THE WAY TO LOVE
by vanillablueice
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang murid hasil pertukaran bertemu dan berkenalan dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia merasa penasaran dengan sikap dan temperamen Jaejoong yang aneh dan labil. Di tengah-tengah perasaan ingin tahunya, dia jatuh hati pada Im Yoona, perawat yang bekerja sambilan di sekolah mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeonghasaeyo :D. Saya author baru & ssdh mengalami pergulatan batin yg pjg & dpt energi support dr my unnie ^^, saya beranikan diri bwt posting ini ff. cerita ini diilhami dr sebuah manga kuno yg menyentuh hati saya bbrp th yg lalu & smp skrg msh kebayang2 ~lebay~ hehe... jd bagi yg udh prnh baca & menyadari bbrp adegan yg mirip, harap maklum ne :). saya kira udh kebangetan curcolnya :p. lanjut ke crita aja...

###

Dua orang namja berbaring berdampingan di tempat tidur di kamar sebuah hotel. Tubuh mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mereka sedang mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau.. benar-benar luar biasa. Kau berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui." kata salah satu namja diantara nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Dia menoleh ke namja di sampingnya lalu menyeringai. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara memuaskanku."

Namja yang lain duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil tersenyum manis. "Gomawo." Sesudah berhasil mengendalikan nafasnya, dia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya lalu beranjak ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengambil uang yang diletakkan di situ.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya namja pertama.

Namja kedua perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja pertama. "Kapanpun kau butuh, kau sudah tahu di mana bisa menemuiku. Terimalah servis terakhirku untuk kali ini." Dia mencium bibir namja pertama sekilas sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu.

###

Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang Dong Bang High School. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Gwangju yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SMA itu. Dia merasa beruntung karena Dong Bang High School termasuk sekolah favorit di Seoul. Ini adalah hari pertamanya. Perlahan dia menekan kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Dia merasa lelah karena kedatangannya di Seoul yang baru kemarin dan pagi ini dia sudah harus masuk sekolah.

Dia kemudian mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Dia berkeliling dan bertanya kesana-sini. Dia tidak mengira kalau bagian dalam sekolah seluas itu. Dia menyeka keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran. Kepalanya seperti ditindih beban berat dan wajahnya memerah. 'Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai, Yunho.' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setengah jam kemudian dia menemukan ruang yang dituju. Dia merapikan dirinya sejenak sebelum masuk.

"Annyeonghasaeyo.." sapa Yunho sopan pada namja setengah baya yang duduk di dalam ruangan itu.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya dan memandang Yunho penuh perhatian.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Mohon bimbingannya, songsaengnim." ucap Yunho seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum ramah. "Jung Yunho-shi, murid baru dari Gwangju? Selamat datang di Dong Bang High School. Perkenalkan, saya Choi Minho." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dibalas oleh Yunho.

"Ini hari pertamamu, Yunho-shi. Saya harap kau bisa cepat beradaptasi. Belajarlah dengan rajin dan berbaurlah dengan semua temanmu di sini."

"Ne. Saya akan selalu mengingat nasihat Choi songsaengnim." jawab Yunho.

Namja itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Kajja. Saya akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas."

Yunho mengangguk. "Gomawo, songsaengnim."

Yunho POV

Aku beranjak mengikuti langkah Choi songsaengnim. Baru satu langkah mendadak kepalaku kembali pusing. Tuhan, tolong kuatkanlah aku. Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah. Aku tidak mau sampai pingsan di sini. Aku hanya lelah. Aku bisa beristirahat di kelas nanti. Dengan pikiran itu kupaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah. Aku berusaha melihat sekeliling, semuanya nampak kabur. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Choi songsaengnim, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar yang dia katakan. Sepertinya dia sudah berada jauh di depanku. Aku tidak kuasa menahan berat tubuhku lagi, lututku terasa lemas. Tiba-tiba kulihat bayangan seorang namja entah dari mana yang menangkap tubuhku. Aku terjatuh di pelukannya, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya dengan jelas. Pandanganku mulai gelap dan aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

End of POV

###

Yak, smoga berkenan di hati readers skalian. kajja. mohon saran, kritik, & kripiknya ne :D. gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T**  
**

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong ^^. jeongmal gomawo bwt chingudeul yg udh berkenan mampir, ngikutin, & ksh review bwt ff aneh ini. hehe... mian, mgkn ini critanya agak sdkt panjang & lebar (?). prjalanan yunjae rada lambat sdkt, jd biar yunho maen2 sbntr sm yoona gpp ya ~maafkan saya yg payah~ hehe... jd saya mohon ksabaran chingudeul skalian :p. smoga chingudeul ga pada bosen, ya ^^.**  
**

###

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memicingkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan penerangan yang ada di situ. Dia lalu duduk dan menekan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia merasa tidak mengenali ruangan ini.

"Jung Yunho-shi, kau sudah sadar?" Yunho menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang yeojya manis mendekatinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ini di mana? Kau siapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Yeojya itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Yunho. "Ini ruang kesehatan. Kau tadi pingsan waktu ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu kau dibawa ke sini. Kau murid baru, kan."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne. Aku.. Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Aku baru tiba dari luar kota semalam."

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kalau badanmu terasa tak enak, kenapa kau memaksakan diri berangkat? Seharusnya kau istirahat dulu di rumah."

Yunho tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Yeojya itu mengambil obat di meja di dekat tempat tidur lalu menyodorkannya ke Yunho bersama segelas air. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

"Gomawo." Yunho menerima obat itu dan meminumnya. "Kau yang bertugas di ruang ini? Siapa namamu?"

"Yoona. Im Yoona imnida." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho." ujar Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yeojya itu tertawa kecil sambil membalas jabatan tangan Yunho. "Ne. Aku tahu."

Yunho tertawa. 'Ommo, dia manis sekali kalau sedang tertawa.' pikirnya. "Gomawo, Yoona-shi. Kau sudah menjagaku di sini. Sekarang aku mau ke kelas." Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau yakin sudah kuat, Yunho-shi? Kenapa tidak istirahat di sini dulu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Tapi, umm.. aku belum tahu di mana kelasku."

"Aku tahu. Tadi Choi songsaengnim memberitahuku. Kajja. Aku antar ke kelasmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho tiba di kelas. "Annyeonghasaeyo.. Jung Yunho imnida.." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Seisi kelas memperhatikannya dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Mereka mengagumi wajah kecil Yunho yang tampan itu. Sorot tajam dari kedua matanya yang sipit dan alis tebalnya membuatnya tampak semakin mempesona.

"Jung Yunho-shi. Kau sudah baikan? Saya dengar kau pingsan di ruang Choi songsaengnim." ujar sang guru sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yunho tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ne. Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, songsaengnim. Gomawo."

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di sekolah ini, Yunho-shi. Silakan duduk di sebelah sana." kata sang guru seraya menunjukkan salah satu kursi kosong di pojok. Yunho kembali membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk.

"Annyeong.. Kim Junsu imnida." Namja yang duduk di sebelahnya memperkenalkan diri.

Yunho menoleh ke arah namja itu. "Junsu-shi, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Yunho-shi. Ini hari pertamamu, kan. Kalau ada yang ingin kautanyakan atau perlu sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Gomawo. Kau baik sekali, Junsu-shi. Ne, aku pasti akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu di sini."

Junsu memperhatikan wajah Yunho. "Kau yakin sudah baikan? Kulihat wajahmu pucat."

"Gwenchana. Hanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi tidak seperti tadi pagi. Mungkin aku hanya kecapekan. Aku sudah minum obat di ruang kesehatan tadi."

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja cantik memasuki kelas. Guru dan beberapa murid memandangnya dengan tajam dan marah. Tapi dia nampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Sambil bersiul pelan dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Jaejoong, kau pikir jam berapa ini? Masuk dan keluar seenaknya, apa kau tidak tahu jam masuk dan pulang sekolah?" ujar sang guru dingin sambil menatap tajam namja itu.

Namja itu menoleh acuh tak acuh ke arah gurunya. "Mianhae, songsaengnim. Aku ada bisnis yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

Sang guru mendengus kesal. Namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu hanya menyeringai melihat responnya lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Yunho memandang namja itu dengan heran. Kenapa dia bisa datang terlambat dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Kenapa dia bersikap sangat tidak sopan terhadap gurunya sendiri?

Beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa namja dan yeojya mengerumuni Yunho. Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka dan bertanya macam-macam pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lega. Murid-murid di sini sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Dia berpikir tidak akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk beradaptasi di sini.

Junsu menepuk pundaknya. "Ayo, Yunho-shi. Kuantar kau melihat-lihat seluruh sekolah."

"Ne, gomawo." kata Yunho penuh semangat lalu berjalan mengikuti Junsu.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Junsu menunjukkan letak ruang guru, perpustakaan, kantin, dan ruang-ruang penting lainnya. Semakin lama Yunho semakin mengagumi sekolahnya. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan murid-murid dari kelas lain yang memandang kagum wajah Yunho yang memang mempesona dengan kulit coklatnya dan tubuhnya yang atletis.

"Kau lapar? Ayo, kita makan dulu di kafetaria." ajak Junsu. Mereka lalu masuk ke kafe. Sesudah memesan makanan, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa namja.

"Kau murid baru di kelasku, kan. Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan." ujar salah seorang namja. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Yunho memperhatikan namja itu. Dia adalah murid yang tadi terlambat masuk. Yunho tidak menyukai sikapnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah teman sekelasnya jadi dia harus bersikap sopan. Dia membalas jabatan tangannya mencoba bersikap ramah. "Jung Yunho imnida."

"Kau berasal dari mana? Sepertinya logatmu bukan logat orang Seoul." tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk lalu menjawab. "Ne. Rumahku ada di Gwangju. Baru kemarin aku tiba di Seoul."

"Oh, begitu." Jaejoong manggut-manggut kemudian menyelesaikan makanannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho-shi. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku mau pergi dulu. Oh, ya. Kapan-kapan kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan, kau bisa hubungi aku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Yunho membalas senyumannya sambil mengangguk. "Ne. Gomawo, Jaejoong-shi."

Yunho memandangi punggung Jaejoong sampai namja itu keluar dari pintu. Dia merasakan keanehan dari namja cantik itu. Dia menoleh ke Junsu. "Jaejoong itu namja, kan. Kalau aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan, pasti aku akan mengira dia seorang yeojya."

Junsu menjawab sambil menyeruput jusnya. "Ne. Wajahnya memang cantik. Karena itu dia punya banyak idola di sini." Dia terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yunho-shi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya."

Yunho memandangnya heran. "Mwo? Wae?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu. Jaejoong itu orang aneh."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu.."

"Sudahlah. Kita harus cepat menghabiskan makanan kita. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Yunho terdiam. Ternyata pikirannya tentang Jaejoong tadi tidak salah. Tapi apa anehnya? Memang siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong itu? Dia masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi kelihatannya teman barunya ini tidak berminat untuk membahas Jaejoong. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan tanpa suara.

Bel usai sekolah berbunyi. Yunho dan Junsu berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. "Sampai bertemu besok, Junsu-shi. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku berkeliling hari ini." ujar Yunho sesudah mereka sampai ke dekat pintu gerbang.

"Yunho-shi, kau parkirkan di mana motormu?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku naik bis. Aku akan tunggu di halte seberang sana."

"Rumahmu di mana? Ayo aku antar saja." ajak Junsu.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu hari ini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Sudahlah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak usah sungkan padaku?" Junsu tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. "Ayo naik."

Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak. "Ne. Gomawo, Junsu-shi."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen kecil tempat Yunho tinggal. Junsu memperhatikan apartemen itu sekilas. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Orangtuaku bukan orang kaya jadi aku hanya bisa menyewa apartemen kecil ini." Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Ommo, kau pasti kesepian Yunho-shi. Aku janji aku akan sering main ke sini menemanimu."

"Ne. Gomawo, Junsu-shi."

"Aisshh.. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengatakan itu? Aku hampir mati bosan mendengarnya." Junsu tertawa.

Yunho tertawa. "Kau mau masuk dulu? Tapi maaf karena ini bukan tempat yang layak."

"Yah, sejak kapan aku mempermasalahkan itu? Yunho, menurutku di sini menyenangkan. Tapi umm.. Aku ada urusan siang ini. Kapan-kapan aku pasti mampir. Dan mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Junsu saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Yunho. Ne?" kata Junsu sambil tersenyum.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne, Junsu. Gomawo."

Junsu memutar bola matanya, merasa kesal sekaligus geli mendengar ucapan terimakasih Yunho yang berulang-ulang. Dia lalu mengendarai motornya pergi dari situ.

###

Yunho membaringkan tubuh ke tempat tidur sesudah membersihkan dirinya. Terbayang di ingatannya kejadian tadi pagi di kafe. Sorot mata Jaejoong setiap kali memandang Yunho membuatnya merasa aneh. Sorot mata yang tajam menusuk membuat Yunho merinding. Berbeda dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dan Junsu, kenapa kelihatannya dia tidak menyukai Jaejoong? Apa mereka bermusuhan? Dia merasa ada yang Junsu sembunyikan darinya.

Dia menghela nafasnya. 'Besok akan kutanyakan lagi pada Junsu. Aku tidak bisa terus dipenuhi rasa penasaran seperti ini.' Perlahan dia menutup matanya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

###

Huff... ini dia. msh adakah review bwt saya ^^?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. saya bnr2 terharu krn ada bbrp chingudeul yg mau masukin ff abal2 sy ke fav & follow list, hikz... smoga saya ga mengecewakan chingudeul skalian. om jidat lebar mulai muncul di part ini, akhirnya, hehe... btw chingudeul udh dngr lagunya Changmin yg A Person Like Tears blm ^^? itu lagu dahsyat bgt. lagu kbangsaan saya saat ini ~abaikan~ :p. anyway saya ucapkan selamat menikmati HarPitNas bagi yg merayakannya, hoho...

###

Hari itu di jam istirahat Jaejoong mendekati Yunho.

"Yunho, umm.. kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau mengajakmu ke kafetaria." katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Yunho hanya memandangnya ragu-ragu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Tiba-tiba Junsu yang ada di sebelahnya menarik tangannya. "Yunho, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Tanpa menunggu respon Yunho, Junsu langsung menariknya keluar kelas.

Yunho memandang Junsu heran. "Kau mau mengajakku ke mana, Junsu?"

Junsu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan Jaejoong. Kau harus jaga jarak dengannya, Yunho."

"Kemarin kau sudah bilang seperti itu padaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menghindari Jaejoong? Dia hanya ingin berteman denganku."

"Kau tidak mengenal siapa Jaejoong itu. Kau tidak tahu niatnya mendekatimu."

"Kenapa kau sepertinya benci sekali padanya? Apa kalian pernah bertengkar? Memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan?" Yunho yang penasaran terus berusaha mendorong Junsu bercerita.

Namja itu diam tidak menjawab. Yunho kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Kedua namja itu berjalan ke kafetaria. Sesudah mengambil makanan, Yunho melihat Yoona yang duduk di pojok. Dia mendekati yeojya itu. "Yoona-shi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Yeojya itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Yunho-shi. Tentu saja boleh." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Oh, kau sudah kenal dengan Yoona noona?" tanya Junsu heran yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ne. Kemarin dia yang merawatku waktu aku pingsan."

"Yunho, noona sudah beberapa bulan menjadi perawat di sini."

"Oh, kukira kau salah satu murid juga yang sedang piket di ruang kesehatan." Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya noona?"

"Aku baru saja lulus universitas keperawatan. Umurku sudah 20. Kenapa kau bisa mengira aku murid di sini?" tanya Yoona sambil tersenyum geli.

"Mwo? Apa benar, Yoona-shi? Aku kira kau sebaya dengan kami." Yunho mengusap kepalanya malu-malu.

Yoona dan Junsu tertawa. "Mulai sekarang kau harus panggil dia noona, Yunho. Kau harus sopan padanya." kata Junsu.

Yoona tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudahlah. Umur kita juga hanya terpaut tiga tahun, kan. Ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kalau tidak kalian bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

Kedua namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arah mereka dari kejauhan.

###

Sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong kembali mendekati Yunho. "Yunho, kau sudah mau pulang ya? Apa boleh aku datang ke rumah…"

"Ayo, Yunho. Kita pulang sekarang." kata Junsu memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung menarik Yunho pergi.

Yunho ragu-ragu, dia memandang Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak enak. "M-mianhae, Jaejoong. Lain kali saja ne."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne. Tidak apa-apa, Yunho. Dan... kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu padaku. Panggil aku Jaejoong saja."

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya sambil tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah Junsu diikuti tatapan mata namja cantik itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Junsu? Kenapa kau larang aku berteman dengannya? Kau sembunyikan apa dariku?" desak Yunho.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu sendiri. Dan ingat, jangan pernah mau kalau dia mengajakmu pergi."

Yunho meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan frustrasi. "Kau sudah bilang begitu berkali-kali. Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu alasannya? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Junsu menatap Yunho tajam. Sejenak kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." jawabnya pendek. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan bagi Yunho.

###

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Jaejoong-ah?"

Namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya seraya menoleh ke arah namja yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Memang kenapa, Yoochun-ah?"

Namja itu menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. "Aku lihat dari tadi kau melamun, chagi. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" bisiknya seraya membiarkan bibirnya berkelana di leher dan bahu polos Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeliat karena sentuhan Yoochun itu. "Haha.. sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku geli, Chunnie." tawa Jaejoong.

Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang namja cantik itu. "Tidak sebelum kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kita sudah sedekat ini tapi kau tidak mau jujur padaku. Padahal aku selalu menceritakan apapun padamu."

Jaejoong tertawa semakin keras. "Ne, arasseo, arasseo." Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menyahut. "Kau tahu Jung Yunho?"

Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya. "Murid baru itu? Ada apa dengannya?" Sejenak kemudian dia memasang wajah cemberut. "Jaejoong-ah, jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. "Menurutku dia namja yang tampan. Aku juga bisa melihat cara yeojya-yeojya di kelas kita waktu menatapnya. Dia sangat mempesona, Chunnie. Dia bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang. Apa kau tidak melihat itu?"

Yoochun hanya diam sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Yoochun, Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi Junsu itu masalahnya. Kupikir dia tidak mau membiarkanku dekat dengan Yunho. Dia selalu mengajak Yunho pergi setiap kali aku mendekatinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin saja dia tertarik pada Yunho." Dia tertawa kecil.

Wajah Yoochun semakin keruh. Dia menyahut ketus, "Aku pikir dia biasa saja. Apa yang menarik darinya? Aku rasa aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya."

Jaejoong cekikikan sambil mencubit Yoochun. "Yah.. kau cemburu, Chunnie?" Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoochun. "Chunnie, aku hanya ingin merasakan tubuhnya sekali. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu." bisiknya. Suara lembut Jaejoong dan hembusan nafasnya membuat Yoochun merasakan benda diantara selangkangannya menegang lagi.

Segera dia menindih tubuh tubuh namja cantik itu dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. "Kau sudah membuatku mengeras lagi, Joongie-ah. Kau harus rasakan akibatnya." ujarnya seraya menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong lalu bergerak menelusuri leher putihnya. Jaejoong mendesah nikmat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yoochun.

###

Malam itu di apartemen Yunho sedang menikmati kopi panasnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ringtone dari ponsel Yunho. Yunho mengambilnya dan melihat nomor asing muncul di layar. "Yoboseyo. Yunho di sini."

"Yunho. Ini aku, Jaejoong." Terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Dari mana Jaejoong tahu nomornya?

"Maafkan aku kalau teleponku mengejutkanmu. Aku mendapat nomormu dari teman. Kau teman baruku dan aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Tidak ada masalah kan dengan itu? Tapi sepertinya Junsu salah paham terhadapku." Yunho kebingungan mendengar nada suara sedih itu. Mendadak dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Ani.. Bukan seperti itu. Umm.. memang kebetulan Junsu sedang memintaku membantunya." Yunho berpikir sejenak. Dia ingin menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tapi segera dia urungkan niatnya. Dia belum mengenal Jaejoong. Dia khawatir kalau pertanyaannya mungkin menyinggung Jaejoong dan justru membuat masalah semakin kacau.

"Umm.. apa besok sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu? Aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Yunho kembali ragu-ragu. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau mengabaikan larangan Junsu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak ajakan namja cantik itu. "... Ne. Besok siang aku tidak ada acara." jawabnya sesudah berpikir lama.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi besok siang. Ingat, kau jangan buru-buru pulang, ya." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Gomawo. Aku lega karena kau menerima ajakanku."

"Gwenchana, Jaejoong-shi."

"Aisshh.. bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku Jaejoong-shi?" Terdengar nada protes dari seberang sana.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Mulai sekarang aku panggil kau Jaejoong. Apa kau senang?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ne. Sampai bertemu besok, Yunho."

###

Sekian. kepanjangan ga, ya? hehe... mian kl mgkn adegan yoona nya kbanyakan. mohon reviewnya, chingudeul ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong ^^. pertama2 saya mau ngucapin dulu HAPPY 9TH ANNIVERSARY FOR DBSK. ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ^^.

Gomawo pd chingudeul skalian yg msh mau memberi saran & support bwt saya smp skrg ini. mian krn saya ga bs bikin NC di chap sbelumnya. lagian saya ga bs mbiarin jaema NC an sm om jidat LOL ~ngeles~ hehe... jd cm superfisial :p. dsni fakta jaema kebuka dikit, hihi... sok maen rahasia2an. ok lgsg aja.

###

"Yunho-ah, apa nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku perlu membeli beberapa alat tulis."

Yunho menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Dia berpikir apakah dia harus berterus terang pada Junsu kalau dia berencana pergi dengan Jaejoong.

"Umm.. mianhae, Junsu-ah. Aku ada janji nanti siang." jawabnya tanpa berani menoleh ke temannya itu.

"Oh, kau mau pergi dengan siapa dan mau ke mana?"

Yunho bimbang. Dia tidak mau membohongi Junsu. Lagipula dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia ingin tahu reaksi sahabatnya itu kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Umm.. aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Jaejoong." jawabnya jujur.

Seketika mata Junsu terbelalak. "Kau.. kau.. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah kubilang…"

"Ya. Dan kau hanya bisa melarang aku ini dan itu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya. Mungkin kau memang terlibat masalah dengannya, tapi tidak denganku. Jadi atas dasar apa aku membencinya?" Yunho menyahut sengit.

"Kau.." Junsu menarik nafasnya dalam berkali-kali untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dia lalu menyeret Yunho keluar kelas dan membawanya ke gudang di belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Apa yang mau kaukatakan sekarang? Kau masih mau melarangku tanpa alasan yang jelas?" teriak Yunho gusar.

"Yunho, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sampai menyesal besok." Junsu menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Aku murid baru di sini dan aku ingin berteman dengan siapa saja. Aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan siapapun. Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Lagipula kupikir Jaejoong itu teman yang baik dan ramah."

"Baik? Baik katamu?" Nada suara Junsu mulai meninggi. "Dia itu pelacur! Kau dengar? Dia itu seorang pelacur!"

Seketika mata Yunho terbelalak menatap Junsu. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "M-mwo? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Junsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia berpikir tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikan aib ini dari Yunho. Sekarang Yunho sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini jadi dia berhak tahu.

"Dia senang menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menggoda setiap orang. Karena wajahnya yang sempurna dan keindahan tubuhnya, banyak murid di sekolah ini yang memujanya, baik itu namja maupun yeojya. Banyak yang tergila-gila padanya sampai akhirnya dia mengajak mereka ke tempat tidur. Bukan hanya itu. Kadang dia juga menetapkan harga atas servis yang sudah dia berikan. Semua murid di sini sudah tahu tentang itu. Tapi pesona Jaejoong begitu kuat sampai-sampai mereka tidak kuasa menolaknya. Sudah banyak murid yang menjadi korbannya."

Yunho masih terdiam. Dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan ini semua. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berwajah cantik berkelakuan rendah seperti itu? Tapi Junsu ini sahabatnya. Teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin Junsu menipunya.

"Tapi… tapi, kalau seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kelakuannya, kenapa dia masih bersekolah di sini? Bukankah itu bisa membuat citra buruk sekolah?" tanyanya bingung.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Orangtua Jaejoong salah satu donatur terbesar di sini. Tentu saja kepala sekolah tidak mau melepasnya. Dan kau tahu? Sebagian guru pun tidak lepas dari godaan Jaejoong. Dan itu bisa dia lakukan di mana saja, termasuk di dalam sekolah ini saat jam pelajaran. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tapi kami berusaha keras supaya hal ini tidak menyebar ke luar sekolah."

Yunho kembali membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Apa benar ada orang seperti itu? Kalau memang benar apa yang dia katakan, kelakuan Jaejoong benar-benar rendah dan keterlaluan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyebarkan aib ini. Tapi aku lihat dia tertarik padamu dan terus berusaha mendekatimu. Kau sahabatku, Yunho-ah. Kau orang yang baik dan polos. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terjerat rayuannya dan pasti menyesal nantinya. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya teman kita yang lain." Junsu terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Dia iblis yang bersembunyi di tubuh malaikat. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya."

Sekilas Yunho menangkap sorot mata Junsu yang sedang menerawang. Sepertinya ada yang sedang Junsu pikirkan. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Junsu. Dia takut sahabatnya itu tersinggung.

###

Siang itu sepulang sekolah Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho. "Yunho, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho memandangnya sekilas. "Mianhae. Aku mendadak berubah pikiran." sahutnya dingin.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata indahnya. "Mwo? Tapi.. tapi kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji kemarin."

"Ya. Aku memang berjanji kemarin tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin pergi. Dan aku pikir kau tidak usah mengajakku lagi. Aku banyak urusan hari-hari ini." sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak melihat perubahan sikap Yunho. Dia tertawa kecil. "Gwenchana, Yunho. Mungkin lain kali saja kalau kau ada waktu."

"Ne. Aku mau pulang dulu." Lalu dia berjalan keluar diikuti Junsu yang memandang Jaejoong sekilas.

Jaejoong masih tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri. "Tidak masalah kau menolakku hari ini. Masih banyak waktu untuk menaklukkanmu. Lain kali.. ya, suatu hari nanti kau pasti jatuh ke pelukanku, Yunho-ah. Tunggu saja, waktumu akan segera tiba. Di mana kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

Yunho dan Junsu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Junsu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

"Aku lega akhirnya kau bisa tegas terhadapnya, Yunho-ah." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Junsu. Aku tidak mau mengalami masalah apapun di sekolah baruku ini. Tujuanku ke sini untuk belajar supaya lulus. Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan guru-guruku di Gwangju. Aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menceritakannya padaku walaupun harus kupaksa dulu." Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Gwenchana. Kau sahabatku, kan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak langsung menceritakannya. Itu karena aku bingung." ujar Junsu lirih. Pandangannya menerawang.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti berjalan dan memicingkan matanya. Dari jauh dia melihat ada dua orang namja dan yeojya di depan pintu gerbang. Dia maju beberapa langkah untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar. Beberapa saat kemudian yeojya itu menoleh ke samping sehingga wajahnya terlihat.

"Yoona…?" gumam Yunho terkejut.

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu segera mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho.

"Oh, ya. Itu Yoona dan pacarnya. Dia sering menjemputnya di sini."

"Oh…" gumam Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan mereka. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat namja itu menampar Yoona dengan keras.

"Mwo? Apa yang dia lakukan? Bisa-bisanya dia menampar Yoona seperti itu?!" Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan segera mendekati pintu gerbang.

"Yunho…" panggil Junsu dengan nada khawatir sambil mengikuti Yunho.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu gerbang, mereka sudah berlalu dengan motornya. "Bukankah namja itu pacarnya? Kenapa dia bisa sekasar itu terhadap Yoona?" katanya geram pada Junsu yang akhirnya berhasil menyusulnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Siwon-shi bersikap begitu pada Yoona." ujar Junsu sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kenal dengan pacarnya? Yang kulihat tidak seperti itu. Seandainya tadi aku datang tepat waktu, sudah kuberi dia pelajaran." geram Yunho yang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Yunho, kita tidak tahu masalah mereka. Sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur."

"Tapi tetap itu bukan perbuatan yang pantas dilakukan namja terhadap yeojya, terlebih itu pacarnya sendiri. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang bernama Siwon itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa semarah ini, Yunho-ah? Seolah-olah Yoona itu pacarmu saja." goda Junsu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mwo? Kenapa… Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu? Aku hanya tidak terima melihat dia memperlakukan Yoona." Yunho tidak menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Junsu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho.

"Kajja. Haha… Ayo kita pulang, Yunho."

###

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini jam pertama olahraga di kelas Yunho. Para murid berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Ruang itu segera dipenuhi oleh suara-suara gaduh mereka yang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman mereka.

Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus. Gerakannya mengalihkan perhatian beberapa namja di sekitarnya. Mereka berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, menggoda namja cantik itu. Sesekali mereka mencari kesempatan bermain-main dengan kulit lembutnya. Jaejoong tertawa-tawa, kelihatannya sangat menikmati perhatian dan sentuhan para namja itu.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan itu. 'Ternyata Junsu benar' katanya dalam hati, berterimakasih pada sahabatnya yang sudah memperingatkannya. Seketika dia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan jijik.

"Yunho-ah, kutunggu di lapangan ne." ujar Junsu diikuti dengan anggukan Yunho. Dia berlalu dari ruang itu.

"Yah." Yunho terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih polos pada loker di samping loker Yunho. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ? Yunho menoleh sekeliling yang kini tampak sepi. Sepertinya teman-temannya sudah menuju ke lapangan. Refleks dia mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Segeralah pakai baju olahragamu." katanya sambil merapikan kausnya.

Mata indah Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. "Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Beberapa hari ini aku mencoba mengajakmu tapi kau selalu menolak. Kadang kusapa saja kau tidak mau menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Yunho. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. "Kalau kau tidak segera memakainya, kau bisa terlambat dan dimarahi guru. Aku duluan ne?" sahutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan loker.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho mendekat ke tubuhnya. Yunho terkesiap dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu. Tubuhnya kini nyaris menempel dengan tubuh polos Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. "Apa.. kau takut, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Ke-kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari suaranya yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak mau terlalu dekat denganku. Karena.. karena kau takut kau akan terjerat pesonaku dan jatuh ke pelukanku, kan?" Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan menempelkannya ke dadanya sendiri. Perlahan dia mengusapkan tangan Yunho ke kulitnya, membiarkan Yunho merasakan kehalusan dan kehangatannya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Yunho yang lain.

Yunho terbelalak menatap tangannya yang gemetar sedang membelai dada polos Jaejoong. Betapa lembut kulitnya hingga membuat jantung Yunho berdebar kencang. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan dirinya. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Dia benci cara Jaejoong memperlakukannya.

'Dia iblis yang bersembunyi di tubuh malaikat.' Kata-kata Junsu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Yunho. Beberapa saat lamanya dia menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Dia tidak mau bersikap sungkan lagi terhadap Jaejoong. Yang ada hanya rasa muak dengan kelakuan Jaejoong dan membayangkan betapa dia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan namja-namja tadi. Dia juga jijik dengan cara Jaejoong memanggilnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil juga menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan mimpi, Kim Jaejoong. Jangan kau pikir semua orang itu sama, yang bisa kau goda dengan mudah. Karena aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu. Lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu dan jangan buang-buang waktumu. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh dalam jebakanmu. Dan... lain kali bersikaplah sopan sedikit padaku." sahutnya dingin sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan loker.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menatap tubuh Yunho sampai hilang dari pandangan. "Yunho-ah, kita lihat saja seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan. Tunggu saja saatnya kau berlutut memohon-mohon agar bisa berbagi ranjang denganku."

###

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Hari-hari ini aku sering melihatmu melamun."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun. Hari itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke mall. Jaejoong memang terkenal sebagai _player _di sekolah. Tapi hubungannya yang paling dekat adalah dengan Yoochun. Mereka sudah berkali-kali menjalin cinta. Ketika Yoochun tahu kebiasaan buruk Jaejoong, Yoochun tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur lekat pada Jaejoong, dan berharap suatu hari nanti Jaejoong hanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Ani. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Yoochun-ah?"

Yoochun menatap namja itu dengan tajam. "Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang."

"Mwo? Seseorang? Haha… Tidak ada seorangpun yang kupikirkan selain dirimu, Chunnie."

"Jae-ah, aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku mengerti dirimu luar dalam. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Jae-ah. Jangan berpura-pura lagi di depanku."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Haha.. Kau jangan sok tahu, Park Yoochun. Umm.. ne, memang sebenarnya ada yang baru kupikirkan." Dia terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Aku sedang memikirkan Yunho."

Yoochun terdiam. Entah kenapa tadi dia sempat menebak bahwa Yunho lah yang ada di pikiran namja yang dia cintai itu. Dan ternyata itu memang benar.

Pandangan Jaejoong menerawang. "Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku mencoba mendekatinya. Biasanya hanya perlu waktu sebentar saja bagiku untuk menarik perhatian teman-teman kita. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Sampai hari inipun aku belum berhasil mendapatkannya. Dia begitu dingin, berbeda dengan orang lain."

Yoochun merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk. Kenapa dia harus mendengar ini semua? Dia menyesal kenapa tadi dia harus menanyakan itu pada Jaejoong.

"Kau merasa penasaran karena dia berbeda? Lalu sekarang kau mulai menyukainya?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Haha… suka? Tolong jelaskan padaku rasa suka itu seperti apa, Yoochun-ah? Karena sampai sekarang aku belum pernah tahu rasanya."

'Bisa-bisanya kau menanyakan itu padaku, Jae-ah? Apa sampai sekarang kau belum juga bisa menyadari perasaanku?' batin Yoochun.

"Aku heran, apa pesonaku sudah jauh berkurang sekarang?" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Jae-ah, kau adalah orang yang istimewa. Kau sempurna di mata semua orang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu."

"Yah, Yoochun-ah. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan sebut aku cantik. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini namja, huh?"

Yoochun tersenyum. "Kau tampan sekaligus cantik. Kau memiliki semuanya. Pesonamu mampu menggerakkan hati setiap orang. Kau mampu mengalihkan pandangan semua orang di dunia ini, Jae-ah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak ingin mendekatimu."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis. "Nah, aku suka sekali dengan ucapanmu ini. Hmm.. Yunho memang begitu bodoh sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku akan membuatnya segera sadar dan hanya melihat ke arahku. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa menaklukkannya, Yoochun-ah. Gomawo."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong tanpa respon. 'Kau yang bodoh, Jae-ah. Kau seharusnya sudah sadar dengan perasaanku yang tulus padamu.' batinnya pahit.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Jae-ah, boleh aku datang ke rumahmu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa banyak tempat yang lebih menarik yang bisa didatangi."

"Wae? Sejak kita berteman, belum pernah sekalipun aku ke rumahmu. Kau juga tidak pernah mengundangku atau teman-teman lain. Setiap aku bilang ingin ke rumah, kau selalu menolak. Kau tidak mau mengenalkan sahabatmu ini ke orangtuamu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun tajam. "Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan itu karena jawabannya akan tetap sama. Sudahlah, aku bosan dengan pertanyaan itu terus." sahutnya dingin.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong selalu bersikap begitu ketika ada teman yang ingin datang ke rumahnya. Jaejoong memakai helmnya dan duduk di belakang Yoochun. Mereka kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil motor Jaejoong.

###

Segini dulu. apakah trlalu panjang? mian kl makin membosankan. hehe... mohon repiu nya, chingudeul :).


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. saya dtg lg membawa ff gaje, hehe... saya ucapin terimakasih sbesar2nya pd chingudeul yg udh mau ngeramein ff ini. jg atas supportnya yg bikin saya tmbh smangat nge post, jeongmal gomawo ^^. sbnrnya ff ini udh agak lama sembunyi di kompie, & emg smp chap yg saya tulis blm ada sang maknae si kulkas lover, hehe... rncn dia mau saya masukin ke chap2 terakhir tp blm pasti jg, sih :p. mian, mgkn yunjae jadiannya msh bbrp chap lg TT ~maafkanlah saya yg tdk brguna~. harap brsabar ne ^^? bwt chingu yg ksh saran spy diperpanjang, gomawo, ini saya coba gabungin 2 chap. tp kpanjangan ga, ya :p?

###

Yunho berdiri dengan gelisah di halte bis. Berkali-kali dia melirik ke jam tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bis yang dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dia menghela nafas lega lalu menaiki bisnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada kursi kosong, terpaksa dia berdiri dengan beberapa penumpang lain.

Setibanya di halte berikutnya, bis berhenti. Terlihat beberapa orang masuk dan keluar. 'Kenapa bis begitu padat hari ini?' batinnya.

"Yunho, selamat pagi. Kebetulan bertemu denganmu di sini." Pandangan Yunho bergerak mencari asal suara itu dan seketika wajahnya mengeruh.

"Kau naik bis ini juga?" Namja cantik itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau biasa naik motor?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae? Dari kata-katamu sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau aku ada di sini. Apa kau pikir bis ini hak milikmu? Apa aku harus minta izin padamu supaya bisa naik?"

Yunho mendengus kesal. Dia tidak tertarik berdebat untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak penting dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil.

"Motorku mendadak macet tadi. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengeceknya jadi kuputuskan untuk naik bis."

Yunho hanya diam tidak merespon. Dia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan apapun dengan Jaejoong. Beberapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tiba-tiba sopir bis mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terdorong ke depan. Refleks dia berpegangan pada Yunho dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Yunho terkesiap dan mundur merapat jendela.

"Mianhae." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum dan melepaskan lengan Yunho.

Sampai di halte berikutnya, terlihat semakin banyak penumpang yang masuk. Bis semakin penuh, membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin merapat ke Yunho. Perlahan tercium aroma harum tubuh Jaejoong yang memabukkan membuat pikiran Yunho melayang. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Jaejoong. Kulitnya yang halus dan putih, juga kedua bola matanya yang besar dan indah. Hidung mancung dan bibir serta pipinya yang memerah karena pengaruh hawa panas semakin menambah kesempurnaan wajah itu.

Tanpa sadar sudah beberapa menit Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Seakan ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang mendorongnya untuk terus menatap wajah itu. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha, tetap dia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka yang nyaris menempel entah mengapa membuat Yunho tegang dan sedikit gemetar. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau kepanasan, Yunho?" Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho. Tangannya terangkat bermaksud menyeka keringat di dahi Yunho. Seketika Yunho sadar dan menepis tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Jangan macam-macam." sahut Yunho ketus. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan terasa panas.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho. "Kulihat kau berkeringat banyak. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima niat baikku?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku hanya perlu kau jaga jarak denganku." kata Yunho dingin, lalu membuang wajahnya. 'Bisa-bisanya tadi aku mengagumi wajah Jaejoong. Ingat Yunho, dia itu iblis. Hanya di luarnya saja kelihatan indah dan sempurna.' suara batinnya mengutuki tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di halte depan sekolah. Mereka berjalan berusaha menerobos kerumunan penumpang. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menginjak kaki seorang namja. Namja itu marah dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar. Refleks Yunho menangkap tubuh yang nyaris jatuh itu.

"Ahjussi, tolong bisakah anda sopan sedikit?" tegur Yunho sambil menatap tajam ke namja itu.

Namja itu melotot marah. "Orang ini tadi menginjak kakiku. Kau lihat tidak? Kakiku ini sedang dalam pengobatan!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk kakinya yang diperban.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae. Dia tidak sengaja, Ahjussi. Saya harap Anda tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

Namja itu mendengus. "Lain kali kau awasi baik-baik pacarmu. Suruh dia pakai matanya kalau sedang berjalan."

Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan si namja. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Maaf. Kami bukan…"

"Perhatian bagi para penumpang. Ada yang mau turun di sini?" Suara itu memotong kata-kata Yunho. Yunho dan Jaejoong cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari bis itu.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup udara segar di luar. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, gwenchana?"

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku tidak mengira ternyata kau senang memelukku, Yunho-ah." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya.

Mendadak wajah Yunho memerah lagi. Dengan segera dia membuang muka. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu. Aku rasa orang lain juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho ini. "Terserah apapun perkataanmu. Gomawo, Yunho. Kau sudah mau menolongku."

'Reaksimu tadi lebih penting dari apapun, Jung Yunho.' batinnya dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Setiap berpapasan dengan beberapa teman, mereka selalu disambut dengan tatapan mata yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa Yunho sang murid teladan bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong si pelacur itu?

Setibanya di kelas Junsu melihat mereka, seketika dia menarik tangan Yunho. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau berangkat sekolah bersamanya?" sahutnya ketus. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

###

"Kenapa kau bisa datang bersamanya, Yunho-ah?" tanya Junsu penasaran pada jam istirahat siang itu.

"Tadi dia bilang kalau motornya mendadak macet. Aku kaget juga tadi. Aku heran saja ternyata namja sekaya dirinya mau naik bis yang panas dan padat penumpang."

Junsu berpikir sejenak. "Apa… Apa ada unsur kesengajaan di balik ini?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Junsu-ah?"

Junsu mendesah. "Apa kau lupa? Dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu. Aku rasa dia akan melakukan apa saja supaya dia punya kesempatan bersamamu."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau dia sampai mau melakukan itu. Tadi kulihat raut wajahnya serius."

"Yunho, kau belum mengenalnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti bergerak sebelum usahanya berhasil. Kau harus tetap waspada, Yunho. Jangan sampai lengah."

Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu untuk menenangkannya. "Ne. Arasseo, Junsu."

###

Sepulang sekolah Yunho dan Junsu berjalan ke tempat parkir. Dia melihat ada dua orang namja dan yeojya sedang berdiri di dekat motor. Dia menajamkan pandangannya dan mengenali mereka adalah Yoona dan Siwon pacarnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Siwon mendorong Yoona dengan kasar.

Mata Yunho terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Segera dia mendekati mereka dan menarik bahu Siwon dengan kasar.

"Yah, apa yang kaulakukan pada noona?!" teriak Yunho geram.

Yoona memandang Siwon dan Yunho bergantian dengan khawatir, begitu pula dengan Junsu yang berhasil menyusul Yunho.

"Yunho…" bisik Yoona dengan gemetar.

Siwon menatap Yunho tajam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Yunho?"

Yunho tercengang mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dari mana Siwon tahu tentangnya?

"Dari dulu aku penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana tampangmu. Ternyata kau tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau mendorong noona? Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut pada yeojya? Kau ini namja atau bukan?" sahut Yunho berapi-api.

Siwon tertawa. "Haha… Yoona adalah pacarku. Tentu saja aku bebas berbuat apa saja. Aku punya hak penuh terhadapnya. Kau tahu apa? Hmm.. Tapi kebetulan kau muncul di sini sekarang. Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu… untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran."

Yunho baru berusaha mencerna kata-kata Siwon ketika tiba-tiba pukulan keras mendarat di wajahnya. Dia terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah. Dia merasakan perih di ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Yunho..!" teriak Yoona dan Junsu bersamaan.

Tidak memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bergerak, Siwon mendekati Yunho dan memukul perutnya hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah.

Junsu segera mendekati mereka dan mencegah Siwon berbuat lebih jauh. "Sudah cukup, Siwon-shi…"

Siwon mendorong tubuh Junsu dengan kasar. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Ada apa ini?" Beberapa murid berdatangan ke tempat kejadian. Mereka melihat wajah Siwon yang penuh kemarahan dan Yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Siwon-shi, tolong apapun masalahnya jangan membuat keributan di sini." ujar salah satu murid dengan nada memohon.

Siwon memandang Yunho yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. "Dia yang lebih dulu mencari masalah denganku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memukulnya." Dia tersenyum sinis. "Ternyata kau lemah sekali, tidak seimbang dengan nyalimu."

"Yunho-ah…" Yoona berlutut di dekat Yunho. Dia memegang lengan Yunho, berusaha membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" geram Siwon sambil menarik Yoona kasar.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kauperbuat! Kenapa kau memukulnya? Apa salahnya?!" teriak Yoona.

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, kan." tukas Siwon. Dia menarik Yoona ke motornya. "Ayo naik."

Yoona menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan permintaan maaf sebelum naik ke motor Siwon.

Sebelum melajukan motornya, Siwon memandang Yunho sekilas. "Itu peringatan karena kau sudah berani mencampuri urusanku. Lain kali pikir dulu sebelum bertindak, Jung Yunho." Segera mereka berlalu dari situ.

###

"Yunho-ah, sakit kah?" tanya Junsu sambil mengompres pipi Yunho dengan handuk hangat. Sekarang mereka ada di apartemen Yunho. Yunho tidak punya siapa-siapa di situ. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaga dan merawatnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Yah, apa sekarang ini aku kelihatan menderita di matamu?"

Junsu menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Siwon itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Aku menyesal kenapa bisa-bisanya dulu aku membelanya." Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Yunho, kenapa dia bisa tahu namamu?"

Yunho terdiam. Benar, bukan itu saja. Siwonpun bisa menyebut nama lengkapnya. Bagaimana mungkin, mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu dan belum pernah berurusan satu sama lain.

"Seberapa dekat kau mengenal Siwon? Apa Yoona memang sering menceritakan tentang teman-teman pada Siwon?"

Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pernah mengobrol sesekali dengannya. Tapi yang satu itu aku tidak yakin, Yunho-ah."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa sepertinya Siwon marah dan sangat membencinya? Bertemu saja belum pernah. 'Besok aku harus menanyakan ini pada Yoona. Aku khawatir sekali, entah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.'

###

Keesokan paginya Yunho dan Yoona duduk di taman. Yoona memeriksa tubuh Yunho. "K-kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yunho-ah? Di mana yang sakit?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana, noona. Lukaku tidak serius. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa dia memukulmu lagi?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mianhae, Yunho-ah. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira dia akan berbuat sejahat itu. Mianhae."

Yunho terkejut melihat Yoona yang hampir menangis. "Ommo, kenapa kau menangis noona? Bukan kau yang salah. Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Mianhae. Dia pacarku tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kau dipukul gara-gara aku."

"Sudahlah. Noona, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku mengatakan ini. Tapi aku pikir Siwon bukan orang baik. Entah apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan padamu aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan orang sepertimu, noona. Mianhae, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Yunho, tolong lain kali jangan campuri urusan kami lagi."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Kalau suatu saat aku sampai melihatnya berbuat seperti itu lagi, mana bisa aku diam saja? Noona, aku memang orang yang lemah. Mempertahankan diriku saja aku tidak mampu. Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Umm… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa Siwon bisa tahu namaku? Apa kau yang menceritakan padanya?"

Yoona menghela nafas panjang. "Ne. Dulu aku pernah bercerita bahwa kau murid baru dan kita sering mengobrol bersama. Aku memang sering bercerita tentang kegiatanku di sini dan tentang murid-murid. Aku bilang bahwa kau orang yang menyenangkan dan suatu saat aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat kesal setiap aku bercerita tentangmu. Padahal kalian belum pernah bertemu."

Yunho berpikir keras. Dia tetap tidak mengerti dengan sikap Siwon. Mereka belum saling mengenal. Sama sekali tidak ada alasan Siwon sampai membencinya. Beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi.

###

"Benar begitu, Yunho-ah?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne. Aku pikir wajar dia menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Apa kau pernah melihatnya memukul orang lain?"

Junsu menopang dagunya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan di sini."

"Berarti dia hanya berbuat kasar padaku. Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku padanya? Aku benar-benar bingung." sahut Yunho dengan wajah muram.

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya seraya berpikir. "Umm… menurut pendapatku, Siwon cemburu padamu, Yunho."

"M-mwo? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Selama ini Yoona mengenalkan Siwon padaku dan teman-teman lain, dan dia mau berteman dengan kami. Tapi kenapa hanya terhadapmu saja dia bersikap begitu? Mungkin Siwon berpikir Yoona menyukaimu. Dia menganggapmu sebagai saingannya."

Yunho terdiam. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya. Mana mungkin Siwon curiga pada pacarnya sendiri? Kalau Siwon mencintai Yoona, seharusnya dia percaya padanya.

"Andwae. Yoona itu hanya menganggapku sahabat atau saudara, tidak lebih. Junsu-ah, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam." bantah Yunho. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendapat Junsu, walaupun di dasar hatinya dia berharap Yoona juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ya, dia memang menyukai Yoona. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mencari kesempatan ke ruang kesehatan hanya untuk bertemu Yoona. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaannya mulai muncul. Yang jelas dia ingin selalu bisa melindungi yeojya itu.

"Gunakan pikiranmu, Yunho. Kalian belum pernah bertemu dan kau tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun dengannya. Jadi ini satu-satunya alasan paling masuk akal. Kau bilang Yoona hanya menganggapmu saudara. Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan itu? Karena kurasa sikapnya terhadapmu memang berbeda dengan teman lain."

"M-mwo?"

Junsu menarik nafas panjang. "Itu baru tebakanku saja. Tapi apa kau tidak menyadari itu, Yunho-ah? Kulihat dia perhatian sekali padamu."

"Haha… Junsu-ah, kau jangan bercanda lagi. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Dia sudah punya Siwon, kan." tawa Yunho.

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan kesal. "Sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Coba mulai besok perhatikan baik-baik. Perhatikan dan rasakan, Yunho. Umm… Aku lapar sekali sekarang. Apa kau punya makanan?"

Yunho mengangguk. Dia masih memandang Junsu dengan tatapan geli. Dia berpikir mungkin Junsu sedang kelaparan jadi otaknya kacau. "Sebentar kuambilkan dulu ne." katanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

###

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halte. Beberapa kali dia melihat jamnya, gelisah karena bis yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Pagi itu dia bangun kesiangan karena dia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sampai tengah malam. Setelah lama berdiri akhirnya bisnya muncul juga.

'Ommo, ada pelajaran berenang pagi ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirnya.

Setibanya di sekolah dia berjalan cepat-cepat ke loker dan mengganti bajunya, kemudian segera menuju ke kolam.

"Yunho, kenapa bisa terlambat? Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" teriak gurunya.

Yunho menghampiri sang guru lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Mi-mianhae, songsaengnim. Saya… umm, saya… bangun kesiangan." ujarnya jujur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Gurunya menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak ada dispensasi baik bagi siswa sekolah ini maupun siswa pertukaran. Tetap ada hukuman bagi yang terlambat mengikuti pelajaran saya. Sekarang kaulakukan pemanasan dulu lalu berenang bolak-balik kolam ini sebanyak 10 kali."

"Ne. Mianhae, songsaengnim. Saya mengerti peraturan di sini. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya." kata Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau masuklah ke kolam. Saya ada urusan sebentar di ruang guru."

"Ne." angguk Yunho lalu mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kolam. Kolam mulai sepi karena murid-murid sudah melakukan aktivitas yang lain seperti basket dan voli.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, dia mengerjakan apa yang diminta gurunya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan hukumannya supaya bisa segera bergabung dengan yang lain. Sesudah putaran kelima dia mulai merasa lelah. 'Tinggal sebentar lagi, Yunho.' Dia menyemangati dirinya dan mempercepat gerakan tangan kakinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebelah kakinya terasa sangat nyeri dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Appo, kenapa kakiku? Mungkin pemanasanku kurang lama tadi.' Yunho mengeluh dalam hati. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan tetap berusaha menggerakkan kedua kaki. Tapi sekuat apapun usahanya tidak berhasil mendorong tubuhnya ke tepi kolam. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai tenggelam di kolam dengan ketinggian 3 meter itu. Beberapa kali air kolam tertelan olehnya, hingga pandangannya mulai gelap.

Yunho POV

Setengah sadar aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirku dan hembusan angin masuk ke saluran pernafasan melalui mulutku. Juga ada sesuatu yang beberapa kali menekan dadaku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Begitu mataku mulai terbuka seketika aku merasakan air yang memenuhi tenggorokanku. Aku segera bangun dan memuntahkannya. Aku terbatuk-batuk berusaha mengeluarkan semua air itu sampai dadaku terasa sesak.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Yunho-ah, gwenchana?" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan kulihat Jaejoong berlutut di dekatku.

"K-kau sedang apa? A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengingat-ingat.

"Yunho, tadi kulihat kau tenggelam. Kebetulan aku ada di dekatmu jadi aku langsung menolongmu. Waktu kubawa keluar kau sudah pingsan. Aku takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir.

Akhirnya aku ingat peristiwa tadi. Kakiku kram karena itu aku kesulitan bergerak sehingga akhirnya aku tenggelam. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke sekeliling dan melihat teman-teman mengerumuniku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku lalu mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Appo…" Kupegangi kakiku yang terasa nyeri sekali. Tubuhku lemas serasa tidak bertenaga dan nyaris jatuh. Jaejoong segera memegangiku dan menopang tubuhku.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri. Jangan sentuh aku!" sahutku dingin sambil menepis tangannya.

"Kau bisa lihat tidak kalau kakimu bengkak? Kau masih bilang bisa berdiri sendiri? Kau keras kepala sekali. Bisakah sedikit saja kau menghargai kebaikan orang yang sudah menolongmu?!" Bentakan Jaejoong membuatku membatu di tempat.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan." Jaejoong melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya sedangkan lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi apa daya kakiku tidak mampu berkompromi.

Kulihat Junsu mendekatiku dan mencoba menarik tanganku. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya."

Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Junsu. "Tidak perlu! Aku sendiri saja bisa mengantarnya." sahutnya dingin sambil menuntunku meninggalkan kolam. Aku hanya bisa menatap Junsu, berharap dia bisa menyelamatkanku dari Jaejoong. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak mendorong Jaejoong. Tetap saja kubiarkan dia menopang tubuhku.

End of POV

###

Huff... sekian dulu bwt chap ini. saya tggu review chingudeul ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. apa ada chingudeul yg nunggu ff ini ^^? smoga ~ngarep bgt~ hehe... lgsg lanjut aja ne.

###

"Ommo... Yunho-ah, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoona khawatir melihat Yunho yang berjalan terpincang-pincang dituntun oleh Jaejoong.

"Kakiku kram waktu olahraga tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, noona. Kau tenang saja."

Jaejoong mendudukkan Yunho di tepi tempat tidur. Yoona segera berjalan menuju lemari obat.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Yunho. Kau pergi saja sana." sahut Jaejoong ketus sambil menyusul Yoona ke lemari obat.

"Eh... tapi..."

"Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar ya kata-kataku barusan? Kau bisa keluar sekarang." usir Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari salep tanpa menghiraukan Yoona.

Yoona menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah tahu tabiat Jaejoong dan tidak mau mencari masalah dengan putra dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di sekolah. Dia lalu keluar dari ruang itu.

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang mendekatinya dengan membawa obat. "Bisakah kau bersikap sopan sedikit terhadap yeojya? Terlebih dia lebih tua daripada kita." tegurnya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Wae? Kau tidak terima dengan sikapku? Memang apa yang kulakukan padanya ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kau harus menghargai…"

"Kulihat kau perhatian sekali padanya. Yunho, apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Ani. Aku hanya…" Dia terkesiap melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya dan memegang kakinya. "Apa-apaan…"

"Aku mau memeriksa kakimu."

Yunho terdiam mendengar suara Jaejoong yang dingin. Perlahan Jaejoong meraba kaki Yunho. "Bengkak sekali." gumamnya. Dia membuka salep yang diambilnya tadi.

Yunho segera meraih salep di tangannya. "Sini. Aku bisa…"

"Sudahlah. Kau duduk saja, ne?"

Yunho kembali terdiam. Dia benci pada Jaejoong tapi mengingat Jaejoong yang sudah menolongnya tadi membuatnya tidak tega untuk berkata kasar. Dia memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang mengoleskan salep dan memijat kakinya dengan hati-hati. Dia belum pernah melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Begitu lembut dan perhatian. Dia mengira-ngira ada berapa banyak sisi dari Jaejoong yang belum dia ketahui?

Jaejoong yang dia tahu adalah sosok yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Hanya di saat berdekatan dengan namja-namja Jaejoong bisa tertawa. Tapi di luar itu, Jaejoong adalah sosok yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Apa benar Jaejoong begitu menyukai sentuhan mereka? Apa benar tidur dengan mereka adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya puas?

Beberapa lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak. "K-kau… Waktu aku pingsan, kau yang menolongku ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?" kata Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"K-kau… Dengan cara apa kau menolongku?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan gelisah. Wajahnya perlahan memerah membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jaejoong terhadapnya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja… aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirmu dan…"

Seketika Yunho menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong yang memijat kakinya. "Mwo?! Lancang sekali kau melakukan itu? Kau memang pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh? Kelakuanmu benar-benar rendah! Aku heran kenapa di dunia ini bisa ada orang sepertimu?!" bentak Yunho. Dia benar-benar merasa terhina dan dipermalukan.

Senyum Jaejoong mendadak hilang, wajahnya berubah penuh kemarahan. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong balas berteriak.

Mulut Yunho mendadak terkunci mendengarnya.

"Tadi aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan. Dada dan perutmu penuh air. Tubuhmu kaku, telapak tangan dan kakimu dingin. Apa kau tidak pernah mendapat pelajaran CPR? Apa kau tahu cara untuk menyelamatkan korban tenggelam selain cara ini? Kau bisa jelaskan padaku, huh?!" bentak Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

Yunho tertegun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia memandang Jaejoong dengan bingung. Perasaannya benar-benar bercampur aduk. Tapi dia harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu memang benar. Kalau tidak ada Jaejoong di dekatnya, mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang. Dia ingat saat itu kolam sudah sepi dari murid-murid.

"Kau mungkin membenciku. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Orang lain pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kenapa tidak ada sekalipun ucapan terimakasih yang keluar dari mulutmu, huh?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memijat kaki Yunho.

"… Gomawo." ucap Yunho lirih sesudah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih dari orang yang terpaksa melakukannya." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kekasaranku. Kau sudah bersusah payah menyelamatkan hidupku tapi balasanku malah seperti ini. Mianhae, Jaejoong." ucap Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwenchana. Tidak usah kaupikirkan lagi."

Kembali ruang kesehatan itu diliputi kesunyian. Jaejoong mendongak dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Kau keterlaluan, Yunho-ah. Aku sudah menolongmu dua kali. Tidak seharusnya kau kasar padaku."

"Dua kali? Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu pertama kali kau datang ke sekolah ini, kau masuk ke ruang Choi songsaengnim, lalu tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Apa kau sudah lupa, hum?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengingat-ingat. Perlahan bayangan namja yang memeluk tubuhnya waktu itu muncul di pikirannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak menatap Jaejoong.

"K-kau? A-apa kau… Ja-jadi kau... Kau yang di ruang Choi songsaengnim? K-kau yang…" Yunho yang terbata-bata tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yunho. "Tepat sekali. Dan aku juga yang membawamu ke sini. Apa kau tahu? Kau benar-benar berat, Yunho-ah."

Kembali Yunho merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa begitu kebetulan? Saat itu dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena pandangannya kabur. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa namja itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Tapi… Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau di ruang itu? Waktu masuk aku tidak melihatmu. Kau pasti membohongiku, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Tentu saja untuk menarik simpatiku."

"Haha… Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jung Yunho. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya sendiri ke kepala sekolah." tawa Jaejoong sinis.

Yunho masih memandangi Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sebelum kembali membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa kau…"

"Jangan berpikir berlebihan, Yunho-ah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku sudah menolongmu dua kali, Yunho. Jadi kau berhutang banyak padaku."

"Ne. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu? Akan kuusahakan selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan. Aku tidak mau berhutang terlalu banyak pada orang lain."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Umm… Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu dan bermain denganmu. Cukup sederhana, kan?"

Yunho kembali merasa bimbang. Dia ingat semua ucapan Junsu tentang Jaejoong. Dia takut kalau dia membiarkan Jaejoong dekat dengannya, lama-kelamaan dia bisa jatuh ke perangkap namja cantik itu. Tapi saat ini dia tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Aku mau berteman denganmu, tapi ada syaratnya."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Pertama, kau harus bersikap sopan pada Yoona maupun orang lain. Kedua, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu menggoda teman-teman kita. Dan ketiga, kau tidak boleh datang terlambat atau membolos lagi."

"Sebentar. Kenapa Yoona kau masukkan dalam syarat-syaratmu?" protes Jaejoong.

"Sudah seharusnya kau menghormatinya. Dia yeojya baik-baik dan lebih tua daripada kita. Lagipula apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai kau membencinya?"

"Aisshh… Kajja, kajja. Aku setuju dengan syaratmu dan akan berusaha menepati semua itu. Jadi sekarang kita teman, kan?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Jaejoong. "Ne." jawabnya. 'Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba berteman dengannya. Dia sudah berjanji, dan aku ingin mempercayai kata-katanya. Mungkin saja aku bisa pelan-pelan mengubahnya.' kata Yunho dalam hati.

###

"Berteman dengannya? Apa kau sudah gila, Yunho-ah?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Semuanya sudah kupikirkan. Mungkin dengan menjadi temannya aku bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruknya."

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jangan mimpi, Yunho. Jaejoong itu sudah rusak, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenagamu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berteman dengannya."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Junsu-ah, dulu dia yang menolongku waktu aku pingsan di ruang Choi songsaengnim. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kepalaku sudah terbentur lantai. Lalu waktu aku tenggelam. Kurasa dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Tapi.. tapi.. itu berarti kau sudah mulai masuk perangkapnya. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia pelan-pelan mendekatimu? Dia itu iblis. Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhku."

"Tidak adakah cara lain? Kau bisa saja membantunya kalau suatu saat dia perlu sesuatu. Yunho-ah, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dia pasti akan mengambil kesempatan saat kau lengah."

"Aku sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak menggoda orang lagi. Dia namja, tentu dia akan menepati janjinya. Harus ada orang yang dengan tegas mengingatkan bahwa perbuatannya itu salah. Perbuatan yang seharusnya hanya dia lakukan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai." ujar Yunho penuh keyakinan.

Junsu memandang Yunho dengan bimbang. "Tapi… tapi… aku tidak yakin dia bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar, karena sudah banyak yang mencoba menasihatinya. Dia sangat berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan lagi."

Yunho menepuk bahunya. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Junsu-ah. Aku mau berteman karena aku peduli padanya. Aku tidak mau dia semakin dibenci orang lain. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungiku. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"

"Aisshh… Jaejoong itu membuatku emosi saja. Kenapa kau harus selalu berurusan dengannya?" sahut Junsu menggerutu. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

###

Yunho POV

Beberapa minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu. Aku mulai membuka diriku terhadap Jaejoong. Kadang saat kami berada di kelas yang sama, aku duduk semeja dengannya. Kami sering berjalan-jalan bersama. Kadang dia mengajakku ke _game center_, sesuatu hal yang belum pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga berada. Jadi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk pergi ke tempat semacam itu.

Aku mulai mengenal pribadinya yang bersahabat. Aku menyukai sikapnya yang penuh perhatian. Dia selalu membantuku kapanpun aku memerlukan sesuatu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya memamerkan tubuhnya ke orang lain ataupun membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah. Ternyata mengajaknya ke jalan yang baik tidak sesulit yang kukira. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan bahwa ucapan Junsu salah.

End of POV

Terdengar bel berbunyi di depan apartemen Yunho. Yunho bergegas membuka pintu dan tertegun melihat sosok namja cantik di depannya.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau sudah siap?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jaejoong mengenakan kaus V neck hijau dibalut sweater dengan warna senada dan celana panjang hitam ketat. Pakaiannya tidak mampu menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah. Yunho terpesona pada kecantikannya yang memancar kuat walaupun pikirannya menolak keras untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Yah, apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Yunho.

Seketika Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ani."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Ayo kita harus segera berangkat sekarang. Jangan sampai kita terlambat menonton film."

"Tunggu sebentar ne?" Yunho masuk lagi untuk mengambil tas dan merapikan dirinya sejenak di depan cermin. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen.

"Yunho-ah, aku agak tidak enak badan hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku yang memboncengmu?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan khawatir. Dia meraba dahi Jaejoong. "Kau sakit, Jaejoong-ah? Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja di kamarku? Kita bisa menonton lain kali."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana. Mungkin sebentar lagi juga hilang sakitnya. Lagipula sayang kalau tiket yang sudah kita beli terbuang percuma."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ne. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Yunho-ah. Kau saja yang di depan, ne?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mendorong pundak Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kajja. Tapi kalau nanti kau merasa tidak enak, bilang saja padaku. Jadi kita bisa segera pulang."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yunho naik ke motor dan menyodorkan helm pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya lalu duduk di belakang Yunho. Tiba-tiba Yunho tersentak oleh kedua lengan Jaejoong yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ja-Jae…"

"Wae, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia ragu-ragu apakah dia harus menegur Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong sedang sakit dan mungkin perlu berpegangan padanya. Wajah Jaejoong tampak pucat.

"A-ani." jawab Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. Lalu dia mulai menjalankan motor dan mengemudikannya pelan-pelan.

"Yunho-ah, kalau kecepatanmu seperti ini, bisa-bisa film habis begitu kita sampai. Aku heran sebenarnya kau bisa mengendarai motor atau tidak?" Terdengar suara Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. "Te-tentu saja bisa. Kau… kau pegang pinggangku yang kencang ne?" Yunho tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Yunho menarik nafas panjang menenangkan hatinya lalu mempercepat laju motornya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah dia merasa tegang karena posisi mereka yang berdekatan seperti ini. Dia hampir saja meloncat terkejut ketika dia merasakan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala ke punggungnya. Nafasnya mendadak menjadi tidak beraturan.

'Pabo, Yunho. Jaejoong sedang sakit. Dia perlu sesuatu untuk menyandarkan kepalanya. Kalau dia tidak berpegangan padamu, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kalau dia sampai jatuh, bagaimana kau bertanggungjawab pada keluarganya nanti?' batinnya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan diri.

Beberapa lama mereka berada pada posisi itu. Perlahan perasaan yang aneh mulai memasuki hati Yunho. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia miliki sebelumnya. Perasaan yang damai dan tenang. Hatinya menjadi hangat tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya. Dia tidak mengerti apakah ini karena Jaejoong yang menempel erat ke tubuhnya? Pelukan Jaejoong membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks. Dia sangat menikmati ini semua. Dia tidak menyadari tindakannya sendiri ketika perlahan dia memegang tangan Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di bioskop. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho dan turun dari motor. Yunho tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa kecewa karena perasaan yang menyenangkan itu sudah tidak ada.

Mereka berjalan memasuki bioskop. Yunho tersentak karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menggandengnya. Cepat-cepat dia melepaskan tangan itu.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu ini, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap tajam wajah Jaejoong. Akhirnya pikirannya mulai rasional kembali.

"Wae? Apa anehnya kalau dua orang sahabat bergandengan tangan?" sahut Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Tapi kita ini namja, Jae-ah."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau mau bilang bahwa kalau seandainya kau berjalan bersama yeojya, kau bisa dengan bebas menggandeng mereka?"

"Ani…" Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menyadari bahwa percuma berdebat dengan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Kau membuang-buang waktu saja." sahut Jaejoong dingin lalu menarik tangan Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba Yunho melihat sepasang namja dan yeojya di depannya. Dia merasa senang bisa bertemu yeojya itu walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya gelisah. Dia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia menyapa mereka.

"Yoona noona, Siwon-shi…" sapa Yunho.

Yeojya di depannya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Yunho-ah." Dia tersenyum melihat Yunho, tapi segera dia sadar dengan situasi. Senyumannya lenyap, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

Yunho merasa gelisah. Sejak percakapannya terakhir dengan Junsu beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia menjadi salah tingkah setiap kali berhadapan dengan Yoona. Pikiran bahwa mungkin Yoona menyukainya membuatnya tidak tenang. Tapi dia tidak mau begitu saja percaya dengan kata-kata Junsu.

Siwon yang ada di sebelah Yoona menoleh padanya. "Ah, kau di sini juga. Kenapa kebetulan sekali, ya?" sahutnya dengan nada dingin. Yoona memandang Siwon dengan khawatir. Jangan sampai dia membuat masalah lagi dengan Yunho di tempat ramai begini.

"Yunho-ah, ayo kita tunggu di sana saja." ajak Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan pasangan itu.

"Ssh.. Jae-ah, sopanlah sedikit." tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Annyeong, Yoona-shi, Siwon-shi." sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong." sapa Yoona.

"Umm… kalian menonton di teater berapa?" tanya Yunho berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Umm… teater 4. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" jawab Yoona mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Begitukah? Kami juga sama. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai film horor, noona."

"Umm… Siwon memintaku untuk menemaninya." Yoona memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tampaknya Siwon tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan tidak ada permintaan maaf Siwon atas pemukulan yang dilakukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ketika Yunho kebingungan mencari bahan pembicaraan, Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya. "Yunho-ah, film sudah hampir mulai. Ayo kita masuk sekarang."

"Oh, ya?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoona. "Noona, Siwon-shi, permisi. Kami…"

"Ommo…" Pekikan Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang mengelap minuman di sweaternya.

"Mianhae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman dingin ke pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau lihat bajuku basah begini dan kau masih bertanya apa aku tidak apa-apa?!" teriak Jaejoong gusar.

Namja itu memandangnya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Sudah, sudahlah. Gwenchana, hyung-shi." ujar Yunho berusaha menengahi keduanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. "Tapi, Yunho-ah…"

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat masalah di sini, Jae-ah." bujuk Yunho. "Gwenchana, hyung-shi. Anda tadi bilang sedang terburu-buru, kan?"

Namja itu memandang sekilas ke arah Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne. Gwenchana." Si namja menghela nafas lega sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ommo… Sweatermu basah semua, Jae-ah." Refleks Yunho melepaskan jaketnya. "Kau pakai saja jaketku, ne? Lagipula sweatermu tipis sekali. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus memakainya." kata Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong melepaskan sweaternya.

Jaejoong melirik Yoona yang sedang berdiri terpaku memandangi mereka berdua. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar melihatnya. 'Yoona, akuilah kalau kau memang menyukai Yunho. Jelas sekali tampak dari wajahmu.' katanya dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Yunho-ah? Kau bisa kedinginan di dalam nanti." ujarnya manja.

Yunho memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. "Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih membutuhkan ini sekarang."

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon memperhatikan raut wajah Yoona dan dia mendengus. "Tunggu apa lagi, chagi? Ayo kita masuk."

Yoona terkejut lalu dia memandangi Siwon dan Yunho bergantian. "Yunho-ah, permisi. Kami mau masuk dulu."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoona. "Ne. Kami menyusul sebentar lagi." Dia terus menatap punggung yeojya itu sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia benci karena Yunho selalu bersikap lembut terhadap Yoona, berbeda sekali dengannya. Dia berpikir Yunho sering mengacuhkannya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya, Yunho." sahutnya dingin.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Jae-ah, jangan mulai lagi. Aku hanya…"

"Benar begitu, kan? Tidak kusangka seleramu adalah yeojya yang lebih tua darimu. Terlebih dia ada di sekolah kita. Kau pasti senang bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari." sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan yang bukan-bukan, Jae. Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, ne?"

Begitu film selesai, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sepanjang film tadi mereka hampir tidak saling berbicara. Suasana canggung terasa diantara mereka dan Yunho tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Jae-ah, kuantar pulang ne? Nanti aku akan panggil taksi dari rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu." sahut Jaejoong singkat.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Ini sudah malam dan udaranya dingin sekali."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit…"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau bawa kita ke apartemenmu lalu aku akan pulang sendiri. Lagipula kenapa kau memaksa untuk mengantarkanku pulang? Aku bukan pacarmu yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Wajah Yunho mendadak memerah. "Ani. Bukan begitu…"

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum semakin malam." potong Jaejoong lalu naik ke motornya. Yunho hanya menghela nafas lalu duduk di depan Jaejoong. Dia menjalankan motor menuju apartemennya.

Setibanya di apartemen, Yunho turun dari motor Jaejoong. "Gomawo, Jae. Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja." jawab Jaejoong lalu memindahkan posisi duduknya ke depan. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho dia berlalu dari situ.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong sampai hilang dari pandangan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Padahal waktu berangkat tadi dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa mendadak bisa berubah? Apakah karena sweaternya yang basah tadi? Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong memang benar-benar orang yang aneh. Kadang dia lembut, tapi kadang juga bisa dingin dan keras kepala.

###

Review chingudeul skalian msh sangat2 saya nantikan. gomawo ^^. mian kl sdkt lbh panjang dr chap sbelumnya :p.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong :D. saya senang skali membaca review2 dr chingudeul yg msh setia menunggu ff saya. saya sangat bersyukur pny readers sprti chingudeul yg sll mendukung & memberi saran2 membangun bwt saya yg msh minim pngalaman ini. saya berharap utk ke depannya bs lbh baik lg & ga ngecewain chingudeul. gomawo ~bow 90 drajat ala uri oppadeul~ ^^.

###

"Pagi, Yunho-ah." sapa Jaejoong ramah.

Yunho merasa heran dengan sikap Jaejoong. Baru semalam dia merasa Jaejoong marah dan mengacuhkannya. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Begitu cepatkah mood nya berubah? Tapi walau bagaimanapun Yunho menjadi lega. Bukankah ini berarti hubungan mereka sudah normal kembali?

"Pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jae-ah?"

"Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Ini kukembalikan jaketmu. Gomawo." ujar Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan jaket Yunho.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kau sudah menjagaku dan meminjamkan jaketmu. Padahal aku tahu kau juga kedinginan, kan. Kapan-kapan kita menonton lagi ne?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Sudah seharusnya sesama teman itu saling menjaga, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Yunho lalu berjalan ke kursinya. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatap mereka penuh emosi.

###

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita ke kafetaria. Aku sudah lapar." ajak Yoochun pada jam istirahat siang itu.

"Mianhae, Yoochun-ah. Aku mau menemani Yunho ke perpustakaan. Dia mau mempersiapkan bahan untuk tes besok." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayolah, Jae-ah. Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol denganmu. Temani aku makan sekali ini saja."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk membantunya mencatat materi. Lain kali saja ne."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong kecewa, tapi dia tetap memaksakan senyumnya. "Gwenchana. Kalau nanti siang apa kau ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu ke Mirotic Club."

"Mianhae. Nanti siang aku mau ke toko buku dengan Yunho. Lain kali kalau aku ada waktu luang, aku pasti menghubungimu."

Yoochun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi Jaejoong. "Yang mau menjalani tes dia, kan. Kenapa kau harus repot juga? Sekarang kau sudah berubah. Setiap kuajak pergi kau selalu menolak. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku, Jae-ah? Apa kau sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar janjiku. Dia temanku juga, sama sepertimu. Tolong mengertilah, ne?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada memohon.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Dia menyesal sudah memarahi Jaejoong. "Ne. Arasseo." sahutnya perlahan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium pipi Yoochun. "Gomawo, Yoochun-ah. Aku tahu kau akan selalu ada untukku. Kita tetap berteman, kan?"

Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap sayang wajah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

###

Yoochun POV

Aku duduk sendirian di tempat favorit Jaejoong dan aku, Mirotic Club. Aku menenggak sisa soju ku. Perlahan bayangan Jaejoong terlintas di kepalaku. Jaejoong yang kurindukan sekarang bersama orang lain. Aku tahu tujuannya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa orang itupun bisa dia jebak. Begitu Jung Yunho itu jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya, Jaejoong akan kembali padaku. Aku merindukan setiap sentuhannya yang membelai tubuhku. Tapi kulihat Yunho bukan seseorang yang mudah ditaklukkan. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?

Saat ini pikiranku penuh dengan kenangan bersamanya. Aku ingat, di tempat inilah kami mulai dekat. Di awal-awal sekolah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekatinya karena dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memujanya. Ya, Jaejoong ku itu sejak dulu sudah membuat banyak orang terpesona. Caranya berbicara, tingkah lakunya semua memikat banyak orang, termasuk aku.

Saat itu aku duduk sendirian seperti sekarang. Lalu dia mendekati dan menyapaku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dia di sini. Sejak aku tahu ini tempat favoritnya, aku berusaha untuk sering datang. Aku berharap bisa mengobrol bersamanya di sini, karena tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan bebas di sekolah.

Di sini aku mulai mengenalnya dan tahu hal-hal tentangnya. Memang belum semua hal yang kuketahui. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang keluarganya, rumahnya, juga tidak pernah mengundangku untuk datang. Setiap kali aku bertanya, entah kenapa dia selalu marah. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau dia keberatan menceritakan itu, aku tidak akan memaksanya.

Pada suatu malam akhirnya kami melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat bahagia bisa membuktikan cintaku padanya. Tapi aku tetap tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, walaupun waktu itu aku yakin perasaannya sama sepertiku. Aku bisa merasakan cintanya melalui sentuhannya yang lembut. Aku bahagia karena aku bisa memiliki dia seutuhnya.

Hingga keesokan harinya aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang namja. Dan sejak itu baru aku tahu kalau dia juga melakukannya bersama orang lain. Hal yang sama dengan yang kami lakukan malam itu. Bahkan bukan hanya satu atau dua namja yang digodanya. Itulah yang paling membuat hatiku sakit.

Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Baru semalam dia menerbangkanku ke awang-awang dan paginya dia menghempaskanku ke dasar bumi. Aku membencinya, begitu ingin membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku melunak setiap kali dia mendekatiku. Setiap dia bersikap manis padaku, aku selalu luluh dan tidak berdaya.

Ketika orang-orang menjauhinya, aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Ketika orang-orang memakinya, aku ingin selalu menjadi orang yang memujanya. Ketika orang menyakitinya, aku ingin selalu melindunginya. Ketika orang-orang berkata bahwa dia adalah iblis di dalam tubuh malaikat, bagiku dia adalah malaikat itu sendiri.

Untuk mencapai yang dia inginkan, dia akan melakukan segala cara. Tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa untuk mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho, dia bersedia meninggalkan kebiasaannya. Apakah dia benar-benar berubah demi Yunho? Kalau memang benar, kenapa Yunho yang bisa mengubahnya? Kenapa bukan aku?

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling pub. Keramaian di sini tetap tidak bisa mengobati hatiku yang kesepian. Tiba-tiba kurasakan getaran pada ponselku. Seketika aku tersenyum membaca pesan yang tertera di sana.

End of POV

###

"Yunho-ah, siang ini kau ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"Ke mana? Bukankah kita ada tugas Matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok?"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Yang pasti tempatnya mengasyikkan. Kau mau, kan." bujuk Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kajja. Sebentar saja ne? Umm... aku boleh mengajak Junsu, kan?"

"Ne. Kenapa tidak?"

Yunho tersenyum lega. Dia lalu menghampiri Junsu. "Junsu-ah, ayo ikut aku dan Jaejoong pergi sebentar."

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menyusul di belakangnya. Seketika wajahnya mengeruh. "Mianhae, aku tidak ada waktu. Kalian pergi saja sendiri."

"Wae? Tadi pagi kaubilang kau tidak ada pekerjaan siang ini. Lagipula kita belum pernah pergi bertiga, kan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Yunho. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku bersama orang seperti dia." sahut Junsu dingin sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sekilas.

"Wae, Junsu? Sepertinya kau benci sekali padaku." ujar Jaejoong sambil memegang lengan Junsu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Junsu lalu menepis tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Yunho terbelalak. Dia belum pernah melihat sikap Junsu yang sekasar itu. Dengan cepat dia menarik Junsu keluar kelas.

"Junsu-ah, kenapa kau seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Yunho.

"Kau sudah tahu aku membencinya tapi kau malah mengajakku pergi bersama kalian. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?!" Junsu balas berteriak.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Junsu-ah, kaulihat sifatnya sudah berubah. Dia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kenapa kau masih saja membencinya?"

"Aku tidak percaya orang seperti dia bisa berubah. Kau terlalu polos, karena itu kau bisa begitu mudah tertipu olehnya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali tapi ternyata kau lebih percaya padanya daripada sahabatmu sendiri."

Yunho menatap Junsu tajam. "Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka pantas diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Dan aku percaya dia sudah meninggalkan kebiasaannya."

"Kau sudah memilih untuk berteman dengannya. Kau sahabatku jadi kudukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau baik-baik saja. Tapi jangan memaksaku untuk ikut berteman dengannya juga karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jadi tolong hargai keputusanku, Yunho-ah."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kajja. Kuharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa berubah pikiran." ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu.

###

Yunho terbelalak menatap bangunan di depannya. "Mirotic Club?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ayo masuk."

"Jae-ah, kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Aku mau pulang saja."

Jaejoong segera menahan lengan Yunho. "Wae, Yunho-ah? Kita baru saja datang, kan."

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan tempat semacam ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tempat semacam ini? Ini tempat favoritku. Di sini kita bisa melepas lelah dan bersenang-senang."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah padaku, Yunho-ah. Kau belum pernah mencobanya, kan. Kujamin kau pasti menyukainya." Tanpa menunggu respon Yunho, Jaejoong segera menariknya masuk. Mereka langsung menuju ke suatu tempat di mana sudah duduk seorang namja.

Yoochun terdiam menatap dua namja yang baru datang itu. Dia tidak mengira Jaejoong akan mengajak Yunho. Dia berpikir mereka akan bersenang-senang berdua di sana.

"Hai, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun memaksakan diri tersenyum membalas sapaan Jaejoong. Yunho ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi, lima botol seperti biasa." ujar Jaejoong pada bartender yang duduk di dekat mereka. Namja itu segera memenuhi pesanan Jaejoong.

Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam. "Aku tidak mengira kau mau datang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Aku..."

"Aku yang mengajaknya." potong Jaejoong. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya, kan. Dia teman kita juga."

Yoochun hanya mendengus. Yunho bisa melihat bahwa Yoochun keberatan dengan kedatangannya. Dia berpikir mungkin Yoochun hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong mengajaknya ke sana?

Beberapa saat kemudian bartender datang membawa lima botol soju. Jaejoong mengisi ketiga gelas di depannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya memandangi gelas itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayo, Yunho-ah. Ini bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu." bujuk Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat gelasnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat pada Yoochun. "Untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho. Cheers!" ujarnya lalu menyatukan gelas mereka.

Yunho mengernyit ketika cairan pahit itu melewati kerongkongannya. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia pernah beberapa kali merasakan soju saat di kampungnya dulu. Tapi kadar alkohol soju yang diminumnya ini terlalu tinggi di luar batas toleransinya. Jaejoong tertawa puas lalu kembali mengisi gelas Yunho.

Yunho mencoba mencegah Jaejoong. "Jae-ah, sudah cukup."

"Ayolah, Yunho. Itu tadi hanya sedikit. Kau belum bisa merasakan efeknya. Sekali lagi ne?"

"Tapi..."

"Yunho-ah, kalau kau tidak mau berarti kau tidak menghargaiku yang sudah mengajakmu ke sini. Ayo, minumlah sedikit lagi ne." Jaejoong mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibir Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas lalu dengan setengah hati meminumnya.

Yoochun memandangi mereka bergantian. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Jaejoong. Pikiran itu mulai membuat hatinya gelisah. Begitu gelas mereka kosong, Jaejoong mengisinya dengan segera. Yoochun menenggak soju nya dalam sekali teguk untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

"Jae-ah, sudah cukup." sergah Yunho ketika Jaejoong akan mengisi gelas untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Tapi, Yun..."

"Jae-ah, sekarang juga aku mau pulang. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Aku tidak mau mabuk di sini." ujar Yunho berusaha menekankan suaranya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Jaejoong terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Kajja. Ayo kuantar pulang." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah, kami pulang dulu ne. Nanti kau kuhubungi."

Jaejoong menopang lengan Yunho untuk membantunya berjalan. Yoochun hanya menatap punggung mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

###

Jaejoong mendudukkan Yunho di tepi tempat tidur. Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Empat gelas soju saja ternyata mampu memberikan efek sekuat itu. Seketika Yunho terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja membuka seragam dan kausnya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih dan halus.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" Nada suara Yunho gemetar, dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulit indah Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang memerah terasa semakin panas.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho. "Mianhae, Yunho-ah. Aku kepanasan di sini, jadi terpaksa kubuka bajuku. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menetralkan debaran jantungnya. "N-ne. Gwenchana. Sebentar kuambilkan minum dulu ne." Dia bangkit tapi seketika rasa pusing menyerangnya lagi.

"Aku saja yang mengambilkannya. Kau tunggu di sini ne?" ujar Jaejoong lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Yunhi membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah sekali. Dalam hati dia menyesal sudah menerima ajakan Jaejoong. Entah berapa lama matanya terpejam hingga dia merasakan hembusan hangat menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan seketika tersentak melihat wajah namja cantik itu yang hanya beberapa centi darinya. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Yunho-ah, sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Aku penasaran ternyata kau tidur nyenyak sekali, ya. Ini minummu."

Tanpa menyahut Yunho menerima gelas itu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil buku di tasnya. "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu ne."

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong menelungkup dengan tubuh polosnya dan segera sibuk dengan tugasnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. 'Tenangkan dirimu, Yunho. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.' batinnya. "Mianhae, Jae-ah. A-aku masih agak pusing. Aku mau tidur sebentar ne."

"Ne. Gwenchana. Tidurlah dulu."

###

Yunho mengusap kedua matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Perlahan dia bangkit dan mendapati Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya semula.

Jaejoong mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Yunho-ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Gwenchana. Kepalaku sudah tidak berat seperti tadi."

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau tidak terbiasa minum minuman seperti itu. Padahal tadi kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Umm... sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai teh daripada soju."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ommo... benarkah? Baru kali ini aku tahu ada namja Korea yang tidak menyukai soju."

Yunho hanya tertawa malu mendengarnya.

"Oh, ya. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan soal ini?"

"E-eh?" Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunjuk soal yang dimaksud. Yunho lalu mengambil kertas dan menjelaskannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama, sesekali dia mengangguk-angguk. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggodanya. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang setiap melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong? 'Pabo, Yunho. Jangan berpikir kotor terhadap temanmu sendiri.' Yunho mengutuki dirinya.

Sesudah dia selesai membantu Jaejoong, dia pun mengambil buku dan segera larut dengan pekerjaannya. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi, hanya sesekali mereka mengobrol. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yunho berusaha membatasi kontak dengan namja cantik itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian tugas mereka selesai. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Dia menoleh ke Jaejoong yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Yunho tertawa. "Kau lelah, Jae-ah?" Dia melihat jam yang berada di atas mejanya. "Tak terasa sudah jam tujuh."

"Ommo... badanku jadi pegal-pegal begini. Aku lapar sekali sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kebetulan aku punya sup kimchi. Akan kupanaskan dulu, tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Yunho-ah, apa boleh kunyalakan laptopmu?"

"Ne." jawab Yunho sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho kembali dengan membawa dua mangkuk sup. "Kau sedang apa, Jae-ah?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

"_Oppa, kumohon jangan lakukan ini…" Seorang yeojya terisak sambil menatap namja yang ada di depannya._

"_Ara-ah, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku selama ini?" ujar si namja lalu menarik yeojya itu ke pelukannya dan mulai menciuminya. Yeojya itu meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Aku janji aku akan menikahimu. Tolong jangan tolak aku lagi, Ara-ah." bisik namja itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh si yeojya ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Tangannya mulai bekerja melepaskan pakaian yeojya itu._

"Apa-apaan kau menonton film seperti ini, Jae?" teriak Yunho kesal. "Matikan sekarang juga!" Tangan Yunho bergerak memegang mouse laptopnya.

"Jangan!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho. "Aku kan sedang menontonnya, Yunho-ah."

Yunho berdiri sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Jae, matikan! Atau…"

"Yah, kau ini kenapa, Yunho?" tukas Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang perlahan kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. "Kau sudah dewasa, kan. Kenapa kau takut menonton film seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya…"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho supaya duduk di sebelahnya lagi. "Ayolah. Film ini harus kukembalikan besok. Aku takut aku tidak akan sempat menontonnya di rumah." bujuk Jaejoong dengan nada memohon.

Yunho menghela nafasnya yang berat. Dia lalu menonton film itu bersama Jaejoong. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan gelisah melihat adegan panas itu. Dia merasa tidak nyaman menonton adegan itu, terlebih bersama Jaejoong. Diam-diam dia melirik namja yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak menatap tangan Jaejoong yang asyik memainkan juniornya. Entah mengapa wajah Yunho mulai memanas.

Segera begitu film berakhir, Yunho mematikan laptopnya. "Sekarang sudah malam. Kupikir kau harus segera pulang." ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yah, kau bahkan belum menawariku sup kimchi. Lalu untuk apa kaubawa dua mangkuk ke sini?" sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu menyodorkan mangkuk ke namja itu.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong dengan sengaja menyentuh lengan Yunho. Refleks Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong sehingga isi mangkuk itu tumpah ke tangan dan celananya.

"Appo…" pekik Jaejoong sambil meniup-niup tangannya. Tangannya serasa terbakar akibat kuah sup yang panas.

"Mi-mianhae, Jaejoong. Mianhae…" ujar Yunho gemetar. Dia sangat bingung dan khawatir. Dia segera mengambil kain bekas dari dalam lemarinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Mianhae." Yunho mulai membersihkan tangan dan celana Jaejoong.

Dia merasakan tangan Jaejoong mengusap bahunya perlahan. Yunho terkesiap dan berusaha menjauh tapi Jaejoong mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya, Yunho-ah?" bisiknya seraya mendekatkan tubuh polosnya ke tubuh Yunho.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu…" Ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika merasakan tangan Jaejoong membelai pipinya. Tubuh Yunho gemetar, jantungnya berdebar tidak menentu. Dia ingin sekali mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya? Jaejoong perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho.

"Jangan… kumohon, Jae…" ujar Yunho lirih. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa selemah itu. Dia merasa tidak mempunyai daya melawan namja cantik yang kelihatannya lemah ini.

"Yunho-ah, sekali ini saja. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin merasakannya, kan. Jangan tolak aku, ne?"

"Tapi… tapi…" Yunho berusaha sekuat mungkin menarik tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan takut Yunho-ah. Kau tenang saja, ne? Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan." Bisikan Jaejoong yang lembut, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Yunho membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Pikirannya kosong, dia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Dia menahan nafas ketika bibir indah itu semakin mendekat ke bibirnya.

###

Kajja. sekian dulu ne. tolong tinggalkan komen & sarannya, chingudeul ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong :D. bagi chingudeul yg nunggu yunjae moment, ini saya ksh cuma2 LOL. silakan dinikmati (?) ^^.

###

Semakin lama bibir itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menempel di bibir Yunho.

Yunho POV

Aku tersentak merasakan sensasi yang tiba-tiba itu. Kupejamkan mataku, kurasakan betapa hangatnya bibir itu menekan bibirku. Lama kutunggu bibir itu bergerak tapi sepertinya penantianku sia-sia. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Aku benar-benar frustrasi ingin merasakan bibirnya. Tak mau membuang waktu kugerakkan bibirku menyusuri setiap bagian bibirnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Tanpa ragu-ragu kugigit bibir bawahnya, dan itu membuatnya mendesah pelan. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Detik itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Sekali aku bertindak, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku sudah menindih tubuhnya. Kuraup bibir merah itu dan kubiarkan lidahku menikmatinya. Kudengar lagi desahan lembutnya yang membuatku lupa segalanya . Entah setan apa yang menguasai pikiranku hingga aku mendorong lidahku memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka, bermain-main dengan lidahnya dan membelai langit-langit mulutnya.

Semakin lama gerakanku semakin agresif, seakan aku ingin menarik nafasnya sampai habis. Kubelai tubuh polosnya dan kurasakan kehangatan kulitnya. Kugerakkan kedua tanganku dari satu bagian ke bagian lain, ingin kucoba setiap inchinya. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma harum dan memabukkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Pikiranku berteriak mengutuk perbuatanku yang di luar batas ini, tapi entah kenapa tanganku terus bergerak tanpa sanggup kukendalikan.

"Jaejoong… Jaejoong-ah…" Aku menggumamkan namanya di setiap ciumanku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan bibirku dari bibir lembutnya. Tanganku ingin terus menyentuh tubuhnya yang indah dan mempesona. Aku ingin dia menyebut namaku sama seperti aku menyebut namanya. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa mendengar namaku keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya dialah yang kuinginkan saat ini.

"Sudah cukup. Lepaskan aku sekarang." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jaejoong yang menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

End of POV

Yunho membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Sejak kapan tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong? Dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Namja cantik itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Segera dia menarik dirinya menjauh dari Jaejoong. Matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Ommo… setan apa yang sudah merasukiku?' suara batin Yunho berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia memeluk kedua lengannya berusaha keras mengendalikan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Haha… Kupikir ini ciuman pertamamu. Aku tidak yakin, Yunho-ah." Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Umm… sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kali, karena dulu aku sudah pernah menciummu. Benar, kan?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tegang dan ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya masih terasa panas akibat perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Tapi waktu itu kau sedang pingsan. Jadi sekarang aku berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk menyentuh bibirku dengan kesadaranmu. Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau begitu hebat sebagai pemula. Pemula yang sangat berpengalaman." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau… kau benar-benar mengerikan…" Yunho tidak mampu menyembunyikan getaran dari suaranya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Wae? Kau menikmatinya, kan. Tadi aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu sedikit tapi ternyata responmu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kau bahkan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku heran kenapa bisa ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini? Kalau seandainya tadi tidak kuhentikan, entah apa yang sudah kita lakukan sekarang, Yunho-ah."

Yunho tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Seketika dia ingat kata-katanya sendiri pada Jaejoong di ruang kesehatan dulu. Tubuhnya menggigil, keringat dingin menetes turun membasahi punggungnya.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho perlahan. "Kau memang berbeda dari yang lain, Yunho-ah. Hmm… Kau tahu tidak bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Junsu dan teman-teman kalau mereka tahu tentang ini?" bisiknya.

Yunho terbelalak menatap Jaejoong. "A-apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong membelai lengan Yunho tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. "Sampai besok, Yunho-ah." Dia membersihkan sisa sup yang masih menempel di celananya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Sesudah membereskan barang-barangnya dia berjalan menuju pintu. "Terimakasih atas sup kimchi nya. Maaf jadi terbuang percuma." Dia mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya sebelum berlalu dari kamar itu.

Yunho menekan dadanya, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya. 'Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini? Selama ini aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tapi kenapa dengan hari ini? Bagaimana bisa tubuhku bergerak sendiri di luar kendaliku? Padahal aku sudah meyakinkan Junsu bahwa aku pasti bisa mengubahnya. Ternyata aku gagal. Aku menyesal sudah mempercayainya.'

'Dia iblis yang ada di dalam tubuh malaikat.' Perlahan suara Junsu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

###

"Jae-ah, sudah, kau jangan minum lagi. Lihat, kau sudah menghabiskan dua botol sekaligus." bujuk Yoochun sambil menjauhkan botol soju ketiga dari tangan namja cantik itu. Malam itu mereka sedang berada di tempat favorit mereka, Mirotic Club.

"Yoochun-ah, ayo kembalikan botol itu. Aku sedang senang sekarang, benar-benar senang. Haha… Sekarang kau boleh ambil soju sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku akan mentraktirmu, Yoochun-ah." ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya yang memerah menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mulai mabuk.

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman Jaejoong tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya sejak Yoochun bertemu dengannya tiga jam yang lalu. Tadi Jaejoong meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu lagi di sana. Yoochun penasaran apa yang sudah membuat mood Jaejoong sebaik ini. Tapi dia sangat bahagia. Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa bersama Jaejoong lagi seperti dulu. Mengobrol dan tertawa berdua tanpa ada pengganggu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Yoochun-ah? Kapan lagi kau mendapat kesempatan sebaik ini? Ayo, cepat ambillah sesukamu."

"Kulihat malam ini kau ceria sekali, Jae-ah."

"Tentu saja. Kau mau tahu alasannya tidak?" bisik Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Domba itu akhirnya masuk perangkap juga. Haha…" Tawa Jaejoong membuat Yoochun semakin bingung. Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. "Namja yang sedang kudekati… akhirnya jatuh ke tanganku." Dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi di apartemen Yunho.

Yoochun terbelalak mendengarnya. "Mwo? Maksudmu… Yun… Yunho?"

"Ne. Siapa lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Yoochun teringat saat Jaejoong mencoba membuat Yunho mabuk sore tadi. Dia gelisah membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. "Ba-bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Yah, kau tidak memberi selamat padaku? Haha…"

"Ja-jadi? Sejauh apa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara gemetar. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong walau hatinya selalu sakit. Tapi entah kenapa hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Umm… Kami hanya berciuman. Tapi aku yakin dia akan melakukan lebih dari itu kalau seandainya tidak kuhentikan tadi." ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Tidak mendengar respon dari Yoochun, Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yoochun-ah, apa kau tahu? Ciumannya benar-benar hebat. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini."

Sorot kesedihan nampak dari mata Yoochun tanpa Jaejoong sadari. 'Hanya berciuman dengannya saja bisa membuatmu gembira seperti ini. Apa dia begitu menariknya di matamu, Jae-ah?'

Entah berapa lama Yoochun melamun sampai akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil merebut botol dari tangannya. "Yang ini milikku. Kau ambil sendiri sana, ne?" Jaejoong mengisi penuh gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Jae-ah…"

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa mentoleransi sampai lima botol. Apa kau lupa?" potong Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan Jaejoong lagi. 'Kau sudah merasakan berciuman dengan banyak orang. Tapi kenapa reaksimu berbeda sekarang? Apa ini hanya perasaanku? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum seperti ini saat bersamaku?' batinnya pahit.

Seorang namja mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Malam, cantik. Boleh aku bergabung?" sapanya sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne. Tentu saja." Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat pada namja itu tapi si namja justru mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum melihat sikapnya. Yoochun menatap tajam namja yang baru datang itu.

"Kau jarang ke sini, ya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya si namja.

"Kau jangan salah. Hampir tiap hari aku ke sini. Dan meja ini adalah tempat favoritku. Umm... tapi memang minggu-minggu ini aku agak sibuk."

"Oh, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Aku baru pindah ke Seoul. Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini, cantik."

Jaejoong melirik si namja dengan senyumnya yang menggoda. "Gomawo. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku cantik? Aku ini namja, apa perlu kujelaskan padamu?"

Si namja tertawa dengan keras. "Mianhae, mianhae. Wajahmu yang mempesona membuatku lupa diri. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong… namamu benar-benar manis." Dengan sengaja dia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang masih memegang gelas. Yoochun terkejut dan panas melihatnya. Betapa beraninya namja itu menyentuh Jaejoong nya. Refleks dia mencekal tangan si namja dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Yoochun-ah?" tegur Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau tidak sopan?"

Yoochun mati-matian berusaha menahan dirinya. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan si namja. Namja itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak mau menawariku minuman, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya namja itu dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Dia mengambil botol soju dan meminumnya sebagian lalu menyodorkannya pada si namja. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis. Yoochun terbelalak melihat ciuman tidak langsung itu. Emosi semakin memenuhi dadanya sehingga tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu berdansa?"

"Ani. Tentu saja tidak."

Si namja tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Jaejoong memandang Yoochun sekilas. "Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Yoochun tidak menyahut. Matanya mengikuti ke mana arah mereka pergi. Di lantai dansa, si namja memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya. Yoochun menatap mereka dengan penuh kemarahan tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa dia mempunyai hak untuk mengatur Jaejoong ? Dia memang mencintai Jaejoong, tapi apa yang Jaejoong rasakan terhadapnya? Mungkin hanya teman bermain dan teman di tempat tidur.

Yoochun beranjak ke toilet lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Dia menatap iba pada bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Dirinya yang malang. Dirinya yang hanya bisa mencintai Jaejoong diam-diam dan harus terus menguatkan diri melihat Jaejoong bermesraan dengan orang lain. Dirinya yang pengecut karena tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Saat dia keluar, Jaejoong mendekatinya. "Yoochun-ah, mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yoochun memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sambil melirik ke arah namja tadi. Yoochun menghela nafasnya yang berat. Dia mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong. "Tapi kau harus segera pulang nanti, Jae-ah. Jangan malam-malam, berbahaya untukmu. Arasseo?"

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yoochun sekilas. "Arasseo. Kau jangan khawatir. Sampai bertemu besok, Chunnie." Dia berjalan mendekati si namja dan menggandeng tangannya. Mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu. Yoochun menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ternyata Jaejoong memang belum berubah. Ternyata Yunho pun tidak mampu mengubahnya. Entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Selama dia belum bisa menghilangkan Jaejoong dari hati dan pikirannya, dia akan terus merasakan sakit ini.

###

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana, hyung-shi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada manja sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh namja itu.

Namja itu tertawa menyeringai lalu memeluk pundak Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk mencium bibir namja cantik itu. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera merasakan tubuhnya. "Yah, jangan sungkan lagi padaku. Panggil aku Leeteuk hyung saja agar terdengar lebih akrab."

"Kajja. Leeteuk hyung, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan senyum mautnya.

"Hmm… apa kau bisa mereferensikan tempat yang bagus, Jae-ah?"

"Di manapun terserah yang penting aku bisa berduaan saja denganmu tanpa ada pengganggu. Umm… aku sudah tidak sabar. Bagaimana rasanya berada di bawah tubuhmu yang seksi ini?"

Bisikan Jaejoong di telinganya sudah cukup membuat benda diantara selangkangannya menegang. Pesona Jaejoong benar-benar sulit untuk ditolaknya. Apa yang dia impikan semalam sampai-sampai sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan seorang namja semenawan Jaejoong? Dia merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung kali ini. Tanpa membuang waktu dia membawa Jaejoong ke mobilnya. Begitu duduk di kursi belakang, dengan segera dia melepas jaketnya dan langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Dia menyerang bibir Jaejoong dengan agresif dan mulai membuka kancing baju namja cantik itu.

"Hyung…"

"Umm…?"

"Apa kau serius mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Wae? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Ani. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir ini terlalu sempit? Kau tidak mau mencari tempat di mana kita bisa benar-benar menikmatinya?"

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak lalu tertawa. "Kau benar juga. Kajja. Ayo kita ke hotel."

"Tunggu dulu."

"Wae?"

"Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati tadi, aku tidak akan memberikan tubuhku dengan gratis. Semakin banyak kau memberiku, kau akan mendapatkan lebih. Bagaimana?" ujar Jaejoong mulai melancarkan jurus-jurusnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum menyeringai. "Arasseo. Berapapun yang kauminta akan kuberikan, chagi."

###

Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung-huyung memasuki rumahnya. Pengaruh soju masih terasa hangat di tubuhnya dan wajahnya memerah. Perlahan dia menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang sedikit perih. Dia tersenyum mengingat aktivitas yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan namja itu. Dia baru saja akan masuk kamar dan mandi ketika dia mendengar pintu sebuah kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Seorang namja setengah baya muncul dari baliknya, memandangi Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya namja itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan si namja dan terus berjalan ke kamar.

"Yah!" Namja itu berjalan cepat mendekati Jaejoong dan mencengkeram lengannya. "Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku? Kau tidak ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu kau bersenang-senang dengan orang lain tadi. Kaupikir siapa kau ini, huh?"

Jaejoong tetap diam tanpa reaksi. Si namja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dari nafasnya yang berat dan aromanya Jaejoong tahu kalau dia sedang mabuk. "Ommo… anakku ini semakin hari semakin cantik." Dia menyeringai lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong. Ekspresi Jaejoong yang datar membuat namja cantik itu semakin memikat di matanya.

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dan menepis tangan namja itu dengan kasar. "Mianhae, aku sedang tidak ada mood sekarang." sahutnya dingin.

Sorot penuh nafsu si namja mendadak menghilang dan berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dia menampar pipi Jaejoong dengan keras hingga sudut bibirnya robek.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja berani menentangku?! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semua yang kulakukan selama ini padamu, huh? Ingat Jaejoong-ah, kau milikku. Selamanya kau berhutang padaku. Selama kau belum bisa membayar semua itu, kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku. Arasseo?!" bentaknya lalu menyeret namja cantik itu ke dalam kamar.

Jaejoong POV

Kubiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau terhadap tubuhku. Belasan tahun sudah aku merasakan ini. Seringkali ketika mabuk dia mencari kesempatan untuk menciumku paksa dan merobek pakaianku. Dalam keadaan sadar saja dia tidak segan melakukan itu padaku. Dia bisa memperlakukanku dengan kasar, seolah aku bukan manusia di matanya. Sekeras apapun teriakan dan tangisanku, dia tetap tidak peduli. Betapapun seringnya aku berlutut memohon padanya, dia tetap tidak mau menghentikan perbuatan bejatnya. Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apapun yang dia lakukan. Tubuhku sudah tidak berharga lagi. Jadi untuk apa kupertahankan? Ya, aku sudah mati rasa. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, sedih, maupun takut. Toh tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menolongku. Kalau ada, pasti sudah dari dulu aku keluar dari rumah neraka ini.

End of POV

###

Sekian dulu, chingudeul. mian kl chap ini kependekan & endingnya kurang greget dikarenakan saya mengalami ksulitan dlm hal pemotongan (?) adegan :p. tp saya janji bwt chap depan bkl usahain lbh baik, deh ^^. mian jg krn adegan yunjae "baru" dikit & jaema malah NCan sm org lain ~digebukin readers~ LOL. ga tau itu bs disebut NCan / ga, ya. maafkanlah saya yg msh sepolos yunpa di ff ini ~plak~ wkwk... review dr chingudeul skalian slalu saya nantikan :D.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, ini saya bw lanjutan ff nya. apa ada chingudeul yg msh menanti2 ^^? mian krn yunjae blm NCan krn wktnya bm tepat ~ngeles~ qiqi... yg kmrn itu tujuannya jaema cm bwt ngetes yunpa aja :p. oh, ya. kl skrg yunpa ga benci sm jaema. dia lbh ke arah takut krn br prtama kali dia yg lugu ngalamin kejadian ky gt. ya, mgkn benci jg tp dikit :p. oke, drpd kbanyakan omong lgsg cap cus aja ne :D.

###

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya yang berat. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Bulu kuduknya merinding memikirkan semua itu. Sampai sekarangpun dia belum berhenti mengutuki perbuatannya. Apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Mungkin dia sudah bertindak lebih jauh kalau seandainya Jaejoong tidak menghentikannya. Dia menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Beberapa saat lamanya dia berbaring di tempat tidur dengan segala hal memenuhi kepalanya.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuh lelahnya bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia menggosok bibir dan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat seakan bekas sentuhan bibir dan kulit Jaejoong masih tertinggal di sana. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan tindakannya. Kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi seperti itu terhadap tubuh Jaejoong? Perasaannya ketika tubuhnya menempel di tubuh Jaejoong begitu nyaman dan damai. Sama seperti ketika dulu dia memboncengkan Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala ke punggungnya. Bahkan perasaannya kali ini terasa semakin kuat. Perasaan yang seharusnya hanya ada jika dia bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Jadi apakah dia mencintai Jaejoong?

Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong adalah namja sama seperti dirinya. Jadi tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Namja itu begitu licik dan penuh pengalaman sampai bisa membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti ini. Berani-beraninya dia merampas ciuman pertamanya. Dia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia bertekad dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak namja cantik itu lagi.

Sesudah mandi dia bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Pagi, Yunho-ah."

Yunho terpaku di depan namja yang duduk manis di atas motornya. Seketika pikiran menakutkan muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di situ? Ayo cepat berangkat. Kita bisa terlambat nanti." ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan isyarat pada Yunho untuk naik ke motornya.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang gemetar.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya memasang wajah bingung. "Wae? Tentu saja menjemputmu agar kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa naik bis sendiri." sahut Yunho cepat sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong. Dia berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

Seketika Jaejoong menahan lengannya. "Yah, aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini. Kenapa kau tidak mau kuboncengkan? Aku juga sudah sering menjemputmu, kan. Lagipula aku khawatir padamu, Yunho-ah. Kau kelihatan lelah dan wajahmu pucat. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa tidur semalam." kata Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya.

Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong ketika pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong. Tampak aura hitam di balik kedua mata yang indah itu yang membuat Yunho merasa ketakutan.

"Ayo naiklah." ajak Jaejoong lagi. Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu melajukan motornya.

Selama perjalanan kesunyian meliputi mereka. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tidak tenang dan takut untuk membantah Jaejoong. Keberanian dan keteguhannya selama ini mendadak menguap entah ke mana. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sekolah.

"Pagi, Yunho-ah." sapa Junsu. Raut wajahnya berubah begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kau kenapa, Yunho? Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau pucat sekali."

"Yunho bilang kalau dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum melirik Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Yunho tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Junsu-ah. Aku.. umm.. Aku hanya banyak pekerjaan rumah semalam."

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku pasti akan datang dan membantumu."

Jaejoong memandangi mereka bergantian dan tersenyum. "Junsu-ah, kulihat kau perhatian sekali pada Yunho, ya. Kau begitu khawatir pada sahabatmu ini."

Junsu menatap tajam wajah Jaejoong. "Siapa yang mengajakmu bicara?" sahut Junsu dingin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Yunho. "Yunho-ah, ayo duduk di sebelahku."

"Mianhae, Junsu-ah. Hari ini Yunho duduk di sebelahku. Ayo, Yunho-ah. Kita cari tempat duduk kita." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari Junsu. Yunho yang tidak berdaya hanya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

Selama pelajaran Yunho tidak bisa sedikitpun berkonsentrasi. Dia hanya memandangi gurunya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada satupun materi yang dicatatnya. Terlebih Jaejoong yang terus menempel padanya membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Pada jam istirahat mereka ke kafetaria. "Yunho-ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat? Kau benar-benar pucat." ujar Junsu.

"Menurutku Junsu ada benarnya, Yunho-ah. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja. Ada Yoona noona yang bisa merawatmu." timpal Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya agak lelah. Aku tidak mau tubuhku menjadi manja nantinya." Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Junsu mengangguk sambil tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"PR Matematika kemarin sulit sekali, ya. Aku hanya bisa mengerjakan sebagian." keluh seorang yeojya yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Appa ku seorang guru, jadi beliau yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku." kata yeojya lain dengan bangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Yunho? Dia pandai sekali dan bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar. Kemarin dia yang mengajariku." kata Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho.

Yunho nyaris tersedak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Jinja, Yunho-ah? Nanti kau harus mengajariku ne?" kata yeojya itu.

Junsu memandangi Yunho. "Oh, jadi kalian mengerjakan bersama-sama?"

"Ne. Kemarin aku ke apartemen Yunho. Kita mengerjakannya sampai lupa waktu. Dan apa kau tahu, Junsu-ah? Yunho juga membuatkan sup kimchi untukku." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Wajah Yunho semakin pucat. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. "Kau sudah selesai, Jae?" tanyanya mencegah Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Ne. Aku sudah kenyang." jawab Jaejoong, senyuman masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Teman-teman, kami duluan ne." Yunho menarik Jaejoong pergi. Junsu memperhatikan mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan. Dia merasakan keanehan pada mereka berdua.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke gudang belakang sekolah yang sepi dan jarang didatangi murid-murid.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. "Jae-ah, tolong. Jangan ceritakan pada Junsu atau teman-teman yang lain tentang kejadian kemarin."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya seolah bingung dengan ucapan Yunho. "Kejadian kemarin? Memang apa yang terjadi, Yunho-ah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Jae. Kita sama-sama tahu tentang… Kau pasti tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Seketika Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Waktu kau menciumku dan meraba-raba tubuhku dengan penuh nafsu?"

Seketika wajah Yunho memerah. Dia memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong. "Tolong jangan keras-keras, Jae. Kumohon padamu. Tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Aku… Aku akan melakukan apapun kemauanmu."

Jaejoong menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. "Apapun? Jinja?"

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong yang sekarang tinggal beberapa centi darinya. "N-ne." jawabnya lirih. Entah kenapa dia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya memasang wajah kecewa. "Kupikir kau mengajakku ke tempat sepi ini karena mau menggodaku. Kukira kau merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan kemarin." Jaejoong tertawa lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan cepat Yunho menahannya. "Jadi bagaimana, Jae? Kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, kan?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan pundaknya dengan senyum menggoda. "Umm… akan kupikirkan dulu." Dia tertawa lagi dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aisshh…" Yunho meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Junsu sampai tahu masalah ini. Dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Junsu seperti sebelumnya. Dia pernah mengatakan pada Junsu dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa dia pasti bisa mengubah Jaejoong. Tapi apa hasilnya? Yang terjadi adalah justru dia yang masuk perangkap namja cantik itu.

###

"Jaejoong-ah, umm… kau masih berhubungan dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoochun lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae?"

"Aku ingat dulu kau bilang bahwa kau mendekatinya karena kau ingin menjebaknya. Lalu sekarang sesudah kau berhasil mendapatkannya, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya sama seperti yang lain, kan?" tanya Yoochun penuh harap.

"Umm… sebenarnya aku sudah berubah pikiran, Yoochun-ah."

"Eh?" Yoochun memandang Jaejoong dengan bingung.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kulihat dia itu lucu juga. Sesudah kupikir-pikir aku ingin bermain-main dengannya sebentar lagi. Sayang kalau dilepaskan begitu saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yoochun-ah, tahukah kau? Dia takut sekali kalau perbuatannya hari itu ketahuan. Jadi dia memohon-mohon padaku supaya tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain. Haha… Seharusnya kaulihat raut wajahnya saat itu, membuatku ingin terus menggodanya."

Yoochun menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jaejoong tidak akan mau melepaskan Yunho. "Lalu sampai kapan? Biasanya sesudah kau berhasil menggoda seseorang, kau akan langsung meninggalkannya."

"Umm… Aku masih belum tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku masih mau bersenang-senang dengannya. Lagipula aku belum sempat tidur dengannya." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yoochun terdiam merasakan dadanya yang kembali sakit. Jaejoong menyadari perubahan raut Yoochun. Dia memeluk Yoochun dengan manja.

"Chunnie… Kau cemburu lagi. Ayo, kau harus lihat wajahmu ini, lucu sekali. Haha…" tawa Jaejoong lalu menyodorkan cermin pada Yoochun.

Yoochun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan cemburunya tapi gagal. Jaejoong bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sinar matanya.

"Chunnie, jangan khawatir. Walaupun aku masih mendekatinya, tapi aku juga tidak meninggalkanmu kan. Aku janji begitu aku bosan dengannya pasti langsung kutinggalkan. Jangan marah padaku ne?"

Yoochun kembali menghela nafasnya lalu mencium Jaejoong. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Ya, dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu. Ya, sebentar lagi Jaejoong pasti meninggalkan Yunho, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi ancaman baginya saat ini.

###

Belaian tangan yang halus membelai tubuh polosnya yang berkeringat. Bisikan-bisikan mesra dan desahan pelan terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan sulit bernafas. Usapan lembut bibir yang indah itu menyapu setiap inchi dadanya, terus menuruni perutnya, lalu sampai ke benda miliknya yang sudah begitu tegang.

"Jangan, kumohon Jae…"

"Yunho-ah, aku tahu kau menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkanmu…"

"Jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon…"

"Sentuhlah aku seperti yang pernah kaulakukan. Sentuhlah aku sebanyak yang kauinginkan. Sekarang aku milikmu, Yunho-ah… Hanya ada aku di pikiranmu…"

###

Segini dulu ne, chingudeul. kependekan, yah? hehe... tolong tinggalin review ne ^^. gomawo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul :D. sbelumnya saya minta maap krn chap 9 nya puendek bgt. ini saya panjangin dikit lg :p. prjalanannya yunjae emg agak lambat. yunpa mulai keganggu perasaannya (?) tp dia blm nyadar. pelan tp pasti dia bkl ngakuin cintanya sm jaema. ya, smoga bntr lg :D.

###

"Hentikan!"

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan cepat dia duduk dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Dia ada di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kondisi kamarnya masih sama. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang menindih tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata maksiat itu di telinganya. Dia menekan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata? Dia benar-benar merasa Jaejoong ada bersamanya tadi. Dan yang dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa bermimpi mengerikan seperti itu? Kenapa Jaejoong bisa memberikan pengaruh sedalam ini padanya?

Dia sedang melihat jam di mejanya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone ponselnya yang mengejutkannya.

###

Yunho memandang sekeliling di tempat dia berada sekarang. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Siwon menelepon dan menyuruhnya datang ke tempat itu. Pada awalnya dia tidak mau mengingat hari sudah malam. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan Yoona dan itu membuatnya khawatir jadi dia langsung pergi seketika itu juga. Di depannya ada sebuah bangunan kosong dan tidak terawat. Dia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

DUAGGHH!

Tendangan keras di punggung Yunho membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan melihat belasan namja mengelilinginya sambil menyeringai.

"Yunho-ah…" Yunho terkejut melihat Yoona yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia merasa lega, segera dia mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada namja yang menarik yeojya itu dengan kasar.

"Selamat datang, Yunho-shi. Tidak kusangka cepat sekali kau bereaksi kalau itu menyangkut Yoona. Kau semakin membuatku kagum saja. Kau yakin kau tidak membawa temanmu atau siapapun ke sini, kan?"

Yunho menatap Siwon tajam. "Cepat lepaskan noona, Siwon-shi. Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini, huh?"

"Haha… Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Aku ingin memperlihatkan pertunjukan menarik untuk Yoona. Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya kan, Yoona-ah?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai pipi Yoona. Yoona membuang wajahnya dengan jijik.

"Yun… Yunho-ah, kenapa kau ke sini? Pergilah, keluar dari sini."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Tidak tanpamu, noona."

"Haha… Begitu manis dan romantis. Serasa seperti menonton drama percintaan. Haha…" Tawa Siwon sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa kaulakukan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Siwon. Memang noona sudah berbuat salah apa padamu?"

"Salah apa? Tadi kau bilang dia pacarku? Yeojya macam apa yang selalu membicarakan namja lain di depan pacarnya sendiri, huh?!" teriak Siwon dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Namja macam apa kau sampai tidak percaya pada pacar sendiri?" balas Yunho tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti, Yunho. Seharusnya kau ada setiap kali dia membicarakanmu di depanku. Seharusnya kaulihat betapa antusiasnya dia. Atau, hmm… Kau hanya berlagak tidak tahu, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sama-sama berada di sekolah seharian. Siapa yang tahu sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya, hum?"

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan emosi. "Jangan bicara kotor tentang noona!"

"Haha… Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Dia memang kotor dan hina." kata Siwon dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau…!" Yunho tidak sanggup menahan kemarahannya lagi. Tangannya bergerak memukul Siwon. Namja-namja di sekelilingnya dengan cepat memegangi kedua lengannya. Sekuat apapun Yunho mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka.

Siwon memberi isyarat pada para namja itu. Mereka segera melepaskan Yunho. Yunho menatap Siwon dengan sorot mata yang berapi-api.

"Kau ke sini untuk menjemput Yoona, kan? Kajja. Ke sinilah dan bawa Yoona."

Yunho segera maju tapi sebelum dia bisa menyentuh Yoona, sebuah pukulan telak dari Siwon tepat mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Yunho…" teriak Yoona dengan cemas. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Siwon menatap Yunho sinis. "Khusus untukmu yang sudah lancang menggoda Yoona ku."

Yunho berusaha bangkit tapi sebelum dia sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, pukulan lain mendarat di perutnya membuatnya kembali jatuh.

"Dan ini hadiah karena sudah berani mencampuri urusanku."

Mata Yoona terbelalak menatap Yunho yang tidak berdaya. Dia bergerak mendekati Yunho tapi dengan segera tangannya kembali ditarik ke belakang.

Siwon meludah di depan Yunho. "Cih… Ternyata kau benar-benar lemah. Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap sok pahlawan ingin melindungi Yoona? Mempertahankan dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa." Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak berminat lagi melanjutkan permainan ini. Yunho sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"Menyentuhku saja kau tidak mampu. Kau masih bilang mau menjaga Yoona? Akan jadi seperti apa Yoona kalau bersama namja lemah sepertimu?"

Darah di kepala Yunho serasa mendidih. Dia benar-benar merasa diremehkan. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri lagi.

Siwon kembali memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. "Aku sudah bosan. Sekarang terserah mau kalian apakan dia. Ayo bersenang-senanglah." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Bagai gerombolan serigala yang kegirangan menemukan mangsanya, para namja itu menggerakkan tangan kakinya memukul dan menendangi Yunho. Dalam sekejap Yunho menjadi bulan-bulanan para namja yang beringas itu. Sebagian pakaiannya sobek memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh memar dan darah.

DOR!

Siwon dan teman-temannya terkejut bukan main mendengar suara tembakan itu. Mereka berlarian mencoba untuk bersembunyi. Dalam beberapa detik beberapa polisi memasuki tempat itu dan mengepung mereka sebelum sempat melarikan diri. Siwon memandang Yunho penuh kemarahan ketika seorang polisi memborgolnya dan menariknya pergi.

"Yunho-ah…" Junsu berlari masuk dan segera mendekati Yunho. Yunho perlahan membuka matanya, melihat wajah Junsu dan Yoona yang penuh kekhawatiran. Yoona mengangkat kepala Yunho yang lemas ke pangkuannya, air matanya membanjir. Belum sempat Yunho mengatakan apapun, dia sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

###

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memicingkan mata berusaha untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan sinar di ruangan itu. Dia memandangi seisi ruangan yang berwarna putih sampai dia menemukan sosok yeojya yang duduk menelungkupkan wajah di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk dan seketika itu juga mengaduh kesakitan.

Yoona langsung terbangun karena suaranya. "Yunho-ah, jangan bergerak dulu." ujarnya dengan khawatir.

"Ini…"

"Ini rumah sakit. Aku dan Junsu yang membawamu ke sini."

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini? Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Yoona menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Yunho-ah. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum kondisimu stabil. Nanti kau akan difoto rontgen untuk memastikan tulangmu tidak ada yang patah."

"Tidak usah terlalu khawatir padaku, ne?"

"Yunho-ah, tolong jangan membantah lagi. Kau terluka parah gara-gara aku. Mana aku bisa tenang melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Kalau memang tulangmu baik-baik saja, mungkin besok kau bisa pulang."

"Tapi…" Yunho tidak sempat meneruskan ucapannya karena bibir Yoona sudah menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak tidak mengira Yoona akan melakukan itu. Beberapa saat lamanya dia terdiam tidak kuasa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Semenit kemudian Yoona melepaskan ciumannya dari Yunho. "Mianhae. Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, ne? Kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan menjagamu." ujarnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

Wajah Yunho memerah. Mulutnya terkunci, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya memandangi Yoona dengan salah tingkah.

"Umm… Junsu di mana?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Dia sedang mengurus administrasi. Sebentar lagi dia kembali."

"Mianhae, noona. Aku sudah membuat kalian cemas dan repot. Aku memang tidak berguna." ujar Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi, Yunho-ah. Akulah yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Waktu tahu aku dalam bahaya, kau langsung mencariku tanpa pikir panjang. Kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keselamatanmu sendiri. Aku… Aku berhutang padamu, Yunho-ah."

"Yunho-ah, syukurlah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga." kata Junsu begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Dia tersenyum lega sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, huh?"

"Appo…" Yunho mengaduh kesakitan karena Junsu menepuk bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah. Mianhae." Junsu terkejut lalu mengusap pelan pundak Yunho. "Kau harus menunggu foto rontgen supaya dokter bisa tahu kondisi tulangmu, jadi untuk sementara kau istirahat dulu di sini. Arasseo?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Arasseo, arasseo. Aku bukan orang tua, jadi tidak usah mengatakan itu padaku berkali-kali. Kalau disuruh menunggu, kajja, akan kutunggu dengan sabar di sini."

Junsu dan Yoona hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho.

###

Yunho duduk di sofa apartemennya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia kembali dari rumah sakit. Dia menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Junsu-ah, kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

"Semalam aku sempat tidur sebentar. Lagipula di sini aku kan bisa istirahat sambil menjagamu. Kalau perlu apa-apa, kau panggil saja aku ne?"

"Gomawo, Junsu-ah." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Umm… apa benar kau yang memanggil polisi itu, Junsu-ah? Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana kau bisa ada di situ?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Semalam aku mau ke sini. Dari jauh aku melihatmu pergi tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak tahu kau mau ke mana dan apa yang akan kaulakukan. Itu membuatku khawatir jadi diam-diam aku mengikutimu sampai ke sana. Aku kaget melihatmu dipukuli tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi aku memilih untuk memanggil polisi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu.

Junsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh emosi. "Jahat sekali Siwon itu. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua. Dia tahu kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan Yoona disakiti. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan Yoona untuk memanggilmu ke sana lalu memukulimu?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Polisi juga sudah menangkap mereka, kan."

"Mengajak teman-temannya mengeroyok seseorang. Mereka benar-benar pengecut yang tidak tahu malu."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap lengan Junsu untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah. Aku bersyukur waktu itu kau sempat melihatku. Kau datang pada saat yang tepat sekali. Lalu kenapa kau malam-malam mencariku?"

"Umm... wajahmu nampak pucat seharian kemarin, Yunho. Aku khawatir jadi aku ke sini ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Seketika air muka Yunho berubah mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau memang banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa panggil aku. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kita sahabat, kan."

Yunho memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Junsu-ah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan serius. "Yunho-ah, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi… diantara kau dan Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. Ingatan tentang kejadian sore itu muncul lagi di pikirannya. Dia terdiam dan merasa gelisah.

"Yunho-ah, aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi aku ingin memastikannya."

"Haha… Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Junsu? Kau terlalu berlebihan. Memang ada apa denganku dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho tertawa, sekuat tenaga berusaha supaya Junsu tidak mencurigainya.

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak mau kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kecuali kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

"Sungguh. Kenapa aku harus membohongimu? Aku heran kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir ada masalah diantara aku dengannya?"

Junsu menatap dalam mata Yunho mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada kebohongan di sana. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Yunho, kalau ada yang kaupikirkan, kau bebas menceritakannya padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan."

Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Junsu. "Ne. Gomawo, Junsu-ah." Dia memutar otak berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku lapar sekarang. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau bisa memasak. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun membuatkanku makanan?"

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Kajja. Hari ini aku akan memasak untuk sahabatku yang manja. Kulihat dulu apa yang ada di kulkasmu ne?" ujarnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Junsu tidak mendesaknya lagi untuk bercerita.

Sore itu Yoona datang ke apartemen Yunho. "Junsu-ah, aku datang menggantikanmu menjaga Yunho. Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

"Kajja. Aku juga sudah mau pulang, kok. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah ne?"

Kali ini Yunho yang tersedak dengan minumannya mendengar kata-kata Junsu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Junsu hanya menyeringai sambil memandang mereka bergantian. "Ani. Aku pulang dulu, Yunho-ah. Sampai bertemu besok ne?" kata Junsu lalu berjalan keluar.

Yunho dan Yoona berpandangan sejenak. Mendadak suasana canggung muncul diantara mereka. Entah berapa lama mereka diam. Masing-masing sibuk mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Umm… mianhae, noona. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Yoona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Lagi-lagi kau terluka gara-gara aku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya Siwon tega melakukan itu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa menyekapmu?"

"Waktu itu dia bilang mau mengajakku keluar. Tentu saja aku tidak curiga. Tapi ternyata dia membawaku ke tempat itu. Aku kaget waktu dia tiba-tiba saja mengikatku. Aku takut sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya sampai dia mengambil ponselku dan meneleponmu. Ternyata dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk memancingmu keluar. Mianhae… untuk semua kesulitan yang sudah kuperbuat untukmu." Mata Yoona mulai basah. Setitik air mata menetes ke pipinya.

Yunho tertegun menatap wajah Yoona. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat tangannya mengusap air mata Yoona. "Noona…"

Yoona menatap Yunho dengan canggung. "Umm… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Umm… bi-bisakah kau tidak memanggilku noona lagi?" tanya Yoona dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Yunho menatap Yoona dengan wajah memerah. "M-maksudmu...?"

"A-aku... aku tidak mau mendengarmu memanggilku noona lagi. Karena, aku... aku..."

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Yoona. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Yoona memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas dari Yunho. "Umm… kalau kau keberatan, lupakan…"

"Yoona… -ah..." ujar Yunho perlahan.

Yoona terkejut lalu kembali memandang Yunho dengan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yoona-ah… Apa kau keberatan kupanggil seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Yoona dalam-dalam.

Seketika air mata Yoona mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. "Ani. Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Dia memeluk Yunho, membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja itu. Yunho terkejut dengan tindakan Yoona, tapi kemudian hatinya mulai menghangat.

"Saranghae…" bisik Yoona lirih tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang ramping Yoona. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yoona mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, walaupun dulu Junsu juga sudah mencoba meyakinkannya. Dia tidak mau lagi memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Yoona dengan Siwon selama ini. Yang terpenting sekarang mereka bisa bersama. Dan dia tidak mau lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam terhadap yeojya itu. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan menikmati saat-saat itu, saat yang sudah dia nantikan sejak lama.

###

Waa... jeongmal mianhae, chingudeul. krn critanya hrs sprti ini dulu. tp ga brtahan lama, kok. saya janji, deh. hehe... chingudeul harap brsabar ne ^^. NCan nya cm mimpi doang, mian ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul ^^... di hr prtama th 2013 saya mau ngucapin met taon baru. smoga kita smua & keluarga slalu diberi kesehatan, kesuksesan, & kebahagiaan. tetep smangat & slalu berusaha lakukan yg trbaik apapun yg sdg kita krjakan. AKTF for uri DBSK, hope they will back as 5 soon ^^. btw kontrak HoMin hbs taon ini kan, ya? CMIIW, hehe...

Mian krn edisi kmrn isinya cm yunpa & yoona. hehe... saya yg nulis jg ga rela sbnrnya tp skenario yg ada di kepala saya ky gt ~plak~. tp tenang aja ne krn yoona cm pelampiasan doang kok, wkwk... lanjut aja, ya :D.

###

Pagi itu Yunho berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupun Junsu dan Yoona sudah berusaha melarangnya, dia tetap bersikeras. Dia tidak mau hanya menghabiskan waktu tidur di apartemen dan meninggalkan pelajaran. Beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya terkejut melihat wajah dan tubuhnya yang memar.

"Yunho-ah, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara itu. Dia melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arahnya dengan khawatir. Dia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Jaejoong-ah."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka seperti ini. Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangan mengusap wajah Yunho.

Yunho terkesiap, refleks dia menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dengan halus. "Minggu lalu aku bertemu beberapa preman. Tapi mereka sudah ditangkap sekarang. Aku juga sudah berobat."

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan sampai mereka memukulimu, huh? Ayo duduk di sebelahku." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho lalu berjalan ke kursinya.

Yunho menurut saja mengikuti namja cantik itu. Junsu memperhatikan mereka dari kursinya. Dia masih merasa heran dengan sikap Yunho walaupun Yunho sudah mengatakan tidak ada masalah diantara mereka. Sementara itu Yoochun menatap mereka dengan sorot mata penuh emosi.

"Ayo kita keluar, Yunho-ah." ajak Jaejoong pada jam istirahat.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. Dia ingat janjinya pada Yoona untuk datang ke ruang kesehatan dan makan siang bersama. "Umm.. Mianhae, Jae-ah. Aku… Aku ada keperluan." jawab Yunho.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat. "Umm... Aku... mau bertemu... dengan Yoona."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae?"

Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Umm... aku..."

"Kalau masalah lukamu, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan merawatmu mulai hari ini." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo, Yunho-ah. Aku sudah lapar."

"Tapi aku sudah janji..."

"Sms saja dia dan bilang kalau kau tidak jadi ke sana. Beres, kan?" Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik Yunho keluar.

Yunho tidak kuasa membantah Jaejoong dan mengikuti langkah namja itu. Junsu memperhatikan mereka, semakin curiga dan bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi.

"Yunho-ah, ayo kuantar pulang." ujar Jaejoong saat bel usai sekolah berbunyi.

"Umm... Aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yunho.

Di dekat pintu gerbang Yunho melihat Yoona. Semakin dekat langkah mereka ke arah Yoona dia semakin merasa gelisah. Yoona segera menyadari keberadaannya. Sorot mata yeojya itu ketika menatapnya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Dia menunduk dan berjalan cepat berpura-pura tidak melihat yeojya itu.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Yoona ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya melewatinya. Yunho berhenti dan seketika menjadi gelisah.

"Kenapa tadi..."

"Yoona-ah... Mi-mianhae, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok ne?" ujar Yunho cepat-cepat sebelum Yoona menyelesaikan kata-katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yoona.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar cara Yunho menyebut Yoona. Dia segera berlari menyusul Yunho.

"Yoona-ah... Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik setibanya mereka di apartemen Yunho. Yunho diam saja tidak merespon pertanyaan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar. Dia berpikir dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka. Dia berharap dengan cara itu Jaejoong akan melepaskannya.

"Kami... Umm... Kami resmi pacaran sekarang." jawab Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dia memang berpikir Yunho dan Yoona saling mencintai tapi tidak mengira mereka akan melangkah sejauh ini. Dia tertawa. "Haha... Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia lebih pantas menjadi noona mu, Yunho-ah."

"Aku... Aku mencintainya, Jae-ah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho.

"N-ne."

Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Haha.. Sudah kuduga diantara kalian pasti ada apa-apa. Ternyata benar seleramu adalah yeojya yang lebih tua darimu. Wae? Karena kau memerlukan seseorang yang matang dan berpengalaman supaya bisa memuaskanmu, huh?"

Seketika emosi Yunho tersulut. "Jangan bicara tentang Yoona dengan mulut kotormu! Yoona yeojya baik-baik, tidak sepertimu! Kelakuanmu rendah! Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur!" bentaknya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan berapi-api. Dia sudah sering mendengar teman-teman menyebutnya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk itu. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan mereka. Tapi mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho entah kenapa membuat hatinya sakit. Dan baru pertama kali ini Yunho membentaknya sekasar itu, hanya demi membela Yoona? Apa yeojya sialan itu begitu berartinya bagi Yunho?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?! Apa kau lupa dengan kejadian minggu lalu? Apa kaupikir kelakuanmu tidak rendah?!" Dia balas berteriak.

Yunho tersentak dan menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah memucat. Ingatan tentang kejadian itu muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau yang memulai duluan, Jae." sahutnya berusaha membela diri.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan aku? Salahkan saja dirimu yang begitu mudahnya terpancing hanya karena sentuhan kecil. Kalau kau memang tidak mau, kau bisa saja mendorongku waktu itu. Tapi apa yang kaulakukan? Kau yang memanfaatkan kesempatan meraba-raba tubuhku!"

Mulut Yunho terkunci, tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan. Karena dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu memang benar.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya." sahut Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

"Mwo?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa perlu kuulangi? Aku minta kau putuskan hubunganmu dengannya."

"Andwae! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku seperti itu? Kami saling mencintai. Kenapa aku harus memutuskannya?"

"Karena aku yang menyuruhmu jadi kau harus menuruti perkataanku."

"Memang siapa kau bisa menyuruhku seenaknya? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" teriak Yunho sengit.

"Aku tidak berhak mengaturmu? Yunho-ah, kuharap kau bisa berpikir panjang. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Junsu tahu perbuatan rendah apa yang sudah kaulakukan terhadapku, hum?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. "Yunho-ah, kau orang yang pandai, tentu kau paham benar maksudku."

Yunho menatap namja cantik itu dengan gelisah. Nada suara yang penuh ancaman itu kembali menimbulkan perasaan takutnya. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Ayo sekarang buka bajumu. Akan kuobati lukamu." lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku…"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekali lagi, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum melepaskan bajunya memperlihatkan kulitnya yang penuh luka. Dia merasakan perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati lukanya. Sepertinya dia melihat sorot yang terkejut sekaligus khawatir dari mata Jaejoong. Apa penglihatannya tidak salah? Mendadak wajahnya memanas melihat cara Jaejoong menatap tubuhnya. Dia yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah ketika namja cantik itu mengoleskan obat dengan hati-hati ke punggungnya.

###

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dan seketika membelalakkan mata ketika membaca nama di layar. Dia menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Yo-yoboseyo."

"Yunho-ah." Terdengar suara halus dari seberang sana.

"Yoona-ah." panggil Yunho dengan gelisah.

"Umm... Kenapa tadi kau tidak datang?" tanya Yoona langsung dan mengejutkan Yunho.

Yunho sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan ini tapi tetap saja dia gugup. "Umm... Mianhae... Tadi... Tadi kami ada tugas mendadak yang harus segera dikumpulkan." jawabnya berbohong.

Terdengar suara tawa Yoona yang dipaksakan. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah membuatkan masakan istimewa untukmu. Aku sudah membayangkan kau akan mencoba dan berpendapat mengenai masakanku."

Yunho terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengecewakan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu. "Mianhae." ujarnya lirih.

"Dan tadi waktu kita berpapasan sepulang sekolah, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Mwo? Ani. Tadi aku terburu-buru, umm... ada temanku yang mau datang jadi aku harus segera membereskan apartemenku."

"Oh…"

Beberapa saat kesunyian meliputi mereka. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat ucapan Jaejoong tadi siang. Dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan. "Umm... Yoona-ah..."

"Wae?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Umm... mianhae. Hari-hari ini tugasku padat. Jadi mungkin aku belum bisa menemuimu. Jeongmal mianhae." Dalam hatinya dia memaki dirinya yang membohongi Yoona lagi.

"Ooh..." Terdengar nada kecewa dari suara itu. Nada yang membuat hati Yunho terasa sakit.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak sibuk, aku akan menghubungimu ne?"

"... Arasseo." ujar Yoona lemah. "Kutunggu kabar darimu, Yunho-ah." lanjutnya lalu menutup telepon.

Yunho menekan dadanya yang sesak. Sudah berapa kali dia menyakiti Yoona hari ini?

Yunho POV

Kubaringkan kepalaku yang terasa pening di tempat tidur. Dadaku masih sakit setiap mengingat kejadian hari ini. Sorot mata Yoona, nada suaranya yang penuh sakit hati membuatku ingin menghantam diriku sendiri sampai hancur. Tidak pernah terbersit di pikiranku untuk melukai Yoona seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena perbuatan terkutukku, hubunganku dengan Yoona pasti baik-baik saja sekarang. Jaejoong yang kejam. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku melakukan itu? Aku baru saja menyadari perasaan Yoona dan juga perasaanku sendiri. Ini adalah awal dari kebersamaan kami.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami yang baru beberapa hari? Bagaimana aku tega mengatakan itu padanya? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia dibuat sakit hati oleh Siwon. Aku yakin sampai sekarang pun dia masih berusaha melupakannya. Tapi kini aku, pacarnya sendiri yang membuat lukanya semakin dalam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Kurasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan yeojya sebaik dia. Aku benar-benar bingung. Saat ini yang terpikir olehku hanyalah mencoba menghindarinya.

###

"Yunho-ah, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Junsu yang malam itu berada di apartemen Yunho.

"Ani. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Yunho-ah, tadi aku bertemu Yoona. Dia bilang kalau beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah jadi tidak bisa menemuinya."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan menulisnya. Dia menyibukkan dirinya berharap Junsu tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh padanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindari Yoona, Yunho?"

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. "Ani. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau..."

"Kita ada beberapa kelas bersama dan aku tahu pasti songsaengnim sedang tidak memberi kita banyak tugas. Kenapa kau membohonginya?"

"Aku..." Yunho begitu gelisah dan kebingungan mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Yunho-ah, jujurlah padaku sekarang. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersentak dan memandang Junsu. Kelihatannya Junsu mulai curiga pada mereka. "Ani. Kami tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Bukankah kau sudah pernah menanyakan ini?"

"Kulihat dia selalu menempel padamu akhir-akhir ini, dan juga wajahmu yang tertekan setiap kau bersamanya. Kalau kau keberatan pergi dengannya, kau bisa menolak kan. Tapi kenapa sepertinya kau selalu saja menuruti kemauannya?"

Wajah Yunho memucat. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Junsu.

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Kau seperti orang yang terintimidasi, Yunho-ah."

"Ani. Bisa-bisanya kau..."

"Yunho-ah, aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Tolong jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku ne?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Kami baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku ne?"

"Lihat mataku, Yunho-ah." Mendengar nada suara Junsu yang penuh keseriusan membuat Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benarkah tidak ada masalah apa-apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap mata Yunho dalam.

Yunho menatap Junsu lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ani. Kau tenang saja ne?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya yang berat. Dia yakin Yunho berbohong tapi dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membujuk Yunho supaya mau bercerita. Dia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti Yunho mau jujur padanya.

###

Yunho berjalan dengan lemah di kegelapan malam. Dia teringat setiap perkataan Junsu. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau membohongi Junsu tapi dia juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa akhirnya dia jatuh ke perangkap Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau semua yang dikatakan Junsu tentang Jaejoong itu memang benar. Tapi seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha menutupi, apapun yang dia katakan sepertinya tidak membuat Junsu percaya padanya. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersahabat. Junsu sudah cukup memahami jalan pikiran dan perasaannya. Dia bimbang dan terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia sebaiknya berterus terang pada Junsu dan mengakui kekalahannya?

Dia menoleh ke sebuah pub yang sedang dilewatinya. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan masuk ke pub itu. Dia tidak percaya dia akan mendatangi tempat semacam itu lagi tapi saat itu dia benar-benar perlu menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Satu gelas saja dirasa cukup baginya.

Dia duduk di bar dan memesan segelas bir. Begitu minumannya tiba, dia langsung menenggaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Dia mengernyit merasakan pahitnya minuman itu di kerongkongannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di meja panjang itu. Dengan segera dia merasakan efek bir itu tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia perlu sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiran dan baginya ini adalah cara yang tepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia melihat beberapa pasangan duduk sambil bercanda di sofa-sofa di pinggir pub. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang familiar baginya. Tanpa disadarinya dia mulai mendekati sosok yang sedang bermesraan dengan seorang namja itu. Semakin lama dia merasakan dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menarik tangan namja cantik itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho sambil menatapnya tajam.

Jaejoong terkejut, dia tidak mengira akan bertemu Yunho di tempat itu. Namja di sebelahnya seketika itu juga berdiri dan memandang berapi-api ke arah Yunho yang sudah lancang mengganggu acara mereka. Yunho balas menatap namja itu dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Mereka saling melayangkan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk.

"Kau pikir siapa kau ini?!" Dia menarik krah Yunho dan melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi sebelum tinju itu mengenai wajah Yunho, Jaejoong menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

"Jae-ah..." Namja itu menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Jangan, Donghae-ah. Dia teman sekolahku."

"Tapi dia sudah berani mengganggu kita. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

"Sudahlah. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu ne?"

"Tapi..."

"Sampai nanti, Donghae-ah." ujar Jaejoong lalu menarik Yunho pergi.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang sepi, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau di sini, dan apa yang kaulakukan bersama orang itu? Jae-ah, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku? Kau bilang kau tidak akan menggoda orang lain lagi, kan."

"Yah, bukankah aku selalu memegang janjiku? Aku tidak pernah lagi menggoda teman kita."

"Tapi apa yang kaulakukan barusan?"

"Yunho-ah, aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak menggoda teman sekolah kita. Kau tidak bilang kalau aku tidak boleh bersama orang dari sekolah lain. Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah aku dekat dengannya, kan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Maksudku adalah kau tidak boleh sembarangan menggoda orang lain, bukan hanya teman kita saja! Apa kau memang tidak mengerti ucapanku?!" teriak Yunho sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Bukan aku yang mendekati mereka. Mereka yang mendekatiku. Aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka. Aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan mereka." sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa mereka hanya mengincar tubuhmu? Bukan karena perasaan cinta. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu perbuatan yang seharusnya kaulakukan dengan orang yang kaucintai? Aku tanya kau sekarang, apa kau mencintai mereka?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Cinta? Sudah jelas aku mencintai mereka. Aku mencintai cara mereka menyentuhku, cara mereka menciumku. Mereka bisa membuatku bergairah. Itu perasaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Bukankah kau juga sudah pernah merasakannya?"

Wajah Yunho seketika memerah. "Semua yang kaukatakan itu sama sekali bukan cinta. Cinta itu tumbuh dari hati, bukan dari cara mereka menyentuhmu. Dan cinta itu hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang."

"Haha... Kau jangan sok tahu, Jung Yunho. Seolah-olah kau berpengalaman saja. Lagipula apapun yang kulakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan. Kenapa kau begitu datang langsung mengganggu kami?"

"Aku..."

"Kau cemburu, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Mata Yunho terbelalak menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau mengikutiku ke pub ini karena mau mengawasiku. Dan waktu kau melihatku dekat dengan orang lain, kau marah dan mencoba memisahkan kami. Kau tidak mau melihatku bermesraan dengan orang lain. Karena kau ingin aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu. Benar, kan?"

Yunho terkejut dan menggeleng. "Ani. Aku hanya berniat baik. Aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu..."

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, Yunho-ah. Akui saja itu."

Yunho sangat gelisah, merasa terpojok dengan kata-kata itu. "Kau benar-benar sakit, Jae. Aku hanya mau memberimu peringatan. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, jangan berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. A-aku mau pulang dulu." Dia berjalan keluar pub. Saat itu dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain menghindari Jaejoong. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba dia ditarik masuk ke suatu ruangan.

###

Kajja. smoga edisi ini ga mengecewakan, qiqi... ga ada yg benci sm jaema, kan ^^? kl ada yg kecewa, saya nangis aja dah ~abaikan~ LOL. saya tggu review chingudeul skalian. gomawo :D.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong :D. salam kenal sm chingudeul readers baru. jeongmal gomawo udh nyempetin baca ff gaje ini. & bwt readers lama yg msh setia nemeni saya ^^.

Mgkn ada sbagian chingudeul yg rada bingung sm karakter tokoh dsni. mian krn saya br ke 2 kali nyoba bkin ff jd mgkn saya rada susah ngungkapin apa yg ada di pikiran saya ke dlm tulisan ~ngomong apa, sih~ hehe... saya bkl coba perinci di bbrp chap ini. dsni yunpa emg plinplan & nyebelin bgt, hehe... kl jaema jd serendah itu krn emg ada alasan di blknya. ttg junsu bsk jg bkl saya bahas. jd ini bkl jd ff yg rada panjang. saya brharap chingudeul ga pd bosan ne :).

Oh, ya. saya milih yoona jd kandidat (?) saingannya jaema krn mnrt saya dia yeojya paling cantek di SNSD ~alasan macam apa ini, abaikan~ LOL.

Curcolnya udahan dulu ne, chingudeul ^^.

###

Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa. Belum sempat dia bergerak, Jaejoong sudah duduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua kaki melingkari pinggulnya. Yunho terkesiap dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Sebelum dia sadar, Jaejoong sudah menciumnya dengan agresif. Yunho membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan ini terhadapnya. Sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Kali ini bibir Jaejoong menyerang bibir Yunho dengan ganas tanpa memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bernafas. Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan menarik Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yunho berusaha keras melepaskan diri tapi tenaga Jaejoong terlalu kuat baginya.

Beberapa menit lamanya bibir Jaejoong bermain-main dengan bibir Yunho. Perlahan bibir itu mulai turun menyusuri leher Yunho. Yunho yang sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi perlakuan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Dia memejamkan matanya mendengarkan suara nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang. Dia merasa tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Jaejoong. Semakin lama gerakan Jaejoong semakin agresif. Perlahan suatu perasaan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul setiap dia berdekatan dengan Jaejoong seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong, lalu terus menelusuri punggungnya. Dia menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat seakan tubuh mereka belum cukup menempel. Perlahan tangannya yang tak terkendali mulai menyusup ke dalam kaus Jaejoong, meraba kulit halusnya. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di sofa ketika dia merasakan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Yunho membuka matanya sambil terengah-engah menatap Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Wajah Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya terlihat tersenyum menggoda.

"Bagaimana, Yunho-ah? Kelihatannya kau begitu menikmatinya."

Seketika Yunho tersadar dan mendorong Jaejoong. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya gemetar. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyum menggodanya. "Aku hanya mau membuktikan bahwa kau juga menyukai sentuhanku. Kau sebenarnya juga menginginkan tubuhku sama seperti mereka."

Yunho tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ani! Kau salah. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang rendah itu."

"Oh, ya? Tapi tindakanmu bertolak belakang dengan perkataanmu. Jadi kau memang ingin kita melakukannya berdua. Iya, kan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho.

"Ani, ani! Kau salah. Aku tidak seperti itu!" teriak Yunho panik sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa-tawa.

###

Yunho POV

Beberapa hari sudah sejak kejadian malam itu tapi aku belum bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan berbuat seperti itu terhadapku. Tapi aku lebih tidak habis pikir dengan reaksiku sendiri. Aku masih mengingat gerakan tanganku yang tidak kalah agresifnya meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Aku sangat marah dan panas saat aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan namja itu. Aku benci dengan sikap namja-namja itu yang meletakkan tangan kotornya pada Jaejoong. Aku juga benci dengan sikap Jaejoong yang begitu senang dengan setiap perbuatan mereka. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang rendah yang memanfaatkan tubuh Jaejoong. Aku benci Jaejoong yang mengingkari janjinya.

Tapi ketika Jaejoong menyentuhku, kenapa selalu muncul perasaan aneh seperti itu? Aku begitu bergairah, aku begitu ingin merasakan tubuhnya. Aku sangat menyukai setiap sentuhannya. Walau aku sudah mencoba menyangkalnya mati-matian, tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Apa Jaejoong memang benar, bahwa aku sama saja dengan mereka? Bahwa aku cemburu karena aku menginginkan tubuhnya untuk diriku sendiri? Benarkah aku serendah itu?

Andwae! Aku ingat waktu itu aku minum segelas penuh bir. Aku tidak pernah minum minuman semacam itu jadi aku tidak terbiasa. Pasti karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya di tempat itu. Masalah Yoona belum beres, sekarang ditambah masalah Jaejoong. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah rasanya.

End of POV

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya segera setelah dia mendengar bunyi bel.

"Junsu-ah..." sapanya lemah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yunho-ah…" Junsu memandang Yunho penuh rasa simpati.

Yunho menghela nafasnya yang berat sebelum mempersilakan Junsu masuk. Dia langsung tahu apa tujuan Junsu mendatanginya.

Junsu menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin. "Yunho-ah, kulihat kau benar-benar depresi dan putus asa. Aku khawatir padamu."

Yunho balas menatap Junsu dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan kosong.

Junsu duduk di sebelah Yunho dan memegang pundaknya. "Yunho-ah, kita bersahabat kan. Kalau kau memang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya. Aku akan bahagia kalau kau mau berbagi masalahmu denganku. Dengan begitu bebanmu akan berkurang. Percayalah padaku, Yunho-ah."

Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya. Junsu memang benar. Tidak seharusnya dia menyembunyikan apapun dari Junsu. Dia sadar dia perlu seseorang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku... Aku sudah melakukan dosa besar."

Junsu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Tapi dia tetap memperhatikan Yunho dengan serius.

"Aku... Aku mencium Jaejoong…" ujar Yunho gemetar.

Junsu terbelalak menatap Yunho. "M-mwo? Bagaimana bisa, Yunho-ah?"

"Waktu itu... Waktu itu dia mengusap pundakku dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Lalu entah bagaimana perasaan aneh itu muncul. Mendadak aku begitu ingin merasakan bibirnya dan aku langsung balas menciumnya berkali-kali."

Junsu terdiam sambil terus menatap Yunho. Selama beberapa saat pandangannya berapi-api dan kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Bukan itu saja! Aku juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraba-raba tubuhnya. Waktu itu aku merasakan nafsuku yang begitu tinggi sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan." Yunho tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang meninggi ketika menceritakan hal memalukan itu. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"… Se-seberapa jauh kalian melakukannya?" tanya Junsu dengan suara gemetar.

"Sebatas apa yang kuceritakan padamu. Tapi itu membuatku tidak tenang. Aku gelisah sepanjang hari dan malam sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak bisa lagi fokus dengan pelajaranku, dengan pekerjaan rumahku, dengan semuanya." Rasa malu dan bersalah semakin memenuhi dada Yunho sampai-sampai dia tidak berani memandang Junsu.

"Dan itu sudah terjadi dua kali. Itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa sanggup kukendalikan. Junsu-ah, aku orang yang rendah! Sama seperti orang-orang yang menikmati tubuh Jaejoong itu. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku sama rendahnya dengan mereka!" Yunho berteriak-teriak tanpa bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi, hingga tidak menyadari adanya perubahan pada raut wajah Junsu.

Junsu menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap-usap pundak Yunho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau benar. Semua yang kaukatakan dulu memang benar. Kau sudah bilang bahwa dia berbahaya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mempercayaimu? Aku orang yang rendah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menghadapimu seperti dulu. Kau pasti jijik padaku. Aku tahu itu."

"Jaejoong yang lebih dulu menggodamu. Kau tidak bersalah, Yunho-ah. Itu semua kesalahannya."

"Ani. Aku bersalah karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi temanmu." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan.

Junsu memegang kedua pundak Yunho. "Yunho-ah, sekarang kau dengarkan aku. Kau tidak bersalah. Kau bukan orang yang rendah. Kau hanyalah korban dari kelicikannya. Jadi kau jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Yunho-ah. Siapa bilang kau tidak pantas menjadi temanku?"

"Kau masih mau menjadi temanku, sesudah kau mendengar semua yang kuceritakan ini? Kau tidak menganggapku rendah seperti mereka yang tidur dengan Jaejoong?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yunho-ah. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu dan mendukungmu."

Yunho memandang sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gomawo, Junsu-ah. Aku… Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadi sahabatmu."

Junsu tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap pundak Yunho.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti. Setiap kali aku berdekatan dengannya, selalu muncul perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Perasaan yang membuatku muak dengan diriku sendiri."

"Yunho-ah, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Jaejoong itu punya segala cara untuk menggoda orang supaya jatuh ke pelukannya. Dia memang ahli di bidang itu, Yunho-ah. Jadi kau tidak perlu berlarut-larut membenci dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku takut dia akan menceritakannya pada semua orang. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan semua yang dia suruh. Tidak ada jalan lain. Aku tidak mau mereka memandang rendah diriku. Dia juga mengancamku supaya memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yoona. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Karena itu aku menghindari Yoona sampai saat ini."

"Mwo? Jadi dia biang keladi semua ini? Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Besok aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Junsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah semakin rumit. Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam masalah ini, Junsu-ah."

"Tapi kau sahabatku, Yunho. Tentu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku tidak mau kau terus-menerus diintimidasi olehnya."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Aku sudah sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Sekarang bebanku sudah jauh berkurang. Gomawo, Junsu-ah."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka makan bersama. Yunho hanya diam dan pandangannya menerawang. Junsu mengira-ngira apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Waktu itu aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang namja di pub."

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan mulut menganga. "Yunho… Kau… ke pub? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho memandang Junsu dengan sorot malu sekaligus menyesal. "Umm… Aku… Waktu itu kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kebetulan aku melewati sebuah pub, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah masuk ke sana."

Tidak mendengar respon dari Junsu, Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya. "Entah apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Langsung saja kutarik tangannya yang sedang memeluk namja itu. Aku muak melihat cara namja itu menciumnya. Aku benci karena dia melanggar janji kami untuk tidak menggoda orang lain lagi."

Junsu tertegun mendengar cerita Yunho. Dia menghela nafasnya, merasakan sakit yang mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Yunho-ah, mulai besok kau jauhi dia ne? Jangan pedulikan ancamannya. Kalaupun dia bercerita ke teman-teman, itu bukan masalah. Setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan. Aku, kau, ataupun semua orang bisa melakukan itu. Saat kau mencium dan menyentuhnya, itu saat kau khilaf. Yang terpenting adalah kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Ani."

"Eh?" Junsu memandang Yunho bingung.

"Aku masih ingin berteman dengannya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"Mwo?" Mata Junsu terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Yunho menatap Junsu dengan serius. "Junsu-ah, aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk berteman dengannya. Sebisa mungkin akan kupenuhi janjiku itu."

"Yunho-ah, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kaukatakan? Sekarang kau sudah sadar kalau dia sangat berbahaya. Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya kalau kau dekat dengannya. Dia juga tidak memenuhi janjinya. Lalu kenapa kau harus terus memegang janji itu? Aku… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Yunho-ah."

"Seorang namja yang baik akan selalu memegang janjinya walau dalam masalah seberat apapun. Aku tahu dia sangat berbahaya. Perbuatannya benar-benar di luar batas kewajaran. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih merasa dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Dia bukan orang yang tidak mempunyai hati. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia pasti masih punya perasaan. Lagipula apa kau tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

Junsu hanya diam tertegun memandang Yunho.

"Kuakui aku sangat takut padanya. Aku sudah dua kali masuk perangkapnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lain kali. Apakah aku masih bisa mempertahankan diriku atau tidak. Aku takut dia akan menghancurkanku sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi keinginanku untuk mengenalnya jauh lebih besar daripada ketakutanku. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang seperti itu? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

Tidak mendapat respon dari Junsu, Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku bodoh dan gila. Tapi inilah yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang dia. Aku ingin belajar mengenalnya lebih dekat, aku ingin berusaha mengerti dia. Aku tahu ini hal yang sangat sulit. Tapi aku tetap ingin mencobanya, Junsu-ah."

Junsu menghela nafasnya yang berat. "Kau sudah yakin dengan apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kau tidak takut menyesal nantinya?"

"Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, padahal hatiku dipenuhi penasaran seperti ini. Kau memang benar. Tidak ada gunanya terus ketakutan. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi apakah dia akan menceritakannya pada semua orang. Aku yakin mereka akan percaya padaku. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah dia. Aku ingin melihatnya berubah, karena aku… aku peduli padanya."

Junsu kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Yunho. "Yunho-ah, apapun yang akan kaulakukan, aku pasti akan terus ada di sampingmu. Kau tenang saja ne?"

Yunho terharu dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. Segera dia memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat. "Terimakasih atas pengertianmu. Terimakasih karena kau selalu di dekatku ketika aku jatuh. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Junsu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Yunho. Dalam hatinya dia kagum pada sahabatnya ini. Sejujurnya tidak pernah tebersit di pikirannya kenapa Jaejoong bisa mempunyai kebiasaan serendah itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa Jaejoong itu iblis yang harus dijauhinya. Tapi pemikiran Yunho benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Pemikiran yang jauh, yang keluar dari hati yang tulus. Pemikiran yang membuat Junsu bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap Jaejoong.

'Apakah kau mencintainya, Yunho-ah?' Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

###

"Yunho, apa kau bisa membantu saya?"

Yunho mendekati gurunya. "Ne. Ada perlu apa, songsaengnim?"

"Hari ini Jaejoong tidak masuk. Padahal ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Apa kau bisa mengantarkan lembar soal ini ke rumahnya?" tanya gurunya lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Yunho.

Yunho tertegun memandang gurunya. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum dia menerima soal itu.

"Tapi saya tidak tahu di mana rumahnya, songsaengnim."

Sang guru mengerutkan alisnya. "Oh, saya pikir kau sudah pernah ke rumahnya, karena saya lihat kalian cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah kau pergi dulu ke ruang administrasi sekolah dan mencatat alamatnya ne?"

"Ne." Yunho membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali ke kelas.

Sepulang sekolah Yunho dan Junsu keluar kelas bersama.

"Junsu-ah, aku harus ke rumah Jaejoong sekarang."

Junsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hari ini Jaejoong tidak masuk. Tadi songsaengnim memintaku untuk mengantarkan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok padanya."

"Tapi kenapa songsaengnim menyuruhmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kebetulan tadi aku ke ruang guru."

Junsu ragu-ragu sejenak. "Apa kau yakin mau ke sana?"

"Wae?"

"Aku takut dia akan berbuat sesuatu padamu."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudahlah. Jangan terus berpikiran kotor tentangnya. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sekarang aku mau ke kantor administrasi untuk meminta alamatnya."

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah ke rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bagiku aneh sekali mengingat Jaejoong begitu mempesona di mata orang-orang." kata Junsu dengan nada mencemooh.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kajja. Aku pergi dulu ne." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu, Yunho-ah. Aku akan menemanimu ke kantor." teriak Junsu lalu mengejar Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mulai mencari alamat Jaejoong. Beberapa bulan di Seoul sudah cukup baginya untuk menghafal jalan-jalan besar di sana. Dia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak masuk tapi tidak tahu alasannya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena songsaengnim memintanya jadi dia bisa tahu keadaan Jaejoong. Walaupun dia sadar tidak seharusnya dia pergi ke sana. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Jaejoong padanya.

Akhirnya Yunho sampai di rumah Jaejoong. Dia memandang rumah besar itu dengan takjub. Rumah megah di tengah-tengah taman bunga yang indah. Ternyata keluarga Jaejoong benar-benar kaya raya. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum memasuki halaman yang luas itu. Ketakutan yang besar masih menghantuinya. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang yeojya di baliknya.

"Annyeonghasaeyo. Umm... benar di sini rumah Jaejoong-shi?" tanya Yunho dengan formal.

"Ne." Yeojya itu mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Saya Jung Yunho teman sekolahnya. Apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Ne. Silakan masuk, Yunho-shi. Tuan muda Jaejoong sedang sakit. Sebentar saya panggilkan dulu."

"Siapa, Eun Mi?" Tiba-tiba muncul namja dan yeojya setengah baya dari salah satu ruangan. Mereka memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama.

"Ini Jung Yunho-shi, teman tuan muda Jaejoong, Tuan, Nyonya."

Yunho membungkukkan badannya di depan mereka. "Annyeonghasaeyo, Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma. Jung Yunho imnida."

Tuan Kim tersenyum ramah pada Yunho. "Kau teman pertama Jaejoong yang datang ke sini. Saya heran kenapa dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan temannya pada kami. Dia sedang sakit, kau bisa menemuinya di kamar."

"Eh?" Yunho memandang Tuan Kim dengan ragu-ragu.

Tuan Kim menoleh ke istrinya. "Chagi, bisa kau antarkan Yunho-shi ke kamar Joongie?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kajja. Mari saya antarkan ke atas." ujarnya lalu mendahului Yunho berjalan menaiki tangga.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sebelum mengikuti yeojya itu. Dia mulai merasa gelisah sekarang.

Sesampai di kamar Jaejoong, Nyonya Kim mengetuk pintunya. "Joongie, ini ada temanmu datang."

Nyonya Kim masuk dengan Yunho di belakangnya. Di balik pintu dia bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang membelalakkan mata ke arahnya. Dia juga tidak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memar.

"Jaejoong kami sedang sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin. Kajja, saya turun dulu. Jangan sungkan di sini, anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri ne?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata setajam pisau. Yunho merasakan keringat dinginnya keluar melihat Jaejoong menatapnya seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedingin es.

"Aku..." Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan gelisah. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong. "Aku mau menjengukmu. Apa yang terjadi, Jae-ah? Kenapa kau bisa luka-luka begini?" Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. "Bukan urusanmu." sahutnya dengan nada yang masih sama.

Yunho terkejut melihat reaksi Jaejoong. "Kau kecelakaan di mana? Mana saja yang terluka? Apa kau sudah ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku hanya jatuh kemarin. Jangan berpura-pura memasang wajah cemas seperti itu, Yunho-ah. Kau melihatku seperti melihat orang sekarat saja."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku khawatir padamu, Jae-ah."

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu kau membenciku. Kau sebenarnya ingin lari dariku tapi takut karena aku mengancammu, kan? Kau pasti tertawa dalam hati melihatku seperti ini. Kau puas karena kau sebenarnya ingin membalas dendam padaku, kan?"

"Ani! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Jae?!" Yunho merasa emosinya mulai naik mendengar nada sinis Jaejoong sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang meninggi. Dia tidak pernah mengira reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti itu.

"Cih... Sudah, cepat buang wajah polosmu. Aku muak melihatnya. Lagipula siapa yang memberimu izin untuk datang ke sini, huh?"

Yunho menarik nafas dalam untuk menekan emosinya, lalu mengeluarkan lembaran soal dari dalam tasnya. "Lee songsaengnim memintaku menyampaikan ini padamu. Ini tugas yang harus kaukumpulkan besok."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam lalu dengan cepat mengambil kertas-kertas itu. "Ne. Gomawo. Sekarang kau bisa pergi."

"Jae..." Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa Jaejoong mengusirnya? "Jae, apa kau bisa masuk besok pagi? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan..."

"Apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas? Kupikir seharusnya kau ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telinga dan otakmu. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perkataan orang lain, huh?"

Yunho tertegun menelan kata-kata kasar itu. Sejak mereka bertemu sampai sekarang baru pertama kali ini dia mendengar ucapan semacam itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit.

"Aisshh..." Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Aku mau keluar dulu. Kalau nanti aku kembali dan melihatmu masih di sini, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat kasar padamu." sahutnya dingin lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Yunho masih terpaku di kursinya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan Jaejoong padanya. Dia ingat sikap Jaejoong yang sering berubah-ubah tanpa dia tahu sebabnya. Kadang dia bisa bersikap kasar tapi sebentar saja berubah lembut. Lalu sikap manis dan penuh perhatian selama ini, apakah itu semua hanya topeng? Inikah sosok Jaejoong yang sebenarnya? Dia tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah dan tidak suka dengan kedatangannya? Dia hanya ingin menjenguk Jaejoong dan menyampaikan pesan gurunya. Apa salahnya dengan itu? Saat ini perasaan terpukul, khawatir, sekaligus penasaran atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya sejenak melupakan rasa takutnya.

Yunho tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia duduk di tempat yang sama, tapi Jaejoong belum juga kembali. Dia ragu-ragu, apakah sebaiknya dia pulang sekarang? Toh urusannya di rumah itu sudah selesai. Sebenarnya dia berniat membantu Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya tidak menghendaki kedatangannya jadi untuk apa lagi dia di sana? Lagipula tidak seharusnya dia berlama-lama ada di tempat itu.

Yunho keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara beberapa orang dari suatu ruangan. Dari nadanya sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi Yunho tidak mau ambil peduli dengan semua itu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

PRANG!

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia sadar dia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan ini tapi entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berbalik dan segera mencari arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari ruangan yang tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang dia membuka pintunya. Seketika Yunho terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

###

Kajja. kpanjangan ga, nih? mohon tinggalkan reviewnya ne, chingudeul. gomawo :D.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul :D. bwt readers lama & baru, jeongmal kamsahamnida ne. anda smua adalah pemacu smangat saya :). bagi chingudeul yg mgkn gemes liat jaema ngejar2 yunpa trus, skrg saya balik. hadeh... kok jd kejar2an ala India gini, trus kpn pacarannya ~digaplok pk DVD yunjae~ mauuu ^^. krn jaema msh berprasangka buruk sm yunpa. tp cm bntr aja kok acara giniannya, janji. harap bersabar ne :).

Btw kl ada chingudeul yg pny info dmn bs dpt DVD drama Yawang nya yunpa, tolong ksh tau ya. gomawo sbelumnya :D. btw ga sabar jg nungguin rocker cantek kita ngluarin album ^^. jaema mau nyaingin manly nya yunpa, ya? apa bs? hihi... oke, lanjut aja critanya ne :D.

###

Yunho terbelalak melihat Jaejoong bersandar pada lemari dengan tangan berdarah. Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah Nyonya Kim yang sedang mencekik leher anaknya dan mendekatkan pecahan kaca ke wajahnya, siap menggores pipi namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong!" Teriakan Yunho mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Nyonya Kim mundur menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Ommo... Joongie. Bukankah sudah umma katakan berkali-kali padamu agar berhati-hati saat mencuci gelas? Lihat, tanganmu sampai berdarah begini." Nyonya Kim memasang wajah khawatir sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus dan menepis kasar tangan umma nya. Dia berjalan keluar sesudah memberi Yunho tatapan yang tajam. Yunho segera menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

"Jaejoong-ah..." panggil Yunho setibanya mereka di kamar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu supaya cepat pergi dari sini?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

Tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukannya Yunho mendekat dan memegang tangan Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Jae, apa... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku. Ommo... kau berdarah. Kau harus diobati dulu..."

Yunho tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jaejoong sudah mendorongnya dengan kasar. Dia menekan tubuh Yunho diantara pintunya yang tertutup. Yunho terkesiap menatap wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengannya. Nafasnya mulai cepat tidak beraturan.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi juga, aku bisa bersikap kasar." Nada suara Jaejoong terdengar penuh ancaman ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho. Yunho menahan nafas melihat bibir Jaejoong yang semakin dekat ke bibirnya. Dia begitu tegang sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Yunho keluar, lalu mengunci kamarnya.

"Jaejoong, Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tapi usahanya sia-sia. Jaejoong tidak pernah membuka pintunya lagi. Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Setibanya di bawah dia bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim. Dia menatap tajam yeojya itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Oh, itu... itu tadi... Joongie kami sedang mencuci gelas. Dia mau menyiapkan minuman untukmu. Tapi ternyata gelasnya pecah. Dia memang kurang hati-hati." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Saya sudah melihat semuanya. Jelas-jelas tadi anda mau melukai wajahnya, kan?" tanya Yunho. Sorot penuh emosi tergambar jelas di matanya.

Nyonya Kim tersentak, sadar bahwa dia tidak mungkin menutupinya lagi. Seketika itu juga dia tertawa keras. "Haha... Lalu kenapa kalau aku melakukan itu? Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada anakku sendiri. Apa masalahmu?"

Walaupun Yunho melihat kejadian itu tetap saja dia terkejut mendengar pengakuan Nyonya Kim. "Justru karena anda umma nya saya tanya kenapa anda melakukan itu? Kesalahan apa yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga anda harus menghukumnya seperti itu? Anda kejam sekali!"

"Kaupikir siapa kau berani-beraninya mengaturku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi kau tidak berhak mengajariku dalam hal mendidik anak!" bentak Nyonya Kim.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Nyonya Kim begitu kejam terhadap anaknya sendiri.

"Sekarang juga kau pergi dari sini. Kehadiranmu sudah tidak diinginkan lagi. Kau tahu jalan keluar, kan?"

Yunho tidak menyadari seberapa kuat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia sangat benci pada Nyonya Kim yang sudah menyakiti Jaejoong seperti itu. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia menahan emosinya dan keluar dari rumah itu.

###

Yunho POV

Aku tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama aku duduk di kursi belajarku. Sejak tadi aku hanya memandangi buku tulisku tanpa melakukan apapun. Saat ini hanya kejadian siang itu yang memenuhi pikiranku. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam, kata-katanya yang kasar, itu bukan Jaejoong yang kukenal. Jaejoong yang kukenal selama ini sangat lembut dan perhatian. Walaupun dia kadang berbahaya, kadang berteriak padaku, tapi aku merasa dalam hatinya dia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Dia orang yang baik. Dia tidak mungkin berkata sekasar itu padaku.

Perlahan kutelungkupkan kepalaku yang pening di meja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia adalah putra dari keluarga berada. Rumahnya mewah dan indah. Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu appa dan ummanya, aku berpikir mereka adalah keluarga harmonis. Dia memiliki segalanya, orangtua yang baik serta harta yang melimpah. Itu membuatku kagum sekaligus iri padanya. Tapi apa yang kulihat kemudian membuyarkan semua bayanganku. Umma yang tampaknya lembut ternyata tega berbuat kejam padanya. Aku curiga jangan-jangan umma nya yang sudah membuatnya memar. Yang juga membuatku heran adalah saat itu aku tidak melihat sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya. Apa dia tidak khawatir wajahnya terluka?

Sejujurnya perasaanku pada Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar rumit. Selama ini aku takut dengan semua tekanan darinya. Aku benci padanya yang sudah memisahkanku dari Yoona. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri karena tidak mampu menghindarinya. Tapi sekarang, setiap kali aku teringat kejadian itu, saat aku teringat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Betapa ingin aku bisa melindunginya saat itu. Aku tidak mau dia terluka dan menderita. Kenapa aku berpikir kalau seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga itu? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

End of POV

###

Pagi itu setibanya di kelas Yunho menoleh ke kursi Jaejoong. Jaejoong belum juga muncul. Yunho gelisah membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong kemarin sesudah dia pergi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena kurang tidur.

"Pagi, Yunho-ah." Junsu menepuk pundak Yunho dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Pagi, Junsu-ah."

Junsu melihat wajah lelah Yunho. "Yunho-ah, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Yunho menggeleng. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu.

Saat jam istirahat Junsu bertanya lagi. "Yunho-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakan padaku. Apa Jaejoong membuat masalah lagi ketika kau di rumahnya kemarin?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia berpikir dia harus menceritakan ini pada Junsu. Mungkin saja Junsu bisa membantunya, karena saat ini kepalanya begitu penuh dengan berbagai hal membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Junsu-ah, kemarin…"

"Junsu-ah." Tiba-tiba seorang murid mendekati Junsu dengan wajah panik. "Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar di laboratorium? Ada masalah dengan penelitian kita."

"Tapi…" Junsu ragu-ragu sambil menoleh ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Pergilah, Junsu. Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti."

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah. Aku akan segera kembali." ujar Junsu dengan pandangan menyesal lalu pergi bersama temannya.

Sepanjang hari itu Yunho menunggu Junsu tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya di sakunya berbunyi. Dia mengeluarkannya dan membaca sebuah pesan.

Junsu : Yunho-ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini. Masih ada masalah di laboratorium.

Yunho menghela nafasnya yang berat lalu membalas sms Junsu. Dia melangkah gontai keluar dari kelasnya.

Sepanjang jalan dia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa diajaknya bicara membuatnya depresi dan putus asa. Dia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dan ke arah mana dia berjalan. Dia hanya mengikuti arah kakinya melangkah. Ketika dia tiba di suatu tempat seketika pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya terbelalak menatap bangunan di depannya. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah Jaejoong?

Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Akhirnya dia memasuki halaman yang besar itu. Setibanya di depan rumah, dia menyadari pintunya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu terbuka seketika dia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Dia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring menelungkup di lantai, dan Tuan Kim yang duduk di atasnya menekan tubuhnya. Tubuh keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Yunho hanya terpaku menatap mereka tanpa mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Yunho merasakan kakinya yang gemetar ketika dia memaksakan dirinya berjalan keluar. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Apa penglihatannya itu tidak salah? Apa dia sudah tertipu oleh matanya sendiri?

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berjalan lagi tak tentu arah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memasuki sebuah restoran kecil yang kebetulan dilewatinya dan memesan sebotol soju. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya sesak sekali, segala hal berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia merasa kepalanya hampir pecah.

Sesudah beberapa teguk tubuhnya mulai merasa hangat. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sofa, perlahan memikirkan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Jaejoong dan Tuan Kim… Bagaimana bisa appa dan anaknya melakukan hal serendah itu? Apa mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Emosinya muncul mengingat bagaimana tadi Tuan Kim menyentuh Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa menerima Jaejoong diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi tunggu. Dia dan Jaejoong tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Seharusnya dia tidak ambil peduli dengan apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan. Jadi kenapa dia harus marah? Atau apa benar yang dikatakan Jaejoong… bahwa dia cemburu?

Tidak, bukan begitu. Jaejoong sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menggoda orang lagi. Tapi ternyata Jaejoong mengingkarinya. Sudah sepantasnya dia kesal. Ya, dia marah bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena Jaejoong yang tidak menepati janjinya. Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Besok dia harus diberi peringatan. Dengan pikiran itu Yunho menenggak soju nya. Dia benci Jaejoong. Sudah kedua kalinya dia membeli minuman keras seperti ini dan itu semua gara-gara Jaejoong.

###

Yoona terbelalak memandang Yunho yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di depannya. Dengan cepat dia menangkap tubuh Yunho yang hampir jatuh. Dia sudah putus asa kehilangan kontak dengan Yunho sehingga dia memutuskan ke rumah Yunho. Lalu tidak sengaja menemukan Yunho dengan keadaan seperti itu di dekat rumahnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." gumam Yunho tidak menyadari kalau Yoona yang menopang tubuhnya.

Yoona menatap Yunho dengan khawatir. "Ommo, Yunho-ah. Kenapa kau mabuk?" Dengan hati-hati dia menuntun Yunho masuk rumah.

Dia membaringkan tubuh Yunho ke ranjang dan melepaskan jaketnya. Dia mengambil handuk basah lalu mengusapkannya ke wajah Yunho yang merah dan berkeringat. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang dan memandangi Yunho. Keadaan Yunho seperti ini membuat hatinya hancur. Dengan hati-hati dia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" bisiknya lirih.

Yunho yang berbaring tidak berdaya tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Yoona. Terlalu banyak soju yang diminumnya membuatnya tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Mata Yoona mulai berkaca-kaca. "Yunho-ah, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Bukankah aku pacarmu sendiri?"

"…-ah…"

Yoona mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas gumaman Yunho. Dia lalu mendekatkan telinganya.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Yoona terpaku mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Yunho. Kenapa Yunho menyebut nama namja itu?

"Wae? Jaejoong-ah… Wae?" gumam Yunho dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Yoona masih terdiam menatap Yunho. Jadi ini semua karena Jaejoong? Jaejoong yang sudah membuat Yunho menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Rasa sakit mulai muncul di hatinya.

Yoona tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia memandangi Yunho. Dia juga tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak Yunho menyebut-nyebut nama Jaejoong di dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada nama lain kecuali Jaejoong. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Jaejoong sampai membuat Yunho kehilangan akal sehat seperti itu? Sebenarnya dia mau menunggu sampai Yunho sadar tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar nama itu. Dia berdiri lalu mengambil air putih dan meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidur Yunho. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Yunho dan perlahan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

###

Hari itu Jaejoong kembali masuk sekolah. Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Ja-Jae-ah…" sapanya pelan berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang gemetar.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, sikapnya menunjukkan kalau dia terganggu dengan keberadaan Yunho. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas lalu menulis sesuatu tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, bisa kita…"

Jaejoong berdeham sambil mencondongkan dagunya ke depan. Yunho mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat gurunya memasuki kelas. Yunho menarik nafas lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Pada jam istirahat Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong.

"Umm… Jae-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Jaejoong memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan melewati Yunho dengan acuh tak acuh. Yunho merasa emosinya mulai naik melihat Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita harus bicara." sahutnya tajam.

"Oh, tapi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Yunho-ah."

"Ada banyak masalah yang harus kita selesaikan dan aku perlu penjelasanmu."

"Terserah padamu tapi yang jelas aku mau ke toilet sekarang. Silakan saja kalau kau mau ikut." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan keluar. Yunho ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Begitu Jaejoong keluar dari toilet, dia terkejut mendapati Yunho. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho benar-benar menunggunya. "Aku heran padamu. Biasanya kau takut sekali padaku dan terus mencoba menjauhiku." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke wastafel.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yunho tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Jaejoong.

Melihat tidak adanya respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho bertanya lagi. "Wajahmu yang memar tempo hari, apa itu karena umma mu?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sekilas dari cermin di depannya. "Bukan urusanmu." sahutnya dingin.

"Kenapa umma mu mau melukaimu? Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku tidak harus menceritakan semua hal padamu."

"Kau temanku, Jae. Apa kau sudah lupa itu?"

"Haha… Jadi sampai sekarang kau masih belum mengerti? Aku mengajakmu berteman supaya aku bisa mengambil kesempatan bersamamu. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kupikir Junsu sudah memperingatkanmu. Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkannya." Jaejoong menyeringai lalu berjalan keluar toilet.

Mendadak Yunho merasakan hatinya sakit. Dengan cepat dia menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kaulakukan itu, huh? Kau begitu menyukai sentuhan dan ciuman mereka? Kau begitu menginginkannya termasuk dengan appa mu sendiri?"

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu tertawa keras. "Ne. Aku sangat menyukai sentuhan mereka. Kau sudah tahu itu, kan?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan banyak orang, itu saja sudah keterlaluan. Sekarang kau melakukannya bersama appa mu. Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa itu dosa besar?"

"Haha… Wae? Aku suka melakukannya, begitu juga dengannya. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kan dengan itu?"

Emosi Yunho langsung tersulut. "Lalu? Kau juga memeras appa mu seperti kau memeras orang lain?" sahutnya sengit.

"Ah, Yunho-ah, jangan terlalu naïf. Kita semua perlu uang, kan. Apa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Ne. Tapi uang bisa didapat dengan cara yang baik. Tidak dengan cara kotor sepertimu."

Mata Jaejoong berkilat marah. "Semua orang punya cara yang berbeda-beda untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan ini adalah caraku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho tapi Yunho semakin kuat mencengkeram tangannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, appa mu orang yang kaya raya. Kalau kau perlu uang, kau bisa langsung meminta padanya, kan. Tidak perlu dengan menjual tubuhmu seperti ini. Itu berarti kau tidak menghargai dirimu sendiri. Jaejoong-ah, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa tubuhmu berharga?"

Jaejoong tertegun dengan nada suara dan sorot mata Yunho yang lembut. Beberapa saat dia terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Jae-ah, tubuhmu ini begitu berharga dan istimewa. Jangan kausia-siakan dengan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh dan menidurimu. Kau harus menyayangi tubuhmu. Percayalah, belum terlambat kalau kau mau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu ini. Aku yakin dalam hatimu sebenarnya kau tidak ingin melakukannya, kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Jung Yunho." sahutnya dingin lalu menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar. "Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kusuka terhadap diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengaturku."

"Jae-ah, dengar. Sebagai sesama teman kita harus…"

"Aku heran ada masalah apa dengan telingamu. Apa suaraku kurang jelas sampai kau tidak bisa mendengarnya? Mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku. Aku sudah benar-benar muak padamu. Sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi." sahutnya sambil berlalu.

Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Tapi ada yang aneh saat Jaejoong menatap matanya tadi. Sekilas dia melihat air mata yang memenuhi kedua mata Jaejoong. Apa penglihatannya tadi tidak salah? Benarkah Jaejoong menangis? Dia seperti melihat kepedihan dari sorot mata itu. Saat ini dia merasa bahwa ketakutannya mulai menghilang. Sebaliknya dia merasa simpati pada namja cantik itu.

###

Jaejoong POV

Secepat kilat aku berlari dari toilet. Kenapa mendadak mataku panas begini? Tadi aku berusaha keras menahan air mataku yang berdesakan keluar. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang. Yang jelas aku tidak mau dia melihatku menangis. Aku tidak mau menangis di depannya. Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya supaya dia sakit hati. Kucoba mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya dia tidak melihat mataku yang basah.

Aku berlari ke atap sekolah yang sepi. Aku duduk dan meluruskan kakiku sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Dadaku penuh sesak sampai-sampai kurasa bisa meledak setiap saat. Sesudah agak tenang, kurebahkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Kenapa aku seperti merasa tersentuh dengan kata-katanya tadi?

Aku sudah tidur dengan banyak orang. Sudah banyak tangan yang menyentuhku. Aku sendiri jijik dengan tubuh kotorku. Begitu kotornya sampai-sampai aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku tidak takut orang-orang akan menyakitiku dan melukai tubuhku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi dengan hidup matiku. Tapi apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dia bilang bahwa tubuhku berharga, bahwa aku harus menyayangi tubuhku? Apa dia sadar dengan yang dia katakan? Baru pertama kali aku tahu seseorang berpikir seperti itu tentang diriku. Ya, dia orang pertama yang pernah mengatakan itu.

Andwae! Aku tahu pasti dia punya maksud tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya. Dia kesal karena aku hanya menciumnya, tidak melakukan lebih seperti dengan orang-orang lain. Aku tahu dia juga menginginkan tubuhku. Dia ingin aku tidur dengannya, hanya dengannya seorang. Dia bilang seperti itu supaya aku menjadi lemah, supaya bisa memilikiku seutuhnya. Dia tidak mau membagi tubuhku dengan orang lain. Haha… Jung Yunho, betapa pandainya kau. Tapi sayang aku sudah tahu rencanamu.

Dan tatapan belas kasihanmu tadi benar-benar membuatku muak. Betapa ingin aku memukul wajahmu supaya tatapan menjijikkan darimu itu hilang. Aku heran kenapa selama ini aku tidak membuatmu tidur denganku padahal ada banyak sekali kesempatan. Dan sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mau memenuhi kemauanmu itu, Jung Yunho. Tidak akan pernah! Dan kau juga jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Yunho-ah, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah muak padamu.

End of POV

###

"Jae-ah…"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Kau lagi. Apa kau sudah lupa kata-kataku kemarin, huh?"

Yunho menguatkan hatinya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Ani. Tapi pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Yoochun-ah." Yoochun yang mendengar panggilan Jaejoong segera mendekati namja cantik itu. "Ada apa, Jae-ah?"

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yoochun dengan manja. "Ayo kita makan siang di kafe favorit kita." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yoochun terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Jaejoong akan mengajaknya lagi. "Kajja. Aku juga sudah lapar." Yoochun tersenyum lalu menggandeng Jaejoong keluar.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mengikuti mereka. Dia menahan emosinya, tidak percaya kalau dia mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong sekarang. Dulu Jaejoong yang selalu mengikuti ke manapun dia pergi. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Yah, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik lengan Yoochun dan menciumnya. Dia tahu pasti bahwa Yunho sangat membenci perbuatannya itu. Yoochun hanya terpaku dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja, Yunho terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian itu. Beberapa saat dia terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.

Semenit kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Yoochun. Jadi jangan ganggu kami ne?" sahutnya lalu menggandeng Yoochun pergi.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan perasaannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu emosi melihat mereka berciuman? 'Wae? Jaejoong-ah, wae?'

###

"Yah!" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara itu dan mendapati Yoochun berdiri di belakangnya. Dia memandang sekeliling kalau-kalau ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Berarti namja itu memanggilnya?

Yoochun berjalan mendekatinya dengan sorot mata tajam. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

###

Sekian dulu. tolong tinggalkan jejak anda ne, chingudeul. gomawo :D.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, saya dtg lg chingudeul. smga msh ada yg nungguin ff aneh bin gaje ini, hehe... saya terharu ada chingudeul yg suka sm ff saya yg cm 1 ini, hikz... jeongmal kamsahamnida bwt readers yg brkenan ngasih sepatah dua patah katanya, itu smua adalah penghargaan yg besar bwt saya :D. bwt yg msh penasaran sm alur crita & karakter2nya, dsni & chap depan smua saya jelasin lbh detil. mgkn berikutnya part junsu tp cm sekilas aja krn dsni fokus saya cm yunjae :D.

Bwt chingu yg lg berburu DVD jackal, mgkn krn msh baru jd blm smp indo ya. tp dngr2 di utube udh ada yg uplod :D.

###

Yunho menghela nafas, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Yoochun. Sepanjang yang dia tahu, tidak pernah ada urusan apapun diantara mereka.

"Aku heran ada masalah apa denganmu. Hari-hari ini kulihat kau terus saja mengekor Jaejoong. Bukankah dia sudah bilang sudah tidak berminat lagi padamu? Sebenarnya kau tidak mengerti atau apa?"

Yunho sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa Yoochun akan membicarakan hal ini. Dia tahu Yoochun adalah salah satu pemuja Jaejoong. Dia bisa melihat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sangat dekat. "Aku mendekati Jaejoong karena ada masalah diantara kami yang belum selesai. Aku tidak bermaksud terus-menerus mengikutinya."

"Dia sudah tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu. Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau kau terus mengganggunya."

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya…"

"Tapi dia tidak mau berteman denganmu. Apa kata-katanya kurang jelas bagimu?" potong Yoochun.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Yoochun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. "Ne. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya." ujarnya sambil menatap Yunho tajam.

Yunho tertegun juga mendengar pengakuan Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat terus terang itu. "Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kaubiarkan dia menggoda orang lain? Apa kau tidak sakit hati melihat pemandangan yang terjadi setiap hari di sekolah?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Jung Yunho. Dia tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan orang-orang itu. Begitu dia bosan, dia akan meninggalkan mereka dan kembali padaku."

"Seberapa jauh kau mengenalnya? Apa kau sudah pernah ke rumahnya?"

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya. "Yunho, apa kau sadar dengan pertanyaanmu? Aku bersamanya sudah begitu lama. Jauh sebelum kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan mengajakku ke rumahnya. Hubungan kami begitu dekat. Hubungan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kaubayangkan. Aku sudah tahu luar dalam dari dirinya."

Yunho terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Jaejoong sudah pernah menceritakan tentang orangtuanya pada Yoochun.

"Jadi kuperingatkan kau. Jauhi dia mulai sekarang. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu sebagai temannya. Hanya aku yang dia butuhkan. Jangan pernah mengganggu apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya." Yoochun meninju tembok yang ada di belakang Yunho lalu meninggalkannya.

###

Kira-kira dua minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu. Jaejoong jarang datang di kelas. Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong sekali dua kali, tapi sebelum pelajaran selesai dia sudah keluar. Dia masih ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah diantara mereka. Walaupun dia teringat ancaman Yoochun, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti. Bahkan dia nekad mendatangi rumah Jaejoong beberapa kali, tapi namja itu selalu dikatakan sedang keluar. Apa yang bisa dia perbuat, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan mendekati Jaejoong.

Waktu istirahat sekolah tiba. Yunho yang sedang banyak pikiran tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berjalan ke kafetaria. Sebenarnya bukan itu. Dia tidak ada nafsu makan walaupun perutnya terasa lapar karena dia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Dia keluar kelas untuk menghirup udara segar. Dia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dia ingin berdiam di sana sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dia membuka pintu di puncak tangga yang menuju keluar. Seketika dia terkejut melihat sosok familiar yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok yang dicarinya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok yang tanpa dia sadari selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dengan dada berdebar dia mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di sana. Dia tidak mengira akan bertemu Yunho di tempat itu. Beberapa saat sesudah kesadarannya kembali, dia melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

"Jae…" Yunho memegang lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Jae?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?"

"Hari-hari ini aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu di kelas. Padahal sebelumnya kau selalu mengikuti pelajaran. Kau menghindariku, kan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kupikir aku tidak punya alasan kenapa harus menghindarimu."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi begitu melihatku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk Yunho.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menghindariku, berarti tidak ada masalah kan aku ada di sini? Kau tidak perlu pergi karena aku."

Jaejoong mendengus dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Yunho berpikir bahwa dia menghindari Yunho. Dia duduk membelakangi Yunho, memandangi puncak-puncak bangunan besar di depannya. Yunho menghela nafas lalu duduk beberapa meter dari Jaejoong. Dalam hati dia tidak mengira dia akan punya kesempatan berdua lagi dengan Jaejoong seperti ini. Beberapa lama kesunyian meliputi mereka. Sangat banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada namja cantik itu. Begitu banyak sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Umm… apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Yunho mengawali pembicaraan.

Tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya dia bisa memperkirakan kalau reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Umm… mianhae. Bukannya aku mau ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Appa dan umma mu… Apa mereka sering melakukan itu?"

Jaejoong masih saja diam. Tapi Yunho sudah tahu jawabannya dari perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. Dia masih belum percaya dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap Jaejoong, mengingat dia tidak pernah melihat sedikitpun bekas luka di tubuh Jaejoong yang putih dan halus.

"Apa karena itu kau tidak pernah mengizinkan teman-teman datang ke rumahmu? Kau tidak mau kami melihat itu semua?"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dari tempatnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menggerakkan kakinya, Yunho bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kaubiarkan mereka melakukan semua itu? Apa kau tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita ke temanmu atau melapor ke polisi? Kau berhak mendapatkan perlindungan, Jae-ah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyakitimu seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku." sahutnya dingin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho berdiri. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya. "Pergilah dari rumah itu, Jae-ah."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa aku harus pergi dari rumahku sendiri?"

"Aku tahu mereka orangtuamu. Tapi kupikir sebaiknya kau menjauh dari mereka, Jae-ah. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu disakiti terus."

"Sudahlah, Yunho. Kau tidak usah bersikap seolah-olah peduli padaku. Aku tidak butuh pendapat atau saran apapun darimu."

"Jae, aku hanya ingin membantumu…"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Bahkan sebagai temanpun tidak. Dulu aku berteman denganmu hanya karena ingin menjebakmu. Sampai kapan kau mau menyadari itu? Sampai kapan kau mau menyadari bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita, baik dulu maupun sekarang bahkan…"

"Saranghae…"

Yunho terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ucapan itu sudah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Entah berapa lama dia berdiri terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa keras. "Haha… Siasat apa lagi ini, Yunho?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kaularang aku untuk tidur dengan orang-orang. Tapi karena aku sama sekali tidak menuruti kata-katamu, sekarang kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Yunho-ah, sebenarnya kau memang ingin tidur denganku, kan?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh kemarahan. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu, Jae!"

Jaejoong tertawa sinis. "Sekarang kau berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan mengatakan itu, karena kau ingin menyentuhku. Kau kesal karena aku hanya menciummu, tidak melakukan hal yang lebih denganmu. Kau sangat bernafsu memiliki tubuhku sama seperti mereka. Tapi kau jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Yunho-ah, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena apa? Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu."

"Ani! Aku tidak seperti itu…"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata cinta semacam itu ratusan kali setiap aku tidur dengan mereka. Jadi aku sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Jelas-jelas kau sudah masuk perangkapku. Haha… Padahal dulu aku sempat merasa sulit sekali menaklukkanmu, Yunho."

"Ani! Aku berbeda dengan mereka!"

"Oh, ya? Katakan padaku apa yang membedakanmu dengan mereka?"

Yunho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Jae. Dan aku ingin kau berubah. Aku ingin kauhentikan perbuatan terlarangmu dengan orang-orang itu. Ayolah, Jae. Kau tidak mungkin mencintai mereka semua, kan."

"Haha… Yunho-ah, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mencintai sentuhan dan ciuman mereka?"

"Jae, perasaan cinta itu tidak harus ditunjukkan dengan seberapa seringnya mereka menyentuh dan menciummu. Cinta itu tumbuh dari hati yang tulus, dari perhatian, pengertian, dan pengorbanan. Kalau kau mengartikan cinta seperti itu, berarti pengetahuanmu tentang cinta dangkal sekali, Jae."

Jaejoong tertawa keras. "Haha… Kenapa sok tahumu tidak bisa hilang, Yunho? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kaukatakan. Yang penting aku menikmati semua ini. Lagipula aku heran denganmu, Yunho. Aku ingat kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai Yoona. Kenapa sekarang kau bisa bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Jaejoong benar. Di sisinya ada Yoona. Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia mengingat yeojya itu.

"Lihat, kau sendiri saja tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu. Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku tentang cinta." Jaejoong tertawa sinis sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

###

Yunho POV

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikiranku. Ada apa denganku? Di saat aku memiliki Yoona, aku malah mengatakan cinta pada orang lain. Aku membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Yoona seandainya dia sampai tahu hal ini.

Kata-kata Jaejoong benar-benar membuatku bingung. Bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadap mereka berdua. Selama ini aku mengagumi dan menyayangi Yoona. Dia sangat lembut dan perhatian padaku. Sosoknya yang terlihat lemah membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, selama ini kulihat dia dengan temperamennya yang labil. Kadang lembut, kadang dingin dan tidak bisa diatur. Orang yang tidak mau menggantungkan nasibnya terhadap siapapun. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa semua sikap itu hanya untuk menutupi hatinya yang terluka. Berarti bukankah perasaanku padanya hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan? Kasihan atas nasibnya yang buruk?

Tapi kalau hanya rasa kasihan yang ada, kenapa aku harus marah melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain? Selama ini kupikir aku kesal karena dia mengingkari janji kami. Tapi apakah benar hanya karena itu? Setiap melihat mereka aku begitu marah. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang naik ke kepalaku. Aku merasakan darahku yang mendidih sampai aku harus mati-matian menahan keinginanku untuk memukul setiap orang yang dekat dengannya.

Aku teringat waktu Yoona masih bersama Siwon dulu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasa semarah itu setiap aku melihat mereka bersama. Ya, aku akui aku memang membenci Siwon karena dia menyakiti Yoona. Sekarang aku baru sadar, ternyata bukan cemburu yang kurasakan.

Saat aku berciuman dengan Yoona, aku merasa malu dan salah tingkah. Tapi hanya itu saja. Saat aku mencium Jaejoong, aku bisa melupakan apapun yang ada di sekelilingku. Seolah dunia berhenti, hanya ada kami berdua. Aku merasa hatiku hangat dan aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jadi apa waktu itu aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang perasaanku terhadap Yoona?

Perasaanku yang rumit terhadap Jaejoong selama ini, benarkah itu perasaan cinta? Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona, apa hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa aku sebenarnya mencintai seorang namja? Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku namja yang normal? Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Yoona sekarang? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya supaya hatinya tidak terluka? Pabo Yunho! Sudah jelas hati Yoona akan hancur mendengar ini semua. Kau orang yang tidak punya hati! Kau sudah memperalat Yoona! Kau orang yang paling kejam di dunia ini!

Lalu haruskah aku terus bersama Yoona? Berada di dekatnya saat hatiku ada di tempat lain, bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan? Itu benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. Haruskah aku bertahan dengan kebohongan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, daripada aku harus mengungkapkan kejujuran yang akan melukai perasaannya?

End of POV

###

Malam itu Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di Mirotic Club. Dia berpikir Jaejoong sering datang ke tempat itu. Dan benar juga, beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat Jaejoong datang bersama Yoochun dan beberapa namja yang lain. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Para namja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi? Kau murid teladan, tidak seharusnya kau ada di tempat seperti ini. Itu hanya akan merusak citramu." sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah bosan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." ujar Yunho tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Yoochun mencekal lengan Yunho. "Yah! Apa kau tuli? Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan peringatanku tempo hari, huh?"

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tajam. "Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu. Aku ada urusan dengannya." sahutnya sambil mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk Jaejoong.

Yoochun terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Yunho berani menantangnya. "Urusan dia itu berarti urusanku juga. Kau sudah berani mengganggunya. Kau memang sudah bosan hidup rupanya."

Secepat kilat sebuah tinju yang keras melayang ke wajah Yunho. Yunho terjatuh karena pukulan yang tiba-tiba itu dan mengejutkan semua orang di sekitarnya. Dalam sekejap kegaduhan memenuhi pub itu. Yunho bangkit dan balas memukul Yoochun hingga terdorong ke belakang. Segera para namja yang bersama Yoochun membantunya memukuli Yunho.

Dua orang satpam datang berusaha menghentikan perkelahian itu. Mereka menggiring paksa Yunho dan lain-lain keluar dari pub.

"Jangan pernah datang lagi kalau hanya mau membuat keributan di sini." ujar salah satu satpam lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Yoochun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Dengan cepat dia mendekati Yunho dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Yoochun mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong. Dia masih saja mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun dan menarik tangannya. "Aku bilang sudah cukup, Yoochun-ah!" bentaknya.

Mata Yoochun membelalak. "Jae-ah…" serunya, tidak mengira kalau Jaejoong akan membela Yunho.

"Lihat semua yang sudah kaulakukan! Kalian masih akan membuat keributan seperti apa lagi, huh?!"

Yoochun diam saja. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh emosi. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong membentaknya, dan ini semua hanya karena Yunho? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Pergi kalian semua!" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Tapi, Jae…"

"Kau tidak dengar? Pergi kalian semua dari sini!"

Yoochun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yunho sebelum dia pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Susah payah Yunho berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka lecet. Tanpa menghiraukan Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jae-ah." panggil Yunho, tapi namja cantik itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yunho berlari mengikuti Jaejoong sampai dia berhenti di sebuah lorong yang sepi.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan supaya kau berhenti mengejarku. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Gomawo, Jae-ah. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku lagi." ujar Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Itu saja kan yang mau kaukatakan? Aku mau pergi." ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu." Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuang wajahnya tidak mau melihat Yunho.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Ti-tinggallah bersamaku, Jae-ah." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong terbelalak menatap Yunho. Apa otak Yunho sudah rusak? Berani-beraninya dia berkata seperti itu?

"Kumohon tinggallah bersamaku Jae, di apartemenku. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu yang berharga dengan terus berada di rumah itu, yang hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Jae-ah. Aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu."

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar ucapan Yunho. Beberapa saat lamanya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. "Haha… Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mau Yoona salah paham terhadapku, Yunho?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Yoona, Jae?"

"Dia pacarmu, kan. Kalau dia melihat namja yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tinggal berdua denganmu, apa yang akan dipikirkannya?"

"Jae, aku mencintaimu…"

"Tapi dulu kaukatakan kau mencintainya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta hanya ditujukan untuk seseorang. Tsk, mulutmu memang tidak bisa dipercaya, Yunho."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyesal. "Mianhae. Aku… Aku baru sadar sekarang kalau… kalau bukan Yoona yang kucintai."

Jaejoong tertawa sinis. "Lalu? Kau berharap aku menjawab apa?"

"J-Jae…"

"Yunho-ah, mianhae, dengan menyesal harus kukatakan kalau… aku tidak mencintaimu."

Mata Yunho terbelalak menatap Jaejoong. "J-Jae…"

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Selama ini aku sudah membuatmu bingung dengan perasaanmu. Mianhae ne?" sahut Jaejoong sambil menyeringai lalu berjalan pergi.

Yunho kembali menarik lengannya. "Jae, kumohon beri aku kesempatan."

"Yunho, kalau kaubilang kau mencintaiku hanya karena kau melihat dua orang Kim yang memperlakukanku seperti itu, simpan saja tenagamu untuk membujukku. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dan pertolongan darimu atau siapapun. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Lebih baik kau urusi saja pacarmu itu. Kelihatannya dia lebih menyedihkan daripada aku."

Yunho terkejut juga mendengar Jaejoong menyebut orangtuanya seperti itu. "Jaejoong-ah, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini tulus, bukan sekedar rasa kasihan padamu. Jeongmal saranghae, Jae-ah."

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kauberikan kalau aku tinggal denganmu?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong kebingungan. "Aku…"

"Kau tahu kalau aku butuh banyak uang. Apa kau bisa menjamin aku tidak akan kekurangan jika bersamamu nanti?"

"Begitu pentingkah uang bagimu, Jae? Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini?" tanya Yunho pahit.

Jaejoong tertawa keras. "Ne. Tentu aku sangat memerlukan uang untuk membeli pakaian dan perhiasan, merawat tubuhku, melakukan apapun yang kusukai. Apa kau punya semua yang kubutuhkan, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya ketika merasakan harga dirinya diinjak-injak. "Ani! Aku tidak punya apapun. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan berusaha keras untuk…"

"Apa kau punya cukup uang untuk membeliku, seperti dulu dua orang Kim itu membeliku dari orangtua kandungku?"

###

Yak, sekian bwt chap ini. mian kl kata2nya byk yg nggombal & alay, haha... maklum saya br pgn bljr bikin lirik lagu ~info ga penting, abaikan~ XD. apa msh ada review bwt saya? gomawo sbelumnya :D.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. apa ada yg merindukan saya ~ngarep~. hehe... saya seneng bgt baca review2 dr chingudeul skalian. saya bersyukur ff aneh saya ada yg suka, anda smua pemacu semangat saya, hikz... selamat bagi chingudeul yg bs nebak asal usul jaema ~sok2an bikin teka-teki :p~, ini saya hadiahi DVD jackal YUNJAE version LOL. saya sndr jg pengen ^^. jd udh ga penasaran lg, kan? hehe... bagi chingudeul yg mgkn mikir kl saya updet nya terlalu kilat, bukan krn saya ngetik pk 20 jari ato apa, pengen jg sih kl bs ky gt, wkwk... ini ff udh ada di kompie saya sjk bbrp bln yll, tp saya br brani publish skrg. jd dsni saya tggl copas & edit dikit2 :p. jujur saya br stuck di tengah2 :(. tolong doain smoga saya bs nyelesein ff ini & smoga chingudeul skalian msh berkenan nemeni saya smp chap terakhir :). puanjang bgt ya curcolnya :p?

###

"Apa kau punya cukup uang untuk membeliku, seperti dulu dua orang Kim itu membeliku dari orangtua kandungku?"

"M-mwo?" Mata Yunho terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kalau kau tidak punya semua itu, jangan bermimpi kau bisa membawaku keluar dari sana, Yunho." ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan tangan Yunho. "Mulai sekarang jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

###

Yunho POV

Aku kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan botol soju ku. Semua ucapan Jaejoong beberapa jam yang lalu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya mengingat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi untuk apa juga dia berbohong untuk hal semacam itu? Dia… dijual? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa ada orangtua sekejam itu terhadap anak kandungnya? Aku kembali menenggak soju ku. Kenapa nasib Jaejoong sepahit itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

Jaejoong dijual, lalu dijadikan pelampiasan emosi orangtua angkatnya. Orang yang dianggapnya paling dekat dan menyayanginya tega membuangnya ke tempat yang hanya membawa penderitaan padanya. Pantas saja dia tumbuh menjadi namja seperti itu. Tidak ada orang di dekatnya yang bisa dia percayai, tidak ada orang yang bisa dia harapkan untuk menopang hidupnya, tidak ada orang yang menemaninya setiap dia jatuh, tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Dia begitu kesepian. Dia mendambakan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang tulus. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang memberikannya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan semua ini?

Andwae! Tidak mungkin ada orangtua yang berniat jahat pada anak kandungnya sendiri. Kurasa orangtuanya tidak mengenal keluarga Kim sebelumnya. Kurasa keluarga Kimlah yang menawari mereka untuk memberikan Jaejoong. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan terpaksa tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu. Ya, aku percaya bahwa tidak ada orangtua yang jahat.

End of POV

Yunho berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari pub. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi untunglah dia masih bisa mengingat jalan pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi di tengah jalan dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Sesudah dia mendekat dia menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengejar-ngejarnya?" tanya Yoochun dingin begitu Yunho tiba di depannya. "Apa kata-kataku waktu itu belum…"

Yoochun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika pukulan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan menatap Yunho penuh emosi. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, Yunho sudah mencengkeram krahnya.

"Kau bilang… kau mengenalnya luar dalam, huh?" ujar Yunho setengah mabuk. Yoochun tertegun mendengarnya. Apa maksud pertanyaan Yunho ini?

"A-apa kau tahu… kalau dia sering disakiti umma nya? Dia dipukuli sampai memar dan berdarah… apa kau tahu itu semua?"

Yoochun terbelalak menatap Yunho. Dia begitu terkejut sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Cengkeraman Yunho terasa semakin kencang. "Apa kau pernah melihat appa nya… yang sering menidurinya? Orang yang tidak punya hati… yang bernafsu dengan tubuh anaknya?"

Yoochun kembali terguncang, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Apa Yunho sadar dengan semua yang dikatakannya? Sebelum dia mampu menguasai pikirannya, pukulan kedua sudah melayang kembali ke wajahnya. Dia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Sebelum dia sempat berdiri, Yunho sudah mencengkeram krahnya lagi.

"A-apa kau juga tahu… kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membelinya… dari orangtua kandungnya?"

Yoochun diam terpaku dengan kenyataan demi kenyataan yang terus mengguncang hatinya. Dia merasa sulit bernafas, bukan karena kencangnya cengkeraman Yunho, tapi karena emosinya yang meluap-luap memenuhi dadanya. Segala macam kebencian bercampur menjadi satu. Dia sangat membenci Yunho, membenci Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, membenci orangtua Jaejoong. Tapi yang paling dia benci adalah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia baru mengetahui ini semua?

"Itukah… yang kaubilang cinta… huh?!" Yunho kembali melayangkan tinju ketiganya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan memukuli Yoochun. Dia tidak mau menyelesaikan masalah apapun dengan kekerasan. Tapi saat ini yang dia tahu adalah dia ingin meluapkan semua emosi yang sudah begitu lama terpendam di hatinya.

"Kau bilang… kau mencintainya. Tapi apa yang kau tahu tentang dia? Apa yang sudah kaulakukan… untuk menolongnya? Kau hanyalah pecundang yang tidak tahu apa-apa." sahut Yunho lalu meninggalkan Yoochun.

###

Jaejoong POV

**Flashback**

Aku memandangi rumah besar yang ada di depanku. Aku takjub dengan keindahannya. Tapi kenapa orangtuaku mengajakku ke sini?

"Umma, ini di mana?" tanyaku pada umma yang menggandengku masuk.

"Joongie, umma akan mengenalkanmu pada Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma." jawab umma sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengerutkan alis mendengar nama asing itu. "Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma? Siapa mereka, umma?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Joongie." Kali ini appa yang menimpali sambil menekan bel rumah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Kulihat appa berbicara dengan seorang Ahjumma yang belum pernah kulihat. Dia mempersilakan kami masuk. Mata besarku membulat melihat betapa luasnya rumah itu. Spontan aku berlarian memutari ruangan, mengagumi barang-barang unik yang ada di sana. Barang-barang yang belum pernah kulihat di rumahku sendiri. Oh, betapa ingin aku memegang semuanya.

"Joongie, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu. Hati-hati ne, itu semua barang mahal." Kudengar suara umma memperingatkanku. Tapi aku sudah terlalu asyik dengan duniaku sendiri.

"Joongie, ayo ke sini." Kali ini aku menoleh dan melihat ada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma duduk di depan orangtuaku. Dengan tidak bersemangat kudekati mereka. Aku masih ingin bermain-main sebentar lagi.

"Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, ini Jaejoong kami. Joongie, ini Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma." ujar appa memperkenalkan kami. Kulihat mereka menatapku penuh perhatian.

Aku membungkuk ke arah mereka. "Annyeonghasaeyo Ahjussi, Ahjumma."

"Jadi kau Jaejoong?" tanya Kim Ahjussi sambil menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kim Ahjumma mendekatiku sambil tersenyum manis dan mendudukkanku ke pangkuannya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipiku. "Ommo… Joongie, kau benar-benar cantik dan lucu."

Langsung saja aku merasa harga diriku sebagai namja terusik. Kutepuk dadaku dengan sikap gagah. "Ahjumma, aku ini namja. Jadi jangan sebut aku cantik ne?" ujarku tegas dan lantang.

Mereka tertawa melihat tingkahku. "Kajja. Joongie itu namja, namja yang tampan. Bagaimana, apa kau suka?" tanya Ahjumma sambil mencium pipiku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai sekarang Joongie jangan panggil Ahjussi dan Ahjumma. Panggil kami dengan umma dan appa ne?" ujar Ahjumma sambil membelai rambutku yang halus. Aku memandangi mereka dan orangtuaku dengan kebingungan.

"Ne. Mulai sekarang Joongie tinggal di sini. Ini rumah Joongie." ujar Ahjussi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, jadi kita bertiga akan tinggal di sini, umma?" tanyaku polos sambil menatap umma.

Umma menggeleng. "Ani. Umma dan appa akan pulang ke rumah."

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Kalau umma dan appa pulang, Joongie juga ikut."

"Wae? Joongie tidak suka tinggal di sini?" Kulihat raut wajah Ahjumma yang kecewa.

"Ani. Joongie suka, tapi Joongie mau umma dan appa Joongie di sini juga."

"Tidak bisa, Joongie. Appa dan umma masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Kami janji kami akan sering menengokmu." ujar appa lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti umma. "Kami permisi dulu."

Tangisku mulai meledak. "Huweee… Umma appa mau meninggalkan Joongie... Umma appa tidak sayang Joongie lagi…"

Umma mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Joongie, sekarang ada umma dan appa baru yang menyayangi Joongie. Baik-baiklah di sini. Jangan nakal ne?"

Aku terus saja menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tapi kulihat umma tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Mereka berpamitan pada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma lalu menoleh padaku sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar. Aku menangis keras lalu menghambur ke arah mereka. "Joongie tidak mau kalau tidak ada umma appa. Joongie juga pulang kalau begitu."

Umma berjongkok di depanku. "Sshh… Joongie tidak boleh begitu ne? Di sini Joongie bisa hidup senang dan makan enak, bisa minta mainan yang bagus-bagus pada umma dan appa baru Joongie. Bisa sekolah dan punya banyak teman. Joongie pernah bilang kalau ingin sekolah, kan?" bisiknya. Kulihat air mata menetes di pipinya. Ommo… aku baru menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah umma.

Tangisku semakin keras. "Ani. Joongie tidak mau. Joongie mau umma appa Joongie…" Aku berusaha menggapai tangan umma tapi Ahjumma mendekat dan memegangiku.

Umma dan appa memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sedih sebelum mereka pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya, dan tidak akan bisa kutemui lagi. Dalam pelukan Ahjumma aku terus berteriak-teriak memohon mereka kembali dengan air mataku yang terus bercucuran. Umma appa jahat! Tega sekali meninggalkan Joongie di tempat asing ini.

**End of Flashback**

Sewajarnya seseorang akan sulit mengingat masa lalunya ketika dia berumur 5 tahun. Tapi bagiku, kejadian itu masih tergambar jelas. Aku masih ingat raut wajah mereka yang meninggalkanku. Mereka tidak peduli dengan teriakanku, tidak mau menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat air mataku. Aku ingat aku pernah mencuri dengar percakapan appa ku di telepon. Dia membicarakan masalah jual beli dan uang, juga menyebut-nyebut namaku. Waktu itu aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi aku selalu memikirkannya sampai aku beranjak dewasa, akhirnya aku paham maksud mereka.

Apa dosaku sampai-sampai mereka membenciku dan tega membuangku? Sepanjang ingatanku, aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan bagi mereka. Jadi apa salahku? Ya, mungkin kejadian itu begitu pahit sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku. Selamanya aku akan terus terperangkap oleh bayang-bayang itu. Peristiwa yang terlalu pahit untuk diingat dan juga dilupakan.

**Flashback**

"Appa, sudah pulang?" tanyaku riang melihat Kim appa di depan pintu.

Appa tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatapku. Dia mendekatiku dan membelai pipiku. "Ommo… Joongie ku benar-benar cantik."

"Kenapa appa terus saja bilang kalau Joongie cantik? Joongie ini namja, jadi…" Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan protesku karena tiba-tiba saja appa merobek paksa pakaianku, memperlihatkan tubuh putihku.

"A-appa? Apa yang appa lakukan?" tanyaku dengan heran juga ketakutan karena belum pernah kulihat appa yang seperti ini.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, appa menarikku masuk ke kamar dan melemparku ke tempat tidur. Dia mulai menciumi tubuhku tanpa henti. Aku meronta-ronta tapi tentu saja tenagaku sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan appa. Tiba-tiba dia membalik dan menekan tubuhku dengan kasar sampai dadaku sesak.

"Appo…" Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras menusuk bagian bawahku. Sakit sekali… Sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

"Appa, tolong hentikan appa. Joongie sakit… Appa ini kenapa? Joongie salah apa?" Aku mulai menangis memohon supaya dia berhenti. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan air mataku yang membanjir. Dia terus saja meneruskan perbuatannya dan merobekku sampai ke dalam. Merusak tubuh sekaligus jiwaku hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

**End of Flashback**

Kepingan-kepingan kenangan menyakitkan itu silih berganti melintasi pikiranku. Aku sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa lepas tanpa beban di hatiku. Yang kuingat hanyalah penderitaan yang tidak pernah bosan menghampiriku. Hingga aku merasa tidak bisa menangis lagi karena air mataku sudah mengering.

End of POV

###

Yoochun POV

Kukendarai motorku di tengah malam. Kuputar gasku kencang-kencang berusaha melupakan semua kata-kata orang itu. Apa dia sudah gila? Aku mengenal Jaejoong lebih dari yang dia tahu. Di mataku Jaejoong adalah namja yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Dia selalu tertawa saat bersamaku. Tidak pernah kulihat dia bersedih apalagi menangis. Bagaimana dia bisa mengarang-ngarang cerita seperti itu tentang Jaejoong ku? Andwae! Ini pasti mimpi! Aku harus segera bangun dari mimpi ini!

Kurasakan motorku yang melaju semakin kencang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting aku bisa bangun dari mimpi mengerikan ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil besar entah dari mana menghantam motorku. Dalam sekejap kurasakan tubuh dan motorku terhimpit roda mobil, kami terseret entah seberapa jauhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah tergeletak di jalan. Kucoba membuka mataku yang berat, kulihat darah membanjiri tubuh dan sekitarku. Perlahan pandanganku mengabur, kepalaku terasa ringan. Samar-samar kulihat beberapa orang ramai mengerumuniku.

"Jaejoong-ah… Jaejoong-ah…" Pandanganku mulai gelap, kupejamkan mataku dan aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

End of POV

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal menunggui hewan-hewan sampai semalam ini di laboratorium? Padahal bukan aku yang melakukan kesalahan." gerutu Junsu memikirkan masalah penelitiannya yang belum beres. Ya, beberapa minggu ini dia terus berada di laboratorium sibuk membantu teman satu kelompoknya. Dia sedang keluar bermaksud mencari makanan. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia meluruskan otot-otot tangannya mencoba mengurangi kepenatan.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara benturan keras. Dengan mata terbelalak dia melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang menyeret seseorang yang terjepit di bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya tubuh orang itu terlepas. Mobil itu terus saja berjalan meninggalkan orang yang berlumuran darah itu.

Junsu berlari mengikuti orang-orang menuju arah yang sama. Mereka berteriak-teriak panik, beberapa yeojya menangis. Junsu mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu. Dia terkejut menyadari bahwa sosok yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya adalah Yoochun. Wajahnya nyaris tidak bisa dikenali. Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah. Kulitnya mengelupas, sebagian persendiannya terlihat.

"Yoochun…" Junsu berjongkok di dekat Yoochun. Dia melihat bibir Yoochun yang bergerak-gerak. Merasa penasaran, Junsu mendekatkan telinganya.

"Jaejoong-ah, wae? Jaejoong-ah…"

_Jaejoong-ah… Jaejoong-ah…_

Seketika wajah Junsu memucat. Ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Dia berjalan mundur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ommo… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada khawatir.

Junsu menggeleng lemah. "To-tolong panggilkan ambulans. Dia… dia temanku." Dia berusaha memberi pertolongan sementara pada Yoochun.

###

Yoochun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat ruangan putih di sekelilingnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Lukamu belum kering." Yoochun menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Junsu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini…"

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau tahu? Kau mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak sadar sampai seminggu."

"Mwo?" Yoochun terbelalak menatap Junsu. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya kembali. "Andwae."

"Kau baru saja bangun. Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu." ujar Junsu lalu memanggil dokter.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter dan perawat datang memeriksa kondisi Yoochun. Sesudah dokter memberi penjelasan seputar keadaannya saat ini dan memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada perawat, mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku ke sini?"

"Kebetulan aku ada di tempat waktu itu. Sesudah itu aku mengabari orangtuamu. Sekarang mereka sedang keluar. Barusan aku sudah memberitahu bahwa kau sudah sadar."

"Gomawo Junsu, untuk semuanya." ujar Yoochun tersenyum lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai tertabrak?"

Seketika Yoochun teringat masalah yang sedang dialaminya. Dia memejamkan mata sambil memegang kepalanya yang diperban. Bagaimana dia bisa bercerita sedangkan dirinya sendiri sama sekali belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Jaejoong?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

Junsu tersenyum pahit. "Kau terus-menerus menyebut namanya selama tidak sadar. Jadi sudah jelas bagiku."

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang mencoba menghilangkan perih di hatinya. Junsu sudah tahu. Haruskah dia menyembunyikan ini semua? Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar memerlukan seseorang untuk berbagi. "Aku tahu ceritaku ini tidak berarti bagimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa."

Junsu tersenyum menenangkan Yoochun yang terlihat putus asa. "Gwenchana. Aku akan mendengarkan semua yang akan kaukatakan."

Yoochun mulai mencurahkan semua perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Junsu mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Lalu aku mulai menyadari kalau dia menghindari Yunho. Dia bahkan bersikap kasar dan mengusir Yunho. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah sedrastis itu. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sudah tidak berminat pada Yunho tapi Yunho terus berusaha mendekatinya."

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya sambil berpikir. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini. Biasanya Jaejoong yang selalu menempel pada Yunho. Beberapa minggu ini dia memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Yunho karena kesibukannya. Dia terus berusaha mengingat-ingat terakhir kali dia bicara dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Selama ini aku menahan diri karena aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti meninggalkan Yunho. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika saat itu tiba. Tapi melihat Yunho yang terus mengejarnya, aku lalu memberinya peringatan. Tapi dia mengabaikan peringatanku, sampai akhirnya aku berkelahi dengannya di pub."

Junsu terbelalak menatap Yoochun. 'Yunho ke pub lagi?'

"Lalu entah kenapa Jaejoong mengusirku. Dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan Yunho begitu saja. Aku menunggu kesempatan waktu dia sendirian. Dan akhirnya aku melihatnya keluar dari pub dalam keadaan mabuk. Kucoba memperingatkannya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memukulku."

Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan mulut ternganga. Yunho memukul orang? Kejutan apa lagi ini?

"Dia bilang… dia bilang…" Suara Yoochun mulai gemetar di saat dia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. "Ja-Jaejoong sering dipukuli umma nya sampai memar dan berdarah… Dia… dia juga sering dipaksa tidur dengan appa nya… dan… dan…"

Junsu terpaku menatap Yoochun. Dia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yoochun. Kelihatannya namja itu masih akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa menerimanya.

"Dia bilang…" Yoochun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "… kalau Jaejoong di… dijual oleh orangtuanya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim…" Dia memejamkan matanya. Sebutir air mata menjatuhi pipinya.

"M-mwo?" Junsu tersentak mendengar semua cerita Yoochun. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus percaya atau tidak dengan ini semua. Seperti mimpi pikirannya dibuka oleh kenyataan-kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar atau tidak. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin berlari dan melupakan segalanya. Tiba-tiba ada mobil menabrakku dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Junsu menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Yoochun, tenangkanlah dirimu. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu ne? Aku akan menemanimu di sini." ujarnya lembut.

Yoochun mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Ya, tubuh dan jiwanya benar-benar lelah, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

Junsu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya. "Yoochun, aku sudah mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Sekarang maukah kau mendengarkanku? Aku tahu kau lelah. Kau cukup diam saja ne, tidak perlu menanggapi apapun." ujarnya pada Yoochun yang hampir tertidur.

"Dulu aku juga pernah punya hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Ya, dulu aku pernah mencintainya. Semula aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi kemudian semuanya terjadi di luar dugaanku. Dalam waktu singkat aku tertarik padanya dan menghabiskan semalam bersamanya. Satu hari yang begitu berarti bagiku sampai sekarang. Waktu aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain, aku benar-benar marah. Tapi aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun kata cinta keluar dariku maupun darinya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dia milikku. Jadi kupikir apa hakku untuk membencinya? Sebenarnya yang paling kubenci adalah diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu mudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

Junsu melihat alis Yoochun yang berkerut, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh terus terpuruk dalam perasaan ini. Karena itu aku berusaha menghindarinya. Aku hampir tidak pernah menyapanya dan bicara dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang… sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya. Aku bingung, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin kaulihat aku begitu kasar padanya. Tapi itu kulakukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Untuk melindungi diriku, untuk menjaga hatiku supaya tidak luluh lagi di depannya.

Waktu aku melihatnya begitu terobsesi pada Yunho yang baru datang, aku merasa cemburu. Tapi aku berpikir lagi, apa hakku cemburu padanya? Terlebih Yunho adalah sahabatku. Dia orang yang baik dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi atas dasar apa aku membencinya? Benci karena orang yang kucintai mengejar-ngejarnya? Itu alasan yang egois, kan? Lalu ketika dia menerima Jaejoong sebagai teman, aku berusaha mencegahnya. Alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku tidak mau mereka menjadi dekat. Aku tidak bisa menerima orang yang kucintai berhubungan dengan sahabatku. Tapi dia meyakinkanku kalau dia akan mengubah Jaejoong.

Tapi ternyata nasibnya sama dengan kita, sampai dia depresi dan putus asa. Tapi tahukah kau apa yang dia bilang padaku? Walaupun dia takut pada Jaejoong, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya, seperti yang kita tahu, dia berhasil melakukannya hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja, entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu. Hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan selama hampir dua tahun kita bersama Jaejoong. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa.

Yoochun, kita sama-sama punya perasaan terhadap Jaejoong, dan kurasa Yunho juga. Kekuatan apa lagi yang membuatnya mempunyai keberanian seperti itu? Kita mencintai Jaejoong dengan cara masing-masing. Yunho pun menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk mencintainya. Tapi mungkin dengan cara itulah Jaejoong bisa berubah. Kita ingin Jaejoong menjadi lebih baik, kan? Kita perlu memberi kesempatan pada Yunho. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya harapan Jaejoong."

Junsu tidak tahu apakah Yoochun bisa mendengar semua yang dia katakan. Tapi dia melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Yoochun yang terpejam. Dia menatap iba pada Yoochun. Kondisi Yoochun saat ini mirip dengan kondisinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya, nasib mereka yang sama membuatnya simpati pada namja itu. Tapi mungkin kondisi Yoochun lebih menyedihkan darinya. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di sisi tempat tidur. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya pada Jaejoong saat ini, apakah benci atau simpati. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

###

Mian kl di chap ini isinya kbanyakan flashback & mgkn ga sesuai bayangan & harapan chingudeul skalian. hehe... tp inilah yg terpikirkan oleh saya. mian kl (lagi2) bhsnya alay & jd membosankan. tp saya mohon chingudeul keep reading & leave review ne? gomawo :D.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. dsni saya ngedit di tengah2 hujan yg deras mengguyur rumah saya ~lebay dot com, cuekin~ XD. saya bingung krn udh khabisan teka-teki, mau crita apa lg ya ~author aneh~, wkwk... oke, saya fokus ke jadiannya yunjae dulu ne. nih couple emg super lambat, deh LOL. yoosu ga bkl saya tinggalin tp cm saya critain dikit aja :p.

###

Junsu POV

**Flashback**

"Kau sedang apa, Junsu?"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari motorku yang sedang bermasalah dan melihat sosok cantik itu di belakangku. "Ini ban motorku pecah, mungkin terkena kaca tadi pagi."

Jaejoong berjongkok di sebelahku. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Memang tadi kau lewat mana?"

"Jalan yang biasanya kulewati. Aku bingung harus minta tolong siapa. Appa ku sedang keluar kota sekarang." keluhku.

"Setahuku tidak ada bengkel di dekat sini. Kajja. Aku akan meminta asisten appa ku ke sini untuk membawa motormu."

"Eh, tidak perlu Jaejoong…"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong segera menelepon appa nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian asisten appa nya datang dengan mobil. Dia membawa motor Junsu pergi.

Aku menarik nafas lega. "Gomawo, Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau tidak ada kau."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Gwenchana, Junsu. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Kajja. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini. Kau mau makan apa? Umm… tapi aku tidak ada motor."

"Kita pakai motorku. Ayo." ajak Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami menikmati ramen di sebuah restoran. Kulihat Jaejoong menjilati bibirnya membersihkan kuah yang tersisa di sana. Entah kenapa gerakannya menarik perhatianku.

"Junsu, wae?" Dia memandangku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya. "Oh, ani." Aku menyelesaikan makananku tapi mataku tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Bibirnya yang merah dan lembut. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya? Ani! Pikiran aneh apa ini? Kucoba menghilangkan pikiran kotorku dan berusaha fokus dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Jae, apa kau ada waktu setelah ini? Umm… mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutku.

"Ne. Kau mau ke mana?" Aku tersenyum lega mendengar persetujuannya.

Kami pergi ke taman bermain. Hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah kulakukan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bermain bersamanya di sini. Kulihat dia tertawa di atas kudanya di komidi putar. Ternyata dia cantik sekali. Senyumnya yang manis, tawanya yang polos. Semakin kulihat dia semakin mempesona di mataku. Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Padahal kami sudah hampir setahun di sekolah yang sama.

Tak terasa aku menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya. Kami membeli es krim, mengambil motorku yang sudah selesai diperbaiki, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Sesudah itu aku mengajaknya menonton film. Aku senang lagi-lagi dia mau menerima ajakanku.

Kupandangi hujan di depan bioskop. "Bagaimana ini, Jae? Hujan lebat begini, entah kapan berhenti." Kulihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan sorot menyesal. "Mianhae, aku mengajakmu keluar sampai malam."

"Gwenchana. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. Umm… tapi aku tidak berani pulang sekarang."

"Umm… bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? Rumahku dekat dari sini. Tapi apa orangtuamu akan mengizinkan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku mau saja kalau kau tidak keberatan, Junsu. Gomawo. Aku bisa mengabari mereka nanti."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sesudah beberapa saat menunggu tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Dengan terpaksa kami pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Kutawarkan Jaejoong untuk mandi membersihkan dirinya selagi aku mempersiapkan kamar untuknya. Orangtua dan dongsaeng ku sedang pergi, pembantu juga baru pulang karena ada urusan. Jadilah aku sendirian di rumah malam ini. Aku tersenyum geli melihat kausku yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah, Jae. Kau pasti capek, kan. Aku ada di kamar sebelah. Kalau perlu apa-apa, panggillah aku ne?" ujarku lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara guntur yang mengejutkan kami dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ju-Junsu…" bisik Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memeriksa listriknya dulu ne?"

"Yah, aku ikut." teriaknya sambil mengikutiku.

"Listriknya mati karena tersambar petir. Tidak apa-apa, besok pasti sudah menyala lagi." ujarku sesudah memeriksa sekring, menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan. Kuantarkan dia kembali ke kamar. Kusiapkan lilin di kamarnya.

"Ju-Junsu, tolong temani aku di sini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kumohon, Junsu-ah. Aku takut sendiri di kegelapan seperti ini." Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum mengikutinya ke kamar.

Entah berapa lama aku berbaring tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Baru pertama kali ini aku berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain. Aku menoleh ke namja cantik yang tidur di sebelahku. Suara nafasnya yang teratur, harum alami tubuhnya entah kenapa membuatku tegang dan gelisah.

"Ju-Junsu…" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu aku sudah menindih tubuhnya. Kupandangi wajah cantiknya, kusibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya, kutatap mata besarnya yang indah.

Perlahan kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang sudah sejak tadi kukagumi dan ingin kurasakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menguasai pikiranku. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku harus memilikinya malam ini. "Jaejoong-ah, kau orang paling istimewa yang pernah kutemui." bisikku di telinganya.

###

Dengan mata terpejam kugerakkan tanganku bermaksud meraih tubuh namja cantik di dekatku. Ketika sadar aku hanya menangkap udara kosong kubuka mataku. Aku melihat sekeliling bertanya-tanya ke mana dia pergi. Kemudian kutemukan secarik kertas di meja.

_Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Junsu-ah. Aku pergi dulu, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kulihat kau lelah sekali. Gomawo._

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca suratnya. Aku teringat aktivitas yang baru saja kami lakukan. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Baru semalam kami bersama, sekarang aku sudah merindukannya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dengan bersenandung kecil dan penuh semangat aku berjalan menuju kelas. Kubuka pintu, seketika aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depanku.

"J-Jae…" Suaraku gemetar menyaksikan dia sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeojya.

"Junsu-ah, selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" sapa Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya.

"A-apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Mwo? Haruskah kujelaskan aku sedang apa?" Dia balas bertanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. "J-Jae, aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah semalam kita… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Jae."

Jaejoong memasang wajah heran. "Junsu-ah, aku tidak mengira kejadian semalam kau anggap serius."

Kubelalakkan mataku ke arahnya. Perasaan terkejut, tidak percaya, dan emosi bercampur-aduk di hatiku. "Jae, kukira kau mencintaiku…"

Dia tertawa keras. Jadi apa yang terjadi diantara kami semalam dan kata-kataku hanyalah lelucon baginya? "Cinta? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan itu. Yang barusan terjadi hanyalah hubungan semalam saja, kan."

Kutatap dia penuh kemarahan. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu! Kenapa kau menggodaku semalam, huh?!"

Dia terkejut lalu tertawa lagi. "Mwo? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu menciumku? Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja. Ingat, kaulah yang memulai semuanya, Junsu-ah. Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu karena kulihat kau begitu menginginkannya."

Aku terdiam, benci untuk mengakui bahwa perkataannya memang benar. Kukepalkan tanganku menahan emosi. "Kau benar-benar iblis!" Aku berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Kukendarai motorku sekencang-kencangnya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau kebiasaannya memang menggoda orang? Aku tidak percaya aku bisa dengan mudah terpesona padanya hanya dalam waktu sehari saja. Andwae! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua! Pabo Junsu!

Tiba-tiba kulihat bis persis di depan mataku. Aku terkejut tapi aku tidak sempat menghindar lagi. Kubanting stang motorku ke kiri, seketika aku terbelalak melihat pohon besar di depanku. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tahu-tahu tubuhku terlempar dan terbanting di jalan. Aku berusaha membuka mata, dengan pandanganku yang mengabur kulihat tubuhku yang berlumuran darah. Tubuhku mati rasa dan tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan kurasakan kesadaranku mulai menurun.

Jaejoong-ah, wae? Jaejoong-ah…

**End of Flashback**

End of POV

###

Yunho pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Dia bermaksud mengakui semuanya pada Yoona. Dia tidak mau menutupinya lagi karena ini tidak adil bagi yeojya itu. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum membuka pintu. Dia melihat Yoona sedang duduk sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan pucat. Yunho merasa sedih melihat Yoona yang seperti itu.

"Yoona-ah…" Yoona menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Dia berjalan mendekati Yoona lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Umm… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Yoona memandang Yunho dengan gelisah. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya. "Umm… Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan tentang hubungan kita."

Tidak mendapat respon dari Yoona, Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku sudah merenungkan semuanya. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar, bahwa perasaan yang kupunya padamu..." Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak. "… tidak lebih dari sekedar noona."

Yoona mulai merasakan kedua matanya yang memanas mendengar setiap ucapan Yunho. Dia sudah menebak Yunho akan mengatakan ini, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Selama ini aku ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku mengartikannya sebagai perasaan cinta terhadap seorang kekasih. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengecewakanmu. Karena jujur selama ini aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku. Karena itu aku mencoba menghindarimu. Aku… aku memang tidak pantas untukmu." ujar Yunho sambil menunduk.

Setitik air mata menetes di pipi Yoona. "Kau mencintai Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoona yang tiba-tiba. "Aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku sudah tahu Yunho-ah. Jadi selama ini kau mendekatiku karena ada niat lain. Karena kau tidak mau orang-orang tahu kalau kau mencintai seorang namja."

Yunho terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yoona. "Ani! Bukan begitu…"

"Keluarlah sekarang, Yunho-ah."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Yoona-ah…"

"Kumohon. Sekarang ini aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian." Yoona memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

Yunho mendesah. Hatinya sakit melihat Yoona seperti itu. Diapun tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanya ingin jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. "Mianhae, Yoona-ah. Aku selalu saja menyakitimu. Aku tidak pantas menerima maafmu." ujarnya lirih sebelum keluar dari ruang itu.

Yoona menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Air matanya bercucuran membasahi pipinya. 'Aku sudah tahu, Yunho-ah. Waktu pertama kali aku melihat kalian di bioskop, aku sudah tahu… ada sesuatu diantara kalian.'

###

Jaejoong POV

Entah sudah berapa hari aku menghabiskan malam-malamku di Mirotic Club. Kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan yang tidak ingin kuingat, kini terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Dan ini semua gara-gara dia. Gara-gara Jung Yunho. Dia yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu, memberitahu nasibku yang buruk padanya. Aib yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari semua orang. Aku tidak mau mereka mengetahuinya. Aku benci melihat tatapan kasihan dari mereka, seperti tatapan Yunho waktu itu. Mereka hanya bisa kasihan padaku tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lalu apa gunanya?

Tapi Yunho sudah terlanjur melihat perbuatan dua orang Kim itu. Semua yang kukatakan padanya hanya supaya dia berada jauh-jauh dariku. Mengajakku tinggal di apartemennya, apa dia sudah gila? Berani-beraninya dia menantang keluarga Kim? Aku mau dia sadar bahwa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan yang kulakukan itu memang tepat. Sampai sekarang dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depanku. Dia memang hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan tubuhku, tidak mau tahu masalahku. Buktinya sekarang sesudah dia tahu semuanya, dia tidak peduli lagi padaku. Haha... Aku yakin dia takut sekarang. Dia pasti menyesali perkataannya yang bodoh itu. Ya, memang tidak ada siapapun yang mau menolongku.

End of POV

"Jaejoong-ah."

Namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Dia terbelalak tidak percaya melihat Yunho berdiri di sana. Dia tertawa kecil. "Tsk, kupikir… aku sudah bisa… membuatmu lari dariku. Kapan kau… berhenti menggangguku, huh?" ujarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, melihat berbotol-botol soju di depan Jaejoong. Dia mendesah dan berusaha menjauhkan botol di tangan Jaejoong. "Kau sudah mabuk, Jae-ah. Sudah, jangan minum lagi."

"Apa urusanmu?" Jaejoong berusaha merebut botol itu lagi.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, Jae."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kalau aku tidak mau… kau mau apa?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. "Jae-ah, hari-hari ini aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku serius dengan perkataanku tempo hari. Tolong pertimbangkanlah, Jae-ah."

"Tentang apa? Tentang tawaranmu… untuk tinggal di apartemenmu? Kutanya padamu. Apa kau… sudah punya uang?"

"Ani. Tapi…"

Jaejoong tertawa keras. "Haha… Kalau begitu… kau sama sekali… tidak punya hak membawaku keluar." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jae-ah, aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tolong izinkan aku melindungimu."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik Yunho hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Yunho menahan nafas menatap wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Dengar, Yunho-ah... Aku capek… dengan semua ocehanmu." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho lalu berjalan keluar pub dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Yunho menghela nafas. Tapi dia tidak mau putus asa membujuk Jaejoong. Dia mengikuti Jaejoong keluar. Dia khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan menabrak ke sana-sini. Dia berusaha menopang Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong selalu mendorongnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong yang kesadarannya semakin berkurang berjalan ke arah jalan raya.

"Jae!" teriak Yunho ketakutan melihat mobil yang nyaris menyerempet tubuh namja cantik itu. Refleks dia menarik tangan Jaejoong. Tapi gerakannya yang terlalu cepat membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak bisa menahan berat Jaejoong sehingga mereka terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Dia menghela nafas lega karena tindakannya tepat waktu. Lalu dia menyadari Jaejoong yang tidak bergerak di pelukannya.

"Jae, Jae." Yunho mengguncang pelan tubuh Jaejoong tapi tidak ada reaksi. Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol, Yunho dengan hati-hati menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dia ragu-ragu. Haruskah dia mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang semalam ini? Dia khawatir Jaejoong akan mendapat masalah. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya.

Dia menidurkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap iba wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur. Jaejoong yang malang dan putus asa. Jaejoong yang terlihat kuat di luar hanya untuk menutupi kerapuhannya. Sudah berapa lama dia dijual orangtuanya? Dia pasti sudah merasakan banyak penderitaan seumur hidupnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menerima bantuannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, dia tidak mau orang lain melihat kelemahannya. Apa dia tidak percaya kalau ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya?

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia memandangi Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia tidak menyadari tindakannya ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi wajah Jaejoong yang cantik. Jaejoong yang dia cintai. Sekarang dia baru sadar betapa berartinya Jaejoong baginya. Semakin lama bibir mereka semakin dekat.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersentak dengan perbuatannya sendiri. 'Apa yang kulakukan?!' teriaknya dalam hati. 'Aku mau mencari kesempatan selagi dia tidur, huh? Apa yang ada di pikiranku? Pabo Yunho! Apa kau mau dia terus menganggapmu sama dengan orang-orang itu?' Dia terus mengutuki dirinya. Dia menarik nafas dalam menenangkan hatinya. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong. Dia menoleh ke arah namja itu sekilas sebelum menutup pintu.

###

"Kau sudah bangun, Jae-ah?" Yunho memasuki kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau mabuk, Jae. Aku takut mengantarkanmu pulang karena sudah terlalu malam. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini."

Jaejoong memeriksa tubuhnya dan tempat tidur Yunho. "Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku tidur di sofa ruang depan. Wae?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho keheranan. "Kau tidak tidur di sini? Kau… kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku?"

"Mwo?" Seketika wajah Yunho memerah. Dia membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. "Memang aku melakukan apa?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Kupikir kau pasti mengambil kesempatan di saat aku tidak sadar, kan. Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku?"

"Kau lihat? Pakaianmu masih lengkap, kan. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae? Bukankah kaubilang kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho mendesah. "Jae, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan dari indahnya tubuhmu. Aku tidak perlu menunjukkan cintaku dengan cara tidur denganmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar ucapan Yunho. Baru kali ini dia mendengar seseorang mengatakan seperti itu padanya.

"Sekarang segeralah mandi. Kalau kau memang mau pulang… aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kaubilang… umm… kau mau aku tinggal di sini, kan?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memang menawarimu begitu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kan." Dalam hati dia bertekad akan mencari cara untuk menemukan bukti kejahatan keluarga Kim. Walaupun dia mengakui bahwa sekarang ini dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho. Tanpa sepatah katapun dia pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kuantarkan masuk? Aku akan jelaskan pada appa mu kalau kau di rumahku semalam." tanya Yunho.

"Dia bukan appa ku." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Ne, maksudku Tuan Kim."

"Tidak perlu."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan bimbang. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jaejoong di sana, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia perbuat? "Kajja. Aku pulang dulu, Jae-ah." Dengan setengah hati dan rasa khawatir dia pergi dari rumah itu.

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho yang baru saja menyeberang jalan raya seketika menoleh ke belakang. Dia terbelalak melihat Jaejoong sedang berlari ke arahnya. "J-Jae?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang, Jaejoong berlari melintasi jalan mengejar Yunho. Terdengar teriakan panik orang-orang termasuk Yunho yang melihat perbuatan nekad Jaejoong itu.

"Jae-ah!" teriak Yunho ketakutan saat melihat mobil melaju kencang yang dalam beberapa detik siap menyambar tubuh namja cantik itu.

###.

Kajja, chingudeul. mbosenin, ya? hehe... mian saya bnrn ga jago bikin adegan NC an, qiqiqi... apa ada pencerahan dr chingudeul? mind to review :D? gomawo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, saya dtg lg. huaaa... lg2 saya ngucapin jeongmal gomawo bwt readers lama & baru yg nyempetin nge review, seneng bgt rasanya ^^. sblmnya mian kl chap lalu isinya kecelakaan doang. sbnrnya aslinya itu 2 chap, tp krn kependekan jd saya gabungin aja, hehe... krn kynya sbagian besar org kl melampiaskan emo itu dgn cara kebut2an, cm itu yg ada di pikiran saya wkt nulis, qiqi... dsni jaema emg orgnya aneh bin ekstrim, wakaka... jd perlu bantuan appa bwt menjinakkan (?). emg jaema smacem bom gt? haha... skrg krn br khabisan ide, jdnya saya critain khidupan yunjae nya dl ne :D. NC blm ada. saya msh nyari wangsit kok smp skrg blm turun2 jg LOL. tolong jgn bosen baca ne, chingudeul ^^.

###

"Jae-ah!"

Yunho berlari mencoba menarik Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menghampiri Jaejoong, mobil itu berhenti tepat waktu persis di sebelah namja cantik itu. Terdengar makian dari mulut si pengemudi, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus saja berlari ke arah Yunho. Begitu dia sampai di depan Yunho, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang menggapainya lalu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Yunho hanya terbelalak menatap Jaejoong. "J-Jae…"

"Kaubilang… kau mau menjaga dan melindungiku. Kenapa… kau malah pergi?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"J-Jae… Kaubilang kau tidak mau tinggal denganku. Kaubilang kalau aku tidak punya uang…" ujar Yunho dengan suara gemetar. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Apa ini hanya mimpi?

"Aku tidak peduli… Kau sudah janji padaku… jadi kau harus menepatinya. Atau jangan-jangan… semua yang kaukatakan padaku tidak serius?"

Mata Yunho berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Seketika itu juga dia memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Segala perhatiannya kini tercurah pada namja cantik di pelukannya. "Jae-ah, terimakasih karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bergerak, tapi di dalam hatinya dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menginginkan sentuhan ini. Lengan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang. Perlahan rasa hangat mulai mengisi hatinya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho membalas pelukannya.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka tidak bergerak dari posisi itu, saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing dan mendengarkan jantung mereka yang berdebar kencang. Mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan jijik orang-orang ke arah mereka. Karena saat ini, di tempat ini yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua.

###

"Yunho-ah."

"Hum?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Aku lupa kalau aku masih meninggalkan motorku di Mirotic Club. Sekarang kita ke sana dulu ne?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Kajja."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba kembali di apartemen Yunho. Selama itu Yunho tak henti-hentinya menatap Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, wae? Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Kenapa kau mau ikut denganku, Jae? A-apa aku bermimpi?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Sakit? Apa kau sudah bangun sekarang?"

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau senekad itu? Tadi kau nyaris tertabrak mobil, Jae."

"Aku tidak takut tertabrak."

Yunho mendesah. Dia tidak berani membayangkan seandainya mobil itu tidak berhenti tepat waktu. "Jangan bilang begitu, Jae-ah."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingat tentang ajakanmu untuk tinggal di sini. Apa itu masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku bingung apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Selama ini kupikir… kupikir kau sama dengan mereka yang hanya mengincar tubuhku. Tapi entah kenapa, walau kuanggap semua ucapanmu bohong, aku terus saja memikirkannya. Lalu kupikir dengan memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, kau akan menyerah dan berhenti mengejarku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dan tadi pagi… aku baru menyadari… tidak seharusnya aku meragukan ucapanmu, Yunho-ah." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia merasa terharu mendengar ucapan itu. "Tapi apa kau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak? Maksudku, kau tahu, hidupku sangat sederhana. Aku hanya mampu tinggal di tempat sekecil ini. Selama ini kau hidup mewah dan berkecukupan. Apa kau tidak keberatan hidup bersamaku di sini?"

"Semua kebutuhanku memang terpenuhi. Tapi apa gunanya kalau aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kebahagiaan. Waktu kau memintaku keluar dari sana, aku tidak pernah mengira kau serius. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau serius, Jae? Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah merasa seserius ini selama hidupku, Yunho-ah."

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. "Terimakasih karena kau memberi kesempatan padaku. Terimakasih karena kau mau mempercayaiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sejenak mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seluruh isi hati tercurah melalui tatapan mata mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

###

"Pagi, Junsu."

Junsu menoleh dan memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Yunho heran melihat ekspresi Junsu yang aneh. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Yunho lihat selama bersahabat dengannya.

Junsu memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Pagi. Kalian berangkat bersama?"

Yunho mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sekilas. "Junsu-ah, ada banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan. Kapan kau ada waktu?"

Junsu memalingkan wajah dari Yunho. "Umm… aku masih sibuk hari-hari ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin lain kali saja." ujar Yunho sedikit kecewa.

Junsu meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ke kursinya. Yunho memandang Junsu dengan heran. Kenapa dia merasa sepertinya Junsu menghindarinya?

###

Jam usai sekolah berbunyi. Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Jae-ah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja." ujar Yunho tersenyum sambil menggandeng Jaejoong.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke pasar tradisional. Jaejoong memandang sekeliling pasar yang ramai itu dengan bingung.

"Kau belum pernah ke sini, kan? Di sini kita bisa berbelanja apapun dengan harga yang lebih murah daripada di toko."

Mereka berkeliling membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan barang keperluan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang terus menoleh ke kanan kiri penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sepertinya Jaejoong menyukai tempat itu. Walaupun terlihat sempit, tapi semua barang tersedia lengkap di sana. Memang bukan barang mewah seperti yang ada di mall. Tapi Jaejoong merasa tertarik dengan hal baru yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Setibanya kembali di apartemen, Yunho membawa bahan makanan ke dapur. Jaejoong membereskan dan menata barang-barang yang tadi dibelinya lalu menyusul Yunho.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memasak sup kimchi untuk makan malam kita nanti."

"Kau memang suka memasak, ya?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ada bakat memasak. Tapi kau tahu, aku tinggal sendirian di sini. Tidak mungkin aku terus-menerus membeli makanan di luar, kan."

"Umm… apa kau mau mengajariku?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Kau mau memasak juga? Tidak usah, Jae-ah. Nanti kau capek."

"Ayolah, Yunho. Aku tinggal di sini saja sudah membebanimu. Aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri sementara kau sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Jadi kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja ne?"

"Jae-ah, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku. Kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup bahagia karena kau mau percaya padaku. Aku tidak menuntut apapun darimu, Jae-ah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku ingin bisa membantumu." ujar Jaejoong bersikeras.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kajja. Tapi sudah kuperingatkan padamu. Aku bukan pemasak handal. Jadi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau masakanku tidak enak."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kajja. Kajja."

Yunho mulai mengajari Jaejoong. Ruang dapur yang kecil itu seketika menjadi ramai. Sesekali tawa mereka memenuhi dapur itu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk sup. Dia lega karena akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka diri untuknya. Melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu saja sudah membuat hati Yunho terasa hangat dan bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ommo…" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengoleskan minyak ke pipinya. Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang tertawa-tawa. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong mengambil tepung di dekatnya dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Yunho. "Yah!"

Jaejoong tertawa dan berlari menjauhi Yunho yang mengejarnya. Mereka berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa-tawa. Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan langkahnya ketika dia merasakan kakinya tersandung kaki meja. Dia terkejut dan tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Dengan cepat Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh. Dia meraih pinggang Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuh mencoba berpegangan padanya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Semenit kemudian Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Mi-mianhae." ujarnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong tidak kalah memerahnya dari Yunho. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia mendadak salah tingkah di depan Yunho seperti ini. "Umm… kurasa supnya sudah hampir matang." ujarnya sambil mendekat ke kompor. Yunho dengan wajah malunya berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

###

Sesudah makan malam, kedua namja itu pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Kebetulan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang pergi, jadi mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil pakaian Jaejoong.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar sini. Jangan sampai pembantuku tahu kalau aku bersamamu."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne. Aku mau masuk dulu." ujar Jaejoong lalu menekan bel.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong. Tuan ke mana saja?" tanya Eun Mi dengan khawatir begitu membuka pintu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Eun Mi yang mengikuti Jaejoong memperhatikan tindakannya dengan kebingungan.

"Tuan mau ke mana?"

Jaejoong masih saja tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Setelah selesai mengosongkan isi kamarnya, dia menoleh ke arah Eun Mi. "Aku akan pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Jadi jangan pernah mencariku."

Mata Eun Mi berkaca-kaca. Seketika dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Pergilah, tuan. Pergilah sejauh mungkin." Jaejoong tertegun menatap pembantunya itu.

Eun Mi terisak. "Jeongmal mianhae. Selama ini saya sudah banyak melihat tuan Jaejoong menderita tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saya takut Tuan Kim akan marah dan memecat saya. Padahal di dalam hati saya sangat membenci perbuatan mereka. Mereka tidak punya perasaan. Maafkan saya yang tidak berani melawan Tuan Kim. Pergilah tuan, jangan sampai mereka menemukan tuan. Tuan pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

Jaejoong memandang Eun Mi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gomawo, Eun Mi. Selama ini kau selalu baik dan membantuku. Kau tidak pernah jahat padaku. Aku sudah cukup bahagia. Selamat tinggal, Eun Mi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Eun Mi mengangguk-angguk sambil terus menangis. Sebelum keluar Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang sudah ditinggalinya selama belasan tahun itu.

###

Malam itu Yunho membereskan tempat tidurnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah, kau tidur di kamar ini ne? Selamat malam." ujar Yunho lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yah."Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. "Umm… kau mau tidur di mana?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidur di sofa depan."

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa. Yunho-ah, tempat tidur ini milikmu. Aku kan hanya menumpang di sini."

"Ani. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sana, Jae-ah. Di sana dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Dengarkanlah kata-kataku. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menumpang. Aku mau berbagi apartemen ini denganmu. Jadi semua yang ada di sini milikmu juga. Kau tidak perlu sungkan ne?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau sakit. Umm… kenapa… kenapa kau tidak tidur di sini juga?" Jaejoong merasakan pipinya panas oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

Wajah Yunho memerah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Umm… mana mungkin. Kau lihat kan, tempat tidurnya hanya satu."

"N-ne, benar juga." Jaejoong memandangi Yunho dengan salah tingkah. Sebenarnya dia ingin menawari Yunho berbagi tempat tidur dengannya jadi Yunho tidak perlu tidur di sofa. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa malu mengatakannya. Dia heran kenapa dia bisa secanggung ini di depan Yunho. Dia merasa tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. Selamat malam, Jae-ah." ujarnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju sofa.

Sebenarnya dia mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali ke sana. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa ranjang Yunho hanya satu. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada satu ranjang dengan Jaejoong. Dia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya jika ada di dekat namja cantik itu. Dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Dia menyadari betapa sulitnya mendapatkan kepercayaan Jaejoong, jadi dia tidak mau semua itu rusak jika dia sampai berbuat macam-macam terhadap Jaejoong.

Sudah beberapa jam Jaejoong membolak-balikkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Segala hal memenuhi pikirannya. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar. Dia melihat Yunho yang tidur meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Jaejoong mendesah, merasa tidak enak hati melihat Yunho seperti itu. Dia mengambil selimut dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Yunho.

Perlahan dia menyelimuti tubuh Yunho, berusaha untuk tidak membuat namja itu terbangun. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja dia berlutut dan memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang tidur pulas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia mulai merasa tertarik dan tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho.

"Umm…"

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kedua lengan Yunho melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya ke sofa. Dia menahan nafas melihat posisinya sekarang yang ada di atas Yunho. Dia melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat. Suara nafas Yunho yang teratur menandakan dia masih tidur. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya?

"Y-Yun…" bisik Jaejoong gemetar. Tapi Yunho tidak bangun oleh panggilannya, dia justru merasakan lengan Yunho yang memeluknya semakin erat membuat tubuhnya yang tegang menekan tubuh Yunho. Matanya membelalak ketika merasakan kaki Yunho yang membelit kakinya. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Ommo… kenapa tenaga Yunho yang sedang tidur ini begitu kuat? Dia berusaha keras menarik tubuhnya bangkit tanpa membangunkan Yunho.

"Aahh…" Jaejoong yang masih ada di pelukan Yunho terjatuh dari sofa. Tubuh mereka berdua mendarat di lantai dengan Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong. Seketika itu juga Yunho membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat Jaejoong di bawahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. "M-mianhae, mianhae, Jae-ah. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan." teriaknya panik.

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Debaran jantungnya masih terasa. Dia menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah.

"Jae-ah, mianhae. Tolong jangan marah padaku. Jeongmal mianhae ne?" ujar Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan canggung. "G-gwenchana. Tadi kau sedang tidur, jadi tidak sadar dengan tindakanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"K-kau tidak marah padaku? Jinja?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Yunho menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidur di dalam?"

"Umm… tadi aku bermaksud menyelimutimu karena kulihat kau kedinginan."

"Oh?" Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Jae-ah. Kaupakai saja selimut ini. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yunho-ah, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Aku sudah merasa hangat di dalam."

"Tapi…"

"Yunho-ah, aku sudah menuruti ucapanmu untuk tidur di ranjang. Sekarang aku memintamu untuk memakai selimut ini. Sekali ini kauturuti aku ne?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat. "Kajja kalau itu maumu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne. Selamat malam, Yunho-ah." ujarnya lalu kembali ke kamar.

Yunho memukul kepalanya sendiri. 'Mimpi apa aku, bisa-bisanya melakukan itu padanya? Kalau dia sampai marah, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Pabo Yunho!'

###

Pagi itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati sarapannya. Yunho tidak henti-hentinya melirik Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, wae?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Umm…" ujar Yunho ragu-ragu. "Tentang semalam, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memanas dari Yunho. Dia tidak marah pada Yunho. Dia justru merasa malu mengingat semalam dia nyaris saja mencuri ciuman Yunho. Hal yang tidak mungkin diceritakannya pada namja itu.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu kenapa kulakukan itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Aku mengerti. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah padamu?"

"Aku takut… aku takut kau menganggapku sama dengan mereka. Bahwa aku mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan itu terhadapmu." ujar Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yunho-ah."

"Eh?"

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya. Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan menghargaiku. Kau tidak memandangku rendah sesudah semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku percaya, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau tinggal di sini bersamamu."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan terharu. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Anggapanku padamu sejak dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah, Jaejoong-ah. Walau apapun yang sudah kaulakukan, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Kau pantas untuk dicintai dan dihargai."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekolah sekarang." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

###

Seminggu sudah sejak Jaejoong pindah ke apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menyesali keputusannya pergi dari rumah itu. Saat ini dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho. Hidup Yunho begitu sederhana, tapi dia selalu tersenyum bahagia dan penuh semangat. Itu benar-benar membuatnya kagum pada namja itu. Apartemen yang agak sempit yang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, tapi selalu memberi kehangatan baginya.

Malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di dekat apartemen Yunho. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi setiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Udara malam yang sejuk membelai tubuh mereka. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke taman yang terletak beberapa meter dari apartemen.

Jaejoong terpesona menatap pemandangan di depannya. Walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu taman, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hamparan bunga berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi di sekelilingnya dengan kolam kecil di tengah-tengah membuatnya terpukau. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput. Yunho berbaring di sebelahnya. Beberapa lama mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian, menatap bintang-bintang dan mendengarkan suara hewan-hewan kecil di sana.

"Dulu aku sering diajak mereka ke taman dekat rumah. Aku ingat aku suka sekali melihat kunang-kunang. Kadang aku menangkap mereka dengan plastik lalu melepaskan mereka di rumahku. Rumahku yang gelap menjadi terang karena mereka. Kejadian yang sudah lama sekali. Aku juga sudah tidak ingat persis. Karena mereka membawaku ke rumah neraka itu waktu umurku 5 tahun. Sejak itu aku terkurung di sana dan tidak bisa ke taman lagi."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan memperhatikannya. Wajah Jaejoong masih sama, tanpa ekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Usia 5 tahun? Selama itukah Jaejoong memendam penderitaannya?

"Umm… apa kau masih bertemu mereka sesudah itu?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Mereka tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Padahal terakhir kali mereka bilang, mereka akan sering datang. Aku masih ingat persis kejadian dan semua yang mereka katakan hari itu. Mereka penipu, tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Jae, mereka orangtuamu…"

"Mereka bukan orangtuaku!" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai orangtuaku. Mereka hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan saja melahirkanku. Aku saja sudah lupa wajah mereka."

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu tentang mereka. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap orangtua kandungmu. Kau tidak tahu kan alasan di balik ini?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkilat marah. "Orangtua macam apa yang tega membuang anak kandungnya walau dengan alasan apapun? Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Sejak mereka meninggalkanku, kuanggap mereka sudah mati!"

"Jae…"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. "Sudahlah. Aku menyesal menceritakan tentang mereka. Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan?"

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Jae-ah, kau percaya padaku kan? Kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar ne?" Tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenci mereka. Aku juga tidak mau membenarkan perbuatan mereka. Setiap orangtua tidak berhak membuang anaknya seperti itu. Tapi apa kau pernah sekalipun berpikir dari sudut pandang mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan mereka atau bagaimana sudut pandang mereka. Jelas-jelas mereka membenciku dengan alasan yang tidak aku tahu." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Jae-ah, tidak ada orangtua yang rela memberikan anaknya kecuali dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak sampai mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mungkin kondisi ekonomi mereka begitu sulit, padahal mereka masih memiliki kau yang masih kecil. Mereka ingin kau bisa hidup seperti anak-anak lain yang berkecukupan dan bisa bersekolah tinggi. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka tidak bisa membahagiakan anak yang mereka sayangi. Apa kau memahami kesedihan mereka? Lalu mereka bertemu keluarga Kim. Dan mereka melihat itu sebagai kesempatan."

"Tapi mereka mendapatkan uang dengan memberikanku pada dua orang Kim itu. Mereka sudah melemparku ke sarang serigala." tukas Jaejoong.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau keluarga Kim itu jahat? Kurasa tidak. Kalau seandainya mereka tahu, tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan itu berapapun imbalannya. Selama ini orang-orang selalu berpikir bahwa kalian adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya kau menderita di dalam sana."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit di hatinya mulai muncul.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tentu tidak bisa memintamu memaafkan mereka. Tapi kau sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Untuk apa kau terus membenci mereka? Apa gunanya kau terus menyimpan dendam pada orang yang tidak pernah kautemui? Lepaskan rasa benci dan sakit hatimu. Dengan begitu hidupmu akan terasa ringan dan bahagia.

Jaejoong-ah, tidak semua orang itu jahat seperti yang kaupikirkan. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada orang-orang yang tepat dan memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk membantumu. Jangan simpan beban berat di hatimu sendirian. Kau lihat, hidup ini indah kalau kau mau membuka dirimu untuk orang lain dan menghargai mereka.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi kumohon biarkanlah aku menanggung sebagian bebanmu, Jae-ah. Walau seberat apapun aku ingin bisa menjadi sandaranmu. Kalau bisa melihatmu tertawa bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia."

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Yunho. Kata-kata Yunho yang lembut menenangkan hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia miliki sebelumnya. Yunho yang selama ini dipandangnya rendah ternyata bisa menghilangkan segala keangkuhannya. Yunholah yang bisa menumbuhkan kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Yunholah yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa seberat apapun penderitaannya dia tetap harus menghargai hidup. Juga seburuk apapun perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya, dia masih pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dan Yunholah yang pertama kali menumbuhkan perasaan istimewa di hatinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Tanpa disadarinya dia mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap rambut hitamnya, memainkan poni yang menutupi matanya. Beberapa saat lamanya mereka berpandangan dan melupakan keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Mata sipitnya yang begitu teduh, hidung mancungnya, garis rahangnya yang tegas, bibir bentuk hatinya yang selalu tersenyum tulus pada setiap orang. Pantas saja semua orang menyukainya. Jaejoong heran, kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari itu semua?

Tanpa disadarinya kedua lengan Jaejoong sudah melingkar ke leher Yunho dan menariknya. Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang ketika bibir mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya bertemu. Untuk sesaat Yunho tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menelusuri bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, merasakan gerakan bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Ciuman Yunho begitu lembut, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah menciumnya. Ciuman mereka penuh nafsu, yang tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun baginya. Jauh di dasar hatinya dia tidak pernah menikmati setiap ciuman itu. Tapi dari sentuhan Yunho dia bisa merasakan besarnya cinta Yunho, membuatnya merasa dihargai dan dilindungi. Dia menarik Yunho memperdalam ciuman mereka. Betapa dia ingin waktu berhenti. Betapa dia tidak ingin saat-saat seperti ini berakhir.

###

Hehe... gmn khidupan rumah tangga (?) yunjae? ga romantis, ya? hehe... mian krn pengalaman saya minim di bidang ini LOL. mohon review ne, chingudeul ~bow 90 drajat~. gomawo :D.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. saya seneng bgt trnyata chingudeul pd menikmati yunjae moment nya ^^. ini Mr & Mrs Kim saya munculin lg, critanya nih mrk br pulang dr acara bisnis di luar kota. ya, biar yunjae sempet romantis2an bntr, qiqi... kl ttg ortu kandung jaema terus terang smp skrg saya blm kpikiran mau bkin critanya krn saya br pusing mikirin ending, hikz... maafkan saya. saya usahain di tiap chap ada adegan romantis, smoga :D. kl yoona mgkn bkl muncul bntr bsk2 tp entah di chap yg ke brp, hehe... bwt unnie yg nanyain nasib yoosu, mian blm wktunya mrk beraksi, kekeke... mian ^^. kl di dunia maya saya biasa dipanggil Lin aja :D.

###

"Apa ada yang mencariku selama kami pergi?" tanya Tuan Kim ketika memasuki rumah besarnya dengan Nyonya Kim.

"Ti-tidak ada, Tuan." jawab Eun Mi dengan tegang.

Tuan Kim menoleh ke sekeliling. "Di mana Jaejoong?"

"Tuan Jaejoong, umm…"

"Yah, aku sedang bertanya padamu di mana Jaejoong?!" tanya Tuan Kim dengan nada meninggi.

Eun Mi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Cepat atau lambat kepergian Jaejoong pasti akan ketahuan. "Tuan Jaejoong pergi."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membelalak menatap yeojya itu. "Sudah semalam ini dia belum pulang?! Sejak kapan?" teriak Nyonya Kim.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu, Nyonya. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa." jawab Eun Mi dengan suara gemetarnya.

Mereka menangkap adanya keanehan dari sikap pembantunya itu. Tuan Kim segera memasuki kamar Jaejoong diikuti Nyonya Kim dan Eun Mi. Di sana hanya ada ranjang dan meja yang kosong. Dia membuka lemari pakaian yang juga sudah kosong dan itu membuatnya semakin marah. Dia menggebrak meja penuh emosi. "Jangan bilang dia kabur. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, huh?!"

Tubuh Eun Mi gemetar ketakutan. "Maaf, maaf Tuan. Tuan Jaejoong tidak pernah pulang. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada jauh dari sini." jawabnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga tuannya itu tidak mencari Jaejoong. Tapi harapannya sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Tuan Kim kembali ke ruang depan dan mengambil ponselnya menelepon seseorang. "Cepat kau ke sini sekarang juga."

Beberapa saat kemudian asistennya datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Jaejoong kabur. Aku minta kau mencarinya sekarang juga. Di manapun dia berada sekarang ini, kau harus bisa membawanya pulang." perintah Tuan Kim.

"Ne." Namja itu membungkuk ke arah Tuan Kim dan berjalan keluar.

"Yah! Rahasiakan ini dari orang-orang termasuk rekan kerjaku. Aku tidak mau mendapat malu kalau mereka sampai tahu hal ini. Anak sialan itu sudah banyak membuat aib keluarga selama ini. Arasseo?"

"Ne. Arasseo."

Tuan Kim menoleh ke arah Eun Mi. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Eh?" Eun Mi memandang Tuan Kim dengan kebingungan.

"Cepat kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini!" sahut Tuan Kim dingin.

Eun Mi membelalak tidak percaya. "Maaf, Tuan?"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?! Berani-beraninya kau menutupi ini dari kami. Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?!" bentak Tuan Kim.

Eun Mi menatap Nyonya Kim dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca memohon belas kasihannya.

Nyonya Kim memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah mendengar jelas perkataan Tuan Kim. Apa perlu kuulangi? Kuberi waktu setengah jam untuk berkemas. Kau tidak berharap aku menyeretmu keluar, kan?"

Eun Mi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menangis. Dia sudah beberapa tahun melayani mereka. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya mereka mengusirnya seperti ini. "Saya akan mengemasi barang-barang sekarang. Terimakasih Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah mau menerima saya selama ini. Permisi." ujarnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

###

"Junsu-ah." Junsu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau ada waktu? Ayo kita makan siang sekarang." ajak Yunho.

Junsu ragu-ragu. "Tapi sebenarnya aku…"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Sudah lama aku ingin mengobrol denganmu tapi kau selalu tidak ada waktu. Akan kutraktir kau." Yunho langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menolak.

Junsu POV

Kupandangi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk di depanku. Sikap Yunho yang lembut dan perhatian terhadap Jaejoong, kini aku bisa merasakan perbedaannya dengan saat dia bersama Yoona. Belum pernah kulihat wajah Yunho yang sebahagia ini. Kuperhatikan sinar mata Jaejoong setiap kali dia menatap Yunho, sinar mata yang belum pernah kulihat darinya waktu menatap orang lain termasuk aku, itu membuatku sakit dan menghilangkan nafsu makanku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin selalu menghindari mereka. Sejak dulu aku memang sudah sering melihat mereka bersama. Aku sudah memperkirakan perasaan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong, dan ternyata itu benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira hubungan mereka berlanjut seperti ini. Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang kukenal selama ini. Sahabatku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Apa aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Aku mencintainya, dan seharusnya aku bahagia karena sahabatku bisa mengubahnya. Aku sangat mengenal Yunho. Aku yakin Yunho akan bisa menjaganya. Jadi aku seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir, kan?

End of POV

Yunho menyadari suasana canggung diantara Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Begitu besarnya rasa benci Junsu pada Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa membuat Junsu memaafkan Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah, wae?" Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memandang Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kau biasanya suka sekali cumi-cumi, kan? Jangan bilang kau sudah kenyang karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah sempat sarapan di rumah."

Junsu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Ne. Aku baru mau makan. Omong-omong dalam rangka apa kau mentraktirku?"

Yunho mengetuk kepala Junsu. "Yah, seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Kau saja hampir tidak pernah memasak untukku." Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Jae-ah, apa kau tahu? Junsu ini jago memasak, walaupun hanya nasi goreng yang bisa dibuatnya."

"Yah!" Junsu memukul Yunho yang tertawa-tawa. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang kau ingin belajar memasak, kan? Seharusnya kau berguru pada orang yang tepat." ujar Yunho sambil melirik Junsu. Dilihatnya ekspresi sahabatnya itu langsung berubah.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Benarkah? Aku saja tidak tahu bahan-bahan nasi goreng. Yunho bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk dengan penelitianmu. Lain kali kalau kau sempat, kau tidak keberatan kan mengajariku?"

Mendadak Junsu menjadi salah tingkah. Dia tidak berani menatap Jaejoong. "N-ne. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Yunho menghela nafas lega melihat mereka mulai mengobrol walaupun masih kaku. Semoga hubungan mereka bisa membaik setelah ini. Dia bahagia karena Jaejoong benar-benar sudah berubah.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe. "Omong-omong sudah lama aku tidak melihat Yoochun. Ke mana dia?"

Junsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jadi mereka belum mendengar berita tentang Yoochun? "Umm… Yoochun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. "Mwo? Aku belum tahu berita itu."

"Ne. Aku yang kebetulan menemukannya waktu itu. Aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Apa sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu? Aku ingin menjenguknya. Antarkan kami ke sana ne?" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi aku…"

"Tolong, Junsu-ah. Kami tidak tahu di ruang mana dia dirawat. Kau mau menemani kami sebentar, kan?"

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Kajja. Tapi sebentar saja ne? Karena aku ada janji dengan temanku."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum puas.

###

Sepulang sekolah Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Junsu berjalan ke pintu gerbang. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti, matanya terbelalak menatap dua namja yang berdiri di sana. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Junsu terkejut, dengan segera mengikuti mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Itu pesuruh si marga Kim. Rupanya mereka sudah kembali. Mereka pasti mencariku sekarang."

Mereka memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan tegang. Mereka berjalan bolak-balik di depan gerbang sambil terus menoleh ke dalam sekolah. Salah satu namja sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin dia sedang menghubungi Tuan Kim. Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya kedua namja itu pergi juga.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. "Kita sudah aman sekarang."

Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tegang. Keluarga Kim sudah kembali. Tentu mereka tidak akan sebebas seperti sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka menemukan Jaejoong, mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti. Dia sudah nekad mencari masalah dengan keluarga Kim. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dialami mereka lain kali.

###

Yoochun menatap tiga namja di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Saat itu perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus bahagia, sedih, atau marah.

"Umm… bagaimana keadaanmu, Yoochun?" tanya Junsu mengawali pembicaraan. Dia menyadari betapa canggungnya suasana diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Mungkin minggu depan aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang." jawab Yoochun. Pandangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, kami baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Kami tidak tahu kau sakit." ujar Yunho. Dia gelisah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Rasa bersalah karena dia memukuli Yoochun waktu itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Yoochun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Gomawo, kalian sudah meluangkan waktu datang ke sini."

Beberapa saat lamanya kesunyian memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Umm… Junsu-ah, tadi umma ku menelepon. Aku diminta menjenguk saudara yang kebetulan dirawat di sini juga. Kau mau menemaniku sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu memandang Yunho dengan heran. "Mwo?"

"Ayo kita harus cepat sebelum jam besuk habis. Jae, Yoochun, kami keluar sebentar ne?" ujar Yunho sambil menarik tangan Junsu pergi.

"Setahuku kau tidak punya saudara yang tinggal di Seoul, Yunho-ah. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junsu kebingungan sesudah mereka keluar kamar.

"Sshh… Aku hanya ingin membiarkan mereka berdua. Pasti ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Kau mengertilah sedikit, Junsu-ah."

Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Yunho teringat kejadian mereka terakhir di pub saat Jaejoong membentak dan mengusir Yoochun lalu sesudah itu dia tidak pernah melihat mereka berkomunikasi. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu Yoochun dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia berpikir dia perlu memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk berbicara.

###

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yoochun. "Benarkah kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kulihat kau masih lemah."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa kuat. Aku bosan terus-menerus tidur di sini. Apa kau khawatir padaku, Jae-ah?"

"Pabo. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jaejoong mendesah. "Yoochun-ah, mianhae. Aku sudah membentakmu waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik. Mianhae ne?"

Yoochun merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar kata sahabat dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Dia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Aku sudah melupakannya, Jaejoong-ah."

"Kudengar kau sempat tidak sadar dan tulangmu patah. Wae, Yoochun-ah? Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sampai luka separah ini?"

Yoochun menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Itu… karena aku memikirkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu."

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Yoochun. Beberapa saat dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa terus memendam perasaan ini. Aku sudah cukup bahagia kalau kau ada di dekatku. Mungkin aku terlalu takut kalau kau marah dan meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar pengecut."

"Yoochun-ah…"

"Sekarang kuberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi kurasa ini sudah terlambat. Benar, kan?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan ragu-ragu. "Yoochun-ah..."

"Tidak perlu menjawab apapun, Jae-ah. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesali kebodohanku. Seharusnya dari dulu kukatakan tentang perasaanku ini. Mungkin masih ada harapan bagiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan hidupku kalau kau tidak ada, Jae-ah."

Jaejoong mendesah. Dia menggenggam tangan Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah, aku yakin setiap orang mempunyai pasangannya di dunia ini. Kau hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Kau orang yang baik. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan apa adanya."

Yoochun terdiam. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ucapan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sekarang memang sudah berubah, dan itu semua karena Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kalau seandainya aku memohon satu kesempatan padamu, apakah kau mau memberikannya Jae-ah?" tanya Yoochun dengan penuh harap. Walaupun dia tahu jawaban Jaejoong akan menyakiti hatinya, dia tetap ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan menyesal. "Mianhae. Aku bukan orang yang seharusnya mendampingimu. Aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu dengannya, Yoochun-ah. Orang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Orang yang pantas untuk kaucintai dan kaulindungi. Kau akan menemukannya… seperti aku menemukan Yunho."

Yoochun memaksakan diri tersenyum berusaha menekan sakit di hatinya. 'Aku tahu… Sejak dulu aku tahu kalau kau mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Aku tahu walau apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan bisa membawamu kembali. Aku tahu sejak dulu aku memang tidak pernah memiliki hatimu.' batinnya pahit.

###

"Kami pulang dulu, Yoochun-ah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Semoga kau bisa segera pulang." ujar Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jae-ah, Junsu-ah, kalian tunggu aku di luar sebentar ne?" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho sekilas lalu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Yoochun, waktu itu aku sudah memukulmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku tidak bermaksud mencari masalah denganmu. Mianhae. Tolong jangan membenciku ne?"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. "Gwenchana. Aku mengerti waktu itu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah kasar padamu."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Yoochun, kuharap kita bisa berteman."

"Semoga kau dan Jaejoong bahagia. Jagalah dia baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya sedih atau terluka." ujar Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dengan serius.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau sampai berani melakukan itu, aku akan mencarimu dan mematahkan kedua kakimu. Arasseo?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Arasseo. Aku akan selalu di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Kajja. Kuharap kau selalu menepati kata-katamu." Yoochun mendesah. "Aku begitu emosi setiap membayangkan keluarga Kim itu berbuat kasar padanya. Aku ingin mereka mendapat hukuman seberat-beratnya."

"Ne. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkap mereka. Mereka harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." ujar Yunho lemah.

"Jangan khawatir, Yunho. Aku akan berusaha membantu mencari jalan keluarnya."

Yunho tersenyum lega. "Ne. Yoochun, jeongmal gomawo. Untuk bantuan yang akan kauberikan pada kami dan juga karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaganya."

"Pabo." Yoochun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, Yoochun." ujar Yunho lalu keluar meninggalkan Yoochun.

'Junsu benar. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi aku hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupku kalau aku masih mengharapkannya, kan. Jaejoong-ah, apakah aku bisa menemukan penggantimu? Karena sampai sekarangpun, perasaanku padamu belum berubah.' batinnya pahit.

###

Sepulang dari rumah sakit mereka kembali ke sekolah. "Tunggu sebentar ne?" ujar Yunho lalu berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

"Aku juga mau pergi dulu, Jaejoong." ujar Junsu.

"Junsu." Panggilan Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Junsu. Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya ke namja cantik itu.

"Umm… bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Junsu terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Umm… aku mau minta maaf atas perbuatanku dulu. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan. Mianhae ne?"

Junsu teringat percakapannya dengan Yunho di rumah sakit tadi. Yunho memintanya untuk memaafkan Jaejoong dan mau berteman dengannya. "Kejadian yang mana? Aku sudah melupakannya, Jaejoong."

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Junsu.

"Kejadian dulu itu hanyalah kesalahan. Aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi." ujar Junsu berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhan dari wajahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas lega. "Aku menyesali perbuatanku selama ini. Aku takut kau masih marah padaku. Tapi aku lega mendengar ucapanmu sekarang. Tolong jangan membenciku ne?"

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Pabo. Itu hanya masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah kau lupakan. Jaejoong, bolehkah kuminta satu hal padamu? Jangan pernah ceritakan pada Yunho tentang itu. Kau mau berjanji padaku, kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menceritakan padanya."

"Gomawo. Jangan ulangi lagi kebiasaanmu ne? Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian. Semoga kalian bisa mengatasi masalah ini bersama."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

'Mianhae, Jaejoong. Aku tidak mau kau tahu perasaanku yang sama sekali belum berubah terhadapmu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Ketika aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang sepenuh hatiku. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Walaupun kukatakan, kau juga tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Aku juga tidak mau membuat Yunho merasa tidak enak dan akan mempengaruhi hubungan kalian. Jadi kupikir inilah yang terbaik. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa melupakanmu, Jaejoong.'

###

Pagi itu Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Umm… Jae-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Wae?"

"Umm… keluarga Kim sudah begitu jahat padamu, kan. Apa kau tidak berniat melaporkan mereka ke polisi?"

Beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Aku sangat membenci mereka. Sudah jelas aku ingin mereka dihukum. Tapi kupikir itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tahu mereka adalah orang yang kaya raya. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyembunyikan perbuatan bejatnya."

"Umm… apa tidak ada bukti atau saksi yang melihat kejadian itu? Seperti pembantu atau mungkin satpam di rumahmu, apa mereka mengetahuinya?"

"Semua orang di rumah tahu bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukanku. Tapi mereka tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Jadi mereka merahasiakan semua itu dari orang luar."

Yunho mendesah merasakan begitu rumitnya persoalan ini. Dia khawatir jika Tuan Kim tidak ditangkap, dia akan terus mengejar Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan. Siapa kira-kira yang datang sepagi itu? Yunho membuka pintu dan melihat beberapa namja.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa…"

"Di mana tuan muda Jaejoong?"

"Eh?"

"Tuan Jaejoong tinggal di sini, kan?" tanya salah satu namja dengan tatapan tajam.

Yunho mulai merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan apartemennya? Dia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Mianhae. Kenapa anda mencarinya di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di rumahnya sendiri?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kausembunyikan di mana tuan Jaejoong, huh?!"

"Mianhae, tapi anda salah. Jaejoong tidak tinggal di sini." ujar Yunho berusaha mempertahankan diri.

Tanpa bicara namja itu mendorong Yunho dan menerobos masuk. Yunho terbelalak melihat mereka membuka setiap pintu ruangan yang ada dan mengobrak-abrik segala isinya. Kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan oleh mereka.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Yunho sambil berusaha menghentikan mereka. Tapi salah satu namja mendorong Yunho dengan kasar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia membuka lemari dapur Yunho dan membanting barang-barang yang ada di sana ke lantai hingga pecah berserakan.

"Su-sudah saya bilang dia tidak ada di sini." ujar Yunho gemetar. Dalam sekejap apartemennya porak-poranda. Dia khawatir mereka akan menemukan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ada di manapun. Ke mana dia?

Setengah jam mereka mencari tanpa hasil. Salah satu namja mendekati Yunho dan mencengkeram krahnya. "Kausembunyikan ke mana tuan Jaejoong, huh?!"

"Kalian sudah mengobrak-abrik apartemen saya dan tidak menemukannya, kan. Berarti dia memang tidak ada di sini."

Namja itu menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Setahuku kau tinggal sendiri. Tapi barang-barang yang ada sepertinya bukan milikmu saja. Perabotan di sini terlalu banyak untuk kaugunakan sendiri."

"Sa-saya…" Yunho kebingungan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku membawa perintah dari Tuan Kim. Ini baru peringatan. Kalau dalam waktu dua hari tuan Jaejoong tidak kembali, Tuan Kim tidak akan segan lagi. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kalian menyesal." ujarnya dingin lalu pergi diikuti namja yang lain.

Yunho memandangi ruangannya yang berantakan. Dia meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Baru kali ini dia merasa ketakutan dan tidak berdaya. Seketika itu juga dia teringat Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah, Jae-ah." panggilnya sambil berlari mencari ke setiap ruangan.

'Pergi ke mana dia?' batinnya yang mulai cemas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba dia melihat jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka. 'Jae-ah?' Dengan segera dia membuka jendela itu dan menemukan Jaejoong duduk meringkuk di sana.

"Jae-ah!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Mereka sudah pergi." ujar Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Yunho membantu Jaejoong masuk melalui jendela kecil itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho tersenyum menenangkan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak…"

Tiba-tiba Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong memeluknya erat-erat. "Mianhae, mianhae, Yunho-ah. Seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. Seharusnya kuselesaikan semuanya sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini keinginanku sendiri untuk membantumu."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi mendapat kesulitan. Aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu kalau terus tinggal di sini."

"Sshh… Kau tidak pernah menjadi bebanku, Jae-ah. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan." ujar Yunho sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan terharu.

Saat mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong terbelalak menyaksikan kondisi ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Mereka… mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membereskannya ne?" ujar Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai membereskan perabotan mereka dan membersihkan pecahan-pecahan yang berserakan. Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Hampir semua peralatan dapurnya tidak berbentuk lagi. Dia harus membeli beberapa perabotan lagi dengan uangnya yang terbatas.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan sudah bersih dan rapi kembali. Jaejoong duduk menunduk di sofa.

"Minumlah." ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan segelas air dingin.

"Gomawo." Sesudah menghabiskan minumannya, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Yunho-ah, mianhae ne?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengatakan itu, Jae-ah? Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Tentu saja ini salahku. Kalau aku tinggal di sini, hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok-besok. Seharusnya aku bisa memperkirakan ini sebelum memutuskan tinggal denganmu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau membebanimu."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah, dengar. Aku yang memintamu keluar dari sana. Aku sadar kalau aku pasti akan berurusan dengan keluargamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Jadi aku tidak pernah merasa berat melakukan apapun untukmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. Berbagai macam perasaan tampak dari sorot matanya. Tanpa dia sadari kepalanya sudah menyandar di dada Yunho. Dia merasakan kedua lengan kuat Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya. Beberapa menit lamanya mereka berada di posisi itu tanpa bergerak. Perlahan perasaan Jaejoong mulai tenang. Dia heran, begitu besarnya arti sentuhan Yunho hingga mampu menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah.

"Jae-ah, untuk beberapa hari ini tolong kau tetap di sini untuk sementara. Aku takut mereka akan mencari kesempatan kalau kau keluar."

Jaejoong membelalak tidak percaya. "Andwae! Yunho-ah, kau tidak bermaksud mengurungku kan?"

"Ani! Aku…"

"Yunho-ah, aku harus sekolah kan. Lagipula lusa Yoochun keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah berjanji untuk ikut menjemputnya."

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon padamu, Yunho-ah. Sebisa mungkin akan kuhindari mereka. Kalaupun mereka memaksaku pulang, aku pasti akan menolak. Lagipula ada kau di sampingku."

Yunho mendesah. "Kajja. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Dia sangat menyukai pelukan Yunho. Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Rasanya dia tidak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong sebentar saja. Dia tidak tahu apa arti dia bagi Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi melihat sikap Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini, muncul harapan di hatinya dan itu membuatnya bahagia lebih dari apapun.

###

Di kantor Tuan Kim sedang mendengarkan laporan salah satu asistennya.

"Tuan, barusan saya menemukan ada masalah di bagian keuangan."

"Mwo? Masalah apa?"

Namja itu menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. "Saya menemukan bahwa… ada penarikan dana ilegal yang tidak diketahui sumbernya. Dan ternyata itu sudah terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ini."

Tuan Kim membelalak marah. "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa baru ketahuan sekarang? Apa saja kerjamu selama ini, huh?!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Selama ini kami rutin melakukan pemeriksaan di setiap bagian, dan tidak ada masalah apapun. Saya tidak mengira akan terjadi seperti ini." jawab namja itu ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Sekarang juga kau telusuri bagaimana dana itu bisa hilang dan siapa yang berani menggunakannya tanpa laporan resmi!" bentak Tuan Kim.

"N-ne, arasseo." ujar si namja lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tuan Kim mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Siapa orang yang sudah berani-berani mencari masalah dengannya? Tiba-tiba dia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Mwo?!" teriak Tuan Kim begitu mendapatkan laporan yang ternyata dari bawahannya. "Kalian tidak berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong?! Mencari satu orang di tempat sekecil itu saja kalian tidak bisa. Kalian memang tidak becus melakukan pekerjaan apapun."

Tuan Kim menutup teleponnya dan menggebrak mejanya penuh emosi. "Kau benar-benar sudah berani melawanku? Nyalimu terlalu besar, Jaejoongie."

Dia lalu menekan nomor telepon seseorang. "Yah, ke ruanganku sekarang juga."

Seringai mulai muncul di bibirnya. "Kajja. Kita akan lihat sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan, anakku sayang."

###

Kajja. mohon doa & support chingudeul skalian ne biar bsk saya bs updet segera. adakah chingudeul yg brkenan me review? gomawo :).


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. ssdh merenung slama brp hr, jadilah chap aneh ini, hehe... smoga msh bs dinikmati ne :D. salam kenal bwt readers baru, kok ada yg ga nampilin nama? hihi... bwt readers baru & lama yg msh nemeni saya, gomawo ne. bwt chingudeul yg mnta yoosu disatuin, kita liat apa ada benang yg bkl menghubungkan mrk, qiqi... sok2an pk majas apa ya namanya :p. seringai pak Kim emg nyeremin, ky saya udh prnh ktemu aja, hehe... kl kyu yg menyeringai mah yeojya2 msti pd nempel, ya ga ^^. kl minnie jujur saya msh bingung, mau bkin karakter dia ky apa, protagonis? antagonis? hehe... mgkn chingudeul bs nolong bantuin saya :p? krn critanya msh, ehm... agak pjg, jd mgkn saya butuh wktu agak lama bwt bertapa ^^. oh ya, kl jaema nyamar jd ce, saya takut lama2 bkl jd GS LOL.

###

"Junsu-ah, kau ada acara siang ini?"

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Ani. Wae, Yunho-ah?"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami ke rumah sakit ne? Yoochun pulang hari ini."

"Tapi…"

"Yah, aku tidak mau menerima protesmu. Bantuanmu dibutuhkan untuk membawa sebagian barang Yoochun." Yunho menyeringai sambil menarik tangan Junsu. Junsu yang tidak berdaya mengikuti Yunho. Dia menyesal kenapa tadi tidak mencari alasan untuk menghindari Yunho? Dia merasa tidak dekat dengan Yoochun lalu untuk apa dia ikut menjemputnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di kamar Yoochun. Terlihat empat orang di sana termasuk Yoochun. Seorang namja dan yeojya setengah baya, dan seorang yeojya berusia dua puluhan tahun yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang. Yoochun tersenyum melihat mereka. "Kalian bertiga datang menjemputku? Aku hanya merepotkan saja."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Sesama teman harus saling membantu, kan."

Jaejoong dan Junsu membungkuk di depan namja dan yeojya itu. "Annyeonghasaeyo, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma." sapa Jaejoong.

Sejenak mereka memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Jaejoong, Junsu, bagaimana kabar kalian? Ahjumma senang bertemu kalian lagi." ujar yeojya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Appa, umma, ini Yunho. Yunho, ini orangtuaku." ujar Yoochun memperkenalkan mereka.

Yunho membungkuk di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Park. "Annyeonghasaeyo. Jung Yunho imnida."

Mereka tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Yunho. "Saya senang Yoochun mempunyai banyak teman yang baik seperti kalian." ujar Tuan Park.

"Yoochun-ah, biar Taeyeon duluan membawa tas besarmu. Akan kubawakan tasmu yang ini." ujar Jaejoong menunjuk tas kecil di dekatnya.

"Ne, gomawo." Yoochun menoleh ke pembantunya. "Taeyeon, kau duluan ke mobil. Sebentar lagi kami menyusul."

"Baik, tuan." Taeyeon membungkuk lalu mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu appa menyelesaikan administrasi dulu ne? Nanti kami tunggu di mobil." Tuan dan Nyonya Park keluar dari ruangan Yoochun.

"Semua sudah beres?" tanya Yunho beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ne."

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu sekarang." ujar Jaejoong sambil memegangi lengan Yoochun.

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa sendiri, Jae-ah." sahut Yoochun sambil melirik Yunho dengan pandangan tidak enak.

Yunho tersenyum melihat sikap Yoochun. "Yoochun, tubuhmu pasti kaku karena terlalu lama berbaring di rumah sakit. Biarkan Jaejoong membantumu ne?"

Yoochun mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan Yoochun masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan. Junsu mengikuti mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho tidak kalah bingungnya dari Junsu.

"Ada suruhan marga Kim duduk di luar." ujar Jaejoong dengan tegang.

Yunho menepuk dahinya dengan gelisah. "Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?"

Mereka menunggu dengan gelisah sambil sesekali mengintip keluar. Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu, tapi namja itu tidak pergi juga. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel Yoochun.

"Yoboseyo?" Yoochun diam mendengarkan perkataan orang yang meneleponnya. "Ne. Aku keluar sekarang." Yoochun menutup teleponnya lalu memandang ketiga temannya dengan tegang. "Orangtuaku sudah menunggu di luar."

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka menunggu lama. Lagipula Yoochun harus secepatnya pulang supaya bisa istirahat, kan." ujar Yunho dengan khawatir.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Mianhae, Junsu. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantar Yoochun?"

"Eh?" Junsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia di sana. Selama dia belum pergi, aku dan Yunho tidak bisa keluar. Kau mau membantu Yoochun, kan?"

Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kajja."

"Aku tahu aku pasti bisa mengandalkanmu. Tolong jaga Yoochun ne?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lega.

Junsu mengangguk lalu memegang lengan Yoochun untuk menuntunnya.

"Junsu, mianhae ne? Aku sudah merepotkanmu." ujar Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu beberapa lama tapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda namja itu akan pergi. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu antrian obat di apotek. Jaejoong gelisah sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Seketika dia tersenyum lebar melihat jendela yang terbuka.

"Kita keluar lewat sana saja." Jaejoong berjalan cepat ke jendela dan bersiap-siap melompat.

Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong. "Tunggu, Jae-ah."

Begitu sampai di luar Jaejoong melihat seorang yeojya setengah baya yang seperti dikenalnya sedang menyapu lorong rumah sakit. Sesudah memperhatikan beberapa saat akhirnya dia sadar dan seketika itu juga terbelalak. "Eun Mi?"

###

"Tuan Jaejoong, bagaimana kabar tuan? Tuan tinggal di mana dan dengan siapa? Apa makan dan tidur tuan cukup? Tuan Kim tidak pernah menemukan tuan, kan?" tanya Eun Mi bertubi-tubi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bisa bertemu lagi dengan tuan mudanya itu.

"Yah, harus dari mana dulu kujawab pertanyaanmu Eun Mi? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tinggal dengan Yunho di apartemennya. Syukurlah sampai sekarang kami tidak bertemu dengan si Kim itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Eun Mi menatap Yunho dengan terharu. "Jeongmal kansahamnida, Yunho-shi. Anda sudah mau menjaga tuan Jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Gwenchana."

"Waktu Tuan Kim tahu tuan pergi, dia marah besar karena saya tidak memberitahunya. Lalu saya dipecat dan saya mencari pekerjaan ke mana-mana. Untunglah waktu itu di sini sedang membutuhkan cleaning service."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. "Marga Kim itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran."

"Tenanglah, tuan. Waktu itu saya memang sakit hati dan tidak bisa percaya. Kenapa saya yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun dipecat begitu saja. Tapi kemudian saya justru lega sesudah keluar dari rumah itu. Selama tinggal di sana saya terus diliputi rasa bersalah. Saya selalu teringat setiap kali mereka menyiksa tuan."

"Eun Mi, sekarang ini kami sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkap mereka. Memang aku sadar itu akan sulit sekali, tapi kami akan tetap berusaha. Dan mungkin kami akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." ujar Yunho.

"Ne. Saya pasti akan membantu semampu saya. Saya sudah tidak takut lagi pada apapun yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang terpenting tuan Jaejoong bisa hidup tenang dan tidak dikejar-kejar lagi."

"Gomawo, kau sudah banyak membantuku, Eun Mi." ujar Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Eun Mi.

###

Keluarga Park dan Junsu akhirnya tiba di rumah Yoochun. Yoochun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Tapi mendadak tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya tidak mampu menapak.

"Chunnie…!" jerit Nyonya Park. Secepat kilat Junsu keluar dan berhasil menangkap tubuh Yoochun sebelum dia terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak kuat menahan berat Yoochun sehingga tubuhnya terdorong. Beruntunglah ada mobil Yoochun yang menahannya dari belakang sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak…" Junsu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia meringis kesakitan.

Yoochun berpegangan pada Junsu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke Junsu yang memegangi kedua lengannya. "Gomawo." Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Junsu. "Wae, Junsu?"

"Itu… itu…" Junsu masih dengan wajah kesakitan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Kau… kau menginjak kakiku…"

"Eh?" Yoochun membelalak. Dia semakin terkejut menyadari posisinya sekarang yang sedang menghimpit tubuh Junsu diantara mobil.

"Mi-mianhae…" ujar Yoochun terbata-bata dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tubuh Junsu.

"Ehm…" Tuan Park berdeham mengejutkan kedua namja yang saling berpandangan itu. Junsu mengalihkan wajahnya yang mendadak panas. Ommo… perasaan apa ini?

Tuan Park berpandangan dengan istrinya. Istrinya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Junsu-ah, apa kau sibuk sore ini?" tanya Nyonya Park.

Junsu tertegun sejenak mendengar panggilan akrab dari yeojya itu. "Oh, ani."

"Sopir kami mau mengantar barang sebentar. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemani Yoochun dulu di sini? Nanti kau akan diantar lagi ke rumah sakit. Motormu masih di sana, kan?"

"Tapi…" Junsu memandang mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah, tidak perlu malu-malu. Masuklah dan anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri ne?" ujar Nyonya Park sambil menggandeng Junsu.

Yoochun memandang heran pada umma nya yang mendadak bersikap aneh. Dia berjalan mengikuti mereka. "Appo…" Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerangnya lagi.

Junsu segera mendekati Yoochun dan menopangnya. "Yah, kau kenapa lagi Yoochun?"

Yoochun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Mungkin aku terlalu lama berbaring jadi agak lemas."

Nyonya Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau masih harus banyak istirahat. Junsu-ah, tolong antarkan Yoochun ke kamar ne?"

"Eh, ah, n-ne, ne." jawab Junsu terbata-bata. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia hanya bermaksud membantu temannya tapi kenapa dia bisa tegang seperti ini? Dia menuntun Yoochun memasuki rumahnya.

###

"Aku memberitahu orangtuaku tentang Jaejoong."

"Eh?"

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak aku sadar, mereka terus bertanya bagaimana sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berpikir kami sedang ada masalah karena aku terus memanggil namanya selama tidak sadar. Mereka heran kenapa Jaejoong tidak segera menjengukku padahal kami bersahabat sangat dekat. Akhirnya aku jujur pada mereka. Kubilang bahwa aku mencintai Jaejoong, tapi dia… mencintai orang lain."

Junsu terdiam sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Mereka terkejut dengan pengakuanku dan simpati padaku. Tapi mereka sadar kalau tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantuku karena Jaejoong memang tidak mencintaiku, kan. Lagipula kalau mereka sampai melakukan sesuatu, itu bisa merusak persahabatanku dengan Jaejoong. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kurasa kita senasib. Mencintai orang yang sama, dan cinta kita sama-sama tidak terbalas. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita mencari cinta yang lain. Aku yakin pasti ada seseorang yang menunggu kita di suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah kita duga."

Yoochun menangkap sorot mata Junsu yang tulus padanya. Kata-kata Junsu mirip dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lamanya mereka bertatapan. Perlahan perasaan aneh mulai memasuki hatinya.

###

"Sial." maki Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar umpatan Jaejoong langsung mendekat. "Wae, Jae-ah?"

"Kartu kreditku tidak bisa dipakai."

Yunho membolak-balikkan kartu kredit itu. "Aneh. Kemarin tidak ada masalah, kan."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan selembar kartu lagi. "Coba yang ini."

Yeojya di kasir yang melayani Jaejoong mengangguk lalu memproses kartunya. Lalu dia menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal. "Mianhae. Kartu ini juga tidak bisa digunakan."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terbelalak. Emosi mulai memenuhi dadanya. Dia mengeluarkan semua kartu ATM dan kartu kredit yang ada di dompetnya. "Ini. Coba semuanya."

Yeojya itu melakukan apa yang diminta Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan tidak sabar. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan gelisah. Beberapa saat kemudian yeojya itu mengembalikan semua kartu Jaejoong. "Mianhae. Semua kartu anda tidak bisa digunakan lagi."

Jaejoong memandang yeojya itu dengan berapi-api. "Mwo? Kemarin aku baru saja berbelanja di sini dan tidak ada masalah. Sebenarnya kau bisa atau tidak menggunakan mesin ini, huh?!"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, mencegah namja cantik itu berbuat kasar.

"Mianhae. Saya sudah sering menggunakannya dan selalu berhasil. Coba anda cek dulu semua kartu anda valid atau tidak."

Jaejoong semakin marah mendengar ucapannya. "Maksudmu kau mau bilang kalau tidak ada uang di rekeningku, huh?!"

"Jaejoong-ah…" Genggaman tangan Yunho semakin kencang. Dia khawatir Jaejoong akan berbuat semakin jauh.

"Saya minta maaf tapi saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Silakan anda datang lagi lain kali."

"Andwae! Mesin itu pasti rusak! Cepat periksa sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Jae-ah, sudahlah…" bujuk Yunho.

Yeojya itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Mianhae karena saya juga harus melayani pembeli yang lain. Saya harap anda pergi sekarang. Atau mau saya panggilkan satpam untuk membawa anda?"

"Jae-ah, tolong jangan buat keributan di sini. Ayo kita pulang." ujar Yunho dengan nada memohon.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Tsk, toko macam apa ini? Yang ada hanya barang rusak." sahutnya sambil berlalu.

Yunho memandang yeojya itu dengan wajah menyesal. "Tolong maafkan teman saya." Dia mengambil kartu Jaejoong yang masih ada di meja kasir lalu berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

###

Jaejoong melempar semua kartunya ke lantai. "Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kita sudah mencoba beberapa toko tapi kartuku tidak ada yang bisa dipakai." teriaknya penuh emosi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Jae-ah, apa mungkin… umm…"

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Jae-ah, mianhae kalau aku mengatakan ini. Mungkin… mungkin kartumu diblokir, Jae-ah."

"Mwo?"

"Umm… kau ingat kan apa yang kuceritakan waktu beberapa suruhan Tuan Kim datang? Mereka bilang, kalau kau tidak pulang dalam dua hari, Tuan Kim akan bertindak." ujar Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Dia benar-benar lupa, sejak dia pindah, di samping sebagian uang yang mereka punya, dia masih menggunakan uang dan semua fasilitas dari Tuan Kim. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Tuan Kim sudah menutup semua akses keuangannya. Dia ingin membuatnya menderita karena kekurangan sehingga nantinya dia akan kembali ke rumah itu.

"Aku sadar. Tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan uangnya lagi." sahutnya dengan wajah masam.

"Jae-ah, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa… umm… kau berniat kembali?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau bicara apa, Yunho-ah? Sejak aku memutuskan pergi dari sana, aku tidak pernah berniat kembali lagi."

Yunho menghela nafas lega. "Aku takut kau berencana pulang, Jae-ah. Kalau itu yang terjadi, aku bingung bagaimana bisa menahanmu."

"Yunho-ah, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan bagaimana mendapatkan uang." ujar Jaejoong dengan serius.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Jae-ah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Aku akan mencari uang untuk kita."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Yunho-ah."

"Jae-ah, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku ingin bisa menjadi orang yang bisa kauandalkan. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Ne. Aku percaya padamu." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk Jaejoong. Dia merasa iba pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang selama ini hidup bergelimang harta, kini harus hidup sederhana bersamanya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia bertekad akan terus mendampingi Jaejoong di masa-masa sulit yang akan mereka lalui.

###

"Mianhae. Saya sudah merepotkan tuan Junsu." ujar seorang yeojya ketika dia dan Junsu pulang dari supermarket.

Junsu tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Seohyun. Kau pembantu baru kami. Wajar kalau pengetahuan memasakmu belum banyak. Hari ini aku akan mengajarimu memasak bulgogi."

"Tuan Junsu, saya jadi malu sendiri. Tuan jago memasak, ya."

Junsu tertawa mendengar ucapan pembantunya. "Ah, biasa saja. Aku memang hobi memasak, tapi kalau masalah rasa aku tidak tahu."

"Tuan jangan merendah begitu." ujar Seohyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang dinaiki mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Wae, So Man?" tanya Junsu pada sopirnya.

"Saya tidak tahu. Coba saya periksa dulu, tuan." So Man keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa mobilnya. "Tuan, ternyata ada ban yang bocor. Saya akan menggantinya sebentar." ujarnya lalu mulai bekerja.

Junsu menunggu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Beberapa jam lagi akan diadakan acara dengan kolega-kolega appa nya di rumah. Mereka harus segera pulang untuk menyiapkan masakan dan segala sesuatunya.

"Cepat kalian keluar sekarang juga!" Junsu terkejut mendengar suara kasar itu lalu membuka jendela mobilnya. Seketika dia terbelalak melihat beberapa namja dengan wajah penuh ancaman.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi?" hardik namja itu.

Junsu dan Seohyun keluar dari mobil. Seohyun dan So Man memandang para namja itu dengan ketakutan. Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan tegang. Mereka berada di gang yang sepi. Pantas saja para namja yang sepertinya perampok itu berani menghadang mereka.

"Cepat serahkan uang dan barang kalian!" ancam si namja sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya, membuat Seohyun semakin ketakutan.

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Kalian salah sasaran. Coba lihat. Di dalam hanya ada daging dan sayur. Apa kalian membutuhkan barang-barang seperti itu?"

"Omong kosong! Orang kaya sepertimu pasti membawa uang banyak. Cepat serahkan tasmu sebelum kuambil paksa!" bentak perampok itu lalu mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Junsu. Tapi Junsu hanya diam.

Si perampok memberi isyarat pada temannya. Temannya mengangguk dan sambil menyeringai dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Junsu menarik nafas dalam lalu menepis pisau yang mengancam lehernya sampai terlontar dan menarik perampok yang akan memasuki mobilnya dan melayangkan pukulan keras hingga dia terjatuh. Namja itu segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mencengkeram krah Junsu. Tapi gerakan Junsu lebih cepat. Dia menarik tangan si namja dan memutarnya kencang ke belakang.

"Aahh…" Namja itu mengaduh kesakitan merasakan tulangnya yang hampir patah. Namja lain bergerak menyerang Junsu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik seorang perampok yang akan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Junsu. Junsu terbelalak sekaligus menghela bernafas lega. "Yoochun!"

Yoochun mulai memukuli beberapa perampok yang mengelilingi Junsu. Junsu berkelahi dengan sisa perampok yang ada. Dalam waktu singkat mereka terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka pergi dari sana dengan tertatih-tatih.

Junsu mendekati Yoochun. "Gomawo, Yoochun. Kalau tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasib kami."

"Gwenchana. Lain kali kau jangan lewat sini karena rawan perampok dan preman."

Junsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau habis berbelanja?"

"Ne." Seketika Junsu tersadar dan menoleh ke arah sopirnya. "So Man, bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Oh, mianhae, akan segera saya selesaikan tuan." ujar So Man lalu cepat-cepat melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengganti ban.

"Aisshh…" Junsu melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Kau terburu-buru, ya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne. Kami harus segera pulang karena nanti ada acara. Gara-gara ada perampok yang mengganggu tadi." keluh Junsu.

"Kuantarkan saja kalian."

"Eh?"

Yoochun tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Junsu mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoochun dan melihat mobil yang diparkir di situ.

Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu dan Seohyun sudah berada di mobil Yoochun. "Motormu di mana?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Sejak kecelakaan itu, orangtuaku tidak mempercayaiku membawa motor lagi."

Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yoochun.

###

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di rumah Junsu. Nyonya Kim berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Su-ie, kenapa lama sekali? Umma meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Eh?" Junsu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Matanya membelalak melihat ponselnya mati. Ini pasti karena dia sempat jatuh waktu berkelahi dengan perampok tadi. "Mianhae, umma." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Kim Ahjumma." Yoochun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Nyonya Kim memandang namja itu penuh perhatian. "Ini…"

"Nyonya, pacar tuan Junsu ini benar-benar hebat." ujar Seohyun dengan suka cita memotong ucapan Nyonya Kim.

"Hah?" Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapannya. Nyonya Kim terbelalak memandangi mereka berdua.

"Ne. Tadi kami dihadang beberapa perampok dan…"

Nyonya Kim semakin terkejut dan seketika itu juga mengguncang lengan Junsu. "Aigoo… Su-ie, benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami? Katakan, di mana yang terluka?" tanyanya cemas sambil membolak-balik tubuh Junsu.

"Umma, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang terluka." sahut Junsu sambil melirik Yoochun yang tersenyum geli. Dia malu membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Yoochun melihat umma nya yang bersikap berlebihan seperti itu.

Sesudah beberapa saat memeriksa tubuh Junsu, Nyonya Kim menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bilang juga apa, umma." sahut Junsu dengan cemberut.

"Kami baik-baik saja karena ada tuan Yoochun yang membela kami, Nyonya." ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Yoochun. "Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan Junsu kami. Bagaimana kami bisa membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Ahjumma." jawab Yoochun ramah.

"Namamu Yoochun?"

"Ne. Park Yoochun imnida."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Jadi kau pacar Junsu kami?"

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali membelalakkan mata. "Ani! Dia bukan pacarku, umma!" teriak Junsu tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang memerah. Yoochun melirik Junsu dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil menatap Yoochun penuh selidik.

Yoochun mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "Ne. Kami hanya berteman, Ahjumma."

"Lalu kenapa kaubilang mereka pacaran, Seohyun?" tegur Nyonya Kim pada pembantunya.

"Mianhae. Itu karena… karena saya melihat mereka begitu serasi."

"Mwo?" teriak Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Dan tuan Yoochun tampaknya begitu perhatian pada tuan Junsu." sambung Seohyun sambil memandangi dua namja itu dengan tersenyum-senyum.

"Seohyun, hentikan semua omong kosongmu! Kau masih banyak pekerjaan, kan? Ayo kita harus segera memasak. Cepat bawa belanjaan kita ke dapur." perintah Junsu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoochun.

"Umm, Yoochun. Sekali lagi terimakasih kau sudah menolong kami. Aku mau masuk dulu. Umm… kau mau pulang sekarang?" Junsu terkejut sendiri dengan nada ucapannya yang terdengar mengusir itu.

"Sikap macam itu, Su-ie? Tidak sopan bicara dengan penolongmu seperti itu." tegur Nyonya Kim. Dia memegang tangan Yoochun. "Yoochun, silakan masuk dulu. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" ujarnya ramah.

"Eh, n-ne." jawab Yoochun dan berjalan bersama Nyonya Kim. Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu mengikuti mereka. Dia berpikir sikap umma nya sangat berlebihan.

"Appo…" Yoochun mengaduh kesakitan begitu dia memasuki rumah Junsu. Bola yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bummie, sudah umma bilang berkali-kali jangan bermain bola di dalam rumah! Lihat, bolamu mengenai teman hyung mu." omel Nyonya Kim tanpa putus pada namja kecil berusia 8 tahunan yang sedang berlarian.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Namja kecil itu memandangi Junsu dan Yoochun penuh perhatian.

"Yah, cepat kau minta maaf pada Yoochun." tegur Junsu.

Tiba-tiba si namja kecil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak mau." Dia tertawa-tawa lalu berlari dari situ.

"Yah, ke sini kau!" teriak Junsu lalu mengejarnya.

Nyonya Kim memandang Yoochun dengan menyesal. "Dia dongsaeng Junsu, namanya Kibum. Tolong maafkan dia. Dia memang nakal."

"Gwenchana, Ahjumma." jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Kim mempersilakan Yoochun duduk. "Junsu mau membantu Seohyun memasak dulu. Ahjumma akan membuatkanmu teh. Tunggu sebentar ne?"

###

Huff, sekian bwt chap yg pjg & lebar (?) ini. minta repiu nya ne chingudeul ~bow~. gomawo :D.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. saya dtg lg dr semedi saya di tengah2 banjir. hihi... jeongmal kansahamnida bwt readers lama & baru atas repiu nya ne. waa... seneng bgt ^^. bwt chingu yg tny kok yunho ga gerak2, jujur itu krn dia msh bingung, sebingung yg nulis enaknya pak & bu kim diapain ya. huaa... dah pusing 7 kliling saya, emg susah urusan sm org kaya ~ngeles gara2 khabisan ide~, mian, hikz... kok mlh curcol :p. tp saya janji nantinya mrk bkl dihukum :). ttg minnie blm tau mau saya kluarin/ga dr kulkas saya ~plak~. mian chap kmrn yunjae moment nya kurang krn saya critain skilas ttg yoosu. apa kbanyakan :p? ini saya lanjutin dikit aja ne ^^.

###

Tak terasa sudah dua jam Yoochun berada di rumah Junsu. Selama itu dia mendengarkan Nyonya Kim yang terus saja bercerita tentang keluarganya dan masa kecil Junsu. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa Nyonya Kim begitu terbuka pada seseorang yang baru saja dia temui?

Nyonya Kim sedang ke dapur memberi beberapa instruksi pada pembantunya. Yoochun meluruskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Sudah waktunya dia pulang. Dia mengelilingi ruang tamu yang besar itu sambil menunggu Nyonya Kim untuk berpamitan. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok namja kecil itu di sudut ruangan. Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya melihat Kibum yang sedang asyik menulis di bukunya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mengerjakan PR."

Yoochun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan Kibum. "Yah, jawabanmu yang ini salah." sahutnya menunjuk salah satu soal.

"Andwae! Kau jangan sok tahu." tukas Kibum sambil membelalakkan matanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau memakai rumus yang salah. Begini kuajari caranya." ujar Yoochun lalu membetulkan jawaban Kibum. Kibum mendengarkan semua penjelasan Yoochun penuh perhatian.

Kibum menatap Yoochun dengan kagum. "Selama ini kukira aku orang paling jenius di dunia. Junsu hyung saja kalah. Ternyata kau sedikit lebih mahir dariku."

Yoochun tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mengetuk kepala Kibum. "Yah!"

Tiba-tiba Kibum memandangi Yoochun sambil menyeringai nakal. "Kau pacar Junsu hyung, ya?"

Ucapan Kibum sukses menghentikan tawa Yoochun. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa semua orang di rumah ini mengira dia pacar Junsu?

"Tadi umma bilang kau temannya. Tapi aku terlalu cerdas untuk mengerti hubungan kalian." lanjut Kibum percaya diri.

"Jangan sembarangan!" teriak Yoochun.

Kali ini Kibum yang tertawa keras melihat wajah Yoochun yang menurutnya lucu sekali.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Bummie, kau berbuat ulah apa lagi?" Terdengar suara Nyonya Kim di belakang mereka.

Kibum hanya menyeringai lebar sedangkan Yoochun terdiam dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ani. Tadi hyung ini…"

"Yoochun." Yoochun memotong ucapan Kibum.

"Ah, ne. Yoochun hyung mengajariku mengerjakan soal matematika, umma."

"Yoochun, mianhae kalau anak ini merepotkanmu."

"Oh, tidak sama sekali Ahjumma."

"Aku tidak mengganggu Yoochun hyung." protes Kibum dengan cemberut. Dia lalu menarik tangan Yoochun. "Hyung, besok kau datang lagi ne? Kau harus mengajariku soal-soal yang lain." ujarnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Eh?"

"Boleh kan, umma? Yoochun hyung ini satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi kecerdasanku." ujar Kibum bangga. Nyonya Kim memandang Yoochun yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu mendekati mereka.

"Su-ie, dongsaeng mu meminta Yoochun datang lagi besok untuk mengajarinya mengerjakan PR."

"Mwo?"

"Bukan hanya besok, tapi juga untuk seterusnya." ujar Kibum tegas.

"Hah?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya pada Kibum.

Nyonya Kim memandang Yoochun dengan tidak enak. "Tapi Yoochun hyung juga sibuk dengan sekolahnya, Bummie." ujarnya mencoba membujuk Kibum.

"Bummie, besok aku yang akan mengajarimu ne?" bujuk Junsu.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ani! Aku hanya mau diajari Yoochun hyung! Kalau dia tidak mengajariku, aku tidak mau mengerjakan PR! Aku tidak mau sekolah juga!"

"Mwo?" Junsu dan umma nya membelalak tak percaya. Yoochun hanya memandangi mereka bertiga dengan gelisah.

"Bummie, sudahlah jangan keras kepala lagi. Apa kaupikir Yoochun tidak ada pekerjaan lain, huh?" Junsu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Umma…" Kibum merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan umma nya.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Kajja. Besok aku akan datang."

Junsu dan umma nya mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoochun dengan terkejut. Kibum menatap Yoochun dengan mata bersinar gembira.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mungkin aku tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Karena aku juga ada ekskul di sekolah."

"Bagaimana kalau 4x seminggu?"

"Bummie…" tegur Nyonya Kim, berpikir kalau anaknya itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kalau 2x seminggu bagaimana?" tawar Yoochun.

Kibum berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kajja. Aku setuju." Junsu dan umma nya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yoochun, mianhae. Dongsaeng ku itu memang nakal dan sulit diatur. Kalau sudah meminta sesuatu pasti harus dituruti. Aku juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia memaksamu untuk mengajarinya. Jeongmal mianhae." ujar Junsu dengan sorot mata menyesal saat mengantar Yoochun keluar.

"Gwenchana. Justru itu bagus, kan?"

"Eh?"

Yoochun tersenyum-senyum. "Jadi aku ada alasan bertemu denganmu. Dengan begitu kita bisa sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Mwo?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang di rumahmu mengira kita pacaran termasuk dongsaeng mu. Kurasa dia ingin mendekatkan kita."

"Hah?"

Yoochun tertawa. Dia senang sekali melihat wajah Junsu yang lucu. "Yah, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kaupikir kata-kataku serius?"

Junsu cemberut. "Ani! Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap ucapanmu serius." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya tidak berani menatap Yoochun.

"Kajja. Aku pulang dulu ne? Sampai bertemu besok." ujar Yoochun masih dengan senyuman menggodanya lalu berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

Junsu memperhatikan mobil Yoochun berlalu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Suatu perasaan yang aneh perlahan menyusup dan mengisi hatinya yang sudah lama terluka. Luka yang selama ini dia pikir tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Junsu baru saja akan memasuki rumah ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Junsu-ah." Dia menoleh dan melihat Yunho di belakangnya.

###

"Mwo?" teriak Junsu terkejut.

"Ne. Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan, Junsu-ah." ujar Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Jahat sekali marga Kim itu. Kenapa tidak dia lepaskan saja Jaejoong dan tidak usah mencari masalah lagi?" sahut Junsu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Selama kami belum mendapat bukti yang cukup untuk menangkapnya, masalah seperti ini akan terus ada. Apa appa atau umma mu sedang membutuhkan karyawan sekarang ini?"

"Appa ku sedang merintis bisnis kafe di dekat sini dan sepertinya masih memerlukan karyawan. Nanti kutanyakan dulu ne?"

"Ne. Gomawo, Junsu-ah." ucap Yunho penuh rasa syukur.

###

Tak terasa sudah tiga minggu Yunho bekerja di kafe milik Tuan Kim. Dia mendapat shift sore hingga jam 10 malam setiap hari, tidak seperti karyawan yang lain yang shift nya bergantian karena setiap pagi dia harus bersekolah. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatan ekskul basket yang selama ini diikutinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Baginya sekarang kebahagiaan dan terpenuhinya semua kebutuhan Jaejoong adalah hal yang terpenting.

Fisik dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Tapi setiap kali Jaejoong muncul di pikirannya, itu membuat semangatnya bangkit kembali. Dia sudah jarang berada di rumah. Otomatis waktunya bersama dengan Jaejoong berkurang dan itu membuatnya merindukan namja cantik itu. Untunglah hari Minggu dia hanya bekerja setengah hari jadi waktu yang tersisa bisa dia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Malam itu Yunho menghitung sisa uang simpanannya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang pening melihat keuangannya yang semakin menipis. Dia tidak yakin uang itu akan cukup memenuhi kebutuhan mereka selama dua minggu. Dia tidak mungkin meminta orangtuanya mengirimi uang karena itu hanya akan membebani mereka.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar dan duduk di dekatnya. Melihat raut wajah Yunho, dia langsung tahu apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan. Dia menggenggam tangan Yunho mencoba menenangkannya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan sorot mata menyesal. "Jae-ah, mianhae. Kita masih harus membatasi pengeluaran. Sebentar lagi aku digaji, aku berjanji aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Gwenchana, Yunho-ah."

"Kalau saja aku punya banyak uang, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menderita seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ah. Kau lihat, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dan menderita. Aku bahagia hidup bersamamu di sini."

Yunho mendesah. "Kehidupan ini bertolak belakang dengan yang selama ini kaujalani. Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Sejenak dia memandang Yunho dengan ragu-ragu sebelum berjalan ke lemari. Dia mengambil sejumlah uang dan menyodorkan pada Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Ini…"

"Waktu aku merapikan barang-barangku, aku sadar bahwa aku masih mempunyai uang ini. Ini bisa kita gunakan untuk membeli daging dan keperluan lain."

Yunho memandangi uang di tangannya. "Tapi kupikir lebih baik uang ini kausimpan saja kalau sewaktu-waktu ada keperluan mendadak."

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku masih ada simpanan di lemari. Kurasa cukup banyak untuk beberapa minggu ini. Ditambah dengan gajimu, kurasa kita tidak akan kekurangan."

"Jinja? Bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau kau masih menyimpan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Umm.." Jaejoong mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Aku baru menemukannya tadi sore. Dulu waktu kita ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaianku, aku sempat mengambil uang ini dan langsung kusimpan di saku koper. Tapi karena waktu itu terburu-buru, aku jadi lupa sama sekali."

"Oh…" Yunho masih memandang Jaejoong dengan heran. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi.

Sejak hari itu Jaejoong selalu memberikan uang pada Yunho setiap mereka akan membeli sesuatu. Walaupun tidak banyak, Yunho tetap heran dan bertanya-tanya berapa kira-kira uang simpanan Jaejoong itu.

###

Malam itu Yunho pulang ke apartemennya dengan gembira. Hari itu dia diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal sesudah beberapa hari sebelumnya dia sibuk menggantikan pekerjaan temannya yang sedang sakit. Bukan hanya itu. Majikannya juga berbaik hati memberikan bonus padahal belum waktunya dia mendapatkan gaji.

Dia berjalan melewati toko bunga. Dia melihat banyaknya pot bunga dengan bermacam-macam jenis dan terlihat segar. Dia ingat Jaejoong pernah bercerita bahwa dia sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Jaejoong kalau tiba-tiba dia membelikannya bunga itu? Dia tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya itu.

Yunho bersiul pelan melihat apartemennya yang sudah tampak di depan mata. Mendadak siulannya berhenti melihat Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen dan pergi dengan motornya. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mau ke mana Jaejoong pada jam seperti ini? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Yunho menjadi tidak enak. Dengan segera Yunho mencari taksi dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho melihat Jaejoong masuk ke sebuah hotel. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Apakah Jaejoong ada janji dengan seseorang? Dia keluar dari taksi lalu diam-diam mengikuti Jaejoong ke dalam. Yunho terkejut ketika dari jauh dia melihat Jaejoong berbicara dengan seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya. Mereka terlihat memesan kamar di bagian resepsionis. Seketika jantung Yunho berdebar kencang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong?

Dengan tegang Yunho mendatangi bagian resepsionis begitu mereka pergi. Untunglah dia berhasil meyakinkan resepsionis itu bahwa dia adalah teman mereka dan mendapatkan nomor kamar mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera mencari kamar yang dimaksud. Setibanya di kamar itu Yunho terdiam sejenak mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia menahan nafas menyadari bahwa pintunya ternyata sedikit terbuka.

Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat Jaejoong sedang berciuman dengan namja itu di tempat tidur. Sebagian pakaiannya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang halus.

"Ja-Jaejoong…" Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang gemetar hebat. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Kedua namja itu terkejut lalu menoleh ke pintu. Wajah Jaejoong memucat melihat Yunho berdiri di sana. "Yu-Yunho-ah…"

Akhirnya Yunho memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Dengan penuh kemarahan dia mendekati mereka dan menarik Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yah, mau kaubawa ke mana dia?" Namja itu melayangkan tinjunya pada Yunho. Untunglah Yunho menyadari gerakannya sehingga dia bisa menghindar secepat mungkin. Dia langsung memukul wajah si namja hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong.

Dengan marah si namja bangkit dan membalas pukulan Yunho. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, Jaejoong sudah keburu mencegahnya.

"Jae-ah, siapa dia berani-beraninya mengganggu acara kita?!" teriak namja itu.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini. Mianhae. A-aku…" Jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Yunho sudah menyeretnya keluar.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke motornya di tempat parkir. "Naik." sahut Yunho dingin begitu duduk di motor. Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu-ragu sebelum naik ke belakangnya.

Setibanya di apartemen, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar hingga namja cantik itu hampir terjatuh. "Apa maksudmu, huh?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi?!" bentaknya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gelisah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Mi-mianhae. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya… mau membantumu mendapatkan uang." ujarnya jujur, berpikir tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikan semua ini dari Yunho.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku kasihan padamu yang harus bekerja keras sampai malam hanya untuk menghidupiku. Jadi kupikir…"

"Jadi kaupikir kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu yang begitu indah itu untuk menggoda orang seperti dulu?!"

"Yu-Yunho-ah…"

"Selama ini aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai banyak uang tanpa kausadari sejak dulu. Jadi uang yang selama ini kita gunakan adalah hasil dari pekerjaanmu yang menyenangkan itu? Jaejoong-ah, ternyata hanya itu yang bisa kaupikirkan untuk mendapatkan uang? Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya, huh? Pikiranmu benar-benar pendek dan sempit!"

"Yu-Yunho-ah…" Wajah Jaejoong memucat menelan kata-kata kasar itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengan namja, huh? Sampai-sampai kalian lupa menutup pintu karena tidak sabar mau melakukannya! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap saja sama. Kau orang yang rendah!"

"Yunho!" Jaejoong menekan dadanya yang sesak. Belum pernah Yunho membentak sekeras dan sekasar ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dulu dia pernah sakit hati ketika Yunho menyebutnya pelacur tapi rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Saat ini hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu besarkah pengaruh kata-kata Yunho baginya?

"Kukira kau sudah berubah. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Kau tahu mereka tidak akan bisa menolak kalau kau menyodorkan tubuhmu! Berapa juta yang kaudapat setiap mereka menidurimu, huh?!"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan Jaejoong menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Ne! Yang kubisa hanya melakukan pekerjaan rendah! Aku memang tidak berharga! Apa kau puas?!" teriak Jaejoong tanpa bisa menahan sakit hatinya lagi.

Yunho tertegun mendengarnya. Dia menatap mata Jaejoong yang berapi-api. Sama sekali tidak ada kesedihan dari sorot mata itu. Yang ada hanyalah kemarahan dan kebencian yang menusuk hati Yunho.

"Jadi kau menyesal kan sudah mencintai orang rendah sepertiku?! Kau menyesal kan sudah mengajakku tinggal di sini? Kajja! Aku pergi sekarang dan kau tidak usah mempedulikanku lagi!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan keluar.

"Jae-ah…" Yunho belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Jaejoong sudah terlanjur pergi. "Argghh…" Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

###

Yunho POV

Entah sudah berapa kali kucoba memejamkan mata tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Kulihat jam di dinding ruang tamuku yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Aku sengaja tidur di sofa supaya aku bisa tahu kalau dia datang. Tapi sampai sekarangpun dia belum kembali. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tapi selalu tidak aktif. Aku mulai merasa tidak tenang. Tidak baik baginya di luar malam-malam begini.

Semakin lama aku tidak bisa menahan kekhawatiranku lagi. Dengan segera kuambil jaketku dan keluar. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar apartemen. Kuperhatikan setiap sudut kalau-kalau dia duduk di sana. Tapi tidak terlihat seorangpun. Tentu saja. Siapa orang yang nekad berada di luar pada malam yang dingin seperti ini? Aku berjalan mengelilingi kompleks apartemenku dan juga memeriksa taman. Dia tetap tidak ada di manapun.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam aku berkeliling tanpa hasil. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali ke apartemenku. Aku duduk di sofa. Fisik dan pikiranku benar-benar lelah. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata sekasar itu padanya? Bukankah kami sudah berjanji akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap di sampingnya? Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Jaejoong-ah, aku menyadari ucapanku yang salah. Kalau saja tadi aku segera menyusulmu, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Di mana kau sekarang? Kumohon kembalilah padaku, Jaejoong-ah.

End of POV

###

"Mwo?" teriak Junsu terkejut.

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. Untunglah tidak ada Yoochun di situ. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah dihajar habis-habisan karena melanggar janjinya. Dia bukan hanya gagal menjaga Jaejoong. Dia juga sudah menyakiti perasaan sekaligus menghilangkan kepercayaan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana lagi harus mencarinya." ujar Yunho lesu. Wajahnya pucat karena semalaman tidak tidur.

"Apa sudah kaucari di rumahnya?"

"Andwae. Dia pernah bilang tidak mau kembali lagi ke sana."

"Mungkin saja dia putus asa lalu pulang. Kau sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya, kan. Tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba ke sana, Yunho-ah."

"Kalau dia benar-benar di sana, aku tidak yakin akan bisa membawanya pulang." ujar Yunho dengan sedih.

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan iba. "Yunho-ah, yang terpenting kau menemukannya dulu dan minta maaf padanya. Jangan memarahinya lagi. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dia hanya ingin membantumu mendapatkan uang dan tidak mau merepotkanmu. Dia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya karena selama ini dia hidup di keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah kekurangan. Dia tidak pernah tahu sulitnya mencari uang. Jadi dia terpaksa melakukan itu."

"Ne. Aku tahu." ujar Yunho lemah.

"Kau harus segera menemuinya dan membujuknya. Kalau masalah kalian selesai, ada banyak cara untuk membawanya keluar. Tidak mungkin keluarganya akan menyekapnya 24 jam, kan." ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kajja. Akan kucoba."

###

Yunho menarik nafas dalam mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Seorang yeojya membukakannya pintu. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia melihat Nyonya Kim di belakang yeojya itu. Seketika itu juga dia terdiam.

"Ommo… lihat siapa yang datang." Nyonya Kim memandangi Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil tersenyum sinis. "Sudah lama kau tidak pernah ke sini lagi, Yunho-shi. Silakan duduk."

"Saya ke sini mencari Jaejoong." sahut Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau mencarinya? Bukankah kalian sudah bahagia hidup bersama? Dua namja yang tidak ada hubungan sedarah tinggal bersama di satu atap. Tsk, kubayangkan apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana. Maksudku, kau tentu tahu dia orang seperti apa."

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya terpancing emosi. Dia harus segera menemui Jaejoong. "Jaejoong pergi dari semalam dan belum kembali. Saya yakin dia ada di sini. Di mana dia?"

"Kalau dia di sini, memang apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Saya akan membawanya kembali karena tempat ini tidak aman baginya."

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim tertawa keras. "Membawanya kembali ke apartemen kumuhmu itu? Tapi sepertinya dia membencimu sekarang. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia mau kembali bersamamu?"

Yunho terdiam berusaha sekeras mungkin menekan emosinya.

"Kau tahu, satu-satunya tempat yang pantas baginya hanyalah di sini. Kau orang miskin yang tidak bisa memberinya apa-apa. Lebih baik lupakan saja niatmu itu dan pulanglah. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kejadian kau menculiknya dan memaksanya tinggal di tempat kumuh itu."

"Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan tinggal bersama saya. Justru di sini dia menderita karena kalian terus menyiksanya."

"Haha… Yunho-shi, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, Jaejoong anakku…"

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku dia anak karena dia bukan anak anda." Ucapan Yunho yang dingin memotong kata-kata Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim tertegun sejenak. Ternyata Yunho sudah tahu semuanya. Dia tertawa lagi. "Sejak dia berumur 5 tahun, kami sudah mengangkatnya anak. Dia sah menjadi anggota keluarga Kim. Jadi apapun yang kulakukan padanya adalah hakku."

Yunho sadar percuma saja berdebat dengan Nyonya Kim. Tanpa membuang waktu dia melangkah masuk.

"Yah! Kau mau ke mana? Kau dilarang masuk tanpa izinku!"

Yunho tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Nyonya Kim dan langsung menuju lantai atas. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekal tangan Yunho sebelum dia sampai di atas. Dia terkejut dan mendapati seorang namja di belakangnya.

"Tolong anda pergi sekarang juga sebelum saya gunakan kekerasan!" bentak namja itu.

Yunho tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berusaha naik.

"Yunho-shi, kalau kau tidak mau pergi, jangan salahkan kalau orang-orangku menghajarmu dan menyeretmu keluar." ujar Nyonya Kim penuh ancaman.

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Nyonya Kim. Jangan sampai dia bertindak konyol yang hanya akan membuatnya babak belur dan gagal membawa Jaejoong. Dia sadar kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." sahutnya ketus sambil menepis kasar tangan si namja.

Si namja mengikuti Yunho sampai keluar gerbang. "Yunho-shi, tolong jangan datang ke sini lagi."

Yunho berbalik dan terkejut melihat wajah si namja yang sama sekali berbeda dengan waktu di rumah tadi. Tidak ada lagi raut garang yang ditampakkannya, kini berubah menjadi raut penuh simpati.

"Saya peduli pada tuan Jaejoong, sama sepertimu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan tuan Jaejoong. Ini hanya akan membahayakan tuan Jaejoong dan dirimu sendiri. Tolong menyerahlah sekarang." ujar namja itu lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho tertegun. Ternyata tidak semua yang ada di rumah keluarga Kim itu orang jahat. Mungkin saja hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang berperingai abnormal seperti itu. Perlahan dia tersenyum kecil. "Tsk, apa kaupikir aku akan berhenti?"

Yunho mengelilingi rumah besar dengan dinding yang tinggi itu. Dia menemukan pintu gerbang kecil di sudut belakang rumah. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah sampai di sana, jadi dia akan berusaha mengeluarkan Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya. Dia mulai memanjat pintu itu dan melompat ke dalam. Dia mengendap-endap tanpa suara sampai dia berada di bawah jendela yang dia tahu berasal dari kamar Jaejoong. Dia melihat sebatang pohon yang tinggi menjulang dan salah satu cabangnya menjorok ke jendela itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai memanjat pohon itu. Dia sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu salah. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya.

Setibanya di atas, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memasuki jendela yang terbuka itu. Seketika dia terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang duduk meringkuk di ranjangnya. Pakaiannya koyak memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya yang memar. Darah yang masih tampak segar mengotori sprei putih itu.

###

Huff... sekian dulu. mohon repiu dr chingudeul skalian. gomawo :D.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. mian saya ga bs updet kilat ky dulu2 hbs skrg hrs cari wangsit bwt mangkas2 & tambal sulam ~omongan ga ada juntrungnya, abaikan~ hehe... mksd saya masukin lanjutan crita yoosu krn kan pd awalnya mrk ga temenan, jd saya mikir2 gmn caranya biar mrk bs saling deket gt :p. & tujuan saya biar bs jd penghibur bwt bbrp chingu yg mgkn nyesek baca jaema didzalimi trus. tp kynya ga brhasil, ya? jeongmal mianhae, kekeke... mgkn skitar 6-8 chap lg the end, smoga :). msh puanjang, ya :p. smoga chingudeul skalian msh mau nemeni saya ^^. o, iya. uchun jd superman dsni, jd cm istirahat brp hr aja udh pulih :p. jaema ga bs jualan panci, kan pancinya udh dirusakin sm org2nya pak kim kmrn LOL. drpd trus omong gaje lanjut aja ne :D.

###

"J-Jae-ah…" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara panggilan itu. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho, tapi dengan segera dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tampak berantakan dari atas sampai bawah. Segera dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan hati-hati dia memegang bahu Jaejoong. "Jae-ah…" Seketika Jaejoong menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jae-ah, mianhae…"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong dingin tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Jae-ah, ayo pulanglah bersamaku." ujar Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pulang? Rumahku sejak dulu sampai sekarang di sini. Selamanya aku tidak bisa keluar."

"Kau hanya akan menderita di sini."

"Aku justru akan menderita kalau aku harus mendengarkan semua omelanmu yang terus-menerus menyebutku rendah. Lebih baik aku di sini."

"Mi-mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku menyesali semua ucapanku semalam. Aku tidak punya perasaan. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara, kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Jae-ah…"

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan jalan keluar?"

"Jae-ah, aku mau kau ikut bersamaku."

"Yunho-ah, apa perkataanku…"

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju ke atas mengejutkan Yunho.

"Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Ani! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu."

"Kalau kau tidak segera keluar, mereka akan menangkapmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja mereka menangkap dan memukuliku." ujar Yunho dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Sorot kekhawatiran mulai muncul dari kedua matanya. "Yunho, jangan bercanda."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda."

Jaejoong menoleh ke pintu, semakin tegang mendengarkan suara yang semakin dekat itu. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau melihat Yunho di kamar itu? Walaupun saat itu dia membenci Yunho, dia tetap tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho.

"Ayo kita pergi." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum meraih uluran tangan Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Yunho menutupi pakaian Jaejoong yang sobek dengan jaketnya. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka keluar melalui jendela. Yunho membantu Jaejoong menuruni pohon itu dan mengendap-endap menuju gerbang kecil.

Setibanya mereka di luar, mereka mendengar suara yang familiar. "Yunho-ah."

Yunho mencari asal suara dan seketika menghela nafas lega melihat Junsu di dalam mobil. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat masuk. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadari perbuatanmu." ujar Junsu.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka memasuki mobil itu. Yunho terkejut melihat si pengemudi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yoochun. "Yoochun, bagaimana bisa kalian di sini?"

Yoochun melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan seketika dia mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya ke kemudi dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Junsu yang menyadari perubahan wajah Yoochun mengguncang lengannya pelan.

"Kami mengikutimu sampai ke sini. Kami berpikir mungkin kalian akan membutuhkan bantuan." ujar Junsu.

"Gomawo, Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah." ujar Yunho penuh rasa syukur. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri. Kesunyian menyelimuti keempat namja itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara.

"Berhenti di sini."

Ketiga namja itu memandang Jaejoong dengan heran.

"Wae, Jaejoong-ah? Apartemen kita masih beberapa meter lagi, kan." ujar Yunho.

"Kubilang aku mau turun di sini." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

Yoochun dan Junsu berpandangan sejenak sebelum Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Gomawo." ujar Jaejoong sambil keluar dari mobil.

Yunho mendesah karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuan kalian." ujarnya lalu mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kauhalangi aku memberi pelajaran padanya?" tanya Yoochun dengan geram.

"Yoochun-ah, ini masalah mereka dan kita tidak boleh ikut campur ne?"

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak menepatinya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita tidak ada hubungan dengan masalah ini. Biarkanlah mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tolong jangan membuat masalah mereka semakin berat ne?"

Yoochun hanya mendesah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

###

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka sedang duduk di taman dekat apartemen Yunho. Sejak Jaejoong pindah ke sana, tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Tempat itu sedikit banyak bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhae…" ujar Yunho lirih. Jaejoong tetap diam tidak merespon. Sejak keluar dari rumahnya, Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Yunho mendesah. "Aku yang bersalah. Pikiranku tidak ada di tempat saat aku membentakmu semalam. Aku tidak sadar dengan semua yang kukatakan." Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kedua namja itu.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, tidak akan membuatmu menderita lagi. Tapi apa yang kulakukan justru membuatmu semakin terpuruk. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Tapi apa kau tahu? Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Perlahan air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf. Kesalahanku terlalu besar. Akupun tidak tahu apa aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Kau begitu berharga bagiku lebih dari apapun. Lebih baik aku dipukuli daripada harus melihatmu bersedih. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Waktu itu yang kurasakan hanyalah emosi. Aku benar-benar marah saat melihatmu ada di pelukan namja itu. Aku benci melihatmu berciuman dengannya. Aku muak melihatnya menyentuh tubuhmu seperti itu. Aku…"

Yunho tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba bibir Jaejoong menempel di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang menyapu lembut bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selama ini kaupikir aku menikmati setiap ciuman mereka. Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tidak ada perasaan apapun di hatiku ketika mereka menyentuhku. Yang ada hanyalah rasa jijik tapi apa gunanya mempertahankan tubuhku yang tidak berharga ini? Tapi semuanya berubah sejak aku mengenalmu. Karena kau aku ingin belajar mencintai dan menghargai diriku sendiri. Setiap pelukanmu mampu membuatku aman dan melupakan semua bebanku. Apa sampai sekarang kau belum menyadari perasaanku?"

Yunho tertegun menatap Jaejoong. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melihat air mata Jaejoong mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata itu. Hatinya bergetar mendengar setiap ucapan Jaejoong, tapi dia belum bisa mempercayainya. Perlahan Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho di wajahnya dan mendekatkan ke bibirnya. Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak saat Jaejoong mencium tangannya dengan lembut. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Seketika dia memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka berpelukan. Sejenak mereka melupakan apapun yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong. Perlahan didekatinya bibir yang indah itu dan menyatukannya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Semakin lama ciuman yang lembut itu menjadi agresif dan saling mendominasi. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan membiarkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Yunho menelusuri setiap bagiannya.

"Yu-Yunho-ah…" bisik Jaejoong di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang berpacu. "Aku… aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan jantungnya yang berdebar dan nafasnya yang cepat tak beraturan.

###

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di kamar apartemen mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu dan bibir mereka sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain. Perlahan Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke ranjang. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dari Jaejoong dan menatap wajah cantik yang begitu dekat itu. Jaejoong menangkap keraguan dari sorot mata Yunho. "Wae, Yunho-ah?"

"Jae-ah, apa kau serius mau melakukan ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah seserius ini, Yunho-ah."

"Aku hanya takut… Aku takut kau menganggapku sama dengan mereka yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu."

"Aku memang berpikir begitu tapi itu dulu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menemukan orang sepertimu di dunia ini. Itu yang membuatku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah."

Yunho terharu mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. "Jae-ah, aku tahu. Tapi kupikir kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kecewa. "Wae? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ani! Kau tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Hanya kupikir kau tidak perlu membuktikan cintamu dengan melakukan ini. Aku percaya padamu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku bukan ingin membuktikan perasaanku. Aku ingin hanya kau yang ada di sampingku dan bukan orang lain. Aku ingin hanya kau yang memilikiku seutuhnya dan bukan orang lain. Dan aku ingin menjadi milikmu seorang. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya di hatimu. Aku ingin melakukannya… hanya denganmu."

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho lalu menempelkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangan Yunho turun menyusuri dagu, leher, dan meletakkannya di atas kancing bajunya. Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan menindih Jaejoong. Dia mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan agresif lalu bergerak turun ke lehernya. Tangan Yunho mulai bergerak meraba apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Dia mulai menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Jaejoong.

"Aah…" Suara itu mengejutkan Yunho yang segera membuka matanya. Suara itu begitu lemah, suara yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit. Seketika dia baru ingat bahwa sebagian tubuh Jaejoong sedang terluka. Dia menarik tubuhnya bangkit dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wae, Yunho-ah?"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kau sedang terluka."

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ani. Kalau kita meneruskannya, lukamu akan semakin parah. Aku tahu tadi Tuan Kim memaksamu, kan. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin sakit."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan terharu. Yunho benar-benar mempedulikan perasaannya. Yunho benar-benar berbeda dari orang lain. Itu membuatnya semakin mencintai Yunho.

Yunho beranjak mengambil obat dan mengobati luka Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yunho yang berdiri dari ranjang sesudah selesai mengobatinya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan kotak obat ini lalu tidur. Kau juga sebaiknya segera tidur."

"Ani. Aku tidak akan tidur kalau kau tidak di sini bersamaku."

"Eh?"

"Tolong jangan pergi. Temani aku di sini ne?"

Yunho tersenyum dan meletakkan kotak obat di meja dekat ranjangnya. Lalu dia berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia menarik tubuh Jaejoong merapat padanya. Dia menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang indah. "Kau tahu? Kalau terus begini aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Lagipula kalaupun kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu, aku juga tidak keberatan."

Yunho tertawa kecil. Dia mencium kening Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah, saranghae."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan lembut. "Nado saranghae, Yunho-ah. Jeongmal saranghae."

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke rumah itu lagi, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Semalam aku pergi tidak tentu arah. Aku tidak tahu mau ke mana. Tiba-tiba ada mobil menghadangku yang ternyata orang suruhannya. Lalu aku dipaksa kembali."

"Jae-ah, jeongmal mianhae."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

"Jae-ah, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita pindah ke apartemen baru? Kurasa tempat ini sudah tidak aman."

Jaejoong terbelalak. "Mwo? Kenapa kita harus pindah? Ani. Aku tidak mau, Yunho-ah. Aku suka tempat ini."

"Tapi setiap saat mereka pasti akan datang dan memaksamu pulang."

"Walaupun mereka menyeretku, aku tetap tidak mau pulang. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Yunho-ah."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan membawamu ke Gwangju. Kurasa tidak mungkin Tuan Kim mengejar kita ke sana."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Perasaan senang sekaligus tegang bercampur menjadi satu. "Tapi…"

"Wae?"

"Apa orangtuamu akan menyetujui hubungan kita dan menerimaku? Kita ini sama-sama namja, Yunho-ah." ujar Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia baru sadar kalau dia belum pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Kalaupun seandainya nanti mereka menolakmu, itu karena mereka belum mengenalmu. Tapi aku akan mendekatkan kalian. Orangtuaku adalah orang yang mengutamakan kebahagiaan anaknya. Kau jangan takut. Yang penting kau mau kan ikut denganku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne. Aku akan menuruti semua keputusanmu dan akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau bosan."

Yunho tertawa. "Yah, aku sendiri tidak yakin kapan aku akan bosan padamu." Tiba-tiba Yunho terdiam memandangi Jaejoong.

"Wae, Yunho-ah?"

"Tadi kaubilang kau mencintaiku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku masih merasa seperti mimpi."

Dengan cepat Yunho memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang akan mencubitnya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Jae-ah, aku tahu kebiasaanmu."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong yang hitam dan halus. "Kumohon jangan mendiamkanku lagi ne? Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau tidak ada kau."

"Kau juga jangan pernah membentak dan memakiku lagi. Aku tidak peduli bila orang lain menyebutku dengan kata-kata yang paling kasar sekalipun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar itu semua darimu."

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu asal kau berjanji kau tidak akan berbuat konyol seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu aku tidak tahan melihatmu bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Ne. Aku cemburu."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan keterusterangan Yunho. Dia tertawa. "Sekarang kau baru mau mengakuinya."

"Ne. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun mengulanginya. Atau aku akan memukulmu."

"Apa kau setega itu?" ujar Jaejoong masih dengan tawanya. "Yunho-ah, aku janji mulai sekarang aku hanya akan memberikan ini untukmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium kening Yunho, hidung, pipi, lalu turun ke bibir dan melumatnya pelan hingga terdengar desahan dari bibir Yunho.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong. Jangan menggodaku, atau aku akan…"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mati-matian menahan hatinya yang sudah bergejolak dengan sentuhan Jaejoong itu. "Kalau kita tidak tidur sekarang, besok kita bisa kesiangan." ujarnya lalu memeluk Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho dan memejamkan mata. Dia tahu benar bahwa Yunho sedang berusaha keras menahan diri, sama sepertinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berada satu ranjang dengan Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan hanya dengan menempel di tubuh Yunho seperti ini. Sama sekali berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah tidur bersamanya. Perlahan dia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yunho. Dalam waktu singkat kedua namja itu tertidur pulas dalam pelukan hangat.

###

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan ke kafetaria dan melihat Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Boleh kami bergabung di sini?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum dan duduk di depan mereka.

Junsu memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian dengan terkejut sekaligus gembira. "Sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan." ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. "Kulihat kau pucat sekali kemarin. Seharusnya kau jangan ke sekolah dulu. Kau masih sakit, kan."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo, Yoochun-ah. Yunho… umm… Yunho sudah mengobatiku kemarin." ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mendadak bersemu merah.

Seketika tawa Junsu meledak. "Ommo… aku sudah melewatkan kejadian seru. Sayang sekali, ya."

"Yah, apa maksudmu?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya ke arah Junsu. Yoochun hanya memandangi Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi.

"Umm… apa nanti kalian ada waktu? Kami mau mengundang kalian makan."

"Umm…" Junsu melirik Yoochun dengan ragu-ragu. "Mianhae. Nanti aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, kau ada acara ya?"

"Ne. Umm… Yoochun mau ke rumah."

Yunho memandangi mereka bergantian dengan penuh selidik. "Junsu-ah, aku belum sempat menanyakan ini padamu. Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat? Kalian… pacaran?"

Seketika Yoochun tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Ani! Kau salah!" teriak Junsu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat sikap mereka berdua. "Beberapa hari ini aku sering melihat kalian pergi berdua. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ani! Kalian salah paham! Yoochun… se-sekarang dia menjadi guru les Kibum." jawab Junsu terbata-bata.

"Eh?" Alis Yunho semakin berkerut tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. "Sejak kapan dongsaeng mu mengenal Yoochun?"

"Itu… itu… aisshh… ceritanya panjang, Yunho-ah. Kapan-kapan saja kuceritakan padamu ne." Junsu gelisah menghindari tatapan curiga Yunho dan Jaejoong pada mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang salah tingkah. Walaupun Yoochun hanya diam, tapi dari tatapan mereka satu sama lain dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan istimewa. 'Yoochun-ah, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kenapa kalian bisa begitu terlambat? Aku lega sekarang. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu.' batinnya.

###

Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang dengan mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Seketika tawa mereka berhenti melihat beberapa namja di depan ruang apartemen mereka.

Salah satu namja membungkuk di depan Jaejoong. "Tuan muda Jaejoong, kami datang menjemput anda kembali."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan gelisah. Refleks Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke belakangnya.

"Yunho-shi, jangan coba-coba menghalangi kami. Cepat lepaskan tuan Jaejoong sebelum kami berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Kalian jangan terlalu banyak berharap karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi." ujar Yunho tegas.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan kalau kami bertindak kasar." Namja itu melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh Jaejoong, Yunho sudah mendorong tubuh si namja.

"Kau cari mati rupanya." Namja itu kehilangan kesabaran lalu mulai melayangkan pukulannya. Yunho yang menangkap gerakannya segera menghindar dan balas memukul. Teman-temannya bergerak mulai mengeroyok Yunho. Yunho tidak segan-segan lagi dan memukul setiap namja yang akan menyentuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera maju membantu Yunho. Dia menggerakkan tangan kakinya memukul dan menendang siapapun yang mendekati mereka. Yunho terkejut dan segera menarik Jaejoong keluar dari arena mereka tapi Jaejoong maju lagi. Seketika para namja itu berhenti menyerang dan memandang Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak berani melukai putra dari tuan mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeojya setengah baya keluar sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya. "Yah, siapa kalian yang nekad membuat keributan di sini?!" teriaknya.

Belum sempat para namja itu menoleh, pintu-pintu ruangan di sekitarnya terbuka dan muncul beberapa namja dan yeojya. Dengan segera mereka mengerubuti para namja yang mengeroyok Yunho dan memukuli mereka dengan tongkat, sapu, panci, dan barang-barang rumah tangga lainnya. Dalam waktu singkat tubuh para namja itu babak belur.

"Apa kalian belum mau pergi?!" bentak salah seorang namja. Namja pertama yang menyerang Yunho memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menoleh sekilas ke arah Yunho. "Ingat, Yunho-shi. Jangan senang dulu karena ini belum selesai." ujarnya penuh ancaman sebelum berlalu.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan khawatir. Seketika dia terbelalak melihat sedikit darah di pipi Yunho. "Ommo… kau terluka." ujarnya sambil menyeka darah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang itu. "Gomawo. Kalau tidak ada kalian, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami."

"Ne. Kami berhutang nyawa pada kalian. Gomawo." ujar Jaejoong sambil memandangi mereka satu-persatu.

Yeojya setengah baya itu menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka. "Gwenchana. Kita semua yang tinggal di sini bersaudara. Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu."

Yunho menatap yeojya itu penuh rasa syukur. "Ne. Gomawo, Ahjumma."

"Aisshh… sudahlah. Yunho-ah, jagalah Jaejoong-shi baik-baik ne?" ujar yeojya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan dengan wajah memerah. "N-ne, Ahjumma." jawab Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Kalau perlu apa-apa, panggil saja kami ne?"

"Ne. Mianhae karena kami sudah merepotkan kalian." ujar Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke apartemen mereka. Yunho menghela nafas lega. "Kita selamat untuk kali ini. Aku bersyukur kita punya tetangga-tetangga yang baik. Kenapa kau ikut berkelahi tadi? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

"Pabo. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu dipukuli seperti tadi. Sini, lukamu harus diobati."

"Gwenchana. Ini hanya luka ringan. Kusiapkan dulu makanan untuk kita ne?"

Belum sempat Yunho melangkah, Jaejoong sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho sampai tubuh namja itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Jaejoong mengangkat tangan membelai lembut pipi Yunho. "Yunho-ah, wae? Sejak bertemu denganku, hidupmu tidak pernah tenang. Kenapa nasibmu begitu buruk? Kenapa harus aku, orang yang mencintaimu, yang membuat nasibmu berubah drastis seperti ini?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Jae-ah, kau tahu? Hidup manusia seperti ombak. Kadang tenang, kadang bergelombang. Dan gelombang itu bisa kecil ataupun besar. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita besok. Bisa saja kita tertawa hari ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kita masih bisa gembira besok, dan sebaliknya. Bukan hidup namanya kalau selalu datar tanpa masalah. Yang terpenting kita jangan sampai terpuruk dengan keadaan itu. Kita harus terus optimis dan terus berusaha meraih kebahagiaan kita."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Ucapan Yunho benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho menahan nafas melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mendekati bibirnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dan Yunho memejamkan matanya. Seketika dia merasakan dunianya berhenti dan dia tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun lagi selain namja cantik yang saat itu sedang menciumnya. Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong seolah tubuh mereka belum cukup dekat.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam. Jaejoong duduk di meja dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggul Yunho. Yunho tersentak merasakan junior Jaejoong yang mengeras menekan perutnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya menyapu wajah Jaejoong dan kedua telinganya.

"Umm…" Suara desahan Jaejoong semakin membangkitkan gairah Yunho. Perlahan bibirnya turun menyusuri rahang dan leher Jaejoong dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana.

###

1 lg edisi gombalan saya muncul, haha... mian kl membosankan. finally... akhirnya... ssdh berliku2 dr chap 1-20, yunjae jadian jugaaa... ngapain aja sih mrk slama ini ~menangis terharu~ ~super lebay, abaikan~ XD. saya msh sangat sangat ngarepin review chingudeul skalian. ada yg mau urun rembug or ngasih sy contekan NCan yunjae bwt chap depan? bkl sy trima dgn senang hati & tangan trbuka lebar. qiqiqi... gomawo :D.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T, or M ya, ga ngerti dah, kekeke...

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong ^^. jeongmal kamsahamnida bwt readers lama & baru yg mau meluangkan waktu mampir ksni. saya terharu baca repiu2 & support dr chingudeul, hikz... saya pgn bgt ff saya yg br satu2nya ini bs menghibur chingudeul. mian kl crita yg hmpr tamat ini makin membosankan. hbs udh bingung, sih. hehe... changmin emg blm kluar smp skrg. bsk2 mau dikluarin/ga, itu trserah chingudeul aja :D. kl jaema dibikin menderita lg, jujur otak saya udh meleleh, mau diapain lg nih umma, kacian. qiqi... saya gtw kpn jadiannya yoosu. mrk blm ngabari saya soalnya, hehe...

###

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho membuka kancing atas baju Jaejoong, memperlihatkan dada halus namja cantik itu. Tanpa membuang waktu dia melanjutkan aktivitas bibirnya menyusuri kulit putih itu sedang sebelah tangannya bekerja membuka sisa kancing baju Jaejoong.

"Ehm…"

"Hum?"

"Ehm…" Akhirnya Yunho sadar bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari namja cantik yang sedang diciuminya tapi dari arah belakangnya. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua menoleh.

"Yah, apa tidak ada ruangan khusus untuk melakukannya?" Junsu tertawa geli.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Yah, kenapa kalian di sini? Dan apa kalian tidak tahu gunanya bel di depan sana, huh?" Yunho tidak menyadari suaranya yang berubah ketus. Mau tak mau dia mengakui bahwa dia terganggu dengan kedatangan mereka.

Yoochun tertawa. "Mianhae. Kami sudah mengebel beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu kucoba saja membuka pintu. Dan ternyata kalian memang sedang sibuk."

Wajah kedua namja itu semakin memerah lalu cepat-cepat merapikan pakaian masing-masing.

"Bukankah seharusnya Yoochun mengajari dongsaeng mu sore ini, Junsu-ah?" tanya Yunho.

"Huh, Kibum itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Tiba-tiba dia seenaknya saja membatalkan lesnya. Dia malah memberi kami tiket bioskop. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku kan bisa ke sini sejak tadi." dengus Junsu.

"Tiket bioskop?" Seketika itu juga Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yah, aku tidak pernah mengira dongsaeng mu itu begitu cerdas."

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya sambil cemberut. "Yah, apa maksudmu?"

Yunho terus saja tertawa. "Ani, ani. Lalu kenapa kalian ke sini? Seharusnya kalian menikmati waktu kalian menonton film."

"Umm… sebenarnya kami tidak ada rencana menonton, tapi Kibum marah-marah dan bilang kalau dia sudah menyisihkan uang saku berminggu-minggu untuk membelinya, jadi… tadi kami terpaksa…"

"Oh, jadi kalian pulang dari bioskop?" tanya Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoochun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Yah, sudah cukup. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." sahut Yoochun memasang wajah kesalnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi mereka.

Yunho segera menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka dibantu Junsu. Jaejoong yang menyadari tingkat kemampuan memasaknya hanya bisa menyiapkan piring dan gelas. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka duduk bersama di depan meja makan.

"Umm… apa kalian sudah menemukan bagaimana cara menangkap Tuan Kim?"

Seketika raut wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong berubah mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Walau banyak saksi di rumahmu, tapi pasti akan sulit bagi kita membujuk mereka. Tapi mungkin ada bukti saat mereka melakukannya. Mungkin sprei atau baju yang berdarah atau…"

Seketika Junsu mengaduh kesakitan ketika jari Yoochun mengetuk kepalanya. Dia melotot kesal ke arah Yoochun.

"Pabo! Apa kaupikir mereka tidak tahu cara menghilangkan jejak?" sahut Yoochun.

"Tapi apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuktikannya?" ujar Yunho sambil meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara sesudah beberapa lama terdiam. "Umm… sebenarnya hanya ada satu."

"Eh?" Ketiga namja itu memandangi Jaejoong penuh rasa ingin tahu.

###

"Tuan Cho memanggil saya?" Yunho membungkuk di depan majikannya.

Namja yang bermarga Cho itu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Ne." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini padamu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kau harus tahu."

Mendadak perasaan Yunho menjadi tidak enak. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Kemarin ada seseorang datang mengaku sebagai suruhan Tuan Kim Hyun-joong, pimpinan perusahaan Kim."

Yunho menahan nafasnya dengan tegang. Tuan Kim Hyun-joong, appa angkat Jaejoong. Jadi Tuan Kim sudah tahu kalau dia bekerja di situ?

Tuan Cho memandang Yunho ragu-ragu. "Dia bilang mendapat perintah dari Tuan Kim untuk memecatmu. Kalau tidak, Tuan Kim akan menutup kafe ini. Kau tahu, dia orang yang sangat berpengaruh yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa seenaknya memecat pegawaiku tanpa alasan. Lagipula kau salah satu pegawaiku yang paling rajin dan kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Jadi aku mendiskusikannya dengan Tuan Kim Hyesung, appa tuan Junsu."

Yunho mendengarkan setiap ucapan Tuan Cho dengan gelisah. Ya, dia sangat membutuhkannya. Dia tidak tahu harus ke mana kalau sampai kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu. Tapi aku akan mengganti posisi kerjamu. Mulai sekarang tempatmu ada di dapur, bukan melayani para tamu lagi. Jadi tempatmu tersembunyi dan tidak akan terlihat orang-orang. Dengan begitu Tuan Kim akan berpikir bahwa kau tidak bekerja di sini lagi."

Yunho menatap majikannya penuh rasa syukur. "Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Tuan Cho. Entah bagaimana saya harus membalas kebaikan Tuan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya masalah kalian. Tapi yang kutahu, kau orang yang baik dan jujur. Jadi aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin membantumu. Kau akan belajar membuat kue dan mengolah kopi."

"Ne. Arasseo. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Tuan Cho." ujar Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia bersyukur mempunyai majikan yang begitu pengertian seperti Tuan Cho.

###

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dan seketika dikejutkan dengan seikat bunga mawar yang segar dan harum. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa namja yang memegangnya. "Ada apa ini, Yunho-ah?"

"Aku ingat kau sangat menyukai bunga mawar, kan. Tapi aku tidak pernah memberikannya untukmu. Aku merasa keterlaluan sekali." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Jaejoong mencium bunga itu penuh suka cita lalu meletakkannya ke dalam vas. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membeli barang seperti ini."

"Gwenchana, Jaejoong-ah. Aku senang bisa melakukan ini untukmu."

Sesudah Yunho mandi, mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa. "Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang kaupikirkan." tanya Jaejoong khawatir melihat wajah Yunho yang pucat.

Yunho memaksakan diri tersenyum. Dia berpikir sebentar. Dia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong cemas. Tapi dia sudah pernah berjanji walau seberat apapun masalahnya, dia akan jujur pada Jaejoong. Dia lalu menceritakan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. "Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, huh?"

"Aku sudah bersyukur sekali Tuan Cho tidak memecatku. Dia orang yang sangat baik."

Jaejoong menatap iba wajah kekasihnya yang penuh tekanan itu. Jika bukan karena dia, hidup Yunho pasti masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Tanpa berkata apapun dia menarik tangan Yunho ke kamar.

Yunho terpaku saat Jaejoong menciumnya tiba-tiba. Bibir lembut Jaejoong yang menekan bibirnya itu tidak pernah bisa ditolaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Dia membuka mulutnya menggigit bibir atas Jaejoong, sedang Jaejoong melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Umm…" Yunho mendesah pelan ketika merasakan lidah Jaejoong memasuki mulutnya dan membelai apapun yang dilaluinya. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang menarik tubuh Yunho ke atasnya.

"J-Jae-ah…" ujar Yunho gemetar menyadari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Sshh…" Jaejoong kembali menutup bibir Yunho dengan ciumannya yang panas dan basah, yang kembali dibalas Yunho dengan ciumannya yang tidak kalah agresif.

"Yunho-ah, kau tidak perlu takut. Lepaskan semua bebanmu. Jangan bayangkan hal-hal yang belum terjadi. Dengan begitu kau akan lebih tenang." Bisikan Jaejoong menyapu lembut telinga Yunho dan itu sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya menegang. Yunho membuka matanya beradu pandang dengan mata indah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap lurus kedua mata Yunho. Dalam hati dia siap memberikan apapun yang dimilikinya malam itu untuk Yunho, namja yang begitu dicintainya. Ya, hanya untuk Yunho.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa centi darinya. Jaejoong benar. Apa gunanya dia mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi? Saat ini Jaejoong ada bersamanya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Malam ini dia tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoonglah satu-satunya yang dia inginkan sejak dulu.

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhae ne?" bisiknya lalu mencium kembali bibir lembut Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai bekerja membuka kancing baju Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum melihat bekas kemerahan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum hilang. Dia kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dan perlahan turun ke lehernya dan dadanya. Sedangkan tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak menarik lepas kaus Yunho.

###

Yunho menatap wajah cantik di pelukannya. Dengan lembut dia sibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang berkeringat. Jaejoong mengernyit oleh sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Yunho terkejut karena tindakannya membangunkan Jaejoong. "Mianhae ne?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan itu. Sejak semalam entah sudah berapa kali Yunho mengatakan itu padanya. Yunho yang begitu polos. Yunho yang sangat lucu di malam pertama mereka. Yunho yang selalu khawatir bila setiap gerakannya akan menyakiti Jaejoong. Tapi itulah yang membuat Yunho istimewa dari orang lain. Kepolosan, ketulusan, dan keteguhan hati Yunholah yang sudah meruntuhkan kekerasan hatinya.

"Permintaan maaf untuk apa lagi ini, Yunho-ah?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Gomawo."

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Yunho-ah, kau tahu, di dunia ini aku hampir tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh perhatian.

"Ketakutanku yang sangat besar adalah ketika marga Kim itu pertama kali meniduriku. Aku masih ingat tawanya yang menjijikkan sesudah berhasil merusak tubuhku. Sejak itu aku seperti mati rasa. Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku tidak takut sakit atau apapun. Tapi sejak mengenalmu, ketakutan itu muncul lagi."

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku takut… kau tertimpa masalah. Aku takut kau disakiti atau terluka. Aku takut… aku takut kehilangan kau."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan terharu. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menempelkannya ke dadanya. "Jae-ah, kau tahu? Kurasa aku orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Kebahagiaanku yang terbesar adalah ketika kau mau tinggal bersamaku dan ketika kaubilang kau mencintaiku. Dan juga saat ini, saat aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Sungguh aku tidak mau meminta lebih. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Jadi jangan khawatir karena kita akan saling memiliki dan tidak mungkin terpisah. Jangan takut ne?"

"Kau janji?"

"Ne. Aku janji."

"Aku juga berjanji padamu. Mulai sekarang tubuh dan hatiku hanya milikmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuhku lagi."

Yunho tersenyum. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia bisa memiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang menjadi dambaan setiap namja sekaligus yeojya di dunia kini ada di hadapannya, saling mengucapkan janji akan selalu bersama dan menjaga kesetiaan. Seandainya ini mimpi, sungguh Yunho tidak ingin bangun lagi.

Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas mencium kening Jaejoong. Bibirnya menyusuri wajah Jaejoong tanpa melewatkan bagian sekecil apapun. Desahan pelan dan hembusan nafas hangat Jaejoong mampu membuat benda miliknya di bawah sana kembali mengeras. "Jaejoong-ah, mianhae ne?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

###

Yunho membuka matanya yang lelah. Pandangannya mencari-cari sosok cantik yang sudah tidak ada di pelukannya. Seketika rasa khawatir menyerangnya. Dengan cepat dia memakai pakaian seadanya dan berlari keluar kamar. Dia menghela nafas lega mengetahui kekasihnya sibuk di dapur. Bayangan kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya benar-benar membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tanpa suara dia berjalan di belakang Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kedua lengan ke pinggangnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget. Telur mata sapi yang baru saja diangkatnya dari penggorengan jatuh ke lantai. "Yunho-ah…" rengeknya sambil menatap Yunho kesal.

Yunho terkejut lalu tertawa kecil. "Mianhae ne? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. "Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya dan berhasil. Lihat, ini telur ketiga yang kugoreng." ujarnya sambil menunjuk keranjang sampah.

Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Seketika itu juga tawanya meledak melihat telur mata sapi yang hangus di sana.. "Haha… aku belum pernah melihat telur yang lebih hitam dari itu."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Haha… mianhae, mianhae ne? Lagipula apa yang ada di pikiranmu berada di dapur sepagi ini?"

"Umm… aku hanya mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." jawab Jaejoong malu. Sebenarnya dia berencana membuat kejutan istimewa untuk Yunho, tapi Yunho justru menggagalkannya.

Yunho menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Belum pernah sekalipun Jaejoong melakukan ini untuknya. "Sudahlah. Aku saja yang membuatkan sarapan ne?" ujarnya lalu membuka lemari es. Tapi belum sempat dia buka, Jaejoong sudah mencegahnya.

"Wae, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku tidak mau kau memasak dengan penampilan berantakan seperti itu. Kau mandi dulu ne?"

Yunho tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah berpakaian rapi di balik celemeknya. "Kajja. Aku mandi dulu. Sementara itu kaubuat dulu saja kopinya ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kalau hanya menyeduh kopi saja dia sudah sering mempraktekkannya.

###

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sibuk ke sana kemari mengambil piring, sendok, dan cangkir lalu menatanya di meja makan. Dia tersenyum sendiri. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang istri idaman. Dia bahagia Jaejoong sudah rela bangun pagi demi menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Hal yang belum pernah dilakukan Jaejoong sejak tinggal bersamanya. Sisi feminin yang belum pernah dilihatnya dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang membuatnya berubah? Seandainya saja Jaejoong bisa memasak, dia pasti akan semakin bahagia. Dalam hati dia bertekad akan serius mengajari Jaejoong memasak.

"Wae, Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong tidak tahan juga melihat Yunho yang terus-menerus memperhatikannya.

"Ani. Aku hanya berpikir… aku beruntung mempunyai calon istri sepertimu."

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Yunho-ah, jangan mengejekku lagi."

Yunho tertawa. "Yah, apa nada suaraku terdengar mengejek? Aku serius, Jae-ah. Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku… aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena sudah memilihku." ujar Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyesal?" Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menggeleng. "Aku bisa memilikimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Sebelum Jaejoong sadar, Yunho sudah melingkarkan kedua lengan ke pinggangnya dengan erat. Dia berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Dia belum pernah melihat Yunho yang agresif seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang harus memancing Yunho dulu supaya Yunho bertindak.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia… kalau kau mengizinkanku menyuapimu."

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas saat melihat Yunho menyendok nasi goreng dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam menahan rasa malu sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya sendiri dan memakannya. "Yah, Jung Yunho!" teriaknya sambil memukul Yunho yang tertawa-tawa. Merasa kesal karena Yunho lagi-lagi berhasil menggodanya.

###

Junsu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumahnya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya rumahnya sepi seperti ini.

"Apa tidak ada orang di rumahmu, Junsu-ah?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kibum seharusnya sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?" Junsu berjalan ke dapur dan memanggil-manggil pembantunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Aneh sekali." ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara barang terjatuh dari sebuah kamar. Junsu segera mencari asal suara dan seketika terbelalak melihat sesosok berpakaian serba hitam sedang mengambil barang-barang di kamar orangtuanya. Dia segera menarik tangan Yoochun untuk bersembunyi di balik lemari.

"Junsu-ah…"

"Sshh…" bisik Junsu gelisah. Baru pertama kali ini rumahnya dimasuki pencuri dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satpam dan pembantunya yang biasanya siap di tempat sekarang tidak terlihat di manapun. Seketika bayangan Kibum memenuhi pikirannya. Di mana dia sekarang? Wajahnya kini pucat pasi.

"Junsu-ah, kita harus menangkap pencuri itu." sahut Yoochun sambil beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, Junsu sudah menariknya lagi.

"Jangan! Kau tidak melihat dia membawa pisau di pinggangnya tadi?" bisik Junsu khawatir.

"Tapi kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Dan kita juga harus mencari Kibum dan pembantumu."

"Ne. Aku tahu. Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau temannya juga ada di rumah ini?"

Tiba-tiba Junsu terbelalak melihat pencuri itu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sebentar lagi dia pasti mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Tempat terbuka itu tidak layak untuk bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik tangan Yoochun ke kamar di dekatnya. Mereka mengintip gerakan pencuri itu dari sela pintu. Mereka menahan nafas ketika pencuri bertopeng itu berjalan sambil menunduk mendekati kamar mereka.

"Dia pasti sempat melihat kita masuk ke sini tadi." bisik Junsu. Wajahnya semakin tegang dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tanpa membuang waktu dia menarik Yoochun masuk ke lemari pakaian dan menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa kita harus…"

"Sshh…" Junsu menutup mulut Yoochun dengan tangannya saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Yoochun melihat wajah Junsu yang pucat pasi. Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar lemari.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat tapi sepertinya pencuri itu masih belum meninggalkan kamar. Apa yang membuat si pencuri lama sekali berada di situ? Yoochun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia beranjak keluar dari lemari. Junsu yang menyadari gerakan Yoochun dengan cepat menariknya lagi. Yoochun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Junsu. Junsu terbelalak merasakan bibir Yoochun yang tiba-tiba mendarat ke bibirnya. Mendadak jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Yoochun tersentak dengan sensasi tiba-tiba yang melanda dirinya. Sejenak dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berada di posisi itu tanpa ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya Junsu sadar dan dengan cepat mendorong Yoochun. Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan nafas terengah-engah, entah karena udara lemari yang pengap atau karena terdorong oleh perasaannya sendiri yang saat ini bercampur aduk. Dia berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Yoochun tapi sayang tidak bisa karena sempitnya lemari itu. Yoochun pun mengalihkan wajahnya tidak berani memandang Junsu.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit. Akhirnya si pencuri sepertinya keluar juga. Mereka mengendap-endap keluar dari lemari. Sekarang Yoochun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Junsu yang begitu merah. Diapun merasakan pipinya yang masih panas, mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Junsu. Perlahan mereka membuka sedikit pintu kamar dan mengintai.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Junsu mencegah Yoochun yang sepertinya akan berlari keluar.

"Sampai kapan kita mau bersembunyi terus?" sahut Yoochun tidak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang itu terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka nanti?"

"Aku tidak takut."

Junsu berpikir sejenak. "Kita telepon polisi saja."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin waktu polisi datang nanti dia sudah terlanjur pergi dan semuanya terlambat."

"Yah, apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau bukan gara-gara kau yang terus menghalangiku, pencuri itu sudah kuringkus dari tadi." sahut Yoochun sambil membelalakkan matanya ke arah Junsu.

"Yah, apa kau tidak tahu aku khawatir padamu?" balas Junsu sengit.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak mendengar keterusterangan Junsu. "Aku heran padamu. Kau pernah berhadapan dengan banyak perampok bersenjata dan kau tidak takut. Kita berdua sedangkan dia sendirian. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Lalu kau takut apa?"

"Kaukira aku takut menghadapinya? Tapi kau tidak tahu, kan. Mungkin saja dia membawa beberapa temannya. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka ada niat lain selain mencuri. Sekarang aku tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan kita. Aku juga khawatir dengan nasib Kibum. Di mana dia, apa dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak tahu sama sekali ."

Yoochun tertegun menatap mata Junsu yang berkaca-kaca. Mendadak kemarahannya lenyap, sebaliknya dia merasa simpati pada Junsu.

"Appo…" Suara itu mengejutkan kedua namja yang sedang berdebat. Dengan segera mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pencuri itu. Junsu terbelalak melihat si pencuri tersungkur di lantai. Sepertinya dia tersandung mainan Kibum yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yah!" teriak Yoochun. Refleks si pencuri menoleh ke arahnya. Seketika Junsu terbelalak menatap kedua mata familiar di wajah yang nyaris tertutup seluruhnya itu. Si pencuri terkejut dan langsung melarikan diri.

"Yah! Yoochun-ah, cepat kejar dia." teriak Junsu lalu berlari mengejar pencuri itu. Yoochun terkejut dan segera menyusul Junsu.

Dalam waktu singkat Yoochun berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka penutup muka pencuri itu.

"Taemin-ah!" Junsu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sang namja yang disebut namanya hanya meringis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Dan apa maksudmu berpakaian seperti itu?!" teriak Junsu.

Namja itu mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Yoochun keheranan memperhatikan si namja. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bukan kenal lagi. Dia Taemin, saudara sepupuku." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Yah, apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu mau mencuri di rumahku, huh? Otakmu sudah rusak?" omelnya tanpa henti.

"Umm… aku…" Taemin memandangi mereka dengan gelisah. "Mi-mianhae, hyung."

"Aku harus melaporkan ke orangtuamu tentang ini."

Taemin terbelalak ketakutan mendengar ancaman Junsu. "Jangan, hyung! Bagaimana aku menghadapi mereka nanti? Bisa-bisa aku dikurung selama seminggu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua, huh?! Kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan. Di mana Kibum dan Seohyun? Mana barang-barang yang tadi kauambil? Cepat kembalikan!"

"Yah, hyung! Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku sejahat itu? Justru Kibum yang menyuruhku melakukan ini!"

"Eh?"

Refleks Taemin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Junsu menatapnya penuh selidik, menyadari ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"Di mana Kibum?"

Tanpa menjawab Taemin menunjuk ke arah mesin cuci. Junsu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk lalu membuka penutupnya. Junsu terbelalak melihat Kibum berjongkok di dalam dengan tersenyum gelisah.

###

Beberapa saat kemudian keempat namja itu duduk di ruang tamu. Junsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mendengarkan penjelasan kedua dongsaeng nya.

"Begitu ceritanya. Kibum menyuruhku untuk menakut-nakuti kalian. Dia juga meminjamiku pisau untuk mengancam kalian." Taemin mengeluarkan pisau di pinggangnya yang ternyata hanya mainan.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung. Kau tahu kan sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bermain perang-perangan. Tadi aku mendengar suaramu memanggil-manggil Seohyun, jadi aku tahu kalian sudah pulang jadi aku memulai aksiku. Tadi sempat kulihat diriku di cermin, ternyata aku keren juga." Senyum lebar Taemin mendadak lenyap melihat Junsu yang melotot marah ke arahnya.

"Kutunggu kalian memergokiku tapi kalian tidak datang juga. Lalu aku mencari kalian. Kibum memberi tahu kalau kalian ada di kamar itu dan dia menyuruhku untuk berlama-lama di sana. Aku bingung sebenarnya kalian bersembunyi di mana, hyung?"

"Yah, Min hyung. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film-film laga dan detektif? Tempat apapun bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian termasuk lemari." sahut Kibum sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Taemin terbelalak mendengarnya. "Maksudmu? Hyung, jangan bilang kalian bersembunyi di lemari yang sempit itu. Ommo… aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana."

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ommo… jangan-jangan selama ini kau hanya menonton film romantis, hyung." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junsu. "Tapi aku heran kenapa kalian tidak keluar-keluar, hyung. Aku curiga apa saja yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana." ujarnya sambil menyeringai nakal.

Seketika wajah Yoochun dan Junsu memanas teringat kejadian memalukan itu. Sejenak mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya ke arah Kibum, masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang didengarnya. "Kaupikir ini lelucon, huh?! Apa maksudmu menyuruh Taemin melakukan ini?"

Kibum tertawa lebar. "Di film-film, seorang namja pasti akan melindungi pacarnya kalau pacarnya sedang dalam bahaya."

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kibum.

"Kupikir…" Kembali muncul seringaian dari bibir Kibum. "Yoochun hyung pasti akan melindungimu kalau seandainya kau sedang diancam. Aku hanya mau membuktikannya."

"Kim Kibum, kaupikir ini film drama, huh?!" Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Kibum. Dia tidak habis pikir film-film seperti apa yang sudah ditonton dongsaeng nya itu sampai dia menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Yoochun hanya memandangi mereka bertiga dengan raut wajah bingung. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Bagaimana seorang namja kecil seperti Kibum bisa mempunyai ide seperti itu?

"Kajja. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi bermain game di kamarku."

Kibum terbelalak mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang. Kau sudah membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada appa dan umma supaya mereka menghukummu dan tidak memberimu uang saku lagi." ujar Junsu tegas.

"Hyung, apa kau tega melakukan itu?" rengek Kibum. "Bukankah aku satu-satunya dongsaeng mu?"

Junsu tetap tidak bergeming dengan rengekan Kibum. Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Kibum yang tampak menderita.

"Yah! Apa yang membuatmu bebas tertawa seperti itu? Aku juga akan melaporkanmu ke Ahjussi dan Ahjumma."

Kini giliran wajah Taemin yang pucat pasi. "Hyung, kau tidak serius kan? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya disuruh Kibum…"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Segera saja terjadi kegaduhan di ruang tamu yang besar itu. Kedua dongsaeng merengek memohon belas kasihan pada hyung mereka. Yoochun hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan tiga bersaudara itu. Dia berpikir seharusnya dia ikut memarahi muridnya itu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dalam hatinya tanpa sadar dia memaklumi semua perbuatan Kibum. Kibum benar-benar berharap dia dan hyung nya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

###

Seorang namja terlihat berbicara dengan serius di telepon. "Bagaimana hasil kerjamu? Hmm… tinggal 30 persen lagi yang akan masuk ke rekening? Kajja. Ingat jangan sampai seorangpun mencium perbuatanmu. Ne. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Namja itu menutup teleponnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau kekayaanmu digerogoti pelan-pelan, seperti yang sudah kaulakukan dulu. Sebentar lagi tidak akan ada Tuan Kim Hyun-joong yang terhormat. Yang ada hanyalah Kim Hyun-joong si pengemis. Haha…"

###

Waa... miaaaannn... yunjae nya pas mau NCan masang kelambu dulu, jdnya saya ga bs ngintip XD. jeongmal mianhae, saya emg bnrn ga bs bkin NC, suer pangkat 10000... saya takut kl nekad bkin malah jd ancur2an & bkin readers kapok bacanya, haha... jdnya saya kembalikan ke imajinasi readers masing2 & saya sndr LOL. nulis bag pemanasannya aja saya smp kringet dingin, maafkan saya yg ga brguna, qiqiqi... ini saya critain sekilas ttg first kiss nya yoosu ^^. mian kl smakin aneh aja, hehe... mohon repiunya ne chingudeul. gomawo :D.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, chingudeul. saya dtg lg. hehe... mian updet nya agak lama. hrs ngarang dulu soalnya :p. bwt readers lama & baru, gomawo udh ninggalin repiunya yg sangat brharga bwt saya :). jeongmal mianhae krn saya bnrn ga bs bkin NC di chap lalu. saya suka baca & mgkn bs nulis yg nyerempet2 kstu, tp kl nyeritain prosesnya dr awal-akhir, jujur saya ga kuat :). krn itu rating ff tetep saya pertahanin T, krn saya ga bs janji bkl bkin NC. maklum saya cm manusia yg pny byk keterbatasan, mian krn udh ngecewain sbagian chingudeul :). jd bwt chingu yg berencana nggolok saya, tolong disimpen lg ne ^^. bwt chingu yg udh brkenan ngoreksi bhs Kore saya, jeongmal kamsahamnida ne. slama ini ngirain 'kajja' itu 'baiklah', trnyata salah ya. hihi... dsni yunpa emg polos & bs masak, jd bukan jaema. krn jaema slama di rmhnya kan mengisolir dirinya sndr, ga kpikiran deh bwt bljr masak. hehe... o, ya. dongsaengnya junsu itu kibum nya suju yg imut ^^.

###

Tuan Kim mendengarkan laporan asistennya di kantor sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. "Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus menyusun proposal kerjasama ke beberapa perusahaan besar lain sesegera mungkin. Tekan biaya produksi barang-barang elektronik kita, naikkan sedikit harga penjualannya. Lakukan hal yang serupa pada restoran-restoran yang kita punya. Perluas juga publikasinya. Untuk sementara turunkan gaji semua pegawai dan keluarkan beberapa dari mereka yang kinerjanya buruk."

"Tapi dengan begitu para karyawan akan berpikir ada masalah di perusahaan, Tuan."

"Apa kau sebodoh itu? Lakukan semua itu satu demi satu, jangan sekaligus supaya mereka tidak curiga. Aku tidak mau mereka sampai tahu kalau keuangan kita sedang krisis. Ingat, jangan sampai orang luar tahu tentang berita ini. Arasseo?"

"Ne, arasseo. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Kim." Namja itu membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Tuan Kim menggebrak mejanya dengan geram. "Siapapun kau dan di manapun kau berada sekarang, kau tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa. Tunggu saja, aku akan mencarimu sampai dapat dan kau akan merasakan berkali-kali lipat dari ini."

###

"Yunho-ah, coba kauhias kopi ini seperti yang kuajarkan tadi."

"Baik." Yunho mengambil krim dan mulai membentuk pola bunga di atas kopi.

Namja yang mengajarinya memperhatikan cara kerjanya dan mengangguk-angguk puas. "Bagus. Dua minggu ini kau sudah mempelajari berbagai macam pola. Kulihat gemetarmu sudah banyak berkurang. Kau harus banyak berlatih ne?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne. Gomawo, songsaengnim."

Namja itu tertawa. "Yah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara gaduh di depan. Mereka memeriksanya dan terbelalak melihat beberapa namja menyerang kafe itu. Mereka membanting meja, kursi, dan melemparkan makanan para pembeli. Mereka memecahkan jendela dan merusak dekorasi kafe. Dalam sekejap kafe itu porak poranda. Para pembeli menjerit ketakutan dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri.

Tuan Cho berlari keluar begitu mendengar kegaduhan itu. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi melihat keadaan kafenya yang hancur berantakan. Dia segera memasuki ruangan lagi mendengar suara dering telepon.

"Yo-yoboseyo?" ujarnya dengan suara gemetar, masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah menerima kejutanmu sore ini?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

Tuan Cho terbelalak. "Anda… anda siapa? Anda yang sudah merusak kafe saya? Kenapa?"

Terdengar orang itu tertawa kecil. "Hmm… aku ingat dua minggu yang lalu kau bilang akan memecat Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri, huh?"

Wajah Tuan Cho semakin pucat lalu memandang ke arah Yunho yang sedang sibuk menghentikan aksi para namja itu di luar.

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti. Dia pegawai yang rajin dan jujur. Kenapa saya harus memecatnya?"

"Tsk. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini yang kaudapat karena sudah berani membuat masalah dengan Tuan Kim. Lebih baik kaupertimbangkan baik-baik sebelum keadaan bertambah parah. Ingat. Tuan Kim mampu berbuat apa saja yang diinginkannya."

Tuan Cho terdiam. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

###

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat kekasihnya yang pulang dalam keadaan lemah lunglai. "Yunho-ah, wae? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau sakit?" ujarnya khawatir sambil menuntun Yunho duduk di sofa. Segera dia mengambilkan minuman dingin untuk Yunho.

"Gomawo." ujar Yunho lirih.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku… aku dipecat."

Jaejoong terkejut sekali mendengarnya. "Wae? Setahuku Tuan Cho sangat menyukaimu. Dia senang mempunyai pegawai sepertimu."

Yunho mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi ada orang-orang yang menghancurkan kafe. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia memecatku."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Mendadak dia berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya bersiap keluar.

"Yah, kau mau ke mana?" Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu ini pasti ulah marga Kim itu. Aku mau ke sana, bisa-bisanya dia berbuat seenaknya seperti itu."

"Jangan. Itu berbahaya, Jae-ah. Ayo, duduklah lagi." ujar Yunho gelisah sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Ani! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berbuat begitu. Dia sudah melewati batas."

"Jae-ah, kalau kau ke sana, kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Kumohon, Jae-ah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang penuh permohonan. Dia mendesah lalu duduk lagi. "Aku membencinya. Seharusnya orang sepertinya lenyap dari muka bumi."

"Sudahlah. Aku… aku akan mencari jalan lain. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi." ujar Yunho bimbang. Dia tidak yakin akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sesudah apa yang terjadi.

"Daripada kau berputar-putar mencari pekerjaan, lebih baik kita fokus dengan apa yang kita kerjakan besok."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin akan berhasil, Jae-ah." ujar Yunho dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kita belum mencoba, kita tidak akan pernah tahu, Yunho-ah."

"Tapi… aku takut masalah kita akan semakin berat…"

"Sshh… sejak kapan Yunho ku menjadi begitu pesimis?"

Sejenak Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong benar. Biasanya selama ini dia yang selalu memberi semangat dan dukungan pada Jaejoong. Kenapa mendadak dia berubah lemah seperti ini? Sejak kehilangan pekerjaannya, pikirannya seperti buntu dan keyakinannya mulai hilang.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho. "Yunho-ah, aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi kau harus kuat ne?"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. "Ne. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kenapa menjadi selemah ini? Sekarang ini banyak ketakutan di hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa melewati semuanya."

"Yunho-ah, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap bersama. Jangan khawatir ne?"

Pelukan Yunho semakin erat, seakan dia takut Jaejoong akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat. Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong dan mencium bibir namja cantik itu. Jaejoong dengan senang hati membalas ciumannya. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan tiba-tiba mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut, refleks dia memegangi benda itu. Yunho hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong berlari ke cermin kecil yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Seketika dia terpesona melihat seuntai kalung yang kini menempel di lehernya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk huruf YJ dengan borgol hitam yang mengelilinginya. "YJ... Yunho Jaejoong?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkari kedua lengannya dari belakang. "Kuharap kau menyukainya. Sebenarnya kalung ini sudah kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya tapi tidak pernah sempat. Mianhae."

Jaejoong mengusap-usap kalung itu sambil terus mengaguminya. "Yunho-ah, ini indah sekali." Seketika dia sadar dan membalikkan tubuh menghadapi Yunho. "Berapa harganya, Yunho-ah? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang padamu untuk membatasi pengeluaran?"

Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Umm... Jae-ah, jangan salah sangka. Kalung ini murah. Penjualnya adalah pelanggan kafe sekaligus sahabat Tuan Cho. Jadi aku mendapat diskon lumayan darinya. Mianhae. Sekarang aku hanya mampu membelikan barang murah ini untukmu." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan.

"Yah, apa aku pernah mempermasalahkan berapa harga barang yang kauberikan untukku? Justru aku tidak mau kalau kau membeli barang mahal. Jeongmal gomawo, Yunho-ah. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga membeli satu untukku sendiri." Yunho mengeluarkan kotak kalung dari sakunya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memakainya, Jaejoong sudah merebutnya.

"Aku yang memakaikannya untukmu ne?" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher Yunho. Beberapa saat berlalu tapi tangan Jaejoong tidak juga berpindah dari leher Yunho. Dia menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau membeli kalung ini, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menatap Jaejong dengan lembut."Borgol ini... menunjukkan kita terikat satu sama lain. Selama kita tidak melepaskan kalung ini, itu berarti kita masih saling memiliki dan mencintai."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menyentuh. Perlahan dieratkannya pelukannya pada leher Yunho dan didekatinya bibir berbentuk hati itu. Bibir mereka bertemu, berawal dari lumatan pelan yang lama-kelamaan berubah agresif. Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Jaejoong. Saat ini dia merasa ketegangannya berkurang, dan semua itu karena sentuhan Jaejoong.

"Umm… Yunho…" desah Jaejoong ketika merasakan tangan Yunho mulai menarik-narik kausnya.

"Wae?" gumam Yunho tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah kamar. "Umm… kamar kita ada di sana."

"Oh, ne. Aku lupa." Yunho menyeringai dan tanpa membuang waktu dia menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ ke kamar. Jaejoong menahan nafas, merasa heran dengan perilaku Yunho yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sudah membuat Yunho yang polos berubah begitu drastis? Dia tersenyum simpul lalu mengunci kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho.

###

"Mwo?! Kau dipecat, Yunho-ah?!" teriak Junsu.

Yunho menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel. "Yah, pelankan suaramu. Aku belum tuli."

"Marga Kim itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia harus diberi pelajaran."

Yunho tersenyum geli mendengar nada bicara Junsu yang mirip dengan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah. Kalau jalannya harus seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi."

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Betapa beraninya Cho Ahjussi memecatmu."

"Yah, jangan salahkan Tuan Cho. Dia sudah begitu baik padaku."

Junsu menarik nafas panjang. Dia merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Dia tidak membayangkan kehidupannya akan berubah sesulit ini. "Besok rencana kita jadi, kan?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Ne."

###

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Lee Ahjussi."

Namja itu menoleh dan seketika terbelalak melihat namja bermata sipit itu di depannya. "Kau Jung Yunho, kan. Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau bersama tuan Jaejoong? Di sini berbahaya sekali."

Yunho menatap namja itu dengan pandangan memohon. "Ahjussi, saya membutuhkan bantuan Ahjussi."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka duduk di pos satpam kecil di depan rumah Jaejoong. Menurut cerita Jaejoong, pada jam-jam sore setiap Sabtu seperti hari itu Nyonya Kim pergi dengan teman-temannya sedangkan Tuan Kim belum pulang. Jadi mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendatangi rumahnya.

"Ahjussi, sekarang ini kami sedang mencari saksi dan bukti kejahatan Tuan Kim pada Jaejoong. Kami sudah putus asa mencari jalan keluar. Jaejoong bilang bahwa Ahjussi adalah orang yang baik. Saya harap Ahjussi mau membantu kami."

Satpam Lee menghela nafas panjang. "Kami di sini sebenarnya juga membenci perbuatan Tuan Kim. Kasihan tuan Jaejoong. Selama di rumah ini hidupnya selalu menderita. Tapi apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Kami hanya bawahan Tuan Kim yang sangat bergantung padanya."

"Kami bertemu Eun Mi dan dia bilang kalau dia akan membantu kami. Kalau ditambah Ahjussi dan semua orang di sini, tentu Tuan Kim tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Anda semua membenci Tuan Kim, kan?"

"Ne. Tapi walaupun Tuan Kim ditahan, dia akan dengan mudah mencari pengacara dan segera bebas. Lalu dia pasti memecat kami. Padahal kami sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Yunho-shi."

"Selama Tuan Kim belum ditangkap, hidup Jaejoong tidak akan tenang. Dia akan terus dikejar-kejar. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ahjussi tidak setega itu kan melihatnya menderita?"

"Ne. Saya juga ingin membantu tuan Jaejoong tapi tidak tahu dengan cara apa. Jeongmal mianhae, Yunho-shi." ujar satpam Lee dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan.

Yunho mendesah. "Arasseo. Tapi saya tetap berharap suatu hari nanti Ahjussi berubah pikiran."

###

Setengah jam sudah Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu membongkar kamar Tuan Kim. Selagi Yunho mengajak satpam Lee berbicara, mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasuki rumah.

"Apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Junsu sesudah mencari seluruh isi lemari tanpa hasil.

"Belum. Jae-ah, apa kau yakin dia menyembunyikannya di sini? Apa dia punya tempat penyimpanan lain?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku ingat aku pernah melihatnya menaruhnya di sini."

Junsu terduduk kelelahan di lantai di dekat tempat tidur. Apa kamar Tuan Kim ini begitu besarnya sampai-sampai tiga namja sekalipun tidak berhasil menemukan barang yang mereka cari? Dia mulai putus asa. Tidak sengaja dia menyentuh sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur. Dia segera menyingkap sprei yang menutupinya. Seketika dia terbelalak dan mengeluarkan beberapa DVD yang ada di sana.

"Apa ini yang kita cari?"

Kedua namja itu mendekati Junsu. Jaejoong memperhatikan DVD-DVD tanpa label itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk.

###

Akhirnya keempat namja itu kembali ke apartemen Yunho. Yunho membolak-balik DVD itu dengan bimbang.

Yoochun memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Molla. Jae-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau hanya ini satu-satunya bukti, mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Jaejoong dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kalau kita menyerahkannya, itu sama saja mempermalukanmu Jae-ah."

"Tapi kita ingin marga Kim itu ditangkap dan dihukum, kan. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

Ketiga namja itu terdiam sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar capek sekarang. Aku mau tidur dulu ne?" ujar Jaejoong lalu masuk ke kamar.

Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan, bingung dengan keputusan apa yang harus mereka ambil.

###

Perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur. Diam-diam dia mengambil laptopnya lalu keluar lagi.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasukkan DVD itu ke _room_ nya. Dia menahan nafas melihat pemandangan Jaejoong yang bertubuh polos muncul di monitornya.

_"Joongie, kulitmu benar-benar halus. Bahkan jauh lebih mulus dibandingkan yeojya-yeojya. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku puas. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu, haha…"_

Sebuah tangan muncul dan mulai meraba-raba dada Jaejoong. Perlahan tangan itu semakin turun menyentuh bagian bawah namja cantik itu.

Seketika Yunho mematikan video itu. Dadanya terasa sesak, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup menontonnya lagi. Orang macam apa Tuan Kim itu? Kenapa orang tidak waras sepertinya bisa ada di dunia ini?

Yunho kembali ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. "Jae-ah, kau belum tidur kan?"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Sorot matanya yang tanpa ekspresi itu menatap Yunho.

Yunho mendesah. "Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan video itu, kan. Marga Kim itu… ah, aku benar-benar membencinya."

Jaejoong masih saja terdiam.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakannya, apa karena kau takut aku akan menyerahkannya ke polisi?"

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi asalkan kita bisa menjebloskan marga Kim itu." sahut Jaejoong.

"Tapi… tapi… tubuhmu akan dipertontonkan di muka umum, Jae-ah."

"Tubuhku juga sudah banyak dilihat orang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Tolong jangan bilang begitu, Jae."

"Yunho-ah, jangan ragu-ragu lagi. Besok kauberikan itu ke kantor polisi ne?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani. Aku yakin pasti ada cara selain ini. Kapan-kapan aku akan mencoba membujuk satpam Lee lagi."

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, Yunho."

"Tapi aku tidak mau tubuhmu terekspos di sana. Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar lain."

Jaejoong mendesah dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

###

"Yunho-ah, kau dipanggil Choi songsaengnim."

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada teman sekelasnya yang memanggilnya itu.

"Molla. Kau diminta ke sana sekarang."

"Ne. Gomawo." Yunho segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Choi songsaengnim memanggil saya?" tanya Yunho sambil membungkuk ke kepala sekolahnya.

"Ne." Sejenak namja itu memandang Yunho dengan bimbang. "Yunho, saya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini padamu, tapi…"

Yunho memandangi kepala sekolahnya dengan gelisah. "Ada apa, songsaengnim?"

Choi songsaengnim menarik nafas panjang berusaha mengendalikan rasa tegangnya. "Saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Karena dengan terpaksa saya harus mengembalikanmu ke sekolahmu di Gwangju."

"Mwo?" Yunho terbelalak menatap namja itu. Ada apa lagi ini? Masalah pertama belum selesai, sekarang sudah muncul masalah yang lain. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. "A-apa saya melakukan kesalahan, songsaengnim?"

"Mianhae. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang suruhan Tuan Kim Hyun-joong pemilik perusahaan Kim datang. Dia bilang saya harus menghentikan pertukaran pelajar ini dengan sekolahmu."

Yunho terdiam. Dalam hati dia sudah menduga pasti Tuan Kim ada di balik ini.

"Kau tahu dia adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Kalau saya tidak melepasmu, dia akan menghentikan donasinya. Padahal sekolah ini membutuhkan banyak dana untuk perkembangannya ke depan. Saya tidak tahu ada masalah apa diantara kalian, tapi…"

"Ne. Arasseo, songsaengnim." ujar Yunho lirih. Tuan Kim yang begitu kejam. Dia tega berbuat sejauh ini hanya supaya Jaejoong mau kembali.

###

"Yu-Yunho-ah, benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar.

Yunho terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Tujuan awalnya datang ke sekolah itu adalah untuk belajar sebaik-baiknya supaya dia bisa membuat orangtuanya bangga. Tapi siapa sangka semua menjadi seperti ini. Semua mimpi dan harapannya hancur berantakan.

"Aku capek, Jae-ah. Aku mau tidur dulu ne?" ujar Yunho lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Jaejoong ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum mengikuti Yunho. Dia berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Yunho menutup matanya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Jaejoong memandangi wajah Yunho yang pucat. Dia mengerti betapa hancurnya perasaan Yunho saat ini. Yunho satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya. Tentu saja orangtuanya selalu menaruh harapan besar pada Yunho. Tapi sekarang apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia sudah merampas seluruh harapan dan kebahagiaan Yunho.

Perlahan setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Dia memeluk tubuh Yunho erat-erat. Pengorbanan Yunho baginya sudah terlalu besar. Kini gilirannya berkorban untuk Yunho. Demi orang yang dicintainya, dia rela melakukan apapun.

###

Huff... sekian bwt chap ini. mian kl smakin gaje aja. hehe... krn saya pikir yunpa jg prlu disiksa sdkt ~evil smirk~ mgkn 2-4 chap lg the end. mohon review chingudeul skalian. one word doesn't hurt :). gomawo :D.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (mungkin sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong :D. jeongmal kamsahamnida bwt chingudeul yg akan mulai & msh ngikutin ff saya yg pastinya smakin lama akan smakin membosankan, hehe... & jg bwt repiu2 chingudeul yg sgt berharga. bwt silent readers, tolong jgn segan2 memberi kritik & kripik, 1 kata support yg chingu tulis adalah penyemangat bwt saya :). Tuan Kim bkl kena batunya kl dah the end nanti, hihi... harap brsabar smp 1 or 3 chap lg ne :D. o, iya. minnie prlu dikluarin apa ga, ya ^^?

###**  
**

Jaejoong membongkar lemari dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Di mana barang itu?" gumamnya gelisah. Merasa pencariannya tidak berhasil, dia mulai memeriksa tas Yunho.

"Kau sedang apa, Jae-ah?" Suara Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong yang baru akan membuka tas.

"Aku… umm… aku…"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Kau mencari video itu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Aku akan membawanya ke polisi."

Seketika Yunho terbelalak. "Andwae!" teriaknya.

"Wae? Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikannya, Yunho-ah?!" Jaejoong balas berteriak.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku… aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu."

"Apa belum cukup tekanan yang diberikan marga Kim itu untukmu?! Aku heran dengan jalan pikiranmu, Yunho!"

"Kau selalu saja menyuruhku melakukan itu! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya aku kalau mereka sampai melihat tubuhmu di video itu!"

"Kaupikir aku rela memperlihatkan tubuhku sendiri di depan mereka?! Seandainya ada bukti lain, aku tidak akan menggunakannya. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Berpikirlah rasional, Yunho."

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Jae-ah. Kau tenang saja ne?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ne. Terserah kau saja." sahutnya lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

###

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki rumah besar Tuan Kim. Satpam yang berjaga di halaman rumahnya terbelalak tak percaya. "Tuan muda Jaejoong kenapa ke sini?"

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan namja itu. Dia terus saja melangkah masuk ke rumah itu.

"Ommo… siapa yang datang?" Tuan Kim menyeringai dan memandangi Jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Akhirnya kau mau pulang juga tanpa harus dipaksa. Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Kenapa dulu kau tidak minta izin padaku sebelum kau pergi? Tidak tahukah kau aku begitu khawatir padamu?"

Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil menghampiri Tuan Kim. "Aku heran dengan pikiranmu yang hanya berisi rencana-rencana busuk. Sekarang aku sudah pulang. Ini kan yang kau mau? Sekarang kuminta kau mencabut tuntutanmu ke kepala sekolah. Biarkan Yunho menyelesaikan studinya di sana."

"Ommo... manis sekali kata-kata Joongie ku ini. Jadi kau ke sini hanya demi kepentingannya, hum? Begitu pentingkah dia bagimu? Lebih penting daripada appa mu ini?" Masih dengan seringaiannya Tuan Kim membelai wajah Jaejoong.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong menepis tangan Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim tertawa kecil. "Kau belum berubah, masih suka melawan. Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap bertekuk lutut di depanku. Kalau aku membiarkan dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya, apa yang bisa kauberikan padaku, hum?"

"Aku akan tinggal di sini dan tidak akan pernah mencoba kabur lagi."

"Jinja? Tapi anak yang tidak patuh dan kasar sepertimu hanya akan membuatku dan umma mu marah."

"Aku berjanji akan mematuhi apapun kemauan kalian. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun terhadapku. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Oh, kau sudah berani mengajukan syarat padaku? Katakan. Coba kulihat apa aku bisa mengabulkannya."

"Kau tidak boleh menciumku atau menyentuhku lagi. Selain itu kalian boleh memukul dan menyiksaku sebanyak yang kalian mau, seperti yang sudah sering kalian lakukan."

"Mwo? Selama ini kau tidak ada masalah melakukannya denganku. Kau justru menyukainya, kan."

"Tubuhku milik Yunho. Jadi hanya dia yang berhak menyentuhku."

"Mwo?" Tuan Kim tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Sepanjang yang kutahu, tubuhmu milik banyak orang. Kau senang kalau bisa tidur dengan banyak orang. Kau senang kalau bisa mencium dan menyentuh banyak namja."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan emosinya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah berubah sekarang. Aku mencintai Yunho, jadi hanya dengan dialah aku mau melakukannya."

"Mwo? Cinta?" Tuan Kim terus saja tertawa keras, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Jaejoong itu. "Apa yang kautahu tentang cinta? Yang kautahu hanyalah bagaimana cara memuaskan namja di tempat tidur. Ya, kurasa kau benar-benar mahir di bidang itu dan hanya itu keahlianmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kaukatakan. Bagaimana, kau setuju dengan syaratku?"

Tuan Kim memandangi Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa kaupikir aku bisa mengabaikan tubuhmu yang indah ini, hum?"

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Seketika Jaejoong menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Dia terbelalak menatap namja yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Yu-Yunho-ah…"

Tuan Kim tertawa. "Ommo… kita kedatangan tamu istimewa lagi."

"Saya ke sini menjemput Jaejoong." sahut Yunho dingin.

Belum sempat Yunho bergerak, Tuan Kim bertepuk tangan dua kali. Segera beberapa namja bermunculan mengepungnya dari berbagai arah. Ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan banyak bawahannya untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Jaejoong terbelalak melihat mereka yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu. Dia mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan Yunho.

Yunho memandangi mereka sekilas. Tujuannya datang adalah membawa Jaejoong pergi dan bukan berkelahi. Tapi kalau dia harus berhadapan dengan mereka dulu, dia tidak takut. Dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali bukan tandingan mereka. Tapi saat ini hanya Jaejoong yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak sempat lagi berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kalau kau maju selangkah lagi, kau akan menyesal." ancam Tuan Kim.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil lalu bergerak maju. Salah satu namja mendekat dan memukul kepalanya. Yunho segera menghindar tapi dari arah lain seorang namja memukul tubuhnya dengan tongkat. Dia sempat melihat gerakan namja itu dan dengan cepat melompat mundur. Tapi sebuah pukulan keras menghantam punggungnya membuatnya tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya lagi.

"Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong terbelalak melihat Yunho yang jatuh tersungkur. Dia maju hendak menolong Yunho tapi dengan cepat Tuan Kim memegangi kedua lengannya. Sekuat tenaga dia meronta tapi sayang tenaga Tuan Kim lebih kuat sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku." sahut Jaejoong dingin. Tapi Tuan Kim sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

Yunho segera bangkit. Tanpa merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya dia maju lagi. Namja lain kembali memukul Yunho dengan keras tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindar membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

"Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan melihat Yunho yang tidak berdaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha bangkit lagi. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Sudah cukup baginya melihat Jaejoong tersiksa beberapa minggu yang lalu waktu dia mendatangi rumah itu. Apapun yang terjadi kali ini dia harus bisa membawa Jaejoong kabur.

Tuan Kim tertawa. "Sudahlah jangan buang-buang tenagamu. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

"Saya tidak akan pergi tanpa Jaejoong." sahut Yunho keras kepala.

"Mwo?" Tuan Kim tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Begitu istimewakah orang sepertinya bagimu? Aku benar-benar terharu melihat cinta kalian. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan tenagamu yang lemah itu. Melawan satu orangku saja kau tidak mampu."

Jaejoong memandang Tuan Kim dengan air mata mengalir. "Tolong jangan sakiti Yunho lagi. Kumohon padamu."

Tuan Kim menoleh dan sejenak menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. "Ommo… seingatku Kim Jaejoong adalah namja yang keras. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat air mata di wajahmu ini, hum?" Dia menyeringai sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Yah, jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu!" bentak Yunho lalu kembali maju.

Seorang namja memukul Yunho sampai dia terjatuh lagi. Dengan segera namja-namja lain bergerak mengeroyok Yunho. Yunho menahan sakit di tubuhnya berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan mereka. Seseorang melayangkan tongkatnya ke kepala Yunho.

"Yunho!"

"Aahh… appo..."

DUAGGHH!

Yunho terbelalak menatap kekasihnya terjatuh di depannya. "Ja-Jae-ah…" ujarnya gemetar. Jaejoong mengusap-usap pundaknya yang nyeri terkena tongkat itu.

Seketika wajah namja itu memucat ketika menyadari pukulan tongkatnya menghantam tubuh Jaejoong. "Tu-Tuan Jaejoong…"

Para namja yang lain terkejut setengah mati lalu mundur satu-persatu. Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya bangkit dan menarik Yunho pergi.

"Cepat kejar mereka!" teriak Tuan Kim sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah terkena gigitan Jaejoong tadi.

Para namja itu memandangi Tuan Kim dengan ragu-ragu.

"Cepat pergi! Kalian tidak dengar? Cepat pergi kalian!" bentak Tuan Kim semakin marah.

"Baik, baik…" sahut mereka ketakutan lalu berlari mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong.

###

"Kita lewat pintu itu." teriak Jaejoong sambil terus menarik Yunho ke pintu gerbang kecil tempat mereka melarikan diri pertama kali.

Begitu mereka keluar, mereka melihat suruhan Tuan Kim mengejar mereka. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki mereka berlari menjauhi rumah itu. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas melihat mereka yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Mereka berlari memasuki suatu gang.

"Ayo cepat masuk."

Mereka menoleh mendengar suara familiar itu dan melihat mobil Yoochun. Seketika mereka menghela nafas lega dan segera masuk ke mobil itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Yoochun segera menginjak gasnya kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yoochun-ah, kau seperti dewa penolong kami saja, selalu muncul setiap kami mendapat masalah."

"Untunglah tadi aku melihat kalian berlari dari rumah itu. Kenapa kalian bisa ke sana lagi? Dan bagaimana Yunho bisa luka-luka begitu?"

Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang lengan Yunho dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Yunho-ah? Lihat, lukamu parah sekali. Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Jae-ah, apa kau gila? Di tempat umum seperti itu mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan kita. Sekarang ini yang terpenting kita mencari tempat bersembunyi."

"Kalian menginap saja di rumahku."

"Eh?" Kedua namja itu terbelalak menatap Yoochun.

###

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di rumah Yoochun. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho dan Jaejoong menolak tawaran itu. Mereka khawatir sahabatnya itu nantinya akan mendapat masalah juga. Tapi Yoochun tetap bersikeras membantu mereka. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lagipula mereka berpikir tidak mungkin mereka kembali ke apartemen sekarang karena suruhan Tuan Kim pasti mengejar sampai ke sana. Akhirnya mereka mengambil keputusan menginap di rumah Yoochun malam ini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" omel Jaejoong sambil mengobati luka-luka Yunho di kamar.

Dengan khawatir Yunho memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong. "Tadi kau juga dipukul. Katakan padaku, di mana yang sakit? Kau juga harus diobati."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yunho mendesah. "Kenapa kau senekad itu? Kenapa kau malah menerima pukulan mereka? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Pabo! Kaupikir aku bisa tahan melihatmu dipukuli seperti itu?"

Yunho tertegun melihat air mata di pipi Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia mengusapnya. "Mianhae, mianhae, Jae-ah." ujarnya dengan menyesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sana?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu pergi diam-diam. Aku penasaran jadi aku mengikutimu. Ternyata kau ke rumah itu. Wae?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya terus menekanmu seperti ini. Kalau aku kembali, dia pasti akan melepaskanmu."

"Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Dengan begitu nasibmu akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Jae-ah."

"Tapi… tapi…" Air mata Jaejoong mulai membanjiri pipinya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. "Aku memang sedih dan hampir putus asa. Aku marah karena dia sudah menghancurkan sekolah dan pekerjaanku. Tapi aku masih bisa bertahan karena ada kau. Jadi jangan pernah berpikiran kembali ke sana ne."

Tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi di pelukan Yunho.

"Kalau seandainya aku pulang ke Gwangju, kau mau ikut denganku kan?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru di sana. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisah. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan terharu. "Ne. Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi apa yang akan kaukatakan pada orangtuamu tentang masalah ini? Mereka pasti akan kecewa."

Yunho mendesah. "Aku akan memikirkannya besok."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini." ujar Jaejoong sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho saat Yunho akan mengembalikan kotak obat.

Yunho lalu berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau akan menyerahkan video itu?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Molla."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Yunho-ah. Kalau seandainya kaulakukan itu dari dulu, masalah seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku tidak terima kau dipermalukan."

"Justru kalau polisi melihat video itu mereka akan sadar kalau marga Kim yang selama ini mereka pikir baik tanpa cela ternyata berkelakuan busuk. Mereka pasti akan melindungi kita. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya bukti terkuat. Kau mau kita dikejar-kejar terus seumur hidup?"

"Aisshh… Arasseo. Besok aku akan mengurusnya."

"Jinja?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Ne. Kau sudah tenang, kan?" Dia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata. "Ommo… sejak kapan Jaejoong ku gampang sekali menangis?" ujarnya mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir mendengar ucapan ini. "Sudah, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" bisik Yunho lalu memeluk namja cantik itu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar di pelukannya. Dia tahu Jaejoong begitu ketakutan saat ini. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya mencoba menenangkannya. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Dia benar-benar lelah dan putus asa memikirkan masalah mereka. Entah kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

###

"Mwo?" Tuan Kim membelalak terkejut.

"Ne. Sekarang para pekerja sedang berdemo di depan kantor. Mereka tidak bisa menerima keputusan Tuan beberapa minggu yang lalu tentang penurunan gaji. Banyak pekerja yang di PHK juga berkumpul menuntut keadilan bagi mereka." ujar seorang asistennya yang mendatanginya ke rumah.

"Aisshh…" Tuan Kim mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Apa kau sudah menemukan oknum pencari gara-gara itu?"

"Mianhae. Sampai sekarang kami belum bisa melacaknya. Setiap kami memeriksa rekening penerima yang dicurigai itu, rekening itu tidak aktif lagi. Orang itu benar-benar licik dan pandai menghilangkan jejaknya."

Tuan Kim mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Siapapun orang itu, aku pasti akan menangkapnya. Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena sudah berani macam-macam denganku."

"Tuan, dana yang kita punya tidak cukup lagi untuk menggaji seluruh karyawan. Dengan terpaksa kami akan mem PHK beberapa karyawan lagi." ujar namja itu dengan gelisah.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan penawaran kerjasama ke perusahaan-perusahaan itu? Kaubilang sudah ada dari mereka yang menanamkan sahamnya."

"Ne. Tapi mereka mulai mengetahui kondisi keuangan kita yang tidak beres. Mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko jadi langsung menarik lagi sahamnya. Maafkan saya kalau saya berani mengatakan ini. Perusahaan kita berada di ujung tanduk, Tuan."

"M-mwo?" Seketika Tuan Kim merasakan lututnya melemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi perusahaan marga Kim hampir bangkrut, huh? Berarti dalam waktu dekat dia akan jatuh miskin. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk mengikutinya. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau. Haha… Rasakan hasil dari perbuatanmu selama ini, Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

###

"Ini sudah cukup. Kau mau membuatku mabuk, huh?" ujar Yunho menolak gelas soju keempat yang ditawarkan temannya.

"Ayolah, Yunho. Kau mau mengecewakan temanmu ini?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu meneguk soju nya. Malam ini dia berada di pesta kelulusan mantan teman sekerjanya. Walaupun dia sudah tidak bekerja di kafe Tuan Cho, tapi dia tetap berhubungan baik dengan rekan-rekannya. Dia sudah pernah berjanji pada Jaejoong kalau dia tidak akan mabuk lagi. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak pada temannya yang sudah bersusah payah menggelar pesta itu dan mengundangnya.

"Yunho-ah, ayo kuantar pulang." ajak salah satu temannya melihat Yunho yang tampak mabuk berat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Gwenchana... Aku mau istirahat... sebentar lalu pulang... Kau duluan saja."

"Arasseo. Aku pulang dulu ne." ujar namja itu lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya keluar dari restoran. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung, sepertinya soju yang diminumnya terlalu banyak. Dia menoleh ke segala arah. Semua jalan dan bangunan terlihat sama baginya. Dia berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam hingga tidak menyadari ada kursi kayu di depannya.

"Ommo…" Yunho terjatuh tapi sebelum tubuhnya mendarat di tanah sepasang tangan menangkapnya. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya dari hari ke hari. Dia tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, chagi…" Tanpa ragu-ragu dia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir yang indah itu.

Yoona terpaku melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Sebelum dia sempat bergerak, sebelah tangan Yunho sudah menarik pinggangnya mendekat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

###

Yupz, cukup sekian dulu #diamuk massa, hihi... mian kl chap ini agak kependekan, hehe... mind to review? gomawo ne chingudeul :D.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Im Yoona, and others

Genre : Romance, angst

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong, saya dtg lg membawa the last chap, tp apa chingudeul bs menerimanya sbg ending :)? mian, adegan yoosu udh ga muncul lg. dsni saya fokus ke 2 pemeran utama kita. chap kmrn kurang greget, ya :p. adegan pak kim & asistennya itu di rmh, namja yg nguping itu salah 1 pembantunya pak kim aja. hehe... sbelumnya perhatian kl dsni mgkn ada bbrp adegan/ucapan yg ekstrim & kasar bagi saeng2 di bwh 16 th. & tolong chingudeul membaca dulu tulisan saya yg paling bwh sbelum memutuskan akan melanjutkan membaca chap ini/tdk. gomawo :).

###

Jantung Yoona berdebar kencang merasakan bibir Yunho yang menciumnya dengan agresif.

"Jae-ah... Jae-ah..."

Perlahan mata Yoona mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia begitu merindukan sentuhan Yunho. Tapi hatinya juga sakit mendengar Yunho terus menggumamkan nama Jaejoong diantara ciumannya. Berapa banyak yang sudah Yunho minum sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mengenalinya?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho melemas dan terkulai di depan Yoona. Yoona terkejut dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak. Dia menarik tubuh Yunho bangkit dan sekuat tenaga berusaha menuntunnya. Mereka berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena dia tidak kuat menahan berat tubuh Yunho. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, semakin gelisah karena tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Dengan terpaksa dia membawa Yunho ke penginapan terdekat.

Begitu tiba, Yoona langsung memesan kamar dan ternyata kamar yang tersisa hanya ada satu. Tidak ada waktu lagi bagi Yoona untuk mencari penginapan lain, jadi dia segera membawa Yunho ke kamar itu. Dia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia merasa tidak enak berdua saja dengan Yunho seperti ini. Tapi dia mengkhawatirkan Yunho dan ingin menjaganya.

Dia membaringkan tubuh Yunho di ranjang dan melepaskan jaketnya. Dia mengambil air lalu membersihkan wajah Yunho yang dipenuhi keringat.

###

Yunho membuka matanya yang lelah. Dia bangkit duduk dan seketika memegangi kepalanya yang pusing sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu. Kau mabuk berat semalam."

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Yoona duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. "Yoona-ah, bagaimana bisa... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat, ya? Semalam kau mabuk dan hampir jatuh di Purple Line Resto. Kebetulan aku lewat dan menolongmu. Lalu… lalu…" Yoona tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendadak dia teringat ciuman Yunho yang agresif dan itu membuatnya wajahnya memanas.

Yunho memandangi Yoona dengan heran sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Seketika matanya terbelalak menatap yeojya manis itu. "Ommo… apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" teriak Yunho panik.

"Kau tenanglah. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." ujar Yoona berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

"Jinja? Tidak ada yang terjadi semalam?"

Yoona tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. Yunho menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku takut kalau aku…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Yoona mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan. Apa kau ada di sini semalaman? Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku tidur di kamar sebelah." jawab Yoona berbohong. Dia berpikir Yunho pasti khawatir kalau tahu dia hanya tidur sebentar di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah menolong dan menjagaku. Gomawo, Yoona-ah."

"Gwenchana. Yunho-ah, apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Semalam aku datang ke pesta temanku dan minum soju terlalu banyak."

Yoona hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Gomawo, Yoona-ah. Umm… mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah menyakitimu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Sudahlah. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Ini bukan salahmu. Waktu itu kau bingung dengan perasaanmu. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, kan."

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Kalau kau sudah merasa kuat, sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Ne."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho pulang ke apartemennya. Yoona khawatir Jaejoong akan curiga kalau melihat mereka bersama, jadi dia tidak ikut mengantar Yunho.

Yunho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu apartemen. Dia khawatir Jaejoong akan marah karena tidak mengabari kalau dia tidak pulang. Begitu membuka pintu seketika dia terbelalak melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berciuman di depannya.

"Ja-Jae-ah…"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Yunho segera mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dengan emosi dia mendekati mereka dan memisahkan kedua namja itu. "Kau siapa?! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di apartemenku, huh?!"

"Eh? Ini apartemenmu? Kukira…"

"Cepat pergi sebelum kau kuusir paksa!" ancam Yunho memotong ucapan namja itu.

Namja itu ketakutan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini lagi, huh?!" bentak Yunho. Kenapa dia harus selalu mendapati Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu? Ke mana saja kau semalam, huh?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku pergi ke pesta temanku, kan?"

"Ne. Apa acara itu semalam suntuk sampai-sampai kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku…umm… aku… Mianhae. Aku mabuk semalam." jawab Yunho jujur.

"Yunho-ah, aku tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana malammu bersama Yoona? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, ya?"

Yunho tersentak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya terlebih mendengar nada suara Jaejoong itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ah. Untunglah semalam aku tidak sengaja melewati Purple Line Resto. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tahu semua perbuatan busukmu."

"Ani! Kau salah paham, Jae-ah…"

"Oh, ya? Agresif sekali ciumanmu semalam! Kau mau bilang kalau mataku bermasalah jadi tidak bisa mengenalimu?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ani!" Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan gelisah. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki hatinya. Tapi waktu itu dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Dia mengira Yoona adalah Jaejoong, karena itu dia melakukannya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianati Jaejoong. "Semalam aku benar-benar mabuk, jadi…"

"Kau mabuk, jadi kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kaumau, huh?!"

Yunho meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Jae-ah, dengar dulu penjelasanku."

"Sudah berapa kali kalian tidur bersama, huh?!"

"Andwae! Tidak mungkin kami berbuat seperti itu, Jae!" Yunho mulai kehilangan kesabarannya melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. "Kaupikir aku mengkhianatimu, karena itu kau melakukan semua ini? Kau mau membalasku, kan?"

"Kaupikir aku percaya padamu? Kau masih mencintainya, kan. Kaupikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama, huh?! Kau sudah tahu semua orang menyukaiku dan tidak bisa menolakku. Jadi mudah saja aku mengambil satu diantara mereka."

"Ne! Kau benar! Karena hanya itu yang kau bisa!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Emosi memenuhi dadanya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua ucapanmu memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Semua kata-kata manismu menipuku. Mulai sekarang kita jalani hidup masing-masing. Aku menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu. Itu satu-satunya kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya diam mematung. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Yunho… Yunho memutuskannya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Andwae! Ini pasti mimpi buruk!

Tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong, Yunho beranjak dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Seringkali Yunho membuatnya sedih, tapi ucapan Yunho barusan benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Seharusnya dia menarik tangan Yunho yang sedang bersiap pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi egonya yang terlalu tinggi mencegahnya melakukan hal itu.

"Ne! Kau pergi saja jauh-jauh! Aku juga menyesal pernah mengenalmu! Kau memang orang terbodoh di dunia karena mencintai orang rendah sepertiku! Kuharap kita tidak usah bertemu lagi!"

Dada Yunho seperti terbakar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang menyakitkan. Ya, keputusannya meninggalkan apartemen ini semakin kuat. Untuk apa dia mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau Jaejoong tidak mau mempercayainya dan terus saja mengulangi perbuatan bejatnya itu? Begitu selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia berjalan keluar apartemen tanpa menoleh lagi.

Seketika Jaejoong merasakan lututnya melemas. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi tubuhnya jatuh di lantai. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak yang mungkin bisa meledak setiap saat. Suara jantungnya terdengar bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. "Yunho… Yunho-ah… wae?" Perlahan setitik air mata menetes ke pipinya.

###

"Aku berangkat dulu. Masalah kantor benar-benar menyita waktuku. Jangan lupa terus cari tahu tentang Jaejoong. Aku tidak mau dia sampai lolos." ujar Tuan Kim pada istrinya sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Ne, chagi."

"Annyeong."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memandangi dua polisi di depan mereka.

"Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Kim Hyun-joong?" tanya salah satu namja.

"N-ne."

Namja itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Kami datang membawa surat penangkapan anda berdua atas tuduhan perkosaan, penganiayaan, dan penyerangan berencana ke sebuah apartemen beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Seketika wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memucat mendengar pernyataan itu.

###

Beberapa minggu ini Yunho menginap di rumah Junsu. Dia sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong lagi tapi dia ingat janjinya untuk membeberkan semua kejahatan keluarga Kim. Jadi walau dengan berat hati dia membawa DVD itu dan mengajak Eun Mi juga beberapa teman dari apartemen lamanya ke kantor polisi untuk membuat kesaksian. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata orang-orang suruhan Tuan Kim yang tinggal di rumah itu bersedia ikut serta menjadi saksi. Dia merasa heran kenapa mereka berani menentang Tuan Kim? Sepanjang penyelidikan tidak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Dan satu hal yang cukup membuat hatinya terguncang. Ada seorang dokter yang mengaku pernah beberapa kali melakukan operasi plastik terhadap Jaejoong ketika namja cantik itu mengalami trauma. Selama ini dia menerima suap dari Tuan Kim, jadi dia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Jaejoong pun tidak pernah menceritakannya. Sepertinya hal itu begitu menyakitkan baginya untuk diceritakan pada seseorang. Ternyata sebagian tubuh Jaejoong yang tanpa cacat walaupun sudah sering menerima siksaan itu adalah hasil operasi plastik.

Sesudah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ditangkap, kepala sekolah Choi memintanya untuk kembali ke Dong Bang High School. Dia merasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu di sana. Dia menyesal, kalau saja dia membuang keraguannya dari dulu mungkin dia dan Jaejoong tidak akan mengalami masalah seperti ini. Dia tidak mengira bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan banyak saksi.

Sesudah mengikuti ujian akhir, dia mengurus kepindahannya kembali ke Gwangju. Dia tidak pernah bertemu Jaejoong lagi saat mengurus administrasi di sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong masih tinggal di apartemen mereka atau pulang ke rumahnya.

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang sudah siap berangkat ke bandara.

"Ne."

"Ta-tapi kita baru sebentar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sepertimu."

Yunho tertawa melihat mata Junsu yang mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Aisshh… kenapa kau menangis? Kaupikir aku pergi keluar negeri? Kita masih bisa saling menelepon, kan. Kapan-kapan aku bisa ke sini atau sebaliknya. Jadi jangan sedih, Junsu-ah."

"Umm…"

"Wae?"

"Kau… kau tidak mau berpamitan pada Jaejoong?"

Air muka Yunho langsung berubah mendengarnya. "Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat dia menanyakanmu?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menanyakanku. Dia pasti sudah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sekarang." sahut Yunho dengan wajah masam.

"Yunho-ah, sejujurnya… aku tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong seserius ini selain denganmu."

"Junsu-ah, tolong jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Aku ingin melupakan semua tentang dia. Jadi kumohon padamu ne?"

Junsu menghela nafas panjang. "Ne, arasseo."

###

Yunho menatap pemandangan di jendela menunggu pesawatnya _take off_. Dia akan meninggalkan Seoul, kota yang memberikan kenangan manis sekaligus pahit baginya. Perlahan bayangan Jaejoong memasuki pikirannya. Jaejoong yang dia cintai. Apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan tidak pernah mengurangi perasaannya yang sudah begitu dalam. Tapi saat ini yang dia butuhkan adalah menenangkan diri untuk sementara. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan bila dia jauh dari namja cantik itu.

Kalau tidak ada masalah ini, dia pasti masih bersama Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menyalahkan Jaejoong sepenuhnya bila akar masalah terletak pada dirinya sendiri? Kalau saja dia tidak mabuk dan mengira Yoona adalah Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak akan berbuat senekad itu. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan membelai kalung yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari lehernya. Mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan satu sama lain.

Walaupun dia belum bisa memaafkan Jaejoong, tapi dia sudah membantu Jaejoong dalam beberapa minggu ini. Dia yakin keluarga Kim akan dipenjara dalam waktu lama. Dia lega karena akhirnya sekarang Jaejoong bisa bebas dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi dikejar-kejar mereka. Dia bersyukur karena setidaknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang yang dicintainya.

"Perhatian kepada para penumpang yang terhormat. Sebentar lagi pesawat menuju Gwangju akan berangkat. Harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan anda. Selamat menikmati perjalanan." Suara instruksi dari pramugari membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

###

Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung-huyung di gang yang sepi. Sejak berpisah dengan Yunho, hidupnya kacau berantakan. Beberapa kali dia mendapat surat panggilan ke kepolisian tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen dan Mirotic Cub, seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, cantik."

Jaejoong menengadah melihat seorang namja yang menghalangi jalan dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum sinis dan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan namja itu. Tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tangannya.

"Yah, aku sedang bicara. Di mana sopan santunmu, huh?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, hum? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan tubuhmu sejak kau bersama dengan namja itu, tunggu, siapa namanya? Ne, Jung Yunho. Kudengar sejak itu kau tidak mau melayani orang lagi. Aku ingin membuktikan apakah berita itu benar. Tapi melihatmu sekacau ini, tampaknya kalian sedang ada masalah."

Jaejoong menatap tajam wajah si namja lalu menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Bukan urusanmu."

Dengan cepat namja itu mencengkeram kedua lengan Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit, cantik?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Aahh…" Si namja berteriak kesakitan ketika Jaejoong menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah. Dengan penuh kemarahan dia mendorong Jaejoong sampai kepala dan tubuhnya membentur dinding. "Berani-beraninya kau melawanku, huh?!" bentaknya lalu mulai mendekat dan menciumi wajah Jaejoong.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong melindungi wajahnya dan mendorong namja itu. "Yah, hentikan! Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku!"

"Wae? Dulu kita melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Bahkan kau sendiri yang datang dan menggodaku. Jadi apa masalahmu sekarang?"

"Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai."

Namja itu terkejut tapi beberapa detik kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ommo… benarkah ucapan ini keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jaejoong, pelacur nomor satu di Mirotic Club? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Terserah kau mau memukul atau membunuhku. Asalkan kau tidak meniduriku lagi."

Masih dengan tawanya namja itu memegang dagu Jaejoong. "Haha… belum pernah aku mendengar kata-katamu selucu ini, Jaejoong-ah. Jadi siapa yang kaucintai? Jung Yunho? Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki tubuhmu ini. Tubuh dambaan tiap namja di Seoul. Haha…"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau jangan takut, chagi. Kekasihmu tidak ada di sini, jadi dia tidak akan tahu perbuatan kita." Si namja mencengkeram krah Jaejoong siap merobek pakaian namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan pakaiannya dan melindungi kalung pemberian Yunho yang menempel di lehernya. Sebelah tangannya merenggut kasar tangan namja itu sedangkan tangan yang lain dengan cepat melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

"Appo…" Si namja yang tidak mengira gerakan Jaejoong terdorong mundur sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memar. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang selangkangan si namja. Dia berteriak keras sambil mengusap-usap juniornya yang bukan main nyerinya.

Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan namja itu. Tapi belum sempat dia keluar dari gang, si namja sudah menubruknya dari belakang. Dia langsung menindih punggung Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong sekeras-kerasnya membuat namja cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau mau main kasar, huh?! Arasseo. Akan kukabulkan!" Dengan kasar dia membalik tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat sebuah pisau di tangan namja itu. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi terhenti ketika merasakan ujung pisau itu menempel di lehernya.

"Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja, pisau ini akan menggorok lehermu."

Nyeri mulai terasa saat pisau yang runcing dan dingin itu menekan lehernya. Tak lama kemudian terasa cairan mengalir dari sana. Dia menatap si namja tanpa berkedip. Sama sekali tidak ada perasaan khawatir atau apapun di hatinya. Satu-satunya ketakutannya yang terbesar adalah ketika Yunho meninggalkannya. Sekarang Yunho sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Dia tidak peduli lagi bila sekarang dia harus mati.

Si namja kembali merenggut paksa pakaian Jaejoong. Tapi sangat sulit baginya karena Jaejoong mencengkeram pakaiannya dengan kuat. Jaejoong tidak takut sedikitpun pada ancamannya. Kenapa Jaejoong senekad itu? Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi menangkap tangan si namja yang memegang pisau. Sekuat tenaga namja itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lamanya mereka mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan saling menarik dan mendorong.

JLEB!

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Perlahan dia menunduk dan melihat pisau itu tertancap di dada kirinya. Darah segar tampak mengalir keluar dari sana. Wajahnya yang merah perlahan memucat seperti kertas.

Namja itu tersentak dan berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Sebenarnya dia hanya berencana mengancam Jaejoong tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dengan cepat dia mencabut pisau di dada Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan pisau yang terdapat sidik jarinya itu. Dalam sekejap darah muncrat ke mana-mana membasahi tubuh Jaejoong dan tangannya yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah. Tanpa membuang waktu dia berlari meninggalkan namja cantik yang meregang nyawa itu.

###

Tiba-tiba suara benturan keras yang memekakkan telinga mengejutkan Yunho dan para penumpang pesawat.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara-suara khawatir di sana-sini. Tampak raut kegelisahan di wajah mereka.

Pramugari segera angkat bicara. "Para penumpang dimohon tenang. Kami mengalami sedikit masalah tapi akan segera kami atasi. Harap anda semua tetap duduk di tempat masing-masing."

Dengan tegang Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Penumpang lain masih duduk tapi raut wajah mereka belum berubah. Perlahan Yunho mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Dia segera melihat keluar melalui jendelanya yang tertutup. Seketika dia terbelalak melihat asap keluar dari ekor pesawat. Belum sempat dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, pesawat mulai oleng dan bergerak-gerak tidak terkendali.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Terdengar lagi suara teriakan orang-orang, kini semakin keras dan nyata. Yunho dengan wajahnya yang memucat memandangi mereka yang menjerit-jerit histeris. Terdengar tangisan ketakutan di mana-mana.

"Perhatian pada para penumpang. Dengan terpaksa kami beritahukan akan melakukan pendaratan darurat. Diharap anda semua mempersiapkan diri."

Asap semakin membumbung tebal. Semua orang kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Beberapa orang masih menjerit dan menangis, tapi tidak sedikit yang diam terpaku di kursinya dan berdoa dengan raut wajah putus asa. Sepertinya mereka sudah kehilangan tenaganya untuk bergerak bahkan berbicara. Getaran di dalam pesawat semakin kuat dan terasa pesawat semakin kencang menukik ke bawah. Sepertinya pilot gagal melakukan pendaratan darurat. Yunho memejamkan matanya, bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan yang terburuk. 'Appa, umma, Jaejoong-ah, mianhae ne?' batinnya.

Dalam sekejap pesawat terhempas ke sebuah tebing yang curam dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Sebagian besar badan pesawat hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya. Dia tidak mengira ternyata dia masih hidup sesudah hempasan dahsyat itu. Dia dan beberapa penumpang dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran mereka berusaha keluar melewati apapun yang masih bisa mereka lalui, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari pesawat yang setiap saat bisa meledak.

Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa Yunho menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi puing-puing pesawat. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, jadi hanya kedua tangannya yang bisa dia andalkan saat ini. Dia terus bergerak hingga dia merasakan tenaganya habis. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya yang berat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada lagi suara jeritan dan tangisan. Yang ada hanyalah rintihan-rintihan lirih dan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan. Susah payah dia berusaha menarik tubuhnya ke posisi terlentang. Dia menunduk dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Suasana begitu sunyi, bau asap masih terhirup dan semakin banyak memasuki saluran pernafasannya.

BUUM!

Suara dentuman yang begitu keras kembali terdengar.

###

Sekuat tenaga kuseret tubuhku keluar dari gang. Kutekan kuat-kuat luka di dada kiriku untuk menghentikan perdarahan, tapi itu justru membuat darahku keluar semakin deras. Kurasakan tenagaku semakin melemah dan akhirnya aku tidak kuat lagi bergerak. Samar-samar kulihat bayangan seseorang. Semakin lama tampak semakin jelas. Ya, dia namja yang sangat kucintai. Yunho-ah, akhirnya kau datang menolongku. Aku sadar aku yang bersalah. Aku sudah menyesalinya. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Akan kuikuti apapun kemauanmu. Yunho-ah, terimakasih karena kau sudah menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta. Terimakasih karena kau sudah memberiku kebahagiaan. Yunho-ah, kau tahu? Di tengah pandanganku yang kabur saat ini, wajahmu masih terlihat jelas. Sekarang aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Tolong temani aku di sini ne?

###

Perlahan kupejamkan kedua mataku. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera tubuhku kini tidak ada lagi. Kepalaku terasa begitu ringan. Apakah aku sudah mati? Ataukah masih menunggu kematian? Samar-samar kulihat bayangan seseorang di dekatku. Dia berlutut dan memeluk tubuhku. Pelukan dan aroma tubuhnya membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Perasaan hangat yang begitu familiar dan selalu kuimpikan. Jaejoong-ah. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku masih bisa merasakanmu. Kurasa karena aku begitu merindukanmu, atau kau memang ke sini untuk menjemputku? Mianhae. Ini bukan salahmu. Akulah penyebab semua masalah ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu. Jeongmal mianhae. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena di kehidupan ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi.

###

End or tbc?

Huaa... kl smisal ada yg mau nge bash saya, silakan, saya bkl trima, tp jln critanya emg ky gini. jeongmal mianhae ne, chap ini udh saya tulis dr bbrp minggu yg lalu, & smp skrg saya mikir2 apa ini bs dijadikan ending. krn saya ga tau apa ada readers yg suka sad ending seperti saya? hehe... jd smua saya kembalikan ke readers. kl readers pengen happy ending, ini saya br berusaha nulis 2 chap lg & menceritakan sdikit yg blm smpet dijelaskan di chap ini. tp kl mnrt readers ff ini udh kepanjangan & ga menarik, saya cukupkan sekian aja gmn? krn terus terang saya takut kl byk readers yg menilai crita saya udh ky sinetron, trlalu didramatisir, dsb. jd kl dipanjangin lg takutnya malah smakin berantakan. bagi chingudeul skalian yg membaca chap ini, mohon sarannya ne. gomawo :).


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : Romance, angst

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. ssdh kebingungan & pusing 7 keliling akhirnya saya coba nge post lanjutan ff yg puanjang & lebar ini, & membawa 1 karakter baru, hehe... jeongmal kamsahamnida bwt chingudeul yg msh brkenan repiu :). mian ne krn saya butuh wktu lama bwt cari wangsit :p. mian jg krn saya kepaksa ga bs nyelesein ini dlm 1-2 chap sprti yg saya janjikan :(. udh nyoba nyingkat2 & ngilangin bbrp adegan, tp tetep aja jadinya 3 chap. yah, mgkn tangan saya jg yg ga bs diajak kompromi ^^.

Sblmnya saya mau curcol bntr ne. saya pribadi sbnrnya cukup sreg sama ending yg kmrn. yunjae brpisah tp msh saling mencintai. mereka meninggal di wktu yg sama tp di t4 yg brbeda, & jiwa mereka brtemu & saling menemani walau cm dlm ilusi mereka, hehe... mnrt saya itu manis, walau, ehm... rada mendramatisir? hehe... nasib yunjae dsni emg agak tragis. tp ga semua adegan mereka saya bikin menderita. saya jg nulis bbrp happy moment mereka. lagipula mereka menanggung masalah ini b2, jd ga trlalu tragis jg kan. hehe... ini cm pndapat saya jg, lho.

Menanggapi bbrp repiu chingudeul, saya ga bs nulis yunjae ada di RS yg sama, krn posisinya yunpa kan udh dlm prjalanan ke luar kota, jd pastinya yunpa dibawa ke RS trdekat dr sana. dgn kondisi yunpa yg ky gt susah kl mau bikin yunpa cepat sadar & nyelesein salah pahamnya sm jaema. sebaik2nya yunpa, dia tetep pny perasaan & batas kesabaran. dia ga bs maafin jaema secepet itu, walo sbnrnya dia yg bikin masalah. saya s4 stuck lama, gmn caranya ngubah jd happy dari ending yg sprti kmrn, jd akhirnya saya ubah settingnya jd 2 th kmd, & dlm 2 th ini ada yg sdkt berubah. inilah yg bs saya buat, saya ga jamin kl jd tambah amburadul. hehe... harap maklum ne.

Kdg2 ada tulisan "kaumau", itu typos aja. saya ga ngira ada chingu yg memperhatikan itu, hehe... byk ya typos nya? saya br ngeh. gomawo ne.

Ini skedar chap2 tambahan. jd kl chingu ga keberatan sm ending kmrn, gpp kl gak baca chap2 ini. lanjut skrg aja ne sblm curcolnya lbh panjang drpd ff nya LOL.

###

"Oppa…"

Seketika Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah yeojya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Wae, Yuri-ah?"

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." ujar yeojya itu cemberut.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae."

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya melamun dan tidak menonton film. Apa kau memikirkan Jaejoong lagi?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Oppa, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Walau kadang kau terlihat marah waktu menceritakannya, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Sudah satu tahun dia bekerja menjadi barista di sebuah kafe besar di Gwangju. Beruntung dia sempat belajar mengolah kopi waktu di Seoul dulu, jadi dia tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Dia tidak pernah mengira dia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut dua tahun yang lalu. Walaupun dia sempat koma selama beberapa bulan, tapi dia bersyukur Tuhan masih menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sejak memasuki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah dia bekerja _part time_ untuk persiapan biaya kuliahnya besok karena dia tidak mau terlalu membebani orangtuanya. Ya, akibat kecelakaan itu dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk istirahat dan memulihkan kondisinya sehingga dia tertinggal setahun dari teman-temannya. Saat ini dia baru saja merayakan kelulusannya.

"Oppa, besok kau berangkat ke Seoul kan. Apa kau berencana menemuinya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Molla."

"Lakukanlah apa yang menjadi kata hatimu, oppa. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Hati-hati ne?"

"Ne. Gomawo, Yuri-ah."

###

Beberapa menit lamanya Yunho melamun di pesawat dalam perjalanannya menuju Seoul. Kafenya baru saja membuka cabang di ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Dia diminta majikannya untuk meninjau kafe baru itu. Dia tidak mengira dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Mau tak mau kenangan tentang namja yang dicintainya itu terlintas lagi di pikirannya. Dia mengusap kalung di lehernya, satu-satunya barang kenangannya dengan Jaejoong, satu-satunya barang yang terus digenggamnya ketika kecelakaan pesawat sampai dia pingsan.

Begitu tiba di Seoul, Yunho segera menuju hotel yang sudah di _booking_ majikannya untuknya. Walaupun sudah dua tahun, dia masih mengingat jalan-jalan besar di sana. Sesudah meletakkan kopernya dan beristirahat sejenak, dia langsung menuju kafe itu.

"Yunho hyung, apa kabar? Kapan kau sampai?" sapa seorang namja begitu Yunho tiba di sana.

Yunho tersenyum. "Yesung-ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku baru saja sampai dua jam yang lalu. Bagaimana _grand opening_ kemarin? Sukses, kan?"

"Syukurlah, semuanya lancar. Ini berkat bantuan dan doa dari kalian juga. Ayo masuk, hyung."

Yesung mengajak Yunho berkeliling di dalam bangunan dua lantai itu. Kafe itu tampak sudah dipadati pengunjung walaupun baru saja dibuka. Di luar kafe juga ditata rapi beberapa meja kursi. Terlihat karyawan dengan sabar menunggu order dari pengunjungnya dan beberapa lagi lalu lalang membawakan makanan. Sesudah itu Yunho dan Yesung duduk di lantai dua sambil membicarakan tentang pengembangan kafe baru itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian sesudah pekerjaannya selesai, Yunho menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan. Beruntunglah majikannya berbaik hati memberinya beberapa hari untuk berlibur, sebagai penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya selama setahun ini. Kebetulan tempat itu dekat dengan rumah Jaejoong. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ketika berdiri di depan rumah itu, beberapa saat dia termenung. Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia kembali ke sana?

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat memperhatikan gerbang besar itu digembok dari luar dan disegel. Dia kembali berpikir. Itu pasti karena Tuan dan Nyonya Kim masih dipenjara. Dia meninggalkan rumah itu dan segera pergi ke apartemennya. Ya, mungkin Jaejoong masih tinggal di sana. Saat ini di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali bertemu namja yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia melewati suatu perkampungan kecil. Dia melirik sekilas. Perkampungan itu dipenuhi rumah-rumah kecil dan kumuh yang benar-benar tidak bisa dijadikan tempat tinggal. Beberapa atap dan dindingnya bahkan sudah rusak dan tidak layak untuk dihuni. Tiba-tiba di sudut matanya dia melihat sosok yang familiar. Dia menajamkan matanya, seketika itu juga terbelalak melihat sosok berpakaian kumal itu. "Tu-tuan Kim?"

Namja itu menoleh mencari asal suara. Raut wajahnya berubah, setengah berlari dia mendekati Yunho dan mencengkeram krahnya. Wajah kurusnya dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian yang tak terbendung. "Kau! Mau apa kau ke sini, huh?!"

Belum habis rasa terkejut Yunho, namja itu memukulnya dengan keras sampai terjatuh. "Kau senang melihatku seperti ini? Kau sudah puas sekarang?!"

Dengan kasar Tuan Kim menarik Yunho bangun dan kembali mencengkeram krahnya. "Dengar baik-baik, anak pembawa sial! Kau yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan menyiksamu dan juga keluargamu sampai tidak bersisa lagi. Arasseo?!" bentaknya membabi buta.

Tuan Kim kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Yunho. Tapi sebelum sempat menyentuh wajah Yunho, Yunho sudah menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak ada waktu berurusan denganmu. Sekarang katakan di mana Jaejoong! Apa kau masih bertemu dengannya?"

Sejenak Tuan Kim tertegun lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ke sini mencari Jaejoong? Sayang sekali anak itu sudah mati!"

Seketika Yunho berdiri terpaku. Matanya terbelalak, seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "A-apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Dia sudah mati ditusuk preman! Kalau kau memang ingin menemuinya, temui saja di akhirat!"

Wajah Yunho memucat. Apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Jaejoong… Jaejoong meninggal? Dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri saat Tuan Kim kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Tapi beberapa namja datang dan dengan cepat memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau berbuat ulah apa lagi, huh?!" hardik seorang namja.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut campur! Aku mau memberi pelajaran pada anak ini! Dia yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini! Dia yang membuatku harus tinggal dengan orang-orang seperti kalian!"

"Oh, ya? Memang kami orang seperti apa? Kami memang miskin. Tapi kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan tubuh keluarga sendiri untuk memuaskan nafsu!"

Tuan Kim melotot penuh kemarahan pada para namja itu. "Apapun yang kulakukan itu urusanku!" Tanpa membuang waktu Tuan Kim menarik krah Yunho bermaksud memukulnya lagi. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bergerak, salah satu namja menariknya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar perkataan orang lain, huh?!" teriaknya sambil meninju wajah Tuan Kim, diikuti teman-temannya yang juga sudah kehilangan kesabaran mengerubuti namja setengah baya itu dan mulai memukulinya.

"Kalian tidak tahu kalian berhadapan dengan siapa, huh?! Akan kuingat wajah kalian satu-persatu. Kalian akan menyesal bahkan sampai di akhir hidup kalian!" Tuan Kim berteriak-teriak kesetanan sambil berusaha melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, tua bangka!" bentak seorang namja penuh emosi sambil memukul wajah Tuan Kim yang sudah tampak memar di sana-sini.

Yunho POV

Kugerakkan kedua kakiku yang lemas meninggalkan perkampungan itu. Tidak kupedulikan lagi teriakan kesakitan dari Tuan Kim yang sedang menjadi sasaran keberingasan para namja itu. Apa yang kudengar tidak salah? Jaejoong meninggal? Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikiranku kosong, yang ada saat ini hanyalah Jaejoong seorang.

Aku berdiri di depan taman tempatku dan Jaejoong sering bersama dulu, yang sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah taman bermain yang ramai. Kutatap nanar pemandangan indah di depanku. Kenangan-kenangan kami ketika masih bersama silih berganti terlintas di pikiranku. Jaejoong-ah, bogoshipo.

Kulewati jembatan kecil yang terdapat kolam yang jernih di bawahnya. Kolam tempat kami dulu bermain berdua. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kakiku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Lututku lemas, sepertinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada sisi jembatan. Andwae! Aku tidak boleh percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapannya. Ingat, dia sangat membenciku. Dia pasti tidak mau aku sampai bertemu Jaejoong. Ya, kalau berita itu memang benar, Junsu pasti sudah mengabariku. Sesudah pikiranku kembali normal, kurogoh ponsel di sakuku.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku sontak menengadahkan kepala mendengar suara lembut dan familiar itu. Perlahan aku berdiri dan terpaku menatap namja cantik yang berdiri di depanku.

End of POV

Yunho tertegun memandangi namja cantik itu yang juga tidak kalah terkejutnya saat menatapnya. Beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan dan melupakan keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya sinar mata mereka yang saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan suasana kedua namja yang bertatapan itu. Yunho melihat seorang namja jangkung yang tadi memanggil sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Namja jangkung itu memandang Yunho penuh perhatian. "Jae-ah, kau mengenalnya?"

Jaejoong terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. "Ah, n-ne. Dia… umm… dia temanku waktu SMA dulu."

Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Yunho. "Jinja? Annyeonghasaeyo. Shim Changmin imnida. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman sekolah istriku."

###

Huaaa... segini dulu ne. takut kena protes chingudeul ^^. mian, inilah yg bs saya buat. hehe... enaknya lanjut or brenti dsni? apa ada chingudeul yg brkenan me repiu? kl chap tambahan saya msh bs dinikmati, bkl saya lanjutin. gomawo ne :).


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : Romance, angst (sedikit)

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. saya seneng bgt baca repiu2 chingudeul yg msh mau nemeni saya di sekuel ff yg ga ada juntrungannya ini ^^. jeongmal gomawo ne. bwt chingu yg nulis saya updet nya lama, mian cari wangsitnya susyah, hikz... chap lalu kpendekan, ya? krn saya hrs buru2 kabur sbelum digebukin chingudeul ramai2 ky pak kim, qiqiqi... dr repiu2 chingudeul byk yg heran sm meridnya jaema. sama, saya jg kaget, ga dpt undangannya. lho? haha... ttg alasannya saya critain sekilas dsni ne. byk yg ga rela jaema jatuh ke tangan minnie trnyata. hehe... tp kynya kok saya blm tega bikin salah 1 member DB5K jd tokoh antagonis LOL.

Dsni saya critain sekilas knp pak kim cepet bgt lepasnya. jg ada konflik tp dikit aja ne, smoga msh bs dinikmati. bwt chingudeul yg usul supaya ada NC an minjae, gomawo ne, tp mian, kl saya bikin itu crita bs tambah rumit, saya ga bs manjangin lg, hrs wira wiri cari wangsit lg, takutnya bsk taon dpn br selese, wakaka...

###

Yunho memandangi sepasang namja yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang memesan makanan di restoran. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia bersyukur karena ternyata Jaejoong tidak meninggal seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Kim. Tapi… Jaejoong menikah? Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah disangka-sangkanya.

"Jadi dulu kau sahabat Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin.

"N-ne." jawab Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Berarti kau juga sahabat Yoochun dan Junsu, ya. Aku pernah bertemu mereka beberapa kali. Aku senang Jaejoong mempunyai banyak sahabat yang menemani di tengah-tengah masa sulitnya."

Yunho menatap Changmin. Changmin sudah tahu masa lalu Jaejoong. Ya, Changmin adalah suami Jaejoong. Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu tentang masalah Jaejoong. Dia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Umm… mianhae, baru sekarang aku tahu tentang pernikahan kalian. Selamat, ya. Semoga kalian berbahagia."

"Kamsahamnida, Yunho-shi." ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Umm… sudah sejak kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kira-kira sudah hampir dua tahun. Waktu itu aku menolongnya yang terluka ditusuk orang. Aku yang menemaninya di rumah sakit karena orangtuanya sedang berurusan dengan polisi dan akhirnya ditahan. Lalu sesudah dia sembuh total, aku menikahinya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Ternyata memang benar Jaejoong ditusuk, tapi itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Berbagai perasaan memenuhi hatinya. Rasa sedih, lega, dan juga menyesal bercampur menjadi satu. Kenapa dia tidak ada di sana ketika Jaejoong membutuhkan pertolongan? Dia juga sangat membenci Tuan Kim yang sudah tega membohonginya.

"Umm… tadi aku bertemu Tuan Kim."

Yunho sedikit heran melihat respon kedua namja yang tanpa ekspresi itu. "Di mana kalian bertemu?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Umm… tadi kebetulan aku melewati rumah Jaejoong dan bermaksud mampir. Tapi kulihat rumah itu sudah disegel." Yunho lalu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Tuan Kim. Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia memang ingin mencari Jaejoong, juga tentang Tuan Kim yang menipunya tentang kematian Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau kebencian Jaejoong pada appa angkatnya semakin dalam.

"Dua tahun yang lalu mereka ditangkap sesudah ditemukan bukti bahwa mereka menganiaya Jaejoong. Mereka terpaksa menggunakan sebagian uang perusahaan menyewa pengacara untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Ternyata itu membuat kondisi keuangan mereka yang sudah bermasalah menjadi semakin parah dan akhirnya bangkrut. Dia meminjam uang ke bank dan mencoba memulihkan perusahaannya tapi gagal. Dia tidak bisa mengembalikan hutangnya tepat waktu, jadi rumah yang tadinya dijadikan jaminan akhirnya disita."

Yunho terdiam mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Hidup Tuan Kim yang selama ini bergelimang harta sudah berubah drastis. Ternyata nasib baik tidak selalu berpihak padanya. Sekarang dia harus menerima balasan dari semua perbuatan jahatnya.

"Mianhae. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalian mengobrol saja dulu. Sudah lama kan kalian tidak bertemu." ujar Changmin lalu beranjak pergi.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kedua namja itu.

"Umm… Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Mianhae. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau terluka waktu itu. Kalau seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti…" Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan ucapannya.

Masih tidak ada suara dari bibir namja cantik itu. Yunho menatapnya dengan gelisah. "Umm… mianhae. Dua tahun yang lalu aku…"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku juga minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja masa lalu itu."

Yunho merasakan sakit di hatinya mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Ya, sekarang Jaejoong milik Changmin. Tidak seharusnya dia masih mengharapkan Jaejoong. "Kau mencintai Changmin?" Dia terkejut sendiri mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan pertanyaanmu, Yunho? Dia suamiku. Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

Yunho tersenyum pahit. "Ne. Kulihat kau bahagia bersamanya. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu, Jae-ah."

###

Changmin dan Jaejoong memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Di usianya yang masih terbilang begitu muda, 27 tahun, Changmin berhasil membangun perusahaan keluarganya sesudah menjalani pendidikannya di Amerika. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya lulus lebih cepat dari teman-teman seusianya sejak masih duduk di bangku SD. Perusahaan besar milik appa nya yang sempat bangkrut akhirnya berhasil dia pulihkan walaupun harus jatuh bangun dulu pada awalnya. Walaupun belum sebanding dengan perusahaan Tuan Kim ketika masih berdiri dulu, perusahaan Shim mempunyai pegawai-pegawai yang potensial dan prospek yang menjanjikan.

"Joongie."

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh. "Kau lagi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan injakkan kakimu lagi di sini. Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?"

Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Joongie, tolong beri umma uang. Umma dan appa lapar sekali karena tiga hari ini belum makan." ujarnya memelas sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum sinis. "Dua tahun yang lalu kalian orang yang kaya raya. Siapa yang menyangka nasib kalian berubah seperti ini. Jangan menyebut umma di depanku karena kau bukan umma ku."

"Joongie…" Nyonya Kim terbelalak tak percaya. "Beginikah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah menghidupimu sampai seperti ini?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak ingat dengan nasib sialku tinggal bertahun-tahun bersama kalian, sudah sejak dulu kalian kuhabisi. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku hanya mengusirmu." sahut Jaejoong. Nada penuh kebencian dan dendam terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata Nyonya Kim. "Umma mohon, Joongie…"

"Jae-ah, apa kau mau aku memberinya uang?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekati mereka.

"Tidak usah, Changmin-ah. Usir saja dia." sahut Jaejoong dingin lalu melangkah masuk.

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Ahjumma, kau sudah dengar perkataan Jaejoong kan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi."

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau setega ini?" ratap Nyonya Kim sambil terisak.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diminta istriku. Aku masuk dulu ne. Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan di sini lebih baik kau pergi." ujar Changmin lalu masuk rumah meninggalkan Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim memandangi punggung Changmin sampai hilang dari pandangan. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram. "Dulu aku mengizinkan mereka menikah agar hidup kami terjamin. Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Kalian ingat baik-baik ne. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Suatu saat nanti kalian akan berlutut di depanku dan menyesali apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku."

###

"Yunho-ah, kapan kau sampai…"

Ucapan Junsu terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya erat-erat. "Bogoshippo, Junsu-ah."

Junsu terkejut dengan pelukan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Dia tertawa kecil lalu membalas pelukan Yunho. "Nado bogoshippo, Yunho-ah."

Yunho hendak melepaskan lengannya, tapi Junsu justru mempererat pelukannya. "Sebentar ne. Aku masih belum puas memelukmu."

Yunho tertawa. "Yah, bagaimana kalau pacarmu yang tersayang itu melihat kita? Bisa-bisa dia salah paham."

Kali ini giliran Junsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yah, kau seperti tidak mengenal Yoochun saja. Dia tidak pernah cemburu melihatku dekat dengan namja atau yeojya manapun. Aku heran sebenarnya dia serius atau tidak denganku."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan entah dari mana mengacak-acak rambut Junsu. "Yah, kalau kau meragukanku kenapa dulu kau mau pacaran denganku?" Junsu melotot kesal ke arah namja pemilik tangan itu.

"Yoochun-ah." teriak Yunho terkejut sekaligus gembira. "Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah, ya. Aku merindukan kalian."

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga namja itu duduk di ruang tamu. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu dan akan menikah begitu lulus kuliah nanti. Yunho bahagia sekaligus iri pada mereka. Hubungan mereka begitu lancar dan langsung direstui oleh keluarga mereka. Belum lagi Kibum yang dengan semangat membara menyuruh mereka buru-buru menikah. Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap menceritakan kabar masing-masing.

"Mwo? Kau bertemu Jaejoong? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Junsu terkejut.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menceritakan semua yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yunho-ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bercerita padamu karena kupikir kau tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi tentang dia." ujar Junsu dengan nada menyesal.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Gwenchana. Walaupun waktu itu aku tahu, aku juga tidak bisa mencegahnya kan. Umm… aku juga sudah bertemu Changmin."

Sejenak Junsu terdiam menatap sahabatnya itu. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan menggenggam tangan Yunho mencoba menghiburnya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dua minggu lagi aku pulang. Pekerjaanku menunggu di sana. Aku juga harus segera mempersiapkan ujian masukku ke universitas." ujar Yunho sambil memaksakan diri tertawa.

"Mwo? Hanya dua minggu? Padahal kuharap kau bisa lebih lama di sini. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersama seperti ini."

"Oh, iya. Aku kaget juga mendengar perusahaan Tuan Kim bangkrut. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. "Dulu appa ku adalah salah satu koleganya. Perusahaan appa maju pesat karena didukung oleh perusahaan itu. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu mereka mengalami krisis keuangan. Appa mendengar berita kalau selama itu ada yang sedikit demi sedikit mencuri uang Tuan Kim, tapi sampai sekarangpun belum ditemukan bukti siapa yang melakukannya."

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Ketiga namja itu lalu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol.

###

"Jae-ah, kulihat kau pendiam sekali hari ini. Apa kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pasti banyak pikiran karena kedatangan Nyonya Kim itu. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang ne. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak pantas menerimanya."

Changmin kembali mendekati Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah namja cantik itu, digenggamnya kedua tangannya. "Apa kau harus menanyakan itu? Itu karena aku mencintaimu." ujarnya lembut.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Kau mencintaiku tapi apa balasanku? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia."

Changmin tersenyum. "Melihatmu di sini saja aku sudah cukup bahagia. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, Jae-ah. Sampai kau mengizinkanku menyentuhmu. Karena aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan berkaca-kaca. Ucapan Yunho dua tahun yang lalu terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Ucapan yang sama. Ucapan yang membuatnya merasa dihargai sebagai manusia. "Gomawo, Changmin-ah."

"Besok Sabtu aku mengundang Yunho makan siang. Jadi bersiap-siaplah ne."

"Eh?"

"Wae? Tidak ada masalah, kan."

"A-ani. Gwenchana." ujar Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahan di wajahnya.

"Kau tidurlah yang nyenyak ne." Changmin mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Jaejoong POV

Aku berbaring memandangi langit-langit kamar. Takdir kembali mempertemukanku dengan namja yang masih sangat kucintai. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Apakah kami akan kembali dekat atau justru semakin menjauh? Perlahan kubelai kalung pemberiannya yang masih melekat di leherku. Sejak dia memakaikannya waktu itu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melepaskannya. Ya, perasaanku padanya belum berkurang sedikitpun, malahan tadi terasa semakin kuat. Dua tahun tidak bertemu, kulihat dia semakin tampan. Tapi Changmin? Bagaimana dengannya?

End of POV

Changmin POV

Sudah beberapa kali kucoba untuk tidur tapi tetap tidak bisa. Entah kenapa aku gelisah. Ingatanku kembali pada peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu, waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Kuakui dulu aku begitu membencinya sebesar aku membenci appa nya. Aku belum puas kalau belum melihat keluarga itu hancur tak bersisa.

Waktu aku mendengar berita penangkapan mereka, aku baru tahu tentang nasibnya yang tragis. Tapi kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk kupikirkan. Ya, dendamku pada keluarga itu membuatku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dan tak berdaya di jalan waktu itu, entah kenapa perasaanku melunak dan timbul rasa kasihan padanya. Aku merasa akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau aku tidak menolongnya. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai membiarkannya meninggal.

Selama menjaganya di rumah sakit, aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang dia. Hal-hal yang dulu tidak pernah kuanggap ada mendadak menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku. Seolah-olah akupun ikut merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Lalu entah bagaimana perasaan ini mulai muncul. Aku ingin menolongnya keluar dari masalah ini. Walaupun dengan susah payah, aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menikah denganku. Selama hampir dua tahun ini aku sudah memberikan cintaku yang begitu besar, tapi ternyata sampai sekarangpun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

End of POV

###

"Yunho-shi. Selamat datang. Tadinya aku khawatir kau akan kesulitan menemukan rumah ini." sambut Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ani. Alamat yang kautuliskan cukup jelas. Lagipula aku masih ingat sebagian besar jalan di sini."

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum Changmin mempersilakan Yunho ke meja makan.

"Kajja. Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan masakan istimewa untuk menyambut kedatanganmu."

"Eh?"

Yunho tertegun melihat Jaejoong dan pembantunya yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan. Dia memandangi berbagai macam makanan yang tersusun rapi di depannya. Jadi Jaejoong yang memasak semua ini?

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendok di dekat Yunho. Dia membungkuk hendak mengambil sendok itu.

"Gwenchana, biar aku…" Ucapan Yunho tiba-tiba saja terputus, matanya terbelalak menatap kalung yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong yang tampak saat dia membungkuk. Liontin berbentuk borgol dengan huruf YJ di tengah-tengah, itu kalung pemberiannya. Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari tatapan Yunho terus saja berjalan ke dapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga namja itu duduk di depan meja makan.

"Umm… masakanmu enak, Jae." ujar Yunho sesudah mencicipi bulgogi.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian ini. Tanpa disadari wajahnya mulai memerah. "Gomawo."

"Jaejoong memang istri yang istimewa. Dua tahun ini dia giat belajar memasak demi membahagiakan suaminya." ujar Changmin.

Yunho menangkap tatapan sayang Changmin pada Jaejoong. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dikenalnya dulu. Dia rela belajar memasak untuk Changmin. Dia benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai istri dengan baik.

Mereka menikmati makanan sambil melanjutkan percakapan. Changmin banyak bertanya tentang pendidikan dan pekerjaan Yunho.

Sesudah makan siang selesai, Jaejoong dan pembantunya membereskan meja.

"Umm… Changmin-shi, mianhae aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, ne. Toiletnya ada di bawah tangga itu."

Yunho membungkuk lalu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Changmin. Saat akan kembali ke ruang tamu, dia menoleh ke dapur yang dilewatinya. Dari sela pintu dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang sibuk di dalam. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka pintu itu. Dia tidak melihat yeojya yang tadi membantu Jaejoong. Ya, sekarang Jaejoong sedang sendirian mencuci piring.

"Umm…"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara di belakangnya, seketika itu juga dia menoleh. "Yunho-ah, apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. "Umm… boleh aku membantumu?"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan tatapan aneh. "Mwo? Kau tamu di sini. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mencuci piring. Lagipula ini sudah pekerjaanku."

"Umm… apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kau lihat, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau kau tidak butuh apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang tamu."

Yunho mendesah. Dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan ini tidak sopan. Tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan berbicara dengan namja cantik itu. Dia mendekati Jaejoong, tanpa ragu-ragu dikeluarkannya kalung yang tersembunyi di balik krah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap dengan tindakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Kau bilang… kau mencintai Changmin, kan?"

"Yunho-ah…"

Yunho menggenggam kalung itu di depan wajah Jaejoong. "Selama kita tidak melepaskan kalung ini, itu berarti kita masih terikat satu sama lain. Kenapa kau masih memakainya?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum merenggut kembali kalungnya. Tanpa menjawab dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Yunho merasakan emosinya mulai naik melihat Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Dia membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. "Jae-ah, kau masih mencintaiku kan. Katakan, perasaanmu padaku belum berubah kan." Dia berteriak-teriak frustrasi.

"Yunho-ah, kau menyakitiku…"

Pelukan Yunho yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Dia hanya terpaku, merasakan pelukan hangat yang begitu dirindukannya. Kedua matanya mulai basah, tapi dia segera menyadari bahwa ini salah. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Yunho, tapi Yunho tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Yunho-ah."

Tidak menerima penolakan Jaejoong, Yunho justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jae-ah, aku tahu cintamu masih ada untukku, sama sepertiku juga. Kau lihat, aku juga masih memakai kalung kita. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Yu-Yunho-ah, aku sudah menikah! Sadarlah! Aku… aku milik Changmin sekarang!"

Seketika Yunho tersadar oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya muncul saat menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Ya, semuanya sudah berbeda, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dia tidak berhak lagi menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Mi-mianhae…" ujar Yunho gemetar berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya lalu keluar dari dapur.

###

Yunho POV

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku waktu itu. Kupikir dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa dia masih memakai kalung kami? Berarti dia bohong waktu dia bilang dia mencintai Changmin. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin memeluknya dan mencurahkan semua isi hatiku. Tapi aku justru membuatnya menangis lagi. Selama ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyakitinya. Aisshh… Yunho, sadarlah. Jaejoong bukan milikmu lagi. Bagaimanapun perasaan Jaejoong padamu, sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan Changmin. Dan ini semua kebodohanmu karena dulu kau meninggalkannya.

End of POV

"Eh? Mi-mianhae…" Lamunan Yunho buyar ketika dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Orang bertopi itu terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

"Huff… lama sekali." keluhnya. Siang itu dia sedang mengantri di toko burger. Sesekali diusapnya keringatnya yang bercucuran.

Sesudah mendapatkan burgernya, Yunho pergi ke kafe. Dua hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu Yesung dan yang lainnya, dan juga berjalan-jalan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Dia juga menyempatkan diri ke kafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi sejak hari itu. Ya, Jaejoong sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Dia tidak berhak lagi mengusik kebahagiaannya.

Dia berada di kafe sampai jam 7 malam lalu kembali ke hotelnya. Setibanya di kamar, dia melepas jaketnya. Dia mengerutkan alis ketika tangannya menyentuh secarik kertas di saku. Dia mengeluarkan kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kalau mau Jaejoong selamat, datanglah ke alamat yang tertera di sini. Ingat, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau tidak mau melihatnya celaka._

Yunho memegang surat itu dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Tuan Kim. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Rencana busuk apa lagi yang dibuatnya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Jaejoong?

Tanpa membuang waktu dia mendatangi tempat yang dimaksud, sebuah daerah kecil yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Dengan gelisah dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara, seketika matanya terbelalak melihat Jaejoong terikat di salah satu sudut jalan. "Jae-ah!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa kau ke sini? Cepat pergilah!" ujar Jaejoong khawatir begitu Yunho sampai di depannya. Tanpa menjawab Yunho segera membuka ikatan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, awas!"

Belum sempat Yunho menoleh, sebuah tongkat dipukulkan ke kepalanya sampai dia pingsan.

###

Hoahmm... mbosenin & alurnya kecepetan, ya. udh mentok ide, sih :p. end or tbc, nih?

Lanjut aja ne ~maksa~ LOL. bsk bnrn the last chap ne. minnie baek, kan. hehe... mndingan jaema balik ke yunpa or tetep sm minnie aja, ya? saran chingudeul msh sangat saya tggu ^^. gomawo.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : Romance, angst

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOT, OOC, typos, cerita ga jelas & pasaran. FF ini terbuka bagi siapa aja. tp tolong bwt readers yg mgkn berkenan memberi komentar, tolong beri kritik yg membangun spy author baru ini bs cepat sadar & mengkoreksi ksalahannya :). saya br bbrp bln merambah dunia K Pop (?) jd saya msh kelas teri dlm berbahasa Korea, mian kl ada bbrp kata yg ga pada tempatnya, hehe... jd mohon TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ~bow~.

Annyeong. jeongmal kamsahamnida atas repiu & support2 chingudeul yg sangat brharga, terharu, hikz... chingudeul sekalian, baik readers lama & baru adalah pemacu semangat saya. mian krn 1 & lain hal, kepaksa saya perpanjang ff ini smp 10 chap lg ~digebukin readers~, haha... ga ding.

Sblmnya saya mau menanggapi bbrp repiu chingudeul. trnyata chingudeul msh ga rela kl jaema sm minnie. pdhl minnie baek, setia, kaya, rajin menabung, hihi... ya iyalah. minnie kan udh sama victoria, mnrt gosip yg b'edar, smoga aja bnr ^^. masa jaema jd istri k2, ya :p? gmn & siapa yg nangkap yunjae ada dsni. ne, yg masukin surat org yg pk topi :). cinta yunjae susah bersatu, itu krn critanya blm tamat LOL. bwt chingu yg usul supaya yunpa meninggal, haduh, saya ga tega lagi bikin meninggal bias saya, saya jg takut dibantai para YJs dsni, haha...

Sejujurnya saya bikin chap tambahan ini krn selain mau nambahin saingannya yunpa :p, misteri (?) di balik ilangnya uang pak kim. halah, sok2an bgt, hehe... jg krn saya mau bales nyiksa pak & bu kim. mnrt saya ga adil kl cm yunjae aja yg kesiksa. tp rasanya kok susah bgt, ya. kayanya msh lbh gampang nyiksa pemeran utama ~plak~ haha... kok prolognya puanjang bgt :p.

###

"Sooyoung, di mana Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin sambil melepas jasnya. Dia duduk letih di kursinya karena pekerjaan di kantornya yang menumpuk sejak pagi tadi.

"Tuan Jaejoong belum pulang, Tuan. Sesudah ke supermarket tadi siang, tuan bilang mau ke rumah tuan Yoochun." jawab pembantunya.

"Kenapa dia tidak diantar?"

"Karena rumah tuan Yoochun dekat, tuan Jaejoong bilang ingin berjalan kaki saja."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk. Dia melihat arlojinya. Hari sudah malam, dia memutuskan untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon istrinya itu. Dia mengerutkan alisnya ketika panggilannya masuk _mailbox_.

Changmin segera menelepon Yoochun.

"Yoboseyo." Terdengar suara Yoochun dari seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo. Yoochun-ah, apa Jaejoong masih di sana?"

"Eh?"

"Pembantuku bilang Jaejoong ke rumahmu tadi siang."

"Hah? Dia tidak ke sini sejak tadi, Changmin-ah."

"Mwo?" Changmin tersentak. Firasat buruk mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Terdengar suara Yoochun yang mulai khawatir pula.

Changmin berusaha menenangkan hatinya. "Dia belum pulang sejak tadi. Aku sudah menelepon ponselnya tapi tidak aktif. Ne, aku akan mencarinya sekarang."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Ne. Gomawo, Yoochun-ah."

Tanpa membuang waktu Changmin mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekitar supermarket yang mungkin dilewati Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak terlihat di manapun. 'Jae-ah, di mana kau?' batinnya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba suara dering telepon mengejutkannya. Berharap dari Jaejoong, diraihnya ponselnya dengan segera.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Tuan Shim Changmin? Kami dari kepolisian."

###

Yunho mengernyit ketika merasakan wajahnya disiram air. Dia membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah tiang. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi ikatan itu terlalu kuat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan percuma saja."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap namja di depannya dengan berapi-api. "Kim Hyun-joong, sudah kuduga kau yang merencanakan semua ini! Apa maksudmu, huh?!"

Tuan Kim tertawa sinis. "Haha… kalau itu menyangkut Jaejoong, aku yakin kau akan datang dengan cepat. Ternyata cintamu pada anakku begitu besar, Yunho."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di sebelahnya berdiri Nyonya Kim dengan senyumnya yang kejam. "Jangan banyak bicara. Katakan apa yang kau mau, huh?!" bentaknya.

"Apa yang kumau? Hmm… tentu saja melakukan ini." Tuan Kim menyeringai, dengan keras melayangkan tongkatnya ke tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho-ah!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Ini saja yang bisa kaulakukan, huh? Tidak kusangka kau melakukan cara pengecut seperti ini. Kalau berani lepaskan aku sekarang dan kita berkelahi secara jantan."

Tentu saja Tuan Kim tidak dengan mudahnya terpancing oleh ucapan Yunho. Dia sadar dia tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi Yunho yang jauh lebih muda dan lebih bertenaga darinya. Dulu dia masih bisa menyuruh orang-orangnya. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki apapun, dan hanya namja ini yang dia tahu sudah berani membuat masalah dengannya. Dia tidak peduli kalau dirinya dikatakan pengecut. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana bisa melenyapkan pasangan ini untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tsk, nyawamu sudah di ujung tanduk, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara."

Diam-diam Yunho berusaha merogoh pisau di saku belakangnya yang tadi sempat dia ambil sebelum pergi.

"To-tolong lepaskan Yunho." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar.

Tuan Kim menoleh ke arah namja cantik itu. "Joongie, kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Jadi untuk apa kau terus memboroskan nafasmu, hum?"

"Jebbal. Hanya aku yang kalian inginkan. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja terhadapku. Tapi tolong lepaskan dia."

"Haha… Joongie, ucapanmu ini benar-benar manis dan mengharukan." Nyonya Kim membelai rambut anaknya itu. Tangannya menyusuri rambut yang halus itu sampai ke tengkuk. Dengan kasar dia menarik rambut itu membuat Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yah, jangan sakiti dia!" bentak Yunho. Dengan susah payah dia berhasil mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke tali di tangannya. Sangat sulit dilakukannya mengingat kedua tangannya yang masih terikat kuat. Tangan kirinya memegangi tali itu sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengirisnya dari atas ke bawah, berusaha keras agar Tuan Kim tidak curiga.

"Haha… Yunho, Yunho. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang, hum? Mau membawanya kabur lagi? Haha… Dan Jaejoongie, kau tenang saja ne. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu segera. Tapi sebelum giliranmu tiba, akan kuberikan pertunjukan menarik." Dengan cepat Tuan Kim kembali memukulkan tongkatnya ke kaki Yunho.

"Yunho-ah!" teriak Jaejoong. Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"Lepaskan Jaejoong! Belum cukupkah kalian menyakitinya selama ini, huh?! Kau benar-benar pengecut! Kau hanya bisa memukuli orang yang tidak bisa membalas. Kau hanyalah seorang pecundang, orang tua yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"

Kata-kata Yunho membuat Tuan Kim semakin kalap dan melayangkan tongkatnya dengan membabi buta. Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak-teriak putus asa memohon namja itu menghentikan perbuatannya. Air matanya mengalir deras menatap tubuh Yunho yang mulai terluka. Yunho mencengkeram pisaunya dengan kuat agar tidak terjatuh.

Tuan Kim memandangi korbannya sambil tertawa puas. Seketika Jaejoong terbelalak ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"A-apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Tuan Kim hanya menyeringai. Yunho menahan nafas ketika merasakan ujung pisau itu menelusuri wajah dan rahangnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya melemah akibat pukulan-pukulan barusan. Tapi apa dia harus menyerah dengan keadaan ini? Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dia terus berusaha menggerakkan tangannya memotong pisau yang mulai terasa sedikit longgar.

"Kau tahu? Kalau saja kau tidak nekad mencari masalah denganku, hidupmu tidak akan menderita dan tidak akan berakhir secepat ini. Hmm… sayang sekali."

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kalian sadar? Dengan melakukan ini kalian akan dipenjara lagi dan kali ini pasti tidak akan lolos dengan mudah."

"Haha… kaukira aku masih peduli dengan semua itu, Yunho? Sudah dua tahun aku menunggu dan akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana kalian akan lenyap selama-lamanya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Kalau saja kalian mau menyadari kesalahan kalian, itu semua belum terlambat. Kalian bisa memulai hidup baru dan mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan orang-orang. Itu bisa memperbaiki reputasimu." ujar Yunho lagi, dalam hati berusaha mengulur waktu sampai dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, Yunho. Aku suka sekali ucapanmu. Apa masih ada yang ingin kaukatakan, umm… mungkin pesan terakhir untuk Jaejoong mu sebelum kau mati?" Masih dengan seringaiannya Tuan Kim memain-mainkan ujung pisaunya di dada dan turun ke perut Yunho.

"To-tolong lepaskan Yunho. Bunuh saja aku tapi kaulepaskan dia." Nada suara Jaejoong semakin lemah menatap pisau yang setiap saat bisa menembus kulit namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Haha… Joongie, kenapa kau tidak sabar sekali? Ne, sesuai keinginanmu aku akan membereskannya sekarang, baru sesudah itu giliranmu. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian." Pisau itu mulai mengarah kembali ke dada Yunho.

Secepat kilat tangan Yunho menangkis tangan Tuan Kim sesaat sebelum ujung pisau itu menyentuh dadanya. Tuan Kim terbelalak menatap tangan Yunho yang memegang pisau. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Yunho meninju wajahnya sampai dia jatuh terjengkang. Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau mau ke mana, huh?!"

Belum sampai tiga langkah tubuh Yunho sudah ditarik ke belakang, sebuah tongkat melayang telak ke arahnya.

"Yunho-ah!"

Tanpa bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi, Yunho mencengkeram baju Tuan Kim dan memukulnya. Sekuat tenaga dia menggunakan tangan dan kakinya menyerang Tuan Kim. Hanya beberapa pukulan saja sudah mampu membuat tubuh namja itu babak belur.

"Berhenti!"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, dengan terbelalak dia menatap pisau yang diarahkan Nyonya Kim ke leher Jaejoong.

"Atau kau ingin aku membunuhnya sekarang juga di depan matamu?" ancam Nyonya Kim.

"Yunho, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Bunuh saja orang itu."

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan tegang. Tuan Kim menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang Yunho sampai jatuh. Dia mengambil pisaunya di tanah dan bersiap menyerang Yunho.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Tuan Kim terkejut bukan main mendengar suara itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat dua orang polisi mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya dan istrinya. Sejenak dia terdiam. Dia tidak peduli dia akan dipenjara lagi, yang terpenting dia bisa menghabisi Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu dia melayangkan pisaunya ke dada Yunho.

"Yunho!"

DOR!

Tuan Kim mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang tertembus peluru.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru kembali meluncur mengenai tangannya yang memegang pisau sampai pisau itu terlontar. Melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah tidak berdaya, kedua polisi itu segera bergerak meringkus mereka dan melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah…"

"Jaejoong-ah…" Suara Changmin terpotong ketika dia melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya sambil menangis. Seketika dia mengurungkan niatnya mendekati mereka. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Yo-yoboseyo. Tolong kirimkan ambulans."

###

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan tidak ada kerusakan di organ bagian dalam. Walaupun ini hanya luka luar tapi tetap harus diperhatikan."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida." ujar Yunho sebelum dokter itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Yunho-ah, kau selalu membuatku khawatir." omel Junsu.

Yunho memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Mianhae ne. Aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Ayo kuantar pulang, Yunho." ajak Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Gomawo, Changmin. Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Junsu pulang dulu ne. Besok kami akan menjengukmu." ujar Yoochun.

"Gomawo ne." ujar Yunho.

Sesudah mengurus administrasi, Changmin dan Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho pulang ke hotel.

"Ingat nasihat dokter tadi ne. Istirahatlah." ujar Changmin.

"Ne. Arasseo."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong sejenak. "Jae-ah, rawatlah Yunho baik-baik ne."

"Eh?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang kau yang menjaganya."

Jaejoong terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jae-ah, walaupun kau tidak pernah menceritakannya, aku tahu benar perasaanmu pada Yunho. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertegun memandangi mereka. Changmin tersenyum tipis lalu meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Yunho.

"Cha-Changmin-ah…"

"Aku pulang dulu ne." ujar Changmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Jaejoong segera berlari mengejar Changmin. "Tu-tunggu. Changmin-ah, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu?"

"Jae-ah, aku tidak mau kau menderita kalau terus-menerus bersama orang yang tidak kaucintai."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ani! Siapa bilang aku menderita? Kau yang sudah menolongku sehingga aku bisa ada di sini sekarang. Sejak menikah denganmu aku sudah bertekad untuk terus bersamamu. Dengan begini aku bisa membayar hutang budiku padamu."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Jae-ah, kalau kau memang mau membalas kebaikanku, kau harus terus bersama Yunho."

"Eh?" Jaejoong memandangi Changmin dengan bingung.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau bisa melihatmu bersama orang yang kaucintai. Dengan begitu semua hutangmu kuanggap lunas."

"Tapi…" ujar Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Itu satu-satunya cara kalau kau mau membalas semua yang sudah kuberikan."

"Andwae!"

Kedua namja itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Yunho di belakang mereka.

"Changmin, Jaejoong istrimu kan. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyerahkan istrimu begitu saja ke orang lain? Aku tidak bisa terima keputusanmu yang sepihak seperti ini."

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Yunho, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

###

"Jae-ah, siap-siaplah sekarang ne. Sesudah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel." ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong memandangi Changmin dengan ragu-ragu. "Umm… Changmin-ah."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin… membereskan kamarmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Eh?"

"Changmin-ah, jebbal. Tolong penuhi permintaanku sekali ini ne. Karena sesudah ini aku tidak bisa melayanimu lagi."

Changmin menghela nafas melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang penuh permohonan. "Ne, arasseo."

Jaejoong tersenyum lega mendengar persetujuan Changmin. Dia lalu masuk ke kamar Changmin. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar sebelum mulai bekerja. Dia mengganti sprei dan sarung bantal lalu menatanya. Dia merapikan meja kerja Changmin, mengganti korden kamar itu dengan yang baru.

Dia membuka lemari Changmin dan mengatur pakaiannya. Dia tahu suaminya yang rapi itu suka jika pakaiannya tersusun rapi berdasarkan warnanya. Tapi seringkali pembantu mereka mencampur-adukkannya sehingga dia harus menatanya ulang.

Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tersembul dari dasar lemari. Dia membungkuk mengambil barang itu. Sebuah album. Album yang belum pernah dia lihat. Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, perlahan dia membuka album itu. Di dalamnya berisi potongan-potongan koran, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kliping. Hatinya mulai bergetar ketika membaca judul-judul artikel itu.

_Kim Hyun-joong, Mantan Karyawan Perusahaan Shim Membentuk Perusahaan Baru_

_Perusahaan Shim di Ambang Kehancuran_

_Shim Donghee, Mantan Presdir Perusahaan Besar di Seoul, Meninggal_

_Shim Changmin, Seorang Pengusaha Muda Berbakat_

_Perusahaan Kim Dilanda Krisis, Dilakukan PHK Besar-besaran_

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong tersentak lalu menoleh. "Cha-Changmin-ah… a-apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya gemetar.

Changmin tersenyum pahit lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Dia mengambil kliping yang ada di tangan namja cantik itu. "Aku tidak mengira kau akan menemukan ini."

"Changmin-ah, a-aku tidak mengerti."

"Akulah… yang sudah membuat Kim Hyun-joong bangkrut."

"Eh?" Jaejoong terbelalak.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Dulu dia keluar ketika perusahaan appa mulai tertimpa krisis keuangan dan membentuk perusahaan baru. Sangat disayangkan karena dia sebenarnya adalah karyawan kepercayaan appa. Tapi appa juga tidak berhak memaksanya tetap tinggal di perusahaan yang nyaris hancur itu. Waktu perusahaan appa bangkrut, aku pulang dari Amerika dan mendampinginya. Dia begitu terpukul sampai akhirnya sakit-sakitan dan meninggal. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres pada perusahaan appa. Aku ke Amerika lagi membawa umma yang kondisi kesehatannya juga lemah sepeninggal appa dan melanjutkan sekolahku dengan sisa uang yang ada, tapi aku tetap menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Beruntunglah appa masih memiliki beberapa karyawan yang setia walaupun dia sudah meninggal. Merekalah yang membantuku sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kebusukan Kim Hyun-joong. Ternyata dia yang sudah tega menusuk appa dari belakang. Dia memanfaatkan kepercayaan appa dengan diam-diam menggerogoti uang perusahaan. Dia yang sudah membuat hidup kami menderita, menyiksa appa hingga di akhir hidupnya. Sejak itu aku bertekad memulihkan perusahaan appa dan membalas dendam. Aku tidak peduli apapun rintangan yang akan kuhadapi."

"Kau sudah menemukan bukti-bukti kejahatannya, tapi kenapa tidak sejak dulu kaulaporkan ke polisi? Kalau kau datang waktu mereka dipenjara, tentu mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri semudah itu. Tapi kenapa kaubiarkan mereka bebas?"

"Alasannya sederhana. Aku mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah mereka lakukan. Aku mau mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam dari yang kami alami dulu. Menurutku nasib mereka masih terlalu bagus kalau hanya dipenjara saja. Aku mau mereka merasakan lebih dari itu. Aku belum puas kalau belum melihat mereka hancur."

Jaejoong terdiam menatap raut wajah Changmin yang tanpa ekspresi. Changmin yang begitu misterius. Changmin yang hampir tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya di usia pernikahan mereka yang hampir dua tahun. Ternyata Changmin menyimpan dendam sebesar itu pada Tuan Kim. Ternyata dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang suaminya itu. "Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Wae? Untuk apa aku memberitahumu di saat kebencianmu padanya sudah demikian dalam? Lagipula dengan menceritakannya membuatku teringat lagi kejadian itu. Tapi karena kau sudah melihat ini, apa boleh buat." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Mianhae, Jae-ah."

"Wae?"

"Kalau bukan karena keegoisanku, kau tidak akan terlalu lama menderita. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau dan Yunho pasti sudah bersama. Kalau bukan karena aku, kalian tidak akan ditangkap waktu itu dan Yunho tidak akan terluka." ujar Changmin pahit.

"Sudahlah. Ini semua sudah takdir. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Nasib kita sama. Kita adalah korban kejahatan mereka. Yang penting ini sudah berakhir."

"Kau masih mau berteman denganku, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apapun dia memeluk Changmin erat-erat.

###

"Saudara Jung Yunho, apa anda bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri, selalu mencintai, menghormati, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Ne. Saya bersedia."

"Saudara Kim Jaejoong, apa anda bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suami, selalu mencintai, menghormati, dan setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. "Ne. Saya bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Saudara Jung Yunho, anda bisa mencium istri anda."

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berhadapan. Yunho menatap tegang wajah istrinya. Walaupun dia sudah sering mencium bibir yang indah itu, tetap saja dia merasa gelisah dan wajahnya memerah. Apalagi dia harus mencium Jaejoong di depan umum seperti ini. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong juga mulai bersemu merah.

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Dengan tegang didekatinya bibir yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"Yunho-ah…"

"Umm…?"

"Yunho…"

"Umm… nae sarang… saranghae."

"Jung Yunho, cepat bangun sekarang juga!"

"Eh?" Seketika Yunho membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Dia tidak sedang berada di gereja. Tidak ada orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya. Yang ada hanyalah Jaejoong yang sedang melotot kesal ke arahnya. Ternyata mereka sedang berada di taman favorit mereka. Mereka duduk di salah satu pojok taman yang posisi tanahnya sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang asyik bermain-main di bawah mereka.

"Dari tadi aku mengajakmu bicara, ternyata kau tidur. Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini, huh? Kau juga mengigau apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil cemberut.

"E-eh?" Yunho mendadak mengusap kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Ternyata peristiwa bahagia tadi hanya mimpi. Teringat dia dan Jaejoong di depan altar tadi membuatnya merasa malu sendiri.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau pasti bermimpi aneh tadi." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatapnya penuh selidik.

Yunho tertawa kecil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Ani."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita? Pasti kau bermimpi yang tidak-tidak, kan."

"A-ani, ani." Tiba-tiba Yunho menunjuk ke bawah. "Lihat, Jae-ah. Anak itu lucu sekali."

Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Yunho. "Ommo…" Dia terkejut bukan main ketika Yunho mencium pipinya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang tertawa puas itu.

"Yunho-ah, awas kau." teriaknya kesal lalu mendorong Yunho. Yunho yang tidak mengira gerakan Jaejoong jatuh terlentang di tanah berumput itu. Jaejoong tidak menyadari posisinya yang kini sudah menindih Yunho. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Yunho teringat kata-kata Changmin waktu itu.

**Flashback**

"Pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong hanya pura-pura."

"Eh?" Yunho terbelalak.

Changmin tersenyum pahit. "Ne. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin menolongnya agar terlepas dari keluarga itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membujuknya. Kau tahu dia orang yang keras. Tapi untunglah akhirnya dia setuju." Dia menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena aku tahu dia sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku. Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu hanya kau yang dia cintai. Waktu kau datang, aku bertekad untuk menyatukan kalian lagi."

"Changmin, ah... aku bingung."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah merasa tidak enak padaku. Selama dua tahun ini aku sudah berusaha keras tapi tetap tidak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku. Jadi untuk apa aku terus bersamanya? Sejak dulu dan sampai kapanpun dia adalah milikmu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "… Gomawo, Changmin."

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Sudah seharusnya kalian bersama. Jagalah dia baik-baik ne. Jangan sampai masalah apapun memisahkan kalian lagi."

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ne."

**End of Flashback**

Yunho mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan mata merasakan lembutnya belaian Yunho.

"Jae-ah, ini bukan mimpi kan. Sekarang kau benar-benar ada di depanku, kan."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu. Waktu kau meninggalkanku dulu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa tujuanku hidup. Aku masih tidak percaya sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi."

"Entah sudah berapa banyak rintangan yang kita lalui. Jebbal, aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu lagi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

'Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku menjalani hidup dengan baik di dunia ini. Karena kau selalu ada untukku berapapun banyaknya kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan. Karena hutangku yang begitu besar dan tidak akan pernah bisa kubayar. Jadi biarkanlah aku menatap masa depan bersamamu di sisa hidupku.'

Dia menarik tubuhnya dari Yunho. "Apa kau sudah lupa siapa yang pertama kali pergi, huh?"

"Mianhae." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan. "Oh, ya. Aku belum sempat bertanya padamu. Kenapa waktu itu kau bisa disekap Tuan Kim?"

"Hari itu aku berencana ke rumah Yoochun. Waktu lewat gang, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalaku sampai pingsan."

Yunho terdiam. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau memang tidak punya perasaan. Teganya kau meninggalkanku dulu. Kalau saja tidak ada Changmin, pasti aku sudah…"

"Jae-ah."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu membicarakan Changmin. Sekarang aku hanya mau membicarakan tentang kita." Yunho menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa. "Yah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu cemburu. Tapi aku senang melihatmu seperti ini." ujarnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Yunho mendengus. "Kau bahkan rela belajar memasak demi dia. Padahal dulu kau tidak pernah melakukannya untukku."

Tawa Jaejoong semakin keras. "Yah, kaupikir belajar memasak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Semua itu butuh proses, Yunho-ah. Umm… tapi aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan memasak hanya untukmu. Hari ini kau mau makan apa?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sambil berpikir keras. "Hmm… aku mau bulgogi dan bibimbab. Tapi sudah lama juga aku tidak makan sup kimchi, tteokbokki, lalu…"

"Haha… aku tidak yakin perutmu bisa menerima semua makanan itu, Yunho-ah. Lagipula aku tidak rela perut seksimu ini menjadi besar." ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap perut Yunho.

Yunho menahan nafas merasakan sentuhan Jaejoong yang dengan mudah membuat benda miliknya itu menegang. "Kau menggodaku lagi."

Dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menyambar bibirnya yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh namja cantik itu. Ciuman yang ringan itu semakin lama semakin agresif. Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di rumput. Jaejoong menindih tubuh Yunho tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Jae-ah."

"Umm…?"

"Posisi kita salah."

"Eh?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu mendorong Jaejoong ke samping. Kini dia yang menindih namja cantik itu. "Seharusnya aku yang ada di atasmu."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membalik posisi mereka dan menindih lagi tubuh Yunho. "Ani! Sekarang aku yang di atasmu, Yunho-ah."

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Ne. Sekali-kali kau harus tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini."

"Hah? Maksudmu kau yang masuk?" Yunho terbelalak dan sekuat tenaga kembali mengubah posisi mereka sampai dia di atas Jaejoong lagi. "Andwae!"

"Wae? Ada masalah?"

Yunho tertawa gelisah. "Jae-ah, aku takut sakit."

"Mwo? Alasan macam apa itu? Jadi kau mau aku yang terus-menerus kesakitan setiap kau memasukkan benda milikmu itu, huh? Kau curang! Perasaanmu di mana, Yunho-ah?"

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Haha…"

Jaejoong melotot marah lalu mendorong Yunho lagi. "Yunho-ah! Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau yang di bawahku sekarang."

"Umm… menurutku ini baik juga. Tapi kita tetap melakukannya seperti biasa. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah agak bosan dengan posisi kita selama ini."

Seketika Jaejoong terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. "Mwo? Ani!"

"Haha… terimalah takdirmu untuk selalu menjadi penerima, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ani! Shireo!"

"Haha…"

END

###

Yak, finally... 1 lg bntuk keyadongan saya, dikit aja ne. haha... saya ga tau nama appa nya minnie, jd saya pnjem nama aslinya shindong, hrsnya shin donghee kayanya :p. chingudeul jgn kuatir ne, saya ga bkl mbiarin minnie sendirian, krn saya siap nggantikan posisi jaema ~digantung readers~ LOL.

Sekali lg kamsahamnida bwt chingudeul yg nyempetin baca crita ini & ngasih repiu, debut (?) perdana saya di dunia per ff an yg panjangnya nga'udzubillah, kaya pelajaran mengarang, haha... yah, saya jg ga tau kok tangan saya ga bs distop wktu nulis ini, tau2 udh segini aja, hehe... percobaan saya bikin ff angst, or hurt/comfort ya, saya kagak ngerti ukuran apa yg dipake bwt nentuin itu, keke... yah, hslnya ya kaya gini ini. smoga chingudeul sekalian bs menerima & puas dgn endingnya. kl smisal kurang greget or kurang romantis, mian ne ~bow 180 derajat ala uri oppadeul~. br pengen sok muda, nih. haha... seneng bgt rasanya krn dsni saya bs kenalan sm tmn2 yg sehobi dgn saya, YunJae shippers. AKTF ^^.


End file.
